Feral Souls: Into the Twilight
by JimmyDANj2
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are sucked into another dimension without any explanation, and have no idea where they are. Can they survive with only each other's support in an unknown land? Meanwhile, the Hero of Twilight is brooding over Midna's long absence...
1. The Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

The following is also written in the beginning of chapter 22.

All right, so, I took a look at the first couple chapters of this story the other day. And...well, lemme just say, compared to how I am now...I mean, wow, my jaw literally dropped. I asked myself with trepidation: "This was me _one year ago??!?!?"_ So yeah. I found it rather atrocious and horrendous. So...I have decided to completely re-write the first couple of chapters of Feral Souls. I dunno how many exactly, haven't determined that yet, but definitely at least the first five or so. I really don't want new readers to have something like what was here before as their first impression. :) Basically, for every new chapter I release, I shall also release one re-done chapter, until I am reasonably satisfied with the beginning. For example, for this update, the twenty-second chapter _and_ the re-done chapter 1 is added. For the next update, twenty three and re-done chapter 2 will be added, and so on in that fashion until I am appeased.

Without further ado, here's the re-done first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or Inuyasha or I'd be insanely rich, famous, and happy. Whoever thinks otherwise is a retard.

* * *

Destiny...that is where all things, people, and concepts begin...and also where they end. The chains of destiny preside, omniscient, over all, sharing no particular sympathy or opposition for any one object or person. It gives no inclination, does not lean towards any one side. Its judgment is completely of its own, containing no prejudice, or opinion. It coils and it tightly wraps around everything, keeping everything in its restrictions, manipulating, creating, tearing, destroying, molding. Many would think this oppressive. But it is merely destiny's being. It has always been, and will always be. It leaves nothing out of its grasp, and nothing is relinquished from its grip. To throw off the chains of destiny, the very bind of destiny itself, is perhaps an impossible feat.

And it is therefore only natural, with destiny being so all-powerful, so ever-present, that even for this following particular stream of events, there is also no exception to this iron rule, or to destiny's unwavering verdict....

...Right?

* * *

"Keh, what the hell are you so ticked off about?" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome's vein popped. She swiveled to face him.

"What the heck do you think, idiot?!? It was a crucial moment for me!! Do you know how important those tests were?!? And you left me a day and a half-_a day and a half_-to study!! And then you just drag me back here like you don't give a damn!" she seethed.

"I don't! And I don't see why you should either!!" he hollered back. "What's so important about these test thingies that you'd have to forsake finding the shards of the jewel, which _you_ broke in the first place, might I remind you!! _I_ think you should get your priorities straight!!"

Kagome's visage turned murderous, and if Inuyasha had a semblance of rationality, having forsaken it at that moment because of anger, he would have turned tail and ran as if the devil itself was after him.

As it was, that wouldn't be completely inaccurate.

"**_SIT_**, boy."

Inuyasha face careened down and smashed itself into the ground, his indignation muffled by clumps of dirt.

Kagome glared at his form for all of two seconds, then turned and continued to walk.

Miroku sighed, and bent down.

"I'd have thought that you would have learned by now, Inuyasha...."

There was an angry, muffled retort. Miroku distinctly heard the words "screw", "perverted", and "monk". He sighed.

Up ahead, Kagome stalked off in an angry huff.

"I can't believe him," she muttered. "He's so insensitive."

Suddenly, her eyes quirked up.

"Hm?"

Her head turned towards whatever had caught her interest.

Something in a bush...something _glittering..._had grabbed her attention. She hesitantly walked over, and brushed aside the shrubbery. She gasped.

A glistening, onyx model of a toad, with sparkling ruby adornments, fell down at her feet with a plop.

She paused for a moment, before slowly crouching down and reaching over with her right hand.

The instant her flesh came in contact with the toad, its mouth snapped open stiffly, and a swath of purple swirled outwards from the opening, enlarging as it enveloped Kagome.

Inuyasha grumbled as he effortlessly sprinted forward with great speed towards Kagome's familiar scent.

"Keh...why do _I_ have to apologize...? _She _should be the one to simmer down.....didn't have to over....react..." Inuyasha trailed off as his eyes widened.

"KAGOME!!" He yelled as he witnessed the magenta cloud converging upon her and swallowing her up in its depths.

He charged at top speed, shooting forward with all his might. As the swirling smoke was about to dissipate, Inuyasha stretched his arm out and touched his hand to the smog just in the nick of time.

The gas had become a spinning vortex of dark purple, and the haze shrunk and shrunk as it rapidly spun, until it was miniscule enough to fit inside the toad's crevice of a mouth. It became sucked in as if by a vacuum, before the toad itself disappeared as well.

Voices drifted over to the clearing where the pair had once presided.

"...I hope they make up soon. I'm tired of them always arguing." Shippo said disdainfully.

"Ah, Shippo, you musn't let it bother you. Their bickering is merely a show of their affection. You will have to get used to it. Once they're married, they'll want to flirt even more, which means an even higher degree of supposed 'disagreement'. This was just a lovers' spat, nothing more."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck do _you _know about this? Don't listen to Miroku, Shippo. You might as well take love advice from a boulder."

Miroku made a mock gesture, putting his hand over his heart in an ostentatious show of hurt.

"You wound me, Sango. I'll have you know that I-" Miroku suddenly quieted and came to a halt.

Sango stopped walking as well.

"What's the matter, Miro-" Her eyes widened.

Lying broken on the floor were shards of glass from a miniature container, similar shards of pink also dotting the ground here and there among the debris.

"Th...The shards of the jewel..." Sango slowly exclaimed.

Miroku's eyes furrowed in worry. He bent down and scooped up the Shikon shards, being careful not to cut himself on the broken glass.

"This cannot bode well. I can't feel their presences either." He stood up straight.

"Let's go. They might not have gone far."

Sango nodded, but Shippo had already run off, scampering across the forest floor, in search of his surrogate mother and, though he would never admit it, father.

Miroku and Sango hastened to follow.

The fox demon panted as he raced along through the shrubbery, with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara at his heels.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he painfully pushed himself up from his position on the ground.

"Dammit...what the hell just happened...? Wait, Kagome-! Kagome?? Where are you???" Inuyasha panicked, his head swiveling from one side to the other.

He visibly relaxed when he glimpsed Kagome curled up on a particularly thick branch of a large tree. She seemed to gleam as the sun peeked over the glowing horizon, causing the castle in the distance to look all the more spectacular, with its magnificent tapestries draped over its walls, and a massive, bustling town directly below.

"Huh?" Inuyasha frowned. A castle?

"Just where the hell did that thing send us?"

He then jumped up to the tree where Kagome lay sleeping, and gently attempted to shake her awake.

"Mmm..." Kagome mumbled, batting his hand away with her own.

"Come on, Kagome! Get up! We don't have time-"

"Nooo..." she groaned. "Just five more minutes, mom..."

"I'm serious, Kagome!! We have to-"

"Inuyasha....."

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

_She's dreaming about me?_

"...Sit."

Inuyasha slammed down on the branch, and caused the entire thing to snap at its base. He plummeted towards the ground, Kagome following suit, except Inuyasha had landed on the hard ground, while Kagome's fall was cushioned by his body.

Inuyasha angrily pushed her off, and stood up.

"Mmm...gh....Inuyasha?"

"Finally awake, are you, wench?"

"Wh-what happened...? And...where are we?"

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, deciding that they had more important matters than his aching back, and explained their situation.

Kagome seemed to mull this over for a moment.

"So...basically, we have no idea where we are right now."

Kagome inspected the surrounding area: they were in a lush green field full of flowers, insects, and strange creatures that they've never seen before. There was a sign indicating that this place was "Hyrule Field," which Kagome and Inuyasha both have never heard of in their lives.

Then, the enormity of their circumstance caught up with her.

"O-Oh no...Inuyasha, what'll we do??? W-We just got transported randomly to God-knows-where!! How will I get home? What if I can't ever see my family again?? What'll I do about my _schoolwork_? We're alone, all alone, in some place we've never heard of!!! Are we even in Japan anymore? Inuyasha, _what'll we do?!?_"

Inuyasha winced and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome! Calm down! Panicking will get us nowhere. Get ahold of yourself, geez. It's not like this is the first time you've been randomly sent to some place you've never been to. Well, actually, it was a different _time_ you were sent to, but the principle's the same. I guess. Anyway, let's just head to that town over there and ask where we are. We can decide what to do from there."

Kagome took a deep breath, and slowed her shaking.

"R-Right. Of course. I knew that."

As Inuyasha rolled his eyes and brushed the dust off of his red haori, he noticed that the object which apparently transported them was gone. He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise made no indication he noticed the strange occurrence.

"Well, let's stop wastin' time. Come on Kagome, we gotta go and find out just exactly _what _the hell happened to us."

Kagome nodded her consent.

With that, Inuyasha tucked Kagome safely on his back, and sprinted off towards the town in the distance, the wind whipping his long, silver mane to and fro.

Meanwhile, in the bustle of Hyrule Castle Town, a large grayish-black wolf with peculiar markings on his skin, a broken chain clinging to his right paw, a red and black glove on his other paw, and very deep blue ocean eyes, was sitting atop a building. Those same eyes appeared disheartened as it looked out into the expanse that was Hyrule. _Midna…_thought the wolf, before it let out a deep sigh, remembering all the moments it had spent with this Midna.

Suddenly, its furry pointy ears perked up and its nose sniffed the air. It smelled the same as it did usually, except with two more strange, but faint, new scents getting closer to Hyrule Castle Town. The wolf seemed to frown. This was strange.

His nose was sharp, but in such a huge, fast-paced town, he shouldn't really be able to sniff out two particular scents with all the other smells interfering. Especially since these two new scents were so far away. But as he took a second whiff, his eyes hardened.

These scents were way too different from those of hylians. There was nothing familiar about them. No wonder he could distinguish them so clearly. Plus, though he couldn't put his finger-or rather, paw-on it...he felt that these two scents brought something...particular with them. Some essence that could not be accurately described. Whatever it was, it was unlike anything the wolf had ever encountered before.

The wolf had a foreboding feeling as it leaped off the building and bounded to meet these potential threats.

As it neared the drawbridge, it seemingly from nowhere pulled out a diamond-shaped object with the paw wearing the glove. The object was full of a black color, mixed in with bits of red, and had a dark presence about it. Immediately, the wolf was enshrouded with black, miniscule particles which packed together to fit the wolf's shape. That shape suddenly grew taller and more human defined. And right where, a moment before, the wolf was running with its four paws, a teenager boy with odd looking green clothes was sprinting across the town, towards the drawbridge.

* * *

**Author's note**: There. Much better, don't you think? I mean, sure, it's not perfect, but it's better than *shudder* whatever had taken its place before this update. Don't worry, no real changes to plot or anything will be made at all during these re-writes. I just want to make everything that was awful before not awful. It's like finding out that you liked Hannah Montana a year before. You just can't believe that that was how you were as a younger person. Well, anyway, I'm keeping all disclaimers and random quotations the same. Just thought you ought to know. Stay tuned for the next re-done chapter as well! Isn't it nice? It's like a two-for-one deal. :)

Random quotation of the day:

"SHOW ME YOUR POWER MOVE!!!!"


	2. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**well, I suppose I'm continuing. Huggles to Madori and Orion of the Kokiri for sending my first reviews! Thanks for the feedback. And, without further ado, here is the second chapter of the story!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned either Zelda or Inuyasha, do you really think, I'd be wasting my time writing a damned fanfiction about it??

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome neared the drawbridge, Inuyasha suddenly stopped, and skidded to a halt in the ground in front of the drawbridge. Right in front of them stood a teenage boy in a green tunic and cap, holding an elegant sword in one hand and a shield with strange markings in the other. The boy had sharp cobalt eyes and carried with him a bleak feeling, as if he was in inner turmoil about something.

Inuyasha, being himself of course, put Kagome down, and rudely asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The boy in green glared at him with a frown, and replied, "My name is Link, and I should be asking that question. Your scents are definitely different from regular townsfolk, and that in itself is suspicious."

Inuyasha vaguely thought, _Sc_e_nt? How would he know something like that?_ before he shook it off, and said, "That's none of your business, we're just here to ask where the hell we are and how we got here."

It was then that Link noticed the two dog ears, silver hair, fangs and claws Inuyasha had. His features hardened considerably, and he declared, "a monster! Although I've never seen one of your kind before, you must be one of Ganondorf's left over minions! I will not let you disrupt the hard-earned peace of Hyrule!"

And with a roar, Link sprinted, charging at Inuyasha, who barely drew Tetsusaiga in time to block Link's strike. "Oh, so you wanna fight?? What a rude way to welcome strangers! Kagome, get back! I'll deal with this clown." And with a shove, he forced Kagome away from the ensuing fight. As Kagome backed away, Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga, bringing Link's sword along with it, and brought it down in a smashing arc, forcing Link to back away.

_Damn, this isn't an ordinary minion...How did he draw that huge sword out of that tiny scabbard? I'll have to be careful._As Link thought this, he jumped up into a somersault, and landed squarely behind Inuyasha, and, putting the power of the Triforce behind his strike, met Inuyasha's swing with a resounding clang. He let loose a fury of blows to right, left, straight down, forcing Inuyasha into a defensive position.

_Rrrrrg, how is a mere human fighting like this? I'll have to be more serious and not kill him at the same time..._Inuyasha thought as he backed away further. But Link wasn't only made for close combat, it seemed, as he lit a bomb and hurled it precisely at Inuyasha's location. Inuyasha got away from the resulting explosion with his left arm singed, only to jump straight at Link's ball and chain which Link already threw at Inuyasha. Inuyasha deflected the blow, but he hit the ball in the direction of his shoulder, and it ripped a wound into his upper arm. As Inuyasha landed, his shoulder slowly bleeding, he shouted, "Oh yeah? See how you take this! Wind scar!!"

Link gasped and held up his sword and shield to block the four deadly scars of energy gouging its way along the grassy earth. It hit, but Link's Triforce energies deflected it enough so it only grazed the outsides of his body, ripping his clothes and causing him to bleed. Inuyasha was speechless. How could a mere mortal sustain a wind scar that easily? The only plausible conclusion was that this was no ordinary mortal...

Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself reeled in by a claw of some kind, and as Link drew Inuyasha closer, they both held their swords up and slashed downwards, resulting in another clang of metal. As each fiercely pushed their blade against the other, Link kicked outwards, sending Inuyasha sprawling towards the ground, and brought his sword down. But Inuyasha blocked it, grabbed the blood from his shoulder wound, and threw his blades of blood at Link, piercing him in several places, throwing him off. As they both rushed forward, they immediately stopped as an arrow filled with pure energies flew straight in between them.

They looked to where the arrow came from, and spotted Kagome with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Stop it! Both of you!! What reason do you have for fighting, when you just met!? You're both being completely irrational!"

As Link heard this statement, he realized just exactly what he was doing, and lowered his head in shame, bangs covering his eyes. She was right. Just because someone with abnormal features walked in, doesn't mean they're a threat. He was ashamed for being so prejudiced against someone he never met before. He clenched his teeth. _I guess...her absence is affecting me in more ways than one._

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away. I stuck to my duty too much, and didn't even stop to hear explanations..."

Inuyasha just crossed his arms, and replied with a "Feh, whatever."

Kagome sighed, and thought_, men..._However, she let go of her exasperation, smiled and replied, "Let's start over. It's nice to meet you Link! My name's Kagome."

She then pointed in Inuyasha's direction and stated, "And this here...is Inuyasha."

* * *

**Author's note:**How is it? Read and review, please! I know that under normal circumstances, Inuyasha would easily defeat Link, but I think Inuyasha is a bit too powerful to face challenges and enemies in Link's world, so I made it so, in my story, Inuyasha can't just easily blow everything away with his attacks. 'Cause that'd be not good for the plot. Random quote of the day: "How many boards would the mongols hoard if the mongol hoard got bored?" Stay tuned for chapter 3!!


	3. Another Start

**Author's note: **Ok, sorry I've not updated in a while for all those people waiting for this story, if there are any...yeah, it's been because of those regular excuses, you know, school, activities, blah blah, point is, I'm updating now. So, enjoy the third chapter!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha or Zelda, Hojo the Homo would spontaneously combust and Zelda would do more than the standard helpless princess act.

* * *

As introductions were made, Link, although putting prejudices aside, was still bursting with curiosity as to what manner of species Inuyasha was. Kagome explained how they were mysteriously and suddenly transported to another dimension, and that Inuyasha was a half dog demon. Link then agreed to show them around Hyrule and attempt to aid them in whatever way he can to send them back to their dimension. As Link groped for possible solutions in his mind, he was cut short as Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"What _I _don't get is how a human was able to keep up and even match me in a fight. You're definitely no ordinary mortal, and whaddya mean earlier by "our scents"?

Link proceeded to explain about his role as the Hero of Twilight and how he was blessed with the power of the goddesses in the form of the Triforce of Courage.  
"...so you're right about me not being ordinary, and as for the scents...well, I guess it's better to just show you."

With that, Link pulled out of a pouch the diamond-shaped red and black object and transformed into his canine wolf form, which brought forth gasps of astonishment from Kagome and Inuyasha.

After Link transformed back, Kagome proclaimed "Wow, this world is more interesting than I thought."

A sudden inspiration hit Link, and he exclaimed, "I know! Let's go visit Princess Zelda. As the Princess of Destiny, she has to know at least something about rifts between...between dimensions..." Link faltered near the end of his statement, as if remembering something he didn't want to, and a deep, melancholy look swept over his features.

Looking worried and hesitant, Kagome asked,"Erm, are you okay Link...?"

Snapping out of it, Link shook his head, muttered that it was nothing, he was fine, and briskly walked towards the drawbridge that led to Hyrule Castle Town. Bewildered, Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances and followed the disheartened Hero of Twilight into the bustling town.

Inuyasha felt highly uncomfortable, what with all the stares and mutterings sent his way. After all, you don't get many dog-eared red firerat robe-wearing people with claws around these parts. Kagome tried to alleviate his discomfort by patting him on the arm and glaring at a random passerby who was quite obviously pointing and gesturing in Inuyasha's direction with vivid motions.

It took a while before they eventually arrived at the gate of the castle, two guards clad in iron armor and holding spears flanking each side of the gate.

One of the guards stepped forward stopped the trio, and interrogated them.

"Halt! What business do you have in the castle?" The question was directed at Inuyasha more than anyone else because of his different appearance.

Link retorted, "I am Link, Hero of Twilight, and these two are with me to meet with Princess Zelda with important matters and the arrangements for their lodgings." And as proof to back up his statement, Link held up his hand and showed the gleaming Triforce situated and fixed on the back.

The guard's eyes widened, muttered an apology, and invited them in.

"You'll find the princess in her quarters at this time of day," the guard offered.

Link thanked him, and the group went with an escort to Zelda's room.

Kagome marveled at all the glamorous decorations; portraits adorned the walls and a few stained glass windows accented the halls. Sculptures of marble portrayed the previous princesses, heroes, and legends of Hyrule, and a beautiful crystal chandelier hung grandly from the painted ceiling, glittering with tiny jewels placed throughout its huge form. Even Inuyasha reluctantly admitted how grand and elegant the interior of the castle was.

Eventually they reached the desired destination, and the escort rotated the door knob, swung it outwards in a graceful arc, and stated with vigor,

"May I present to you, the Princess of all of Hyrule, Princess Zelda!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well? With all introductions through (except for Zelda), this will begin the real plot of the story. I hope I didn't overdo the castle part with the escort and made up decorations. Hopefully I didn't drag it out to be unnecessarily long. Oh well. Random quote of the day:

"IT'S OVER NIIINE THOOOOOUUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND!!"


	4. Explanations

**Author's Note: **Hey, people! Sorry for the delay. This is my first fanfiction after all, so don't have any high expectations of updates or anything. Anyway, so I decided to finally update again, and I think chapter 3 wasn't done very well. Hopefully, this chapter will be better. Yaysies. Don't expect me to put an exclamation mark to indicate surprise, because I won't. I just wanted to say yaysies without enthusiasm. So there.

**Disclaimer:**So, yeah, if you haven't figured out that I don't own Inuyasha or Zelda by now, you are seriously screwed up in the head. lol.

* * *

"..." was all that was exclaimed.

Well, that, and the light snoring of the elegant, or maybe not so much, Princess Zelda.

"...She's sleeping." Inuyasha stated bluntly. "No duh, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

The escort gently shook Zelda by the shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. "Princess, please. You have visitors."

"...mmm...uuggh-AAAHH!!" the princess jumped up out of the chair she was sitting on while lifting her head from the beautifully designed table.

Her hair was disheveled, loose strands hanging, and her milk-white dress was wrinkled in various places, with a tired but surprised look in her deep violet eyes that seemed to hold endless depths of wisdom. Although right now she didn't look like that much of a wise, mature, and elegant ruler.

"O-Oh! Umm...hello! I see that, uh, I have some guests! Heh...eheh..." She looked around with a nervous look in her eyes until they fell upon Link.

"OH! Link! How have you been?! I haven't seen you in ages!" she said as she rushed up to tackle Link in a hug.

"Oh...hi Zelda. Sorry about that. I was sort of...uh...preoccupied these past few months..."

Zelda pulled away to gaze at Link with an understanding that no one but them seemed to comprehend. "I see. Well, we can't just dawdle and talk idly right now! I have visitors that obviously need attending to. David, you may go now, we are fine." David, the escort, bowed low and left the room, leaving the four to their own matters.

"So! Let me introduce myself. I am Princess Zelda. It is pleasure to meet with you, I'm sure." Zelda held out a hand to shake, which Kagome and Inuyasha took.

Kagome then bowed low, put a hand on Inuyasha's head, and forced him into a bowing position as well. "Hey..!! What're you..?" "Be quiet! She's a princess you know!"

Kagome stood up and smiled while proclaiming "It's nice to meet you too, princess. I am Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. Er...you might have noticed that Inuyasha is different, but I assure you, he's not a threat at all."

Inuyasha glared at Zelda, however, as if daring her to remark on his not-as-human appearance. She, however, merely blinked, then showed a sincere smile.

"Well, I certainly see that he's no human, but that is no reason to discriminate. There are many races here in Hyrule, and although I've never seen one of Inuyasha's kind..." She broke off a moment to nod her head in said dog demon's direction. "...To say that one is of less quality than another by looks alone is something unforgiveable. There are still those kinds of people in the world that are ignorant enough to be prejudiced in that manner, but in this kingdom, we have worked hard to stamp out that kind of behavior, and work to preserve the humanity and rights of _every _race.

She once again smiled at Inuyasha, and his gaze softened.

"Oh, but, I seem to have gone on another rant! I'm sorry to have wasted your time. Now, what is it that I may help you in?"

So, Link explained the situation thus far, of Inuyasha and Kagome being transported from another dimension, and of them having no other ideas of where to turn to find help of how to get them home.

"So, could you help us, Zelda? You seemed the most probable person that might know of something of what happened."

Zelda heard the situation with a serious gaze, which turned all the more stern with each word Link spoke.

"...Tell me, Inuyasha and Kagome, of how exactly you two were sent to our dimension? Spare no details."

Kagome did so, and told Zelda of the mysterious and hypnotizing toad that enveloped the two of them in purple smoke.

"I knew it. It was not by accident you were sent here. What you were sent through, or rather forced through, was a sort of portable dimensional vortex. That much might have been easy to figure out, perhaps, but you must understand that it isn't an easy feat to compact a whole galaxy's worth of energies, which is required to warp dimensions, into one, small conatainer. Only one being could have done this. His name is Ralek." Zelda hesitated before continuing.

"It...It is required for the Princess of Destiny to know of the ENTIRE history of the goddesses and how worlds were created, but there are parts in which she could never tell another soul about. The part I'm about to relate to you is one of them, or perhaps, the main one. But it's essential for you to know." She took a deep breath, and continued.

"In the history of Hyrule, as you know, the goddesses rained down their energies to give nature, law, and life onto the world. And when they were done, they departed, and left the Triforce behind. However, they were inexperienced at the time of how to handle worlds, it seems, and gave too much of a burst of energy to create the world, and, in doing so, accidentally created a second world, with almost the exact same properties as the first one, the same life, nature, and law. That second world is where you two came from."

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped at all this new information.

But Zelda wasn't finished. "The burst of unexpected energies that came from the new world, however, threatened to rip the very fabric of the universe apart, because it was too close in proximity to the first world. And so, the goddesses combined their powers to bring forth a new entity, one they named Ralek. They bestowed upon him the powers to govern and influence dimensions. Ralek was then told to separate the two worlds into different dimensions, and place a barrier between them, so that they never come into contact. After Ralek did so, order was restored to both dimensions. However, Ralek was created imperfectly, and soon began to think that his powers were enough to overthrow the goddesses, and soon became overcome by corruption and greed. Seeing this, the goddesses had no choice but to imprison him within a space of zero energy blown into the vastness of the universe. It seemed all was well, but...eventually, as mortal civilization grew to its height, in Hyrule, there was a group of powerful warlocks and sorcerors. Link, you know part of the story from here. These are the same people you heard about from the light spirits, the ones banished from our realm to eventually become Twili in a different realm. The warlocks had eventually discovered forbidden, powerful magic, very similar to the dimensional kind that the goddesses granted to Ralek. Using these, they threatened to warp and distort the two dimensions. The goddesses had no choice but to free Ralek and force him to draft a new dimension, parallel to that of Hyrule. The warlocks were banished to that realm, and evolved into Twili, warped by their own powers. The "Twilight Realm" as it was eventually called, was separated from Hyrule as well, but at a closer proximity, being a parallel world. Therefore, Ralek had to create the Mirror of Twilight, which stabilized the flow of dimensional energies between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. The Mirror could also be used as a portal, and in that lies the problem. Ralek efficiently used his short time out of prison and let the flow of twilight from the mirror engulf this world, thereby linking the two parallel worlds, and in doing so, causing chaos. He used Ganondorf as a pawn in his goals, which to this day, I still could not find out what they were."

Zelda looked sympathetically towards Link, who was shaking from head to toe. "That, Link, is why Midna had to seal the connection that the Mirror of Twilight had let through, by destroying the physical presence of the Mirror. For she, as the Twilight Princess, was also told of this history with Ralek. By destroying the opening Ralek created, Midna stopped the chaos that would have eventually continued to occur, but the mirror's energies were still stable, so the balance between the two parallel worlds was still present." Zelda lowered her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth, but I swore on an oath that, unless, it was of utmost necessity, I couldn't tell anyone! But now I'm sure that Ralek is the one behind Inuyasha and Kagome's sudden transportation, and this meddling from him is a valid reason to finally relay this information to you."

Link shook his head. "No, Princess, it was your duty to uphold your promise. And, besides, it doesn't change much. Midna is still in a separate dimension, and I'll...I'll never see her again."

There was a long silence, in which even Inuyasha had nothing to say. Even though he and Kagome didn't know the full situation and relationship between Link and Midna, it was obvious that this Midna was very important to Link.

Then, Zelda once again spoke up: "I thought, that with this long period of time in which no more dire happenings took place, that Ralek was once again sealed up, but it seems that he now has targeted Kagome and Inuyasha's world, though for whatever reason, I am not sure. He must somehow be out of reach of the goddesses, so it's up to mortals to find out his schemes and stop him. Before, it would have been true, Link, that you might never see Midna again. However...with these new disturbing recent events, with the threat of the unbalance of dimensions at stake, that might change."

It was astonishing how fast Link's head shot up. "Y-You mean...th-that we can...can go to the Twilight Realm somehow?"

Zelda said "Well, that's the uncertain thing. With the Mirror broken, there's no convenient way to go, but that's only without the goddesses' permission. Being that, currently, it seems only mortals can stop Ralek, the goddesses will have to use us. And that relates to the Twilight Realm because all the answers to Ralek's current state and dimensional capabilities are stored somewhere over there. We'll need to go there if we truly are meant to stop Ralek. And that means that the goddesses will give us their edict and allow us to travel dimensions."

Zelda then stooped and rummaged around the interior of a bookshelf (it was on the lower levels). She found what she was looking for with a an "ah!". It was a dusty box, about the size of a fist, which looked as if it was there for centuries. Zelda took a key out and opened the lock on the box. Inside was an intricately decorated marble mini-sculpture in the shape of a chicken, or rather, in Hylian terms, a cuckoo. It was decorated with _ruby rhinestones._

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped with recognition: the decorations were exactly like that of the toad that transported them to Hyrule.

Zelda exclaimed, "That's right. This is the same kind of portable dimension-jumping object as the toad you two saw earlier. And it..." She turned to face the trio with a twinkle in her eye.

"...is our key to going to the Twilight Realm."

* * *

Well?? How is it? I decided to grace you all with a nice, fat, long chapter, at least, by my standards it is. Yeah, so, I definitely revealed a lot of the plot in this chapter. Will Link see Midna again? Will Inuyasha and Kagome eventually find their way back? Find out next time on...well, you know, this story. The next time I update, at least. Read and Review!! Random quote of the day:

"We will NEVER, never ever ever never ever never what?"

"LEAVE THIS ROOM WITHOUT BEING IN OUR PEAK STATE!!"

Lol, hope you guys enjoy my story so far.


	5. A New Arrival

**Author's Note: **Sooooooo sorry for the extremely long delay! It's just that my heart hasn't been in writing that much lately. But you people don't care about that. All you want is the damned update, and you guys don't care about my feelings at ALL! Well, here, have your stupid update. Yeah, don't worry about me, I am totally fine over here. SCREW you guys. *sits in a corner and breaks out crying hysterically*

Inuyasha: Oooookaaayy...yeah...don't mind him, JimmyDanj2 is just nervous about the upcoming piano contest. If he screws up, he'll never live it down. Don't worry, he really cares about you reviewers. Probably. I wouldn't know, I'm not a mind reader.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha: JimmyDANj2 doesn't own the manga/anime Inuyasha or the game Legend of Zelda. Seriously, why would _I_, the great and almighty Inuyasha, be owned by _him??_

Me: Hey!! What's that supposed to mean??

* * *

As the group gazed in wonder at the magnificent but miniscule cuckoo (or chicken, whatEVER), Link spoke up.

"So, you mean it's...THIS easy? All we have to do is use this object to warp to the Twilight Realm?"

Zelda shook her head and exclaimed "It isn't just that. If we could just do that, I would have used it for you to see Midna again ages ago, rules or not. The way you were devoid of life and filled with misery is just too much for me to bear, and I would've used this object regardless of any laws being broken. No, you see, we can't use it as it is right now. I told you, we need the goddesses' blessing and permission to have it work. Only after having that bestowed upon it, will this object work."

"How could we do that? Do we need to use some sort of spell or something?" asked Kagome.

"No, the place where the blessing is placed upon it is in a mystical cave to the northeast of here. It is hidden by magic only those of the royal family and penetrate and bypass. However, before, even if I went there, the object still wouldn't work because the goddesses wouldn't give the blessing. But now, with Ralek seemingly on the move, the goddesses will probably grant us our desire to go to the Twilight Realm. I can't say for sure though."

"Well, then what're we waiting f-...wait, everyone, don't move." Inuyasha paused mid sentence and sniffed the air with his extra sharp nose.

Suddenly, he jumped out of the window and kicked the wall to propel him towards the roof of the castle. The group still in the room heard a scuffle, some faint sounds of struggle, and a muffled yelp in the form of a female voice. They saw Inuyasha leap back through the window, with a figure held tightly to him so it couldn't escape. The figure was covered in a dull tan cloak, with a hood covering her face, so that no one could see her face. She wrenched herself free and in the process, her hood fell off to reveal a girl about Link's age, give or take a few.

Link did a double take, and almost stumbled. Granted, the girl was extremely attractive, so that might've explained Link's clumsiness upon seeing her face. However, that wasn't why he almost fell over.

"Wh-what?! M-Midna?? How did you...? Where did you come from?"

As Link shook his head to attempt to make some sense of it all, the girl replied with a bemused expression.

"Midna? I don't know who you're talking about, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone else. And I don't think it's any of your damned business where I come from!"

She fixated everyone with a glare that made their hairs stand on end. Now that Link looked at her properly for the first time, he realized that this couldn't possibly be Midna, because she was a light-dweller, a Gerudo to be exact, judging from her tanned skin and rounded ears. But she looked almost uncannily exactly like Midna. It was as if she was Midna morphed into a light-dweller form. However, before Link could ponder this further, his thoughts were broken by Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"Oh REALLY?! Yeah, I totally agree, considering the fact that you were SPYING on us from the roof, we totally don't deserve to know anything of what you were doing or where you're from!" retorted Inuyasha, sarcasm practically oozing off every syllable.

At this, the girl blushed profusely and looked away with a frown.

"W-well, I wasn't- that is to say I...um..." as she trailed off, she noticed everyone fixated her with a glare (except Link, who was still dazed from the girl's similarities to Midna).

"O-Ok, fine. My name...is Vamalia. Or Lia for short. Really, just call me Lia. Or else." She paused here to pierce everyone with a threatening glare. People seem to be doing that a lot lately in this room, don't they?

"Ok, well...I was on the roof because...as I was passing by to, well, um, steal from the castle kitchens, (here she mumbled, so that everyone had to crane their neck to catch what she said, and frowned as they did so) I couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on inside this room. Yes, that's right, I heard _everything. _And, this might seem sudden, but...I want to help!" She shouted abruptly.

Everyone was stunned.

Inuyasha was the first to recover from this startling bit of information.

"Ohhhhh no, no way, there is no WAY we're takin' some whiny brat who probably is just a common thief and was was just stopped from stealing half o' this castle! Plus, she'll just slow us down! Go back home to your parents and just stay out of our business. You're lucky we don't arrest you right now for attempted theft!"

Lia gave a sort of evil chuckle. "You're not stopping me from doing this. If you don't take me along, I'll spread the forbidden secret origin of the Twilight Realm as well as the secrets of Ralek and the separate dimensions. Plus, even if you do throw me in jail, I couldn't care less. It's not like I have much to live for outside of jail either. There's nothing for me to go back to. I've got nothing to lose." She smiled bitterly.

Inuyasha faltered and everyone else seemed to ponder this. Kagome spoke up. "I do feel sort of sorry for her...come on Inuyasha, let's just let her come along. There's not much harm she could do, and if we don't, she'll just tell the whole town of Hyrule the forbidden dimension history. I think all she wants is a little excitement in her life."

"ARGH, there you go with that damned whole 'helping people' complex. Every time, EVERY single time, you just have to help the person, no matter the situation. Yeah, SOME people may find it sincere and caring and kind and whatever, but I find it annoying. Gahhh, don't you ever-" "Sit, Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's little rant with those two words, and his face got rammed down into the polished marble floor, leaving an Inuyasha-shaped crater in the ground. From the crater issued a tiny, muffled "Alright, whatever" and Kagome happily said "Well, okay, that's that!"

Link, Zelda, and Vamalia just stared in slight shock at Kagome's...strange and violent means of control over Inuyasha. They decided not to question it and accept it as a blessing (come on, who wouldn't get tired of Inuyasha's constantly going mouth?).

Zelda then suggested they set off, and this was met with mutual agreement from everyone in the room.

"This way everyone, I know of a shortcut from the castle." She led them off into a dank corridor lit with torches which became a passageway, or more of a tunnel to be exact. The tunnel led them into sunlight outside the castle, causing them to head straight into a dense, thicketed forest, with tall evergreens and lush, vibrantly colored plantlife and scenery.

As everyone walked at a brisk pace, Link couldn't help but send a look in Lia's direction every now and then, and Lia, not being stupid, noticed this. She was blunt about it, to say the least.

"Hey, why're you looking at me like that? I mean, I know I'm pretty, but y'don't have to glance at me like every three seconds!"

Link immediately averted his gaze and looked towards the ground. "S-Sorry, I didn't realize I was staring-I mean, you just, uhh...well, it's nothing, forget about it." He stammered with a blush spreading its way across his face.

Lia raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and continued walking.

The group eventually got to the mouth of a cave in a very secluded part of the dense forest, so secluded that unless one knew exactly where to go, there was no way anyone could find it.

Everyone stared down into the cave's dark depths for a while until Lia, losing her patience, just yelled "Oh, let's just get on with it. Stop bein' such freakin' wusses!"

Everyone stared with an exasperated air around them at her blunt attitude (except Inuyasha. He yelled after her in fury and became red-faced with anger) as she marched straight in at a fast pace.

As th group cautiously followed her example, they suddenly heard a scream. Link rushed forward to see a giant worm-like monster with disgusting boils all around it rearing up to strike Lia.

Lia raised her arms over her head, closed her eyes, and screamed again. But nothing happened to her as she stood there, and she opened an eye to see Link splattered in purple blood, the blood of the monster who was sliced open into two pieces and currently laying like carpet on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"Pssh, I could've easily taken that thing. I was just-just taken by surprise, that's all!"

As Inuyasha walked up and examined the situation and exclaimed "Suuuuure, that's what happened. I doubt if you have any real fighting capabilities at all!"

Lia glared at him and humphed as she continued her way forward.

As everyone proceeded after her, it soon became clear that the cave was riddled with many traps, dangers, monsters, and different passageways. It also became clear that Lia indeed could defend herself well. She had unsheathed two curved, large daggers and sliced everything in her path as she flipped and twirled to dodge and attack. As Inuyasha, Link, and Lia hacked, Zelda used her magic, and Kagome shot multiple arrows, they slowly but surely inched their way along till they reached the final room. Everyone was covered in sweat and blood, and Lia just finished slicing a monster bat horizontally across the wings, killing it. Inuyasha smirked.

"Heh, maybe you're not going to be as big a burden as I first thought."

"Whatever," Lia replied.

As they finished off the last of the monsters, Link strode forward to a large, ornate door marked with various symbols of both the Triforce and other depictions of which nobody in the group had ever seen.

The gnarled wooden handle was ancient-looking, riddled with dust, and a spider web hung off it to connect to the door.

"Well, this is it, I guess..." Zelda murmured.

Link grasped the handle determinedly, drew himself up to full height, hardening and instilling within himself a warrior's spirit.

"Yes, this is it, the way to get into the Twilight Realm, where Midna is." His spirit and thoughts seemed to weigh heavily on those last three words as he twisted the door handle, and strode forward with a renewed sense of purpose and determination etched in every lining of his body.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, was this a nice long fat chapter that satisfied you enough to make up for the extremely long absence of updating? (Again, sorry about that) I don't think it was, but at least I updated. Hmm. Well, did everyone like that bit of drama I threw in at the end? No? Was it really drama? Hmm. I dunno, but I think it worked out well. Again, sorry for the delay, hope there won't be one for the next update, and on that note, look forward to the next installation of this epic story, Feral Souls: Into the Twilight!

Random quote of the day:

"Do or do not. There is no try." Yeah, Yoda's cool and all, but I'll always think Darth Vader is simply the most awesome character there ever was in Star Wars! Peace out, Y'all!!!


	6. The Trial

**Author's Note:**Well, hope you guys haven't been too disappointed in my lack of updatation. Yeah, that's right, I made up a word. Anyway, here's chapter 6, and I wanna thank those who have been faithful to this story and have been keeping track of its progress. Which is like 3 people. Huh, I should get more chapters updated so it looks more like a developed story that is popular like those other brilliant Zelda fanfiction. Everybody wants to be popular. It make-a da world go 'round.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Zelda or Inuyasha, that would make me some kind of prodigy, and I would be rolling in moolah and prestige. Contrary to that, you are currently reading a _fanfiction_written by me, which is a rather lowbrow way to express literature (certainly not what famous writers would write), and is totally not showing either moolah or prestige. Therefore, the conclusion drawn is that, I most certainly do _not_own either Inuyasha or Zelda. Hmm. I love ranting. Without ranting, there is no shine in life.

* * *

The group let out a slight gasp at the sight of the room. It was enormous, with a wide, spacious interior and smooth flooring. Everything looked to be made from marble, and one's voice was carried out to the depths of the high, arched ceiling, and could reverberate off the many glamorous stained glass windows. The room certainly did not look like any of the other passageways or rooms of the cave, or indeed, did not look as if it belonged in a cave at all, however, aside from the beautiful and expansive walls, it seemed quite empty, giving off a blank, vacant feeling to the current inhabitants of the room.

Lia blinked and said, "Well, dunno what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this."

Just as her voice was done speaking, another appeared out of nowhere, shocking the group, and with its deep, intimidating levels sound, shook them to their very core.

"**_OF FIVE OF THOSE CHOSEN TO RECEIVE, ALLOW THE GODDESSES TO PASS THEIR JUDGMENT UPON THEE._**"

"H-Huh? Wh-What was that??" Kagome inquired with worry obvious in her voice.

Zelda exclaimed, "Odd...it sounds as if there's some sort of test involved...and what? Chosen? What does that mean?"

No sooner were those words out of her mouth, the group was not given any time to contemplate this, as suddenly, the room shook and rumbled, with dust and debris falling from the ceiling.

Suddenly, strange, purple lightning shot out from two areas across from where the group was standing, and met each other in midair. A swirling vortex, like the one Inuyasha and Kagome encountered which came out of the toad, appeared where the lightning met. As it spun around and around, pressure seemed to be converging on one point in the vortex. The area around that point became distorted and warped.

The vortex exploded in a great blinding flash, causing the five adventurers to cover their eyes with their hands.

As the smoke was clearing, a shadowy outline could barely be distinguished.

The group, sensing danger and hostility, unsheathed all of their weapons and got into a fixed, guarding posture.

Finally, they could see clearly what came out of the vortex.

And, frankly, they were all surprised, to say the least. For standing there, clad in a sweeping, billowing black cloak with many tears and rips in it, was a young boy, probably no older than 16, judging from the face, and was, in Inuyasha and Kagome's world's terms, Chinese. However, as he raised his face, there was a dull, blank look on it, with hardened features and completely grey eyes. And on the boy's wrists were long, tight chains, rusted and decayed, and were broken on the ends.

As the group stared at the unlikely "test" the goddesses brought upon them, the chained boy spoke.

"These are the five...? Hmm. Unlikely, to say the least. However, I suppose that is not up for me to decide. Prepare yourselves, five of the chosen."

And with that, he dashed at them with an astonishing speed, his black cloak billowing out from behind it. As he rushed at them, he lit his wrist up with the same purple lightning that had formed the vortex, and grabbed the hilt of a katana from under his belt. He pulled it out, and it crackled with the charged purple lightning he had issued from his hand.

Everyone jumped away just in the nick of time, and he slashed at a blank wall, which radiated energy for a moment, and then crumbled under the intensified might of the charged katana.

The boy turned his head.

"Hn. You are all, at least, rather quick on your feet..."

Suddenly, he raised his arm out straight to his side, perpendicular to his body, and created a mini-vortex, just large enough to fit his arm into. He did just that, but swiftly, curling his fingers into a fist while doing that.

Another mini-vortex appeared right beside Link, who was at least several meters away, and the boy's arm that entered the vortex on his side came out to impact Link directly on his cheek. Link went flying, and smashed into a nearby wall. He slid down, rubbed his bruised cheek, and muttered, "Ouch...that's not exactly fair..."

The boy then held his katana out in front of him, then viciously swung it down, with it still crackling with the purple, electric energy that he charged it with earlier.

He said "_Distortion Wave,"_ right as the tip of the blade struck the ground, and the blade unleashed a wave of crackling purple energy that, true to its name, seemed to distort everything within a few inches' radius of it as it cleaved itself along the ground in a straight path towards Lia. The wave came at her too fast for her to react, so she stood there, shocked, and it seemed like imminent impact was unavoidable.

However, Link had got up, and shot himself from his previous position on the wall, to sprint at Lia with all of his might, and shoved her away, just as the blast came upon them. Lia was pushed into safety, but that left Link vulnerable in the direct line of fire. It hit him, and Link hollered out. It felt to him as if every part of his body was crackling with searing heat, and as the blast enveloped him whole, he was lifted off his feet and blown into the far wall.

Link groaned. He was covered from head to toe with scratch marks, deep gouges into his skin, and various other injuries, with his clothes ripped in many places. His hat had been blown off into a corner, it too being torn badly.

Lia screamed out "LINK!!" and rushed to his side. She trembled as she examined the state of which the blast had left Link in, and sobbed out, with ill-disguised sorrow "Why the hell did you do that?? You...Look at you...You idiot! Why would you save me?"

Link growled and winced at his many injuries. "Now isn't the time for that! I'll be fine. I've endured worse than this before." He very slowly stood up, one arm clutching his other, with him breathing in short, raspy breaths.

The boy was staring, still devoid of any emotion, at, what he considered, a pitiful scene. "Hmph. After all these years, and I still do not understand mortals. Saving each other like this...what weaklings they present themselves as."

However, while the boy's attention was focused on the proceedings with Link, Inuyasha had rushed over on the boy's right side, jumped up far above him, and descended, bring his massive sword down a powerful blow.

"Don't look down on us mortals just yet, you bastard!" he yelled out.

However, just as he was about to connect, the boy brought his right arm up, with the katana in that hand, while his body apart from his arm still remained unmoving from its previous position. The katana met Tetsusaiga's blow with a resounding clang, and the purple electricity from the katana crackled with more intensity than before.

Inuyasha struggled with all his might, but the boy, with little effort at all, did not seem to give an inch.

"Grrrrrrrrg...GRRAAAGH!"

Just as Inuyasha was about to give, two arrows shot, one full of pink energies, one full of golden energies, straight at the boy. The boy swiveled his head in the direction of the oncoming arrows with widened eyes and a surprised expression. He brought up his left arm, and created a purple barrier.

He barely managed to block the arrows in time. However, they still surged with radiant energy against him, and this time it was he who was struggling. With the distraction of the arrows, Inuyasha removed one hand from his sword's hilt, and swiped his claws down at the boy. The boy barely moved away in time, but the claws still managed to rip a wound down his front. Kagome's pink energy charged arrow managed to break through with the help of the distraction of Inuyasha's swipe, and it struck the boy directly in the shoulder. The boy growled in frustration, and immediately used his dimension powers to warp to the middle of the room.

...Where Lia stood waiting, who immediately thrust her curved daggers forward and struck with fury towards the boy. He met her blow for blow with ease, and was about to counter-attack when Link had suddenly jumped up and landed with his sword thrust in a downward position and infused with Triforce energy. The boy dodged away, but his arm was still slashed by Link's sword.

As the boy attempted to get away, however, Inuyasha had already unleashed a Wind Scar in his direction, and the boy was forced to stop and put his hands forward to block it with his purple energy.

As the Wind Scar struck, and the dust cleared, the boy looked around at them all, and spoke softly. "How impudent...yet intriguing...alone, your powers are as worthless as an insect's compared to me, and yet, your _combined_ resistance has even me putting some amount of effort into fighting."

He sighed. "Very well, I shall put some more power behind my attacks. Do not think you have passed the test as of yet."

He bent slightly down, and grasped his left wrist with his right hand. Very minuscule vortexes appeared all around his left hand, and the same purple lightning from before shot out from those vortexes to converge on his left hand. Before long, his wrist was crackling with a blinding purple light, emitted from the concentrated purple lightning enveloping his hand.

He continued to grasp his left wrist, and dashed towards Lia yet again, however, this time, his speed was at such a velocity, that all one could see was a black blur shooting past. Link dropped his sword and shield, and ran forward. He was just close enough to barely get in front of Lia by the time the boy got close.

Time seemed to slow down as the boy's wrist with the lightning was thrust forward at unimaginable speeds.

Every sound had seemingly been muffled to Lia's ears at the exact moment the hand was thrust forward.

Crimson streaks splattered across the walls and floor.

A shriek of passioned sorrow and horror rang out and reverberated through the expanse of the high, arched ceiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oooohh, cliffhanger! How exciting. Hopefully, this makes up for the long period of no updates. Or not. Just read and review, please!

Random quote of the day: "The past is something to learn from. The future is a mystery. But the present is a gift. That is why they call it the present." At least, I think that's how it goes...Oh well, it was something along those lines.


	7. Tremors

**Author's Note: **Yo, how's everybody been? I'm sorry to say that after looking over chapter 6, I found more mistakes than usual. I might go back and fix it, but with me and my lazy self, who knows? Anyway, here's chapter 7, and trust me when I say, you might get a little...surprised at the new development that, well, develops, in the plot in this chapter. Read to find out. Hopefully, after this chapter, when my story reaches the 10,000 word mark, it might get more popular, with more reviews, and that might, heh heh..._inspire_ me to perhaps...update a little more frequently...*gets shifty eyes* Well, I bothered you enough, go on and read my latest installment of Feral Souls: Into the Twilight!

**Disclaimer: **I swear, on all the m00fins in the world, that I don't own either Inuyasha or Zelda. Saying that I do would be like saying that sprinkles are really called Jimmys, and THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!

* * *

Link sucked in a raspy breath. The world went hazy, and a million explosions seemed to set off in the back of his head at the pain.

"Link...oh my god..."

"SHIT!! Link!"

"O-Oh no! Link! T-There's so much blood!"

"..."

At such a dire and sudden twist of events, gasps and exclamations from the others seemed warranted; indeed, they seemed necessary in such a situation. However, after letting out a scream, Lia just stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide as saucers, and her expression indicated that she could not comprehend what had just occurred.

Link, after rushing in to shield Lia from the attack, had been pierced, or rather from the force of the blow, downright impaled, right through his lower abdomen. The boy's hand protruded out from behind Link, it still crackling with purple electricity, but now also drenched in Link's crimson blood. Drops of that same blood dripped down Link's front, dark stains appearing and spreading like parasites on Link's green tunic.

The boy remained silent, swiftly withdrew his saturated hand, and backed away slightly. Link shuddered from the sudden movement, and seemed on the verge of collapsing, when Lia regained her senses in time to catch Link in a tight hold, supporting him with both hands. She quickly but gently lay Link down, face up, and turned around to face the attacker, her eyes downcast.

The boy delicately raised one eyebrow, and, as if just commenting about the weather, asked "What is it that makes you mortals so...supportive and dependent on one another that one of your kind would impulsively act so rashly, and endanger his own life? It is so foolish and illogical, I cannot comprehend it."

Lia remained silent for another few moments, before whispering "Shut up. _You_...You know nothing. One such as you...one who would say something like that...they...they know _nothing_. You don't have to be human to be compassionate. You are beyond not human....You...Do you...Do you even have a...a shred of morality? A sliver of kindness? Do you even have..."

Lia rushed forward.

"A SOUL?!?"

The boy frowned a little at the last two words, the corner of his lips curving downwards slightly, before raising his blade to engage Lia.

Lia struck with blind fury, with ill-disguised hate and sorrow, her twin blades twirling and slashing. She didn't know why she was so angry. She had no idea what caused her to react so animalistically to someone she just met getting injured, someone she barely knew. It was as if an unseen force deep within her woke from a dormant sleep and instilled within her a rage and passion she never felt before. She thought of nothing except to hit, tear, and strike at the person who caused Link such turmoil.

However, none of her hits connected or found their target, as each was deflected easily or swiped at nothing but air. The boy was just about to retaliate when an immense blade cleaved downwards and struck at the ground directly in between Lia and the boy, acting as a wall between the two.

Lia growled at the sudden intrusion. "Inuyasha...get out of my way".

Said person swiveled to face her and replied "No. Look, I understand how mad you feel, but you gotta keep your head together."

"Inuyasha, I WON'T forgive this guy. Let me through, or I'll make you move" Lia grounded out between clenched teeth. She seemed to ready to keep to her word, as she got in a stance.

But, Inuyasha merely strode up to her and punched her across the right cheek. Lia looked at him in surprise.

"Shut up. I don't care what you're feeling right now, but the way you just rushed up will get you killed. Are you just gonna let Link's sacrifice be in vain? Keh, I woulda let you kill yourself, the way you're actin' right now, if it weren't for the fact that I'm stopping you for Link's sake. He wouldn't want you to get slaughtered like this." Inuyasha looked over to see Zelda currently crouching over Link, her hands glowing with bright golden energy.

Kagome walked forward as well. "Inuyasha's right, Lia. Zelda right now is trying to revive him, so I don't think his condition will threaten his life yet. He can still be saved. Right now, we all gotta focus on surviving through this."

Lia grumbled with frustration. But she reluctantly managed to control her elevated fury. "Fine. If only to avenge Link...I'll resist the temptation to tear him limb from limb."

The boy smiled blandly. "A bold statement, coming from you, mortal."

He disappeared from his spot, and reappeared in the middle of the room. His wrist was once again lit with the purple electricity from earlier. Dozens of vortexes appeared all around him, each swirling with intensity. He raised his crackling wrist, and swung it around himself three hundred and sixty degrees, a complete circle, with little needles of purple energy shooting out of his electrified hand all along the way. Every needle rocketed itself into the nearest vortex, each one disappearing.

Then, those vortexes vanished as well, only to reappear all along the walls of the edges of the expansive room. Every single vortex was aimed directly at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Lia. Kagome gasped, realizing exactly what was going to happen a split second before it did. Several needles shot out from the vortexes, all speeding towards their intended target. Using her spiritual powers, Kagome raised a barrier just in the nick of time, as multiple needles of energy struck at the trio. Kagome, being still rather inexperienced as a priestess, and with their opponent so powerful, struggled under the many impacts against her barrier, and let several needles pass through. The ones that managed to penetrate nicked and slashed at those within the barrier. Inuyasha and Lia attempted to block themselves and Kagome, but the needles came at too high a velocity. As injuries and cuts started to appear on their skins, and as they attempted to hold their own against such a massive onslaught, the boy rushed forward with a charged blade yet again, and easily slashed an opening into Kagome's barrier. Inuyasha ran to intercept him, and as their blades clashed together once again, he barely could manage to keep the boy at bay.

Lia jumped over Inuyasha's head and slashed at the boy from above. The boy dodged to the left and swung his katana to the right at Inuyasha, who ducked below the slash, and sprung forward while encrusting his blade with many extremely hard crystals.

"KONGOUSOUHA!!!" he shouted. (loosely translated: adamant barrage)

Many miniature pieces of hardened crystal flew at the boy, who planted one foot on the ground, and then thrust himself high into the air into a somersault. Lia jumped up at the same time, and slashed both blades downward in the shape of an X. The boy defended against the blow, and created a vortex behind him, which he prepared to thrust his electrocuted hand into, while another vortex appeared behind Lia.

An arrow filled with mystical pink energies soared out from somewhere below the two locked in midair combat. The arrow struck exactly at the boy's outstretched hand which had almost made its way into the vortex.

The boy scrunched his face up in pain and kicked outwards at Lia to both hit her away and propel him backward, a safe distance away from his opponents. He harshly used his other hand to tear out the arrow currently thrust through his left arm.

The boy breathed heavily, his energy seemingly depleted. All the others also panted with fatigue and lack of energy. Therefore, they all got into a stance, and prepared a final do-or-die attack that would decide the battle. Kagome and Zelda each fired an arrow (Zelda from her current position tending to Link), each arrow brilliantly shining with light. Inuyasha slammed his Tetsusaiga on to the polished floor, rendering it cracked and mutilated, as four deadly scars of energy once again gouged its way along the ground towards his opponent. The boy prepared to block the incoming strike with his katana, it radiating with purple glowing light.

Somewhere along the way, Inuyasha's Wind Scar merged with the two arrows, the different lights fusing to become one enormous pure wave of power. This wave met and impacted the boy head on, and his feet dragged along the ground while he struggled to defend against it. As whips of purple lightning, streaks of pink and golden light, and ripples of yellow energy swirled and shot around the point of impact between the boy and the wave, Lia dashed out from behind the blast, and hurled one of her daggers directly at the boy.

"..." He sighed as if in resignation and acceptance, and did nothing to stop the flying dagger as it buried itself in his right shoulder. The pain led his concentration away from defending for a fleeting instant, which was all that was required for him to lose control of the blast fired at him. It swept over him like a liquid, enveloping him in a swirling mass of light. The hulking build-up of light seemed to explode for a moment, and then dispersed and cleared away from the boy as he was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards, his midnight cloak billowing and rippling in the wind as he flew through the air.

As everyone except the boy stood panting and wondering if they had defeated him, the boy craned his neck upwards, looking towards the arched ceiling, and spoke.

"**_O ye Goddesses, Creators of life, nature, and law, five of the Chosen have proven their worth. Let the blessing of dimensions descend upon them." _**It was as if the boy had poured his soul into those words so that their essence was elevated to seemingly god-like levels.

The same harsh, intimidating voice from before responded "**_THE RAIN OF LIGHT FROM THE GODDESSES FALLS UPON THEM. PROCEED WITH THE NEXT STEP OF THE _DESTINY**"

The boy closed his eyes and nodded in comprehension. Suddenly, a brilliant shine of blue light fell upon the entire room. The inhabitants were shocked as they felt warmth spread through their bodies, their fatigue being washed away, and every one of their injuries and wounds disappearing. Wounds completely healed, the boy stood, his chains uncoiling from the ground as he did so.

Everyone else had an alarmed look on their faces, each staring with suspicion at the boy. Link stood up as well, and turned to meet with the boy eye to eye, his fierce cobalt eyes staring intensely into the boy's grey, emotionless ones.

Lia spluttered out "Wh-what? This isn't fair! We just got through with beating him, don't tell me we have to do it again?!"

The boy responded "No. You have all passed the test. Now hand me the dimension-warping device."

"Are you effing kidding?? No way!! You nearly kill all of us, and expect us to just brush it off? And on top of that, you want us to hand you our only link to the Twilight Realm? What the hell happened?? Wasn't it supposed to get blessed?" Lia exclaimed harshly.

The boy sighed once more. "'Blessing' is just a fancy word for me using my dimensional powers to spark the device's dimensional powers so that it can function right. As for nearly killing you all, that, obviously, was the test. I only did my job. If you died, you would have failed. You did not die. Count yourselves lucky that you didn't. Now hand the device over, I will not retaliate or lash out in any way."

Lia growled, but Zelda strode over and placed the bejeweled cuckoo in the boy's palm.

"Zelda! What're you...?"

"Calm down, Lia. I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth. By the looks of things, he really is nothing more than the test the goddesses gave us. Anyway, what else can we do?"

The boy said nothing, and closed his hand over the miniature cuckoo. His hand sparkled with his purple energy, and the cuckoo glowed for a moment.

"There. It should be able to transport you now. Just input some of your own energy into it and it will immediately transport you to the Twilight Realm, or vice versa".

He handed it back. Everyone seemed at a loss of what to say.

Lia then snarled. "You really think that after all that you put us through, we'll let you go? I told you, I won't rest till I kill you!"

The boy blankly stared at her. "I have done my job for the Goddesses. They have no more use for me. What you will do with me is your wish. I will not refuse any fate you force upon me".

He really seemed just a tool that posed no benefit or harm to them, as if he was completely neutral, and only acted according to what someone told him to do.

Kagome interjected here. "Come on Lia. It sounds as if he'll help us right now if we told him to. He only set out to fulfill his purpose. I think we should let him join us. Remember when you had a similar situation? Don't we need all the help we can get right now?"

"No! I absolutely refuse! There's no way I can travel alongside _him_!" Lia seemed resolute in her decision.

Inuyasha turned on her. "Just for once, will you listen to reason?! He currently poses no threat, even I think it's a better choice to let him come along. Stop wildly deciding things only on your emotions!!"

Kagome stared, amused. "Wow, listen to Inuyasha, being all mature here. You know, you're hardly one to talk".

Inuyasha merely exclaimed "Keh!" with his nose in the air.

Lia stared around helplessly. Link, Zelda, Inuyasha, and Kagome all seemed to be against her on this one.

"Gaahhh!! Fine!!! I don't give a damn!! Whatever! Just know, I'll be watching your every move, you bastard!"

The boy stared unflinchingly back at her.

Kagome then said "Okay, I guess we've decided to let you come along, umm......wait, you've never told us your name."

"I do not have a name".

"Oh...well then, let's see...we'll call you...Dan! I came across the word while studying Chinese, and it means egg. I love eggs! It's not gonna be short for Daniel though, because I don't like that name. Is that okay?" Kagome happily exclaimed.

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at such a randomly thought of name. However, the newly dubbed Dan merely nodded.

"That is fine with me. Are we going to go now?"

Zelda nodded, and inserted her energy into the lavishly decorated cuckoo.

The effect was instantaneous.

The group got absorbed into a giant dimensional vortex, which swirled around and gradually got smaller and smaller until it popped out of existence.

That vortex appeared in the sky elsewhere and dropped all six passengers unceremoniously onto the earthy ground.

"Ow..."

Link quickly stood up and examined his surroundings. The land around them was shrouded in darkness, dense foliage adorning the ground and an everlasting Twilight gracing the sky. There were many assorted gravestones littered about around the group. The bleak, yet beautiful atmosphere alerted Link to where they currently resided in.

"We-we did it! This is the Twilight Realm!!" Link said, overjoyed.

Inuyasha took a closer look at the gravestones. "Huh, we were dropped exactly in the middle of a graveyard. That's sort of weird."

Link didn't really care about that, as he strode forward, determined to find Midna. He happened to catch a glimpse of one gravestone along the way.

And he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to read what was inscribed upon it. Something seemed to pierce through his heart, and let all the blood leak out. His world had come crashing down around him.

For inscribed on the gravestone was:

_Here lies Midna, the Twilight Princess._

_May her eternal soul rest in peace._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay, hear me out, alright? Don't get mad or anything, I _promise_ that everything will be explained later. Midna is most certainly not out of the story, she's one of the main characters. Don't get all fussed or spaz out or tell me something like "How could you kill off Midna??" I promise that this will be resolved. But, heh heh, wasn't that a plot twist? Did it not shake you to your very core? I told you that you would get surprised, didn't I? Anyway, I hope this nice, fat, chapter will keep you occupied for the time being, I think this one was pretty successful. Read and Review, please! :)

Random quotation of the day: "Yes, but no sprinkles! For every sprinkle I find...I shall _kill_ you." Oh my god, Stewie is one of the best characters on Family Guy. He was so brilliantly thought up. Lol.

* * *


	8. Haze of Twilight

**Author's Note: **Wassuuuup?? Well, aren't you guys lucky. You get such a quick update following chapter 7! Look at me, acting so responsibly, appealing to and catering to my fans' whims. I am just soooo awesome, in every way. Well, that's enough of being arrogant, go on, read. And after that, you'd better **_REVIEW _**(said in a scaaaary voice), or I'll insert fish guts in your lungs, and force you to inhale the scent of pure mustard. Don't think I won't do it. I will find you, I will seek you out. And when I do, prepare for a horrible, fishy, mustard-induced death!

**Disclaimer:** *Dan falls out of nowhere*

Me: Heey, Dan, what's up? You're gonna hafta say the disclaimer today.

Dan: Why do I have to sink to such a level of servitude for a mortal?

Me: HEY, watch it! This "mortal" happens to be your creator, and the omnipotent author of this story! So shut the bleep up and do what I say, or prepare to have to meet an untimely tragedy in the story!

Dan: *sighs* Very well. JimmyDanj2 does not own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda. But, _very_ unfortunately, he does happen to own me. Why did I have to be created by _him _of all people?

Me: Geez, why are all the characters in my story so mean to me?

* * *

A soft wind stirred, ruffling up the foliage, causing the trees to flow from side to side.

Lia's silky, smooth brown hair whipped in the breeze, splaying itself behind her in numerous different positions.

Unlike Lia's energetic hair, however, her eyes looked upon the scene with dull melancholy and sadness.

She, like the other people around her, could not find a single word to utter, and could only try to reach out to the despairing Link with her gaze.

Link was hunched up on his knees, his palms pressed into the dirt, nails clenching deeply into his skin, and head downcast, bangs shrouding his ocean blue eyes in darkness. He heaved deep, shaky breaths, situated right in front of Midna's grave. He did not shed a single tear. His pain seemed to be beyond that.

Dan examined Link with an impassive face. He still could not comprehend mortals. How are their feelings expressed so strongly, so that their lives and actions are influenced so heavily by them, and others are so deeply affected by them?

The silence was at last broken, when Inuyasha decided to steel himself for the sake of the greater good.

"H-hey, uh, Link, maybe we sh-should, uh, should keep going? We-we have a...a task to do, you know." Even Inuyasha could not bear hurting Link any further, and so his speech came out in hesitant stutters.

Kagome attempted to reprimand Inuyasha, "I-Inuyasha! How could you be so insensitive to Link's feelings? I-I mean, come on, he just...just saw a grave with Midna's name on it, and...and..."

Suddenly, Link abruptly stood up. Kagome gave a little squeak of apprehension.

"No. Inuyasha is right. We keep going. I will not let my personal feelings get in the way of our obligation." Even as Link was saying this, he seemed to have no emotion or drive at all behind his words. He radiated a cold, seemingly soul-less aura, and gave off the impression of an empty shell.

He put one foot in front of another in a monotone stride, walking towards a looming, bleak castle in the distance that the others, breaking out of their stupor, just noticed. The castle was shrouded in black, as expected, but it seemed to radiate a deeper, more sinister darkness than the usual, majestic, and beautiful glow of twilight. As they traveled towards it, the group also noticed a more foul air than one might have first expected in the Twilight Realm as well, as if the very atmosphere had been overridden with a twisted evil.

"Does this place seem to be...a bit too bleak to be the usual Twilight Realm?" Zelda inquired.

Kagome involuntarily shivered and said, "Y-Yeah, I mean, I thought it might be dark and all, being covered in twilight, but this seems a little...too much."

Dan responded with "It does seem that this dimension's attributes have been altered since the last time I saw it."

Everyone turned to look at him for a moment (except Link, who was still striding coldly forward), all pondering the same thing. There was pretty much nothing known about Dan's past, kind of existence, current situation, or indeed, even if he was some kind of otherworldly being or not.

"Shut up, you little bastard. Don't forget that I'm keepin' my eye on you still. I still have no intention of ever trusting you, and I think you oughta not deserve to even BE here with us right now. Thank your lucky stars that, aside from me, everyone here is so nice and forgiving."

The rest of the group besides Dan and Link looked on in exasperation. Apparently Lia had not forgiven Dan even a little, and was still determined to keep up an open air of mistrust and hostility against him.

Dan glanced at her with grey eyes devoid of emotion and stated, "I have never, and will never, utilize a mortal trait so ridiculously absurd and useless. 'Luck' is only for the weak-minded, much like many of these utterly useless human emotions."

You could practically envision Lia's vein popping right out of her head, and it took an incredible amount of willpower just to restrain herself.

Kagome suddenly yawned. "Hah, I'm getting sleepy. I know that there's everlasting twilight here, but in time's terms, I think it's time for us to go to sleep."

This was met with a murmuring of mutual agreement, Inuyasha and Dan not caring at all, since they don't need nearly as much sleep as humans, gerudos, or hylians.

However, a rustling in the bushes to their right alerted them to someone else's presence before they could get prepared to construct a fire.

Two dark masses shot out as a blur of blackness, landing in front of the traveling group.

Two shadow creatures stood there, much resembling the ones Link and Midna had to fight during their journey. However, these moved around with an air of life and exuberance, as opposed to the soul-less dolls the previous shadow creatures were. In addition, their features were warped, and more hideously accentuated than those that Link and Midna met before. Basically, they were dark, grotesque, and monstrous blobs of sinister intents of carnage.

"**_Hee, Hee, Raczior, lookee at what we found!! Freeeesh MEAT!! Ooh, and what a strange specimen. Haven't seen THOSE types of people here before!! Lookit that smooth, soft light skin...bet it'll taste DEE-licious!!"_** One of them gurgled out in a raspy, demonic voice, saliva dripping off its huge, demented fangs.

**_"Heh heh, and ooh, look, there are females!! Bet that they'll be even MORE savorable...Satul, I call dibs on the one wearing the crown!"_**

The group reacted with shock that such vile, horrid creatures could exist. Lia regained herself out of the shock before anyone else, and retaliated,

"Shut your fucking traps! I won't let such evil-hearted beasts lay a finger on any of us!" At this, she unsheathed her daggers. "I'll send shit like you back to hell where you belong!"

**_"Ooh, this one's feisty!! Raczior, you can have that other one, but let me take this o-"_** Satul was cut off as a sword's blade came out of nowhere with lightning-quick speed and lodged itself halfway to the hilt in his head.

Link, at the other end of the blade, twisted his grip on the Master Sword's hilt, causing black blood to spill out, and then swept the blade horizontally through the entire head, effectively severing Satul's upper half of the head clean off the bottom half. More black blood sprung up like a fountain from the opening carved right above Satul's twisted mouth, speckling Link's forehead and cheeks with flecks of darkened liquid. Satul's body stood stock still for a few moments, then teetered from heel to toe, and toppled like a stone.

Raczior had barely registered what had happened, since it happened so quickly. He hastily jumped back, away from Link, and met Link's intense, cold, and merciless eyes with his own, now frightened, dark ones. Raczior, even with his stupidity, could clearly see the silent terrible power and the intensely bone-chilling gaze that shot out from Link's currently unfeeling, icy cold blue eyes.

**"_Wh-Wha...how could this...how could anyone be so...wait, no please, don't-"_** Again, the shadow beast's statement was cut short, as Link cleaved diagonally, right through the torso, only for the blade to circle around and above the head of the shadow beast, and plunge itself vertically down into the creature's brain. Link pulled out his now filthy blade, and was covered once again in black blood.

Everyone was at a loss of what to say at Link's sudden, violent finish of the two monsters.

But Dan broke in, "Now, see, if you had fought like THAT during your battle with me, the result might have been different."

Link swiveled his head slightly to fix Dan with an icy, cold glare filled with the pain of his overwhelming loss.

Dan unflinchingly met Link's gaze with his own impassive, misty grey eyes.

* * *

Although eternal twilight reigned in this realm, the night did seem to get thicker as it dragged on, Kagome sound asleep in her sleeping bag (she ALWAYS has her huge yellow backpack full of necessities with her), Zelda dozing off next to the fire, and Link was breathing evenly, his eyes closed, his presence serene for the first time since he arrived in the Twilight Realm. Leaning against a nearby tree trunk, Lia gazed at Link's sleeping form, pondering. As much as she hated to admit it, Dan wasn't the only one who didn't understand her feelings at present. She couldn't comprehend how she felt either. How is it that, a complete stranger who she only recently met could cause her to act so concerned? Why did she break out in such a frenzy in response to Link's injuries? Even now, her heart was laced with immense worry at Link's current state of mind. What caused her to feel like this? Love at first sight? She scoffed at that. How ridiculous. Only people interested in sappy, cliched situations, and dramatic heartfelt romance believed in such crap. No, it seemed to her to be nothing close to love. Sure, Link was a decent guy, so she had no doubt she could become-if she hadn't already become-good friends with him. She was certain that she herself could never harbor such feelings for Link, no offense to him of course, yet at the same time, there was always some deep, unexplainable force somewhere inside her to look at Link differently than she usually saw him.

Lia sighed in frustration and turned her gaze skywards. Before she met them, she had nothing in her life worth living for. Now, it seemed, she had everything to fight for, and, for once in her life, something precious to lose. Even in the short time she had known everybody, she felt connected and linked with every single one, with Dan being an exception of course. A sudden rustling caused her to immediately turn her head, and she saw Dan walking alone somewhere into the vast darkness of the forest. She furrowed her brow, silently got up, and quietly decided to follow and observe his behavior.

Inuyasha was lounging in a nearby heavily thicketed tree, on a sturdy oak branch, his left leg crossed over his right at a ninety degree angle, and his arms locked by the fingers behind his head. Crickets chirped, owls hooted. Other than the everlasting darkness, it seemed a typical evening, with a group of people camping out. Inuyasha opened one eyelid halfway to peer at two members of their group stalking off into the night, one following the other sneakily at a distance. Inuyasha grunted. They could take care of themselves if any danger were to rear its head. With that thought, Inuyasha turned on his side, his golden eyes surveying the vast tranquility of everlasting twilight.

Lia panted, desperately trying to keep up with the brisk pace Dan was setting up ahead. Somehow, even though he was going so fast, he made it seem like he was walking at a leisurely pace. Lia, however, wasn't some kind of super-being, so she had to really put in effort just to keep up, especially since she was attempting to keep quiet so he wouldn't notice. He finally halted at a clearing up ahead, and Lia bent down to grasp her kneecaps, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

Suddenly, Dan swiveled his body around, ignited his wrist with purple lightning, and swung his hand horizontally so that a twin pair of purple needles shot out, speeding towards Lia. She widened her eyes in surprise, and tried to duck her head to avoid it, but she knew that if Dan shot an attack of that velocity at you, you were pretty much done for. She closed her eyes, waiting for her impending doom. However, when nothing hit her, she peeked one eye open. She turned her head to look behind her, and gasped. Two crackling needles of energy were protruding out from the head of each needle's corresponding shadow beast. Lia saw that their deadly claws were inches away from her body. The two shadow beasts seemed frozen in time for a moment, then crumbled to the ground, lifeless.

Lia blinked. There was a moment of dawning comprehension when she registered what had just occurred.

"...oh. You saved me."

Dan stared at her with a bored expression. "You really should stop making others having to rescue you so much. Try to be more alert, and instead of trying with all of your might to follow me, maybe you should take in _your_ surroundings, at least enough so you won't get so easily slaughtered."

Lia fumed at the superior air that Dan seemed to emit especially strongly right now. Dan didn't really seem to feel much, so he couldn't be described as arrogant, but somehow in his own way, he seemed overly smug. And it infuriated her.

Dan merely spared her one more glance, before turning his head upwards, gazing through the canopy of dense trees to the night sky above.

Lia walked closer, and wondered at Dan's current peculiarity. "Are you tired of us or something? Why did you leave to come to this clearing?"

Dan didn't respond at first. Then he stated, "The expanse of the sky above is always intriguing. It seems each star is some godly figure who does not care or bother with anything so problematic like human society's affairs and interactions. The world is such a rage of conflicting, horrible emotions. The swirling intensity of numerous hopeless, cruel, and malicious situations seems to dominate the air around everyone wherever I go. With the Earth, in both dimensions mind you, so horrible, it's not worth it to feel. To have emotions is to make a mistake." For a second, his usually emotionless eyes narrowed in contempt.

Lia quirked her eyebrows at this.

"But you _do_ feel. I've seen you. Whether you want to or not, I can tell that you have feelings buried somewhere. And...I can see that...you feel bitter."

Dan turned back to her.

"I feel...bitter, you claim."

Lia nodded. "About...something."

"Something. I see."

Lia could tell that he hid something from everyone. Something that changed him so that he would always act this way. Devoid of emotion.

For a fraction of a second, Lia swore she saw a hint of warm violet creep into the corner of Dan's dull grey eyes. But the next moment, she was sure she had imagined it, for Dan's hardened features were deadened and as stoic as ever.

"You buried something horrible behind you. And you want to now be rid of everything that has to do with being human. That's what I feel."

Suddenly, Dan briskly walked directly up to Lia, and leaned so close that their noses were less than an inch apart, his grey eyes gazing intently into her emerald ones.

"You seem rather good at discerning someone else's emotions. But that just proves that you feel too much. Don't get too close to anyone with your feelings, or it will end in _your_ downfall."

He turned on the spot, to face directly away from Lia, and walked slowly in the direction they came from, past the two shadow beasts' corpses. He stepped in the corpses' dark blood with a splash, staining part of his sandals black.

Lia called after him. "You make it sound like a profession! Feelings aren't things that you can just examine like some kind of tool! You make connections with other people, convey your thoughts, and help each other with them!! They are manifestations created from living, breathing people!"

Dan stopped in his walk for a split second.

"Then what if I wasn't a living, breathing person? Nobody has regarded me as such in a long while."

Dan resumed walking, bitterly, it seemed, into the deep black of the forest, his midnight cloak seemingly melding and becoming one with the infinite vastness of the never-ending Twilight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sooooo? How was it? There weren't many new plot developements or something like that in this chapter, it seems, but a little more light has been shed on Lia and Dan's characters, don't you think? If not, and you think this was an utter waste of a chapter, then I am sorry (don't expect me to change or revise it or something though. You're stuck with this chapter no matter what. Muahaha). It does seem that some places felt a little awkward or didn't make sense...but oh well. You get what you get in life, and in this case, you better like it, and **_REVIEW_** (said in the same scary voice), or there _will_ be consequences!! Muahahhahahah!!!! Ahem. Anyway, read, review, and look forward to the next chapter! Oh, and sorry for the extreme profanity, but its needed to help convey Lia's strong sense of expressing her emotions to the fullest extent, and as a result, fighting for what she now believes in. So yeah. :)

Random quotation of the day:

"Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun."

Mao Zedong kicked frickin' ASS!! Yeah, he was an immensely cruel dictator who killed millions of Chinese people, but that doesn't change the fact that he OWNED!!! (I'm talking only of his military genius here, that's all I admire about him. I am most certainly NOT Communist, so you'd better not think otherwise!!!)


	9. Shadow Overhead

**Author's Note: **Hello, faithful fans of my story! ....There _are _faithful fans for my story right...? *cricket, cricket* Hmm...oh well, anyway, yay!!!! I'm happy 'cause my reviews have hit the twenty mark!!! That's a good cause for celebration right? eh....anyway, I'd like to devote this moment to my faithful reviewers. They are the ones who have helped me along this far, and I'm continuing for their sake and other frequent readers of my story. Plus, you just feel all giddy and content inside when you get a review! Whenever you see that someone liked your story enough that they would comment positively on it, and perhaps offer constructive criticism, it just makes you all tingly inside! So, on that note, read, and revieeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! (That wasn't strange and awkward at all)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the video game "Legend of Zelda" or the anime/manga "Inuyasha". Wow, that was so formal and regular. Nothing special about that disclaimer at all...how strange of me.

* * *

Black appeared to seep into the very ground, as the seldom traversed rocky wasteland only served to further accent the gloom that hung in the dry air. The very atmosphere carried a bleak feeling, and there existed nothing but the purest, blackest, darkness all around this world. The laws of gravity had no role here, as random chunks of solid rock floated in the air, and time seemed to stop as everything held its place, bobbing up, down, or around quietly in the midst of the blackened, charcoal world.

Overhead, far in the distance, a shadow loomed. A massive castle, blackened with shadows to the point of looking charred, was lazily floating slowly alongside the rocks suspended in midair. The outside of the castle seemed worn with age, and decrepit enough so that one would think the entire structure would crumble into dust any second. Yet, inside, the floors and walls were lavishly decorated with banners, trophies, and dusty marble statues, a few depicting various different things, but most carrying the same symbol: an image of a black crow being portrayed with its wings splayed out in an impressive, elegant manner, almost as if about to wrap around something. And in here, gravity suddenly returned to normal, as spontaneously as if turned on with an on and off switch.

Footsteps echoed through the polished smooth hallway, as a figure, whose face was covered over in shadow from the dark lighting, slowly walked along the length of a passageway. He eventually reached an ornate door with the same crow symbol displayed across its double-door front, the symbol being much larger in order to fit the just as large doors. The figure reached towards one of the door handles, grasped the hardened wood, and swung the door outwards slowly.

Once inside, he turned his head towards a densely shadowed area of the room, where a black, intricately fashioned chair stood. Inside the chair sat a second figure, who was much larger in stature than the first. This second figure emanated a cold, evil aura that seemed to permeate not only the confines of the room, but also surrounded the entire castle in a bleak, dark feeling that seemed to foreshadow despair and terror. The larger figure was leaning his right cheek on his palm, the corresponding arm's elbow digging into his leg. The figure's eyes were knitted together in boredom, and he let out a sigh.

"Well? Did you find anything?" inquired the larger figure.

The figure standing resolutely in front of the chair responded. "Yes, my lord. It seems that _the ones_ have entered the realm you have already taken over, my lord."

"Hmm....very well. I suppose that this was inevitable. The goddesses would, at least, be competent enough to choose people at least able to get this far. So, they are there. And they have all come for the reason that they need to _uncover and reveal the holder of knowledge about the Corrupted One_?"

"Yes...all for the exception of one."

"Oh?"

"I have looked into the hearts of all of them, and it seems that one of them came not for the purpose of the _knowledge_, but of discovering a _method_."

The figure sitting in the chair curled his lips into a sadistic and malicious grin.

"Ahh..._that _one decided to come along? He wants to find...a _METHOD_? Ha ha...how amusing."

"But how would they find the holder? Has she not already become fallen, my lord?"

The larger figure grimaced.

"Idiot! Did you think it would be that simple to defeat the Goddesses and their plan? Yes, technically, the holder has fallen, but only because the Goddesses willed it as so. Do you not see? I had her cornered, she had no way out, so in order to escape, she died! It was the Goddesses' intention all along. As a means to escape from me, she will have fallen, and then be reborn into another body, sharing a soul with the current inhabitant of that body. The Goddesses have already foreseen her death long ago, and so years before, prepared this shell in order for the holder to inhabit."

"But then, my lord, would it not mean...that she...?"

"Is among them right now? But of course, Daargrek."

"Then...then about the one who desires a method..."

"Heh heh...do not worry about that. Especially for that particular individual, it is futile."

"And the method involves infusing shadow within oneself, and using it against you, my lord?"

"Yes. Only a shadow may touch another shadow. But, unfortunately for that select individual..." the large figure smirked. "Shadow cannot exist without the contrast of light. How could it? Therefore, only with light, can one such as him wield shadow...."

A gleam of white finally shone through the thick darkness as the figure on the chair split his mouth into a wide, horrible grin, and revealed his jagged teeth.

"...and I tore all the light from him a long, long time ago."

* * *

A village came into view as the group exited the dense, black forest. The first one to spot it was Kagome.

"Hey! A village! I am so exhausted!! This is the Feudal era all over again!! Come on, let's go ask for a place to stay!" She chirped out happily.

Lia distinctly heard Dan mutter something about "mortals" which caused her to curve her eyebrows in anger, but ignored it and looked ahead to the village.

Once they arrived, a pair of guards which flanked the entrance shouted out "Halt!"

Kagome and Lia gasped out in surprise at the Twili's appearance. Their skin was rough, almost scaly like a reptile, they had glowing red-orange eyes, the color of their skin being a pale blue towards their insides, and black towards their edges.

However, what surprised Zelda and Link was how, besides those obvious differences, similar they looked to light dwellers. Besides the skin and eyes, their bodies' structure were very similar to that of regular humans.

"State your business!" one of them demanded.

Zelda declared in an authoritative tone: "We are light dwellers selected by the Goddesses to come to this realm in order to aid our attempt to rid the dimensions of Ralek."

The other guard narrowed his eyes. "You cannot just say that and expect us to believe you. And, also, what about _him_?"

He pointed his finger which was at the same time holding his spear towards Inuyasha.

Kagome angrily burst out "Now listen here! Just because someone-"

Zelda held out her arm to stop Kagome mid-sentence.

"We bear proof that ALL of us were chosen, and not harmful to you in any way."

Zelda grabbed Link's arm while simultaneously raising her own to show both their symbols of the Triforce on the backs of their hands, a different triangle glowing for each of the two hands.

Both guards' eyes widened considerably. They both got on their knees and bowed in respect.

"We are sorry, princess of the Light World. We have heard great things about both you and the hero. You must forgive us for our air of mistrust, but in such times as these....precautions will have to be taken. We have been told not to trust any outsiders, you see."

Zelda blinked. " 'Times such as these'? What do you mean by that?"

The guard growled in frustration. "The very Ralek you speak of has taken over our dimension completely, sweeping across the entire realm with his evil influence, and existing as a feared overlord who instills both frightening confusion and utter chaos. He has already converted much of our Twili into his own, cruel sentries, and morphed them into his newly bred Dimensional Shadow Beasts. Our village is one of the few remaining, and we have prepared for any evil beings arriving in disguise. We cannot afford to let in any of Ralek's evil influence, as one of the only rebel villages which remain un-decimated."

"Oh...that's horrible..."

Zelda then asked "If you don't mind me asking, well, uh..why are you Twili so...similar-looking to us light-dwellers? If I remember right...you all looked rather...erm...less defined before."

The guard chuckled. "Did you really believe that's how we really looked? Don't forget, we were once light-dwellers long ago, we just got influenced by twilight. It would only affect our level of energy, and change our essence from light to dark; the realm would not distort our stature. Did you think our princess was the only one who looked that way? It was mainly because we were enslaved within Ganondorf's area of malicious energy; that's what deformed us. We could barely even talk after that. But thanks to the efforts of the hero, we have all been restored to our former selves."

He paused, then looked down, gritting his teeth. "At least, we were restored, until once again, an evil force threatens to distort our very being and lifestyles. We're lucky our village's people managed to escape in time and form a hidden, new village."

The guard once again paused, but his time so that he could look up at the group. "Enough discussion for now. We need to set you up with a night's lodging. We'll arrange something. But in the meantime, go see our elder Twili. As the chosen fighters, you must go and find out what to do next from him. Only elders, were given the information on how to further aid the chosen ones. Regular Twili know no more than that."

Zelda nodded. "Very well. Take us to him."

They walked along a gravel path, and met with a crossing, where they then turned sharply right. They eventually neared a larger house that was more pronounced and decorated than the other huts and homes. The guard stopped in front of it.

"Well, I will leave you to elder Narmschlek. Good day, chosen ones."

The guard left them moments before an elderly Twili stepped out of the hut. He was wearing robes of a flowing, black material, that seemed to indicate higher rank. His skin and eyes were the same as any other Twili, but seeming slightly more worn and wrinkled in partcular places. His kind eyes twinkled as he stroked his long white beard.

"Ah. I was wondering when you five would show....excuse me a moment, were there not supposed to be five chosen who come to our world? Pardon me for asking, but why is there a sixth one among you?"

Zelda exclaimed "Ah, do not worry. He may not be a chosen, but after various circumstances, he will aid us in our quest."

"I see. Well then, please, come in to my humble abode."

As the six travelers plus Narmschlek shuffled into the creaky, old hut, they each sat down in a chair made of some unknown black material (what a surprise, it's black).

A silence spread throughout the room for a few moments, then Narmschlek spoke up.

"Let us cut to the chase, shall we? I understand that you six came to our realm in order to find a way to defeat Ralek, correct? Well, I'm sorry to say that I have no idea as to what that is."

A stunned silence filled the room, then Kagome stuttered "B-but...what? I thought the elders were given knowledge that would aid us, right? I mean, what was the point of comng here if...if we have no idea how to do what we were sent to do?"

The elder stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You are correct, of course. The sole reason of coming here was to combat Ralek somehow. That much was listed in the archives of our destiny imparted upon us by communing with the Goddesses. The information us elders were given to aid you is basically one part of those archives. When the chosen ones come, we are to tell them that...only our princess, the one you all know as the Twilight Princess, was given the knowledge of exactly how to deal with Ralek."

Here, the old man happened to glance at Lia. "My word...you look so similar to our princess, my dear. How coincidental that you were picked as one of the chosen...how coincidental indeed...."

Link burst out vigorously, "But, Midna is dead! Isn't that true? I saw her gravestone, and...and it's hopeless now, if you're saying what you're saying. Having a dead person give us information? What the hell are the damned Goddesses playing at? Did they foresee this? Did they plan this? Are our lives just toys for them to play with and then throw away? What do they expect of us?!?"

The elder sat still throughout Link's entire tirade, and then calmly stated "Please, be patient, hero. Do not just think the Goddesses will forsake their own people so easily. They are kindred spirits at heart. As for the information, that wasn't all that was relayed to us from the archives. The Goddesses did indeed foresee Midna's death, and they did indeed plan for it. ...There is a temple to the northeast of this village, about 6 days' walk from here. Before, it was a shrine to pray to the Goddesses, and with the sacred object inside that only our highest ranking Twili leaders can use, our people may commune to the Goddesses. However, since Ralek took over, that temple was converted into one that, instead of worshipping the Goddesses, it is being used to worship Ralek. He has twisted, corrupted, and warped the temple to evil, demonic dimensions with his power, and that includes the sacred object as well. Now the object is just a dark mass of pure evil energy. The Goddesses have told us that it is your job to travel to the temple, fight your way through, and purify the sacred object. I assume that a few among your group are capable of this...but no doubt that along the way, even at the very entrance to the temple, there will be...obstacles and deadly traps. Do not underestimate the power of dimensions, young ones...."

Link was still throughout the entire speech, but Inuyasha just said "Keh. I think it's him who shouldn't underestimate _us_. We got dimension-power on our side too, ya know." At this, Inuyasha jerked his thumb backwards to point towards Dan, who, as always, looked bored as hell.

The elder smiled. "I see. Then I hope you shall all fight valiantly to not only save our dimension, but that of the light world, and the other world as well."

Lia then said "But, why do we need to purify that object? What's so special about it?"

"Ah, I'm getting to that. The archives were not very clear...but it said something along the lines of some miracle happening as soon as "the chosen initiate the surge" within the object. You see, for you to win against Ralek, you need our princess, who is currently...deceased." He paused to look over at Link, who still remained motionless. "But, the so-called miracle that will occur seems to have to do with some kind of renewal, or rebirth, of what it stated as 'the Twilight Princess' essence'."

Link then replied, with him still motionless except for his mouth, "Does that mean that Midna can come back to life?"

The elder sympathetically looked over at Link, and said "Nothing like that can ever be that simple. Even the Goddesses and their divine power cannot suddenly and miraculous resurrect one from the dead, soul and body fresh as the day the person died. For our princess to come back...they would have had to prepare, to the tiniest detail, some kind of process. I have no idea as to what that may be, and it could definitely fail, if they were even planning to revive our princess. One thing is for sure, and that is that they cannot just bring her back from the dead instantly, and definitely can't do it if they did not know about her death before she died. If they indeed foresee it, as they most likely did-otherwise, how could it be in our archives of destiny?-then there is a chance, that some kind of renewal will happen."

He sighed, and stroked his beard before resuming. "I am sorry that my information is so vague. I can only give you a task. Only the Twilight Princess is given the full details of the Goddesses' plans."

Zelda shook her head in sincerity. "Oh no, you were very helpful. Thank you. At least we have a direction to go in now. May we stay in the village until tomorrow?"

"Of course. We will help you in any way that we can, no matter how little. If you will follow me, I will direct you to-"

"Wait. Please, I need to know something."

Narmschlek looked in surprise at Link. "Very well. You may ask anything, and I will try to answer."

Link nodded. "Um...please, I need to know...exactly how Midna died."

The elder smiled in understanding. "Well, it was around 2 months ago. Just around the time Ralek was in the middle of taking the realm. Terror, fear, despair ran rampant everywhere. He scoured the land, and gave none any mercy. Witnesses who escaped somehow recounted the day he finally found our princess, who we were trying to hide and protect at all costs. He had tracked her down to a remote area, and then destroyed the village we hid her in. Fires blazing all around them, he had her cornered against a wall, and was about to deliver the finishing blow, when she had muttered something that no-one could hear. Next second, there was a blinding light which enveloped her, and Ralek hastily struck her with the finishing blow, killing her. The light, however, was most likely something the Goddesses planned with Midna, because people say that right before she died, she smirked, as if in triumph. Then as her body fell, another light seemed to flow out of her and disappear immediately."

The elder turned to face Link directly. "So you see, the Goddesses have not forsaken our princess or any of you. They take action only for the sake of their people. They have _our_, and "our" is referring to all mortals, not only us in the Twilight Realm, best interests at heart, and are constantly striving to save and protect us."

Link looked up, his eyes shining with a warm blue. There was a slightly sad, but understanding, smile situated on his face. "I understand. Thank you for your trouble, elder. We shall set off tomorrow morning."

With that, the group walked out with the elder, and spent the night in huts in the village. Link lay down on his mattress, arms locked behind his head, him gazing up at the ceiling of the hut. He contemplated everything that had occurred. He turned on his side, then clenched his fist and dug his nails into his palm. He was determined, determined to right everything. Determined to fight, determined to defend. But most of all, he was determined to hear that impish little chuckle, which held a permanent spot in his memories and heart, one more time.

In a tree on a hill over-looking the village, a figure covered in shadow stared down at the village. A smirk could be seen on the figure's face, before its eyes gleamed red for a moment, and it vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooooh, developments. Can everyone guess at all the mysterious identities I placed in this chapter? Hopefully, you can guess who that person was at the start of the chapter....Anyway, I placed a lot of things which could maybe be referred to as explanations in this chapter. But I like to think of them as intro explanations, or explanations which will lead into the main explanations. I hope I was subtle and vague enough to keep things interesting and to keep the reader hooked. And...you all might be surprised for something I have in store for Dan in the next chapter. *cackle cackle*

Random quotation of the day:

"Hey, you just summoned three monsters at once! That's against the rules!"

"SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY!!!"

Just gotta make one definite fact clear: Yugioh Abridged Series is, has always, and will always be one of the most freaking hilarious things ever to exist in this big blue round thing we call our world.


	10. Separation

**Author's Note: **So, I've decided to update pretty soon right after my previous update with this chapter. This ia mainly due to my faithful reviewers who give me such satisfying responses. Mmmhmm, that's right, I wuv you guys. But right now I wanna give a special shout out to one of my reviewers, The Silent Orion. He has been reviewing almost every chapter along the way and has been, what seems to me, extremely faithful as a reviewer of my story. He always not only offers compliments, but helpful constructive criticism as well. I just wanted to show my appreciation and gratitude. Phew, glad I got that off my chest. Hopefully I haven't made him blush in embarrassment from this acknowledgement, but whatever. Anyway, continue being awesome, and keep on reviewing! (That goes for everyone else too. Review, or be prepare to be smothered in overwhelmingly suffocating cotton candy!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha. Whoever says otherwise will be eradicated.

* * *

*sigh*

How did he get into _this _situation? He "tsked" in annoyance. Lia was leaning against the cave wall, unconscious. Inside the cave, there was practically no source of light, with the damp crevices echoing any sound that occurred. A light dripping sound could be heard, as there was water falling from the ceiling of the cave, and splattering onto the smooth rock floor.

Dan peeked outside the cave for a moment, and then swiftly withdrew his head. He sighed again.

Outside the cave, which from the outside was completely concealed from sight by foliage, what seemed like hundreds of shadow beasts were prowling and scuttling about, searching for the pair currently hidden in complete darkness.

Dan pondered his situation. They were trapped, just the two of them, with no way out. The entrance of the cave was surrounded by all manners of shadow beasts. Tiny, bug-like ones, the huge, slightly more humanoid ones from before, ones that soared through the air, beating their massive, leathery wings. Although that didn't matter to Dan. To him, they all were the same manner of beings. Mindless, cruel, violent. The point was, what mattered at that time was not what type, but how many. The numbers of pure black littering the grassy landscape seemed to be vastly infinite and endless. Dan was confident in his ability, sure, but this many enemies were a bit too much to handle even for him.

Dan sighed a third time, and thought back to what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on! Get yer asses in gear! It's already past dawn, and we haven't even left the village!"

"Quit your griping, Inuyasha! _Some _of us actually need sleep from time to time! We're not all big, strong half-demons like you!! Geez, don't make me use the "s" word!"

Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance, but could only turn and huff in impatience.

Kagome finished packing, and said "Okay! Let's go! Are we all ready?"

This was met with mutual consent from the group, although Link, Zelda, and Lia agreed rather tiredly.

They set off on the path determined by the Twili elder to be the most effortless and easy to walk.

It was mountainous terrain, and throughout the few days they traveled, they would find a safe spot to camp out, perhaps shaded by a rock overhead, or hidden in the rocky scenery.

However, by the 5thday, when they reached the final leg of the trek, and had climbed halfway up a mountain, it was apparent that something was amiss. They had journeyed all this way, and not one trap or shadow beast had appeared. This was strange, as in these times, with the realm ruled by Ralek, was it not expected for monsters or shadow beasts to come and search for potential people to prey on?

This concern was voiced by Link.

"Doesn't it feel....weird? Surely _something_ were to happen by now....It feels like...they're lulling us into a false sense of security or something."

Inuyasha brushed it off. "Keh! It's probably nothing. We're just lucky is all. You don't hear _me _complaining. I definitely don't wanna waste my energy on any small fry."

Zelda still looked worried though. "Hopefully you are right, Inuyasha...But don't underestimate the enemy, and don't give in to over-confidence."

"Whatever, whatever. Hey, that old guy told us that the temple was on the summit of this mountain, right? On the very top? We better have got the right mountain...I can't even see the very top because of all the fog."

Lia responded "Don't worry, we probab-"

However, she was cut short as the ground beneath them start shaking and rumbling.

"What the-?"

Suddenly, multiple dark vortexes appeared in the ground. Multiple, as in, a _lot_. An immense amount of dark specks dotted the mountainside, and blobs of the same shade of black shot out of every single one.

Before the group stood hundreds of shadow beasts of all different kinds. However, all of them were snarling and drooling in lust for meat.

Inuyasha stared, wide-eyed. "Oh...."

"....Shit." Link finished for him.

The group had no choice but to sprint withall their might in the opposite direction, withthem running intensely up the mountainside. The shadow beasts gave chase, and flecks of spit flew out the side and then behind them. A particularly large beast opened his huge jaw, and, seeming to first suck up all its surrounding air, shot a black beam out of its mouth.

The beam impacted the ground between the group, and Dan and Lia hastily had to dodge to the right to avoid the ensuing blast. The rocks and ground disintegrated under the heavy pressure of the beam, and crumbled to nothing. This crumbling eventually reached the ground beneath Dan and Lia's feet.

Zelda widened her eyes. "Oh no! Damn! Dan, Lia!!! RUN!"

However, it was too late, as the ground became vaporized into nothing, and Dan and Lia were left standing on air.

Dan growled. "Crap."

As the two descended in midair at an extremely high velocity, Dan shouted to Lia. "Lia! Hold on to me tightly with both arms!"

She shouted back "What?? Why the hell should I?!?"

Dan growled again, this time in frustration. "Idiot! Just do what I say!!! Do you want to live or NOT, mortal??"

Lia grumbled, but reluctantly grabbed ahold of Dan, and encircled him around the neck with both arms.

"Alright, brace yourself for impact!"

Lia squeezed her eyes shut just as they were about to hit the ground.

However, exactly before the hit, Dan emitted from himself a tremendous surge of energy that immediately imploded against the ground, canceling the brunt of the impact.

There was a small crater where they landed. Dan got up and rubbed his head, which was throbbing with slight pain. He looked over to Lia, who landed right beside him. They had landed in a grassy meadow which was surrounded by small trees and overshadowed by the massive mountain, which stood tall and looked many times bigger than it actually was from this angle.

She slowly got up, and rubbed her aching muscles while doing so.

"Ah, damn. We got separated. And we fell all this way! Auugh...my head feels awful...."

"Hmph. Whatever. Just get up so we can get back to the others."

"Shut up. I know that." Lia attempted to stand up, but suddenly, her ankle throbbed in pain, and she cried out before slumping down into her former position.

"Ouch! Damn, my ankle..."

Dan looked down at her with an impassive face before closing his eyes and sighing with annoyance.

"Incompetent humans and their tendency to get injured so easily..."

Lia snapped back, "Oh yeah, it's totally MY fault I fell from a mountain. Tch...whatever, I'll be fine, let me just-" A sudden, sharpness shot through her leg and caused her to scrunch her eyes up in pain.

Dan rolled his eyes. He then suddenly turned his back on her, and got down into a kneeling position, with his two hands each cupped into a half circle and straightened out behind him towards Lia.

She blinked.

"What...are you doing?"

"What does it look like, human? Get on my back. A mortal like you can't possibly travel on that ankle."

"I don't need your help! Give me a minute, I'll get up by mys-"

"Be quiet. No complaints. We both know this would be more efficient. Besides, I can go much faster than you normally anyways."

"Rrrrg...fine. God damned shadow beasts...this is all their fault."

Lia hesitantly and begrudgingly shifted to a position slowly that kept both legs under her, then reached out and grasped Dan's shoulders. Dan tucked both her legs under his arms, and stood up.

A sudden rustling sound from the trees alerted Dan and caused his head to swivel to the right. His eyes hardened.

"They have caught up with us."

"What?!?" Lia shouted. She then suddenly gasped as Dan shot to the left rapidly, and she held on tightly with both hands. Seconds after Dan sprinted out of the meadow, several shadow beasts popped out of the foliage and gave chase.

Dan rushed through the thinly layered trees in a straight path, the scattered branches and vines being broken or brushed to the side as he tore through them with an incredible velocity. Suddenly, Dan looked to his side in surprise.

A giant, dark, and grotesque hand blasted out of the nearby bushes to the left and attempted to crush Dan and Lia.

Dan immediately planted his left foot into the ground, and thrust himself sideways to the right. The hand slammed down and shattered the ground exactly where Dan stood moments before. The resulting debris, however, caused a particularly large section of rock to impact Lia on the head, making her become unconscious.

Dan felt Lia slacken her grip while sliding off his back and attempted to tighten his hold, but it was too late. Lia fell onto the ground with a resounding thud, and the immense shadow beast towered over her unmoving body, evidently about to slam its huge, gnarled hand on her contrastingly small form.

"Damn!"

Dan rushed forward and sliced off four of the giant's five fingers, right before the hand that had the fingers hit Lia. Dan noticed that with the time this beast had caused to slip by, the pounding behind them was getting louder, and the corresponding shadow beasts getting closer. Dan swore once more, quickly picked Lia up bridal style, with one arm tucked underneath her legs and one supporting her neck, and, once again, shot like a bullet, away from the approaching mass of monsters.

He had no time to contemplate where to go, so when he suddenly noticed a nearby alcove concealed almost entirely by sprawled roots and long blades of grass, he immediately took the opportunity.

He speedily zoomed into the cave, and skidded to a halt. He plopped Lia down onto the cave floor, none too gently, and caused her to bump her head against the damp cave wall, though the slight impact did not rouse her.

The pounding outside suddenly abated as the shadow beasts stopped in their pursuit to look confusedly around them, and wonder why their prey had suddenly disappeared. The black blob dispersed, and each beast prowled about, sniffing around in an attempt to find their lost meat.

_**End Flashback**_

Inside the alcove, Dan gritted his teeth in his annoyance with what had happened. Surrounding them, and trapping them in with no way out, were hundreds of deadly shadow beasts, all romping about, trying to locate the pair currently hiding in this dark tunnel.

"_This_ is why I would rather _not_ let mortals drag me down. What a fine mess I have put myself in."

He looked down into the sleeping, calm face of Lia, and then gazed at the activity going on outside.

"..."

He looked down at a solitary crack running through the bottom of the cave and ending midway up the wall. The unease inside his soul, having absolutely nothing to do with their current dilemma, somehow caused his gaze to travel back to Lia's delicate form, which was seemingly vulnerable and innocent in its current state. He pursed his lips in slight bewilderment, knitting both eyebrows together in contemplation.

"Ridiculous." He murmured softly, the resonance of the whisper seeming to travel along the crack in the wall, and being carried back to the far reaches of the long, dark passageway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, so, hope you're satisfied. Was this a good chapter? I'd certainly like to think so. The only thing is that I hope you guys aren't disappointed by the slow moving plot, it feels like it's rather going a bit too slowly, and that I need to develop it more in each chapter. Eh. Whatever. If you guys have any other suggestions or criticisms, or would just like to compliment me on my awesome job (Wow, pretentious much?), you know what to do! (The answer's "review" by the way, for those too moronic to figure it out. lol) Oh, and sorry, but, the thing with Dan I mentioned last chapter, that's not going to happen until the chapter _after _this one. I had a change of plans, and the next chapter, I promise, will have the thing with Dan I mentioned. Don't expect anything too big though...it's just sort of like a random interesting thing (although it's an interesting thing that has to do a _lot_ with the next chapter's main character development).

Random quotation of the day:

"Can I ask a question?"

"Is it about the eye?"

"Um...uh...well...sort of."

"Ugghh....just ask the question."

"What's with the eye?"

Futurama is also, without a doubt, one of man's greatest creations of all time, almost on par with Family Guy. Those who do not think so shall burn for their insolence.


	11. Revelations

**Author's Note: **Yaysies, another update. So, I'm gracing you guys with another long-ass, big, fat chapter. Sort of. Okay, so for this one, I'm tryin' somethin' new. "New" as in, a change of POV. So, hopefully, I will be successful at it, and if you want to offer any suggestions or comments, I would really appreciate it. Because I dunno if this'll work or not. Maybe I'm good at it, maybe I'm not. I'll leave that up to you readers. Tell me your opinion! :)

**Disclaimer:** So, I think for today, I'll bring in Eve to tell the disclaimer. If your wondering who she is, she's a main character in a oneshot I haven't posted yet on fictionpress .com, under the exact same profile name. The story's really close to done, so it'll be up soon, if you wanna take a crack at it. Anyway, take it away Eve!

Eve: Ummm...okay...I'm sorta new at this. Wait, what's my identity right now? The Eve that's in your story on fictionpress .com or the one that'll appear soon in th-

Me: Shhhhh!!! Shut up! Don't ruin anything! Just say the disclaimer!

Eve: Whatever, I guess...Well, JimmyDANj2 does not own Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha. Can I go now?

Me: *grumble* Amateur...doesn't know to just stick to her lines....

* * *

"..nmmm..." As I slowly opened my eyelids, the darkness slowly parted to give way to a hazy image, blurred with gray and black tones. I blinked my eyes as the drowsiness started to leave them, and they started adjusting to the darkness of the cave. The vision smoothed out, revealing a damp, jagged cave wall. I realized that I was leaning against the wall on the opposite side, a dull pounding drumming the inside of my temple.

"So, you are finally awake."

I jumped at the sound of the deadened, monotone voice, and swiveled my head to look into a pair of deep, but stoic, grey eyes.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!!"

As I took this moment to regain myself, I surveyed my surroundings, Dan standing to my right looking for all the world like he was a statue.

"Wh-where the heck are we? What happened??"

Dan turned away, his cloak swishing and settling around him.

"You fell unconscious after a blow to the head. Again, a typical flaw and drawback of even accompanying mortals. They bring such inconvenience into one's life..."

I rolled my eyes, already used to Dan's demeaning comments and calmly arrogant nature.

"Whatever. And, anyway, if I'm such an inconvenience, and you really couldn't care less about me as a mortal and all, why the hell did you wait for me to wake up? I mean, that's the regular polite thing for a _mortal_ to do, but I'd have thought, you being oh so _above_ such trivial matters, that you wouldn't hesitate to just violently shake me awake. And, I can't be sure, but, judging from what happened...it seems like you went to a lot of trouble just to save and keep safe a pitiful mortal like me."

Caught off guard, Dan visibly stiffened, his spine straightening for a moment before shifting back to its previous position. Hah, looks like I had him there. That'll teach him to look down on me. Or not. With Dan, I'm pretty sure it won't change his opinion of me...not that I care. Hmm, it seems like he's actually pondering it...as if he really doesn't have an idea of what he was doing while protecting me.

"It is none of your concern. I thought it was you mortals who knew this principle best, anyway. That while traveling with your comrades, you help and assist them against their obstructions and challenges. Is it not strange that I save you from certain death, you being my comrade?"

I blinked twice rapidly in surprise. Okay, now he caught me off guard. I didn't really expect him to answer like that...

"W-well, yeah, like I said, it's normal for regular people...it's just that, with you being, well, you...I dunno..."

Dan scoffed, obviously losing interest in this little debate.

"Enjoyable as this conversation is, I think we have more pressing concerns at hand."

"R-right...sorry."

I winced as I stood up, my leg wobbling from slight pain as my head brushed the ceiling of the cave. At least my ankle was starting to feel a bit better. I could, at the very least, stand upright on it. I made a motion of going towards the cave entrance.

"I would advise against venturing outside."

My head circulated to fix my gaze on Dan, a confused look gracing my features.

"Why?"

"Take a look."

I did so, and my eyes opened to the size of saucers. Many, _many_ shadow beasts were scuttling about outside, all evidently attempting to sniff out their prey. And lucky me, I just happen to be one of the two they were searching for.

"O-oh...this isn't good..."

"Right, so, let us get down to business."

"Huh?"

Dan arched an eyebrow.

"Evidently, we cannot hide out in this cave forever. They will eventually track us down to this place. We fell down the mountain a good ways away from the others, and are trapped here by numerous shadow beasts. Even I cannot fight my way past that many. Therefore, the only hope we have is somehow getting out of here, past the beasts, and re-joining the group." He summed up.

There was a skeptical and doubtful look on my face.

"And _how,_ exactly, are we going to do that?"

Dan still was turned away from me. After being silent for a few seconds, he spoke suddenly.

"Is the dimensional object still with Zelda? Or do you have it?"

I questioned him with a look, then answered "No....I think it's still with Zelda..."

"Good. In that case, I believe I can do something about this situation."

I became even more confused at this.

"Huh?? What're you talking about? How does that object have anything to do with this?"

He exhaled a deep sigh.

"We do not have much time remaining. I can, with my power, release a very instantaneous and very immense burst of energy that will expand all around me, and then condense itself to a single point in space into a vortex. Without a point to lock on or some kind of dimensional checkpoint to focus on, however, that vortex will lead nowhere, and will likely end in disaster if one tries to enter it. But since Zelda has the dimensional object, I can home in to the unique and distinct dimensional frequency it emits, and the portal my burst of energy creates will transport us to wherever the object is now."

I stood up suddenly, my ankle throbbing slightly and causing me to wince.

"But that's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Anyway, just do it so we can go back to them."

He shook his head.

"It is not that simple. First, the problem is that such a risky release of dimensional energy in this isolated and suffocating cave will likely implode in on ourselves and...that will not end well. Therefore, we have to go...outside, in order to go through with it."

The blood drained from my face.

"O-outside? Where the beasts are? B-but, I can barely move with this ankle, we won't be fast enough, plus-"

He interrupted me to put in "And that is not the only issue. In my current...sealed and restrained state" he paused to glare bitterly at the chains clamped around his wrists "the sudden surge of power will likely be too much for me, and I will pass out in order to preserve and restore my energy."

I stopped to wonder about what he meant by "sealed", but shook it off, as we had more alarming concerns currently.

"Pass out? But then...how will we get to the vortex?"

"The only way currently is for _you_ to walk there." He replied grimly.

"Me." I repeated.

I stared at him listlessly, asking the question silently with my eyes.

He seemed to get the basic gist of what I was wondering (I mean, I suppose it was obvious) and explained.

"Here is exactly what we will do. And I mean exactly, or else, undoubtedly, something very unfortunate will occur. With your ankle injured, I will carry you out a small distance away from the cave. Hopefully they will be too surprised to immediately pounce on us. I will drop you, and take a few seconds to charge and then release the energy required. Do not worry, you will be unaffected by the ensuing blast, I will make sure of that. After I do that, I will faint and fall to the ground." I blinked, as he said the second to last sentence with quite a bit of promise and intent, something that I did not expect. "However, _they_ will be affected. The blast will most likely push them away a good distance and blind them for a few moments." He paused to look meaningfully at me. "That will be your cue to drag yourself as quickly as you can to the portal, which will appear probably a few meters away. You will only have a few seconds before the beasts regain their senses and dash after you."

I stared in surprise. We've been here in the cave for a few minutes, and he thought up something like this so coolly and quickly. Not that it was the perfect plan, as it was definitely prone to not work, but it was the best we had. But wait...I noticed something wrong in what he said. At least, there seems to be one thing missing...

I gazed at him, narrowing my eyes, before voicing my concern.

"Wait...you said that I'll have to drag myself to the portal...but what about you? I mean, won't you be on the ground, unconscious...?"

"With you injured ankle, the most you can do in that short span of time is probably only getting yourself safely to the portal. If you were to carry my unconscious body, you will likely move too slowly. Anyway, if I am left behind, that is neither a problem with me or the Goddesses. It wouldn't really matter, because I am not one of the Chosen like you, so my death would make no difference in this whole scheme of things. Besides...did you not mention that you wouldn't rest until I had died? Or was that just an empty threat? Because I don't particularly care if you want to greatly risk your own life just to save mine; it is your choice whether or not to."

I growled. Here, again, was his tendency to be so inconsiderate of regular human emotions.

"Don't be so full of yourself. You think that you can guess what I'll do? If there is someone who did nothing wrong in any current situation and will die, I will try to help them, no matter what my past relations with that person is. Anyone with any decency would save someone purely for the sake of saving them. A life is a life, no matter how..." I cut off for a moment to glare at him. "..._devoid_ it is of emotions. And...and besides, y-you, well, haven't been...all that horrible as of yet." Here, I was sure my face was tinted with a shade of crimson. "I mean, you've been pretty...helpful, and I think you'll be of use to us in the future anyways. Besides, I vowed that _I_ would be the one to kill you, not some petty monsters. Forget what you think, of course I'll be trying to save you from them too. I probably couldn't live with myself if I were to just leave you to there to die." I glared at his face defiantly, as if scolding him for even daring to mention the very idea that I would leave _anyone _behind in a situation like this.

He merely raised an eyebrow, as if mockingly. This infuriated me. He had such an _annoying_ air of self-superiority.

He shook his head, and stated "I really will never understand mortals, and you are such a particularly strange one to begin with."

I disregarded him for a second, letting go of my frustration with him. I then started to wonder.

"Dan...how are we so sure that _we_, that is, Link, Zelda, Inuyasha, Kagome, and I, are the ones that the Goddesses chose? Wasn't it just by coincidence that we met? And then, even after that, we just sort of...ran together for a common cause. No-one exactly exclaimed or officially decided that we were the Chosen ones. It was just kinda...assumed."

He spared me a glance, then looked away once more.

"There is, in fact, no doubt, that you five are indeed the Chosen ones. The proof lies in the test that you all passed when you defeated me. Only you five, the Chosen, had the ability to defeat me. It was by no coincidence you five came together. It was destiny, which means everything so far has been pre-set."

"Hmm...that sounds sort of...cliche. And that implies that we have no free will of our own at all! Not soundin' very appealing to me."

Dan nodded. "Indeed. Physical entities are but mere obstacles. The true challenge lies in forging your own destiny, and breaking the restraints that bind you to a certain, pre-established path."

I stared intently at Dan's back. It seemed that with what Dan just said, there was something more about him that was going on. Something more than what we all currently saw him as. And it also reminded me of what I was currently worrying about.

"If that really is true, then destiny is a bitch. Because everything that so far happened in my life is nothing short of torture."

Dan turned his head slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye. It seemed he was waiting for me to go on. However, I didn't elaborate.

"I've always thought of myself as not my own person. My appearance has always seemed to me like it wasn't my true appearance, and that bothered me so much. I always try so hard to be someone I would like to be portrayed as...but everything in my life has been a complete flop. A failure of my own entity. Throughout my existence, I have never once seemed to even glimpse anything of my true character or identity, and I would feel so out of place in the world. I felt as if I had nothing to become and nothing to give. I thought that my presence was empty, and that without a real self, I had no purpose; I couldn't ever find a foothold as a human being."

I really had no idea why I was pouring out my innermost thoughts to someone I had just met a few days ago. Maybe it was because he, unlike most people, couldn't really care less about such things as my emotions or what a mortal would think of themselves, and because of that, he isn't judgemental at all. I felt as if I just needed to talk to _someone_.

By this time, I had sat down, and curled up so that my head was hunched over, my chin digging into my chest, and my arms were wrapped loosely around my knees. Dan was still silent. My chest felt heavy with emotions, but I needed to continue on. So I did.

"But now, with what you said about the Goddesses' destiny for everyone being already set, and what Narmschlek told us about Midna's renewal, I think it's starting to come together. Everyone always says I look so much like Midna. And then Narmschlek also said that the Goddesses', in order to bring her back, had to prepare in advance. I'm not stupid. Everything is pointing to the fact that Midna will be reborn in my body, a body that the Goddesses prepared. Or is it that I'm actually Midna? This is even more confusing..."

I heard a sigh and a dull thump. It seemed as if Dan had also sat down. Maybe he was tired, although that seemed unlikely. I didn't lift my head to check if he had, though.

"It's not that I mind disappearing or dying or giving up something great so that the world can be saved or something; I'm glad I'll be of use. It's just...does this mean my whole existence was only as a shell? A placeholder for Midna to live again in? I try so hard to find my purpose, and then I discover that it's merely to exist as a body or being reborn as someone I don't even know." I furrowed my brows and narrowed my eyes. "Link was right. The Goddesses are cruel to just use people so that their own goals can be fulfilled. I don't even get a sense that I'm my own person anymore...it seems that my entire existence was just for the sake of Midna."

I blinked. Moisture had welled up in my eyes. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't cry over something so petty as resentment. But, deep down, I knew I was crying because of so much more.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Dan shifting. I looked up, to see him suddenly looming over me, his faint shadow obscuring my skin with darkness.

"Is that what is worrying you? Something as idiotic as that? Then, you are a fool."

I started, surprised by his harsh criticism.

"Are all mortals this superficial?" he softly asked.

I suddenly stood, red-faced with anger. I knew how Dan could be sometimes, but this was crossing the line.

"_Superficial_?!? How can you just stand there and so insensitively remark like that on-"

However, he cut off my tirade.

"Because, if you are that stressed over something as meaningless as that, then I consider you a fool."

He turned around, and started to walk in the direction of the cave entrance.

"Destiny...definitely exists. However, one is a fool to just give in to that. As I said before, you must vigorously fight with everything you have to try and throw off the restrictions of what will happen, even if it is something you know will happen. You say you are trying to discover your true self. The only way to do that is to try and cut your own path through life. Make your own decisions, disregard what others have planned for you or what they consider you should be. A fool accepts his or her own fate. A wise one will do everything within their power to _create_ their own fate. No matter the consequences." At this, he once again looked down into his rusted chains binding him.

He stopped at the entrance of the cave.

"You should not worry about if you were only born for the sake of reviving Midna. Because even if that were true...remember this: Midna is Midna." He paused in his sentence for a few moments.

I got up and hurriedly followed him outside. I trailed behind him a few feet. As we walked into the open air, we were greeted by the numerous roars and snarls of the shadow beasts. Dan gave no indication that he even noticed them, except for his hand drifting slowly to the hilt of his katana.

He gazed up into the vast expanse of the dark sky. And as I looked at him, he finished whispering his last bit from before.

"And you...are you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yaysies, another chapter done. Ok, so not much plot development at all in this chapter, but plenty of character development. That's just as good, right? Wait, it's not? Well...uh...too bad! So, was the surprise with Dan actually saying something meaningful good enough for you? Wait, it's not? You're saying it's not even much of a surprise? Well...uh...screw it! Digital cheesecake, anyone? Yeah, that's right, I'm deviating from the usual digital cookie thing fanfiction authors write. So what? You wanna do something about it? CHEESECAKE IS BETTER THAN COOKIES!!! AND IT IS MY RIGHT TO UPHOLD THAT OPINION!!! Anyway, digital cheesecake for anyone who reviews!!!

Random quotation of the day:

"I don't care what you say! We are _not_ having an anatomically correct snowman in the front yard!"

Calvin and Hobbes. Best comic ever. Bill Watterson is a total genius. Seriously, it's a true, hilarious, masterpiece.


	12. Driving Forces

**Author's Note: **Phew! There, got chappie 12 done! Extremely sorry for the long wait, I SHOULD'VE gotten it done during Spring Break, but I just got Pokemon Platinum, and became too obsessed with it, so I wasted away my time. And before anyone says, pokemon is NOT stupid, at least the games aren't. They're fun. Though, the anime, yes, is rather, erm....well I won't get into that. Anywayyyyy...I've got a doozy of a chapter here for you! 4000 words! A new record! I guess. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Legend of Zelda, it belongs to the almighty Nintendo. I also don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing genius of a manga author, Rumiko Takahashi. There. I'm too lazy to write anything funny or witty, so you're stuck with that disclaimer. Why do you even care about if the disclaimer is entertaining or not??? Read the effing story already!!!!

* * *

The foul stench of blood permeated the air. Hoarse, gurgled cries could be heard throughout the grassy landscape as one by one, shadow beast after shadow beast were being hacked into pieces. Lia could not help but be amazed.

Dan's movements were flawlessly graceful, his arms moving effortlessly in elegant arcs to slash at the numerous shadow beasts in his way, and his legs moving at such a speed that they were blurred, making him seem as if he was floating across the ground, his feet seeming to never touch surface.

Lia was currently situated directly on his back. However, as Dan's hands were currently occupied, she had to support herself by tightly clamping her arms around his neck, and hanging on for dear life as Dan accelerated to near-godly speeds, vigorously slicing his way through the ranks of shadow beasts.

Lia noticed that, despite how wildly Dan was fighting and how gruesome the battle was becoming, there was a certain pattern. No matter what, Dan was plowing his way directly forward, cutting a straight path right through the giant blob that was the mass of shadow beasts.

As they were nearing the middle of the army of monsters, Dan muttered to Lia, "Get ready. I'm about to initiate it."

Lia was alerted to Dan's voice. It was weaker than usual, and there was a fatigued, labored tone to it. There were numerous scrapes and bruises all around his body, and flecks of crimson were mixing in with the spurting black liquid. _I guess even he isn't invincible...There ARE a lot of them...I hope he'll be okay...whoa?!? What? Since when did I care about him?...Well, I guess he isn't really evil, and it's not fair to judge him without knowing much about him (he DID save me a lot). Augh, now's not the time to be thinking about this! We have to concentrate on getting away...._As Dan eliminated what must have been his eightieth shadow beast, Lia noticed that he temporarily cleared several yards of empty space around them. The nearest shadow beast was a good distance away, as Dan must have planned it so. The way Dan had been fighting, they had made their way into the very middle of the vast group of shadow beasts. Lia guessed that it was now or never.

Dan gave a slight indication of his head. He set Lia down onto the ground.

As Lia sat, hunched, there was an immediate bright explosion of purple light, so bright that Lia had to cover her eyes for fear of being blinded. She could not see Dan within the light anywhere, as it was much too bright. The light expanded, and Lia flinched slightly as it touched her, but as Dan promised, nothing happened. However, it kept expanding past her, and when it reached the beasts, they screeched in discomfort and hastily ran out to even farther a distance away from the two.

Finally, the light subsided, and, a good distance away, a swirling vortex was floating inches above the ground, just large enough for anyone of regular human height to walk through. Dan was lying with his head and stomach face down, unconscious, on the rough, cracked ground. Lia steeled herself.

She took a deep breath, and rushed forward as fast as her ankle would allow. Which, unfortunately, was not very fast. As she got nearer and nearer to the vortex, the shadow beasts noticed that the light from before obstructing them had disappeared. With a snarl, they immediately raced towards the lone prey.

Lia finally made her way to Dan, and put one of his arms around her neck, supporting his body with hers. She struggled to stand, as Dan was heavy, her sprained ankle only serving to further accentuate the load. But, she bore the pain, and trudged with resolve towards the vortex, which was hovering only meters away. She could make it. Though she was slow, the vortex was close, and Dan had made sure that the monsters had started out much too far to get there in time. She could definitely make it.

What Dan had not counted on, however, was the fact that the beasts weren't all the same. There were unique types, just as they had encountered earlier on the mountain. And, just as what happened on the mountain, there was the sensation of the air being sucked in. Lia froze, limping to a sudden stop. She felt this before. She knew what happened after this. With widened eyes, Lia turned her head around, and her worst fears were confirmed.

A massive shadow beast stood with its jaw opened wide, a sphere of dark energy charging within its depths. The beast reared its head back, and swung it forward. There was an explosion of black, and a pure-black beam charged full speed, directly at Lia.

_No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Not when we've gotten so far. _

Lia, for a split second, recalled Dan's words from earlier. "_Vigorously fight with everything you have to try and throw off the restrictions of what will happen, even if it is something you know will happen."_

Lia pondered this. _Vigorously...fight...against destiny..._

Her demeanor changed. Her eyes hardened.

_I can't let it end here. I won't. I won't give in anymore. Not when it's not just my life on the line. _Lia swiveled her body, and despite her injury, ran as fast as she could toward the portal.

The beam was getting closer. It wasn't long before it would impact the area where Lia and the vortex were.

_I won't resign myself anymore._

Her feet pounded against the ground.

_He taught me better._

Blood pounded in her ears.

_He saved me, in more ways than one. _

Her heart pounded against her chest.

_He didn't care about my background. Well, he didn't care about anything. But he saved me anyways. He didn't judge. He helped me...regardless of anything. He had no reason to. He had no reason for anything he's done so far. Yet..._

_He saved me...._

Lia's vision became blurred. Her body was exerting itself too much for her ankle to handle, and Dan's extra weight did not make things easier. The dark beam was dangerously close. Impact was imminent.

Lia drove herself past her limits, panting heavily. She closed her eyes. She had to make it, she just had to. She could only keep going by recalling her driving force, envisioning in her mind what caused her to try so hard.

_I never had cause to believe in anything I do. Everyone always tried to get me to do something _they_ thought was appropriate. I've never even thought of being able to present myself as my own person. But he...._

The vortex was swirling only millimeters away.

_He was the first to _not _care so much. And that makes all the difference. He doesn't mind me as just me. And he sees me as such. He understands. He saved me. I can't let him die...because..._

The tip of Lia's head touched the center of the swirling purple mass. The beam struck with great force.

_I've got to repay the favor._

There was a sharp pain, before Lia's world went black.

* * *

Inuyasha panted, as once again, he slashed fiercely, directly across a shadow beast's torso.

"Dammit! There's no effing end to them!"

"Be quiet! We've almost got it up!! Just hold out a bit longer!"

Blood and sweat mingled as they trickled down Inuyasha's battered body. His haori had many rips and tears, and he wobbled a little before jumping away just in time to avoid getting decapitated by another shadow beast.

Link was not faring much better, being easily just as tired and injured, if not more so.

Link called out to Kagome.

"H...How much longer?!?"

"We're almost there! Just hold on for another minute!"

They were all situated on a narrow ledge on the mountain. Kagome and Zelda were behind Inuyasha and Link, both deep in concentration. There was a thin outline of bright blue surrounding both of them.

Luckily, since they had positioned themselves on a thin ledge, the shadow beasts had attack them a few at a time, because, with them so numerous, they would not fit on the ledge. This meant they could only attack Link and Inuyasha head on. However, by pure numbers, they were starting to be overwhelmed.

A gigantic, dark bird flew at Link as two regular shadow beasts ran at Inuyasha. As soon as they were killed, five more ran up to meet the same result.

"We really...can't take this...much longer!!!"

There was a flash of light, and Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Alright! Run back!! It's done!"

Inuyasha and Link immediately halted their respective battles, and sprinted back to Kagome and Zelda as fast as they could.

Right as they got there, a blue barrier expanded outwards from Kagome and Zelda, enveloping all four of them in a bright, luminescent glow.

A particularly vicious shadow beast thrashed its way over to the barrier. It snarled as it jumped up and attempted to rake its claw across the spherical encasement.

There was a tiny explosion of light, and the beast screeched in pain. It hastily jumped back, and revealed that where it had an arm before, there was only a gaping hole, located at the connecting socket, that sizzled with smoke.

Kagome hung her head back and sighed with relief.

"Thank God! I thought we wouldn't be able to finish it in time."

The shadow beasts all prowled slowly around the barrier, all of them predators stalking its prey. A few were brave and foolish enough to try to attack the defense made of pure energy, just as the armless shadow beast had tried before, only to suffer similar results. Regardless, they continued to crawl in a circle around the barrier.

Inside, Inuyasha panted, his tongue lolling out like a dog's, while he supported himself on his knees by stabbing his sword straight downwards into the ground.

"Hah....hoo...geez...couldn't you go a little faster?!?"

Kagome frowned. "We did the best we could! Let's just be grateful that we're all alive right now."

Zelda looked out into the distance, at the sun setting past the cliff edge and over the great expanse of the forest below.

"I...hope that the same can be said for Dan and Lia."

Inuyasha looked in the same direction that Zelda was looking.

"Keh! They'll be fine. Lia's got Dan with her. No way they could be taken out by some savage mongrels."

No sooner than those words left Inuyasha's lips, a vortex spontaneously appeared with a crack, in the middle of the barrier. Link, who was nearest the vortex, jumped backwards in shock.

"Whoa!! Wh-what??"

With a blinding flash of white light, the vortex immediately disappeared, only to leave behind two battered bodies.

"Dan! And...Lia...! Wait..." Zelda immediately noticed something was wrong with Lia. Her breath was hitched, her expression scrunched up in pain, and beads of sweat trickled down her face. Kagome gasped when she noticed the deep crimson wound, large enough to cover Lia's entire left hip area.

Dan, although unconscious, had also sustained injuries, but his gashes and bruises were minor, and nothing that should be a cause for concern.

Lia painstakingly opened one eye, and looked at her companions. She grinned.

"Heh...I..made it." She looked towards Dan, then turned back to look at the rest of the group.

"Make sure....that...he's okay." She managed to murmur, before she too slumped her head back, becoming unconscious.

* * *

"....So, what should we do?"

About an hour had passed, and Dan had woken up. He seemed to have even _less_ energy than usual, as he simply sat, cross-legged, in the middle of the barrier. Though he was looking rather intently at Lia's unmoving body.

Kagome waited for a response to her question, however, no one seemed to have one. They were stuck.

All around the barrier, the shadow beasts continued to prowl, and although they had absolutely no success so far in penetrating the barrier, they were stubborn in that they never relented in their attempt.

And Lia was still slowly agonizing from her large wound in her side, which was currently bandaged up with gauze, and treated slightly with Kagome's first aid kit.

Inuyasha grunted, both in irritation and exhaustion. "Is there anything we _can_ do? Lia's here practically sufferin' to death, and we're surrounded. And if they kept this up this long, I seriously doubt if they'll give up anytime soon."

"Isn't there anything you can do with your magic, Zelda?" Link inquired.

"I could probably heal Lia, if not for the fact that Kagome and I have to actively keep this barrier up. It's sapping away all our magic, and does not allow us to do anything else with it."

"B-but we've got to do _something_! At this rate, Lia will-!"

Zelda grimly nodded. "There's also the fact that we can't keep this up forever. Eventually we'll run out of magic...before that, we have to come up with something."

Inuyasha growled. "They sure are _persistent..._I bet they would even follow us all the way to the temple."

Dan spoke up for the first time since he and Lia rejoined the group. "Indeed, it looks like the only possible solution would be to eliminate every single one of them."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Can you talk some sense? There are six of us, and about fifty thousand of them! Not to mention, one of us is grievously injured."

"I am merely remarking that it is the only way, and that unless we somehow destroy all of them, we are finished. If not now, then eventually."

"Keh! We're screwed either way."

Suddenly, a female voice rang out of nowhere.

"Oh now, this isn't fun at all!"

Inuyasha and Link immediately snapped their heads up to find the source of the voice, but it seemed to radiate from everywhere at once.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The voice gave a high-pitched, girlish giggle.

"Naaaaah...it'd be much more exciting to leave you all in suspense, don'tcha think?"

Suddenly, Dan reacted, his eyes immediately widening.

"Wait...this voice...it is...."

His face abruptly changed. His grey eyes turned furious, and though he didn't utter a sound, his face contorted to that of someone with an intent to kill. But because of the voice, no one seemed to notice this. Except for Zelda.

_W-what happened to him? I have never seen him so cold-blooded before...yet...he seems more...sunken in despair than enraged..._

Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga, the fang enlarged to many times its original size.

"Are YOU the one who ordered these monsters to attack us?!?"

"Hmm...yeah, I guess that'd be me. But more importantly, this won't do at all! I mean, come on, who'd want _this _kinda ending? The heroes trapped by itty bitty footsoldiers?? No, no, no, this sort of victory won't do at all. There's gotta be a climax! An explosion of drama and intense action at the end!! I think that'd make it waaaaay more fun, don't you?"

Inuyasha viciously swung his sword to his side, slashing at air.

"Don't screw with us!!! We have no time for this! Show yourself and fight."

The voice once again giggled with mischief.

"In due time, oh great Chosen hero! In due time. Though, I am pretty disappointed. From what I've been told about you, you people seemed much more competent than this! Oh well... Doesn't really matter. Now, I think that you need to at _least _make it to the temple, hmm? This way, we'll all have fun!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to golden slits.

"What exactly are you...?"

However, the unknown person's intent was made clear as numerous black circles appeared, yet again, in the ground. This time, each one sucked in a shadow beast rather than spat one out.

Link's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're...letting us go?"

"Sure! I see no reason to keep you here. I'm sure you'd all _eventually _get out by yourselves anyway. This way, we save time, and we can get right to the fun part! Cuz y'know, I _really_ hate being bored." The voice stated with a smug air.

A clawed fist struck the ground with great force, causing it to crack and leave a tiny crater on impact.

"I told you...to stop screwing around with us!!" Inuyasha snarled out furiously.

"Ah, ah, ah! Temper. You gotta have patience. The temple's riiiiight up ahead. I'll be waiting!"

The voice started to fade away, but as it did, it also turned slightly more malicious.

"Heh. ...Try not to disappoint me." Everyone could practically feel the sneer on the unknown enemy's face.

Inuyasha stood staring at empty space, until someone abruptly walked past him. Dan, with Lia tucked safely on his back, turned around to stare at them all.

"Well? We are wasting time. Zelda, heal Lia while we walk over to the temple."

"W-wait, Dan. We can't just rush headlong into this. It's probably a trap. And, uh, why exactly are you carrying Lia?" Kagome asked.

Dan rolled his eyes. "We already knew that there would be traps there. And trust me," Dan gritted his teeth "she is too impatient to bother with elaborate schemes. The best option is to just go and get this over with."

"Wait, you know who that was...?" Kagome started.

Dan cut her off. "We have no time for this!! Dispel the barrier and let's just go."

Everyone was puzzled at Dan's changed demeanor. It wasn't like him to get flustered easily.

_Hmmm...well, this proves that he probably DOES know who that was..._Kagome thought. Then she smirked. _And I noticed that he avoided my question regarding Lia._

The group ascended the mountain in no time. In a short while, they found themselves in front of the temple, in the middle of a dense fog.

The temple hung like something that was rotting. Its walls were decrepit with age, and its shape was deformed, many connecting pillars standing crookedly. It emanated an evil aura, and made it so that the group felt as if something was tainting the very air.

Dan abruptly plopped Lia down into Link's arms (he ignored the stuttered "H-hey, what do you think you're doing??" that was uttered in response), and strode up to the front entrance.

A creature materialised suddenly out of thin air in front of him. It looked like a misshapen goblin, with a pointed nose, narrow jaw, and elongated ears. Its skin carried a tone of pale grey, and on its face was a sinister sneer. The same evil aura which emanated from the temple could be felt from the creature as well.

The creature grinned in contempt, stretching its narrow jaw wider. It somehow looked even more grotesque.

"Why, hello there, weary travelers. In order to gain entrance and pay your respects to Lord Ralek, the rightful overseer and all-powerful god of all the dimensions, payment is required."

Link and the rest of the group had run up beside Dan. Lia had started to wake up, thanks to Zelda's healing magic.

Zelda frowned. "Payment?"

The creature's face split into an even wider grin. Lia, by now, had almost fully woken up.

"Yes...To gain entrance, one of you must allow me to hold onto your soul."

Kagome broke out in shock.

"Wh-What?!? Our SOUL?? Like hell we're giv-"

But Dan walked right up to the creature.

"Dan, wait, what are you doing???"

At this, Lia's eyes snapped open, and she jumped out of Link's arms.

"Very well. The terms are that you must hold onto my soul in order for all of us to gain entrance, am I correct?"

The creature nodded. "Yes. That is the only payment required."

"Then, go on. Take it."

Lia shouted out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAN?!? After all that I did to save you, you're just giving your soul up so easily?!?"

Dan spared her a glance, then turned his head back to face the creature.

The creature grinned maliciously, and put its wrinkly, ugly hands on Dan's chest.

Dan merely stood still.

"WAIT! NO! Dan, don't go through with-"

There was a dark glow surrounding the creature and Dan.

Suddenly, the creature's grin was wiped clean off its face.

"J-just a minute...what do you think you're doing???"

A dark, swirling hole appeared where the creature's hands touched Dan's chest.

"No...No! Auuugh!!!"

There was a sucking sound, and the creature was swept, distorted, into the hole. It looked as if he was sucked into Dan.

Lia just stood, speechless.

Dan spoke up in his usual monotone voice.

"The terms were that you hold my soul. Well, now, you have been absorbed into the depths of my being. You are now integrated into my soul, and therefore, technically, _you indeed are in possession of my soul."_

Although the creature was gone, Dan still seemed to be conversing with it.

"Do not underestimate me. You are a lowly servant of darkness. You honestly think you stand a chance against my willpower?"

His cape swished behind him as he walked into the temple.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" He whispered, darkness seeping into his voice.

* * *

**Author's Note**: THERE! So, how was it? I think this one was one of my most successful ones yet! And if you don't agree...well, screw you. Anyway, again sorry for the long wait, but I hope this lengthy chapter was worth it. And did anyone catch my Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann reference at the end? If you haven't seen the anime, WATCH IT. I guarantee that it'll be probably the most epicly awesome thing you'll ever see in your life. Seriously, it's too epic even to put in words. I was so sad when the series ended, cuz Gurren Lagann is simply AMAZING. Woops, caught in another mini-rant. Anyway, extra cheesecake to whoever saw Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and gets the reference to it that I put at the end!! For my random quotation today, I'll put in the same exact reference! Yaysies! :)

Random quotation of the day:

"JUST WHO THE HELL...DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!?"


	13. Ploughing Forward

**Author's Note:** So, here it is! Chappie number 13! You guys didn't wait TOO long, right? I hope not. I mean, I think this update didn't come that much later than it should have...eh, oh well. Expect awesomeness, and you shall get it! In the form of this chapter! Well...nothing much else...anyway, read to your heart's content!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Zelda. If I did, you can bet that they would both inconceivably suck worse than the works of awesomeness that they are right now. I do own this story, though. So read. And REVIEW. It will make my day.

* * *

The temple, as expected, was dark, and had a shrouded air. As soon as they walked in, the group felt shut out from the outside world, steeped only in the vapors of darkness, and trapped in an ominous atmosphere of seclusion. The entrance became the only source of light, and everywhere they looked, they could see things distorted, some beyond recognition. Statues were inverted, stairs disproportional, pillars either standing diagonally or in pieces on the ground.

Dan immediately descended a set of stairs that wound around the platform they currently stood on. He walked in circles, until his feet touched down onto the floor, and he stopped.

"I'm not going to wait. To dawdle in here is to bring yourself to the edge of an abyss."

The others quickly followed, except for Inuyasha, who "Keh'd" and attempted to jump from the platform down onto the lower ground where Dan stood.

However, as he did, he stopped in mid-air, spun around in a circle, and somehow flew right back towards the platform, crashing to the ground in a daze.

Dan looked back for a second.

"Although I say hurry, it is not wise in here to...take shortcuts. The temple will follow a pre-set path; it is distorted into a specific direction for visitors to walk on. To deviate from this established direction will result in distortion of your original intention, which is to simply move forward. Different areas here interpret distortion in that manner in different ways. Be thankful that this one only did this much, Inuyasha, as it could have been much worse."

Inuyasha pulled his head from the indentation it left in the ground, and glared at Dan's back.

"How the hell do you know so much?? You _sure_ you're not an enemy? 'Cuz you seem to know an awful lot about the enemy's traps and the way they operate!!"

"Inuyasha! Dan has proved repeatedly that he is definitely on our side!!" Kagome reprimanded. However, she then paused in contemplation.

"Though...Inuyasha does have a point..." Kagome mused. However, then her eyes widened and shook her head. "N-not about you being an enemy or anything!! No, it's just...how _do_ you know so much?"

Dan did not say anything at first.

"I...just recognize patterns of darkness. Because of past dealings with them. That's all." He then resumed walking.

Inuyasha still narrowed his eyes in suspicion, his amber eyes scrutinizing Dan carefully.

Surprisingly, though, it was Lia who spoke in Dan's defense.

"Come on, everyone has their own secrets. If it's too personal...then we shouldn't pry."

Link, and probably everyone else, was surprised, his eyes taking on a questioning look.

"But uh...weren't you the one who trusted Dan the least? You sort of also wanted to kill him before, too..."

Lia blushed in embarrassment, and stuttered out, "W-well, so what?? Are you saying that I always have to be hateful forever, because of one event? People's opinions about other people can change, you know!! D-don't get any wrong ideas! I still don't like him, I'm just saying that Kagome is right; he hasn't shown any signs of being an enemy yet!"

Inuyasha and Link still had signs of skepticism and confusion on their faces, while Kagome secretly smirked, and Zelda merely smiled.

Dan rolled his eyes, and muttered something that had to do with "Human affairs".

As they were walking, they realized Dan had reached a set of humungous double doors, with the front having an intricate but ominous design of a black crow spreading its wings outward, each half of the crow on the corresponding door.

Dan reached for the silver knocker, but suddenly paused. His hand instead flew to his katana, and drew it out, the sound of the metal scraping against the sheath made more pronounced by the echo in the vast, yet vacant, room.

"Reveal yourself," Dan deadpanned.

There was a chuckle, and then a swirl of wind swept across the room. A tornado of red flashes converged around one point, until a body materialized, blocking the double doors.

Everyone but Dan immediately backed away towards the middle of the room, whereas Dan merely stared at the newcomer.

With a head of long, spiky green hair stood someone tall, and with a smirk plastered onto his face. His jaw was wide, his chin was jagged, and he wore nothing but black, his overcoat slightly ruffled from his dramatic entrance.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see. How many years has it been? Heh, I never _could_ hide myself around you."

Dan's expression did not change in the slightest, although he inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the presence of the new arrival.

"Kazuma."

With a sneer, the person replied "Glad to see you haven't forgotten me. Though most people refer to me as 'Kazuma of the Demonic Wind' now."

"Move aside. We have no business with you."

Kazuma laughed.

"Of course, of course! You guys are here to purify that sacred object thing, right? But, correct me if I'm wrong, I don't think you care much about that at all, do you Dan? Since you heard that voice, all _you_ want to do is meet _her _again, don't you?"

Dan glared intensely at Kazuma.

"Move aside," repeated Dan.

"Sorry, but, I'm afraid I can't do that. My orders were to assault, and then kill or delay. I'm rather insulted that they don't think I can defeat you, but, eh...either way..."

"Do not kid with me. They wouldn't send you out alone to confront us this early. You, being the impatient child you are, seeked us out yourself, acting on your own."

Kazuma laughed again.

"Ah, you know me too well. That's right, I just couldn't wait to see you again, so I disobeyed orders. Hmph, same result, either way. This way, we won't have to waste any time."

Dan glared with greater intensity, and replied "Do you honestly think you can defeat me? You are just another spawn from _him_."

By gathering wind underneath his feet, Kazuma started to float lazily in the air.

"Ah, now, that's a bit cruel. Especially considering the fact that _you_ are one too."

"Do not compare _me_ to _filth_ like you."

Kazuma grinned. "Well, at any rate, why can't I just come and greet my old com-"

But he was cut off as Dan sprang up at the speed of light, and swung his katana at Kazuma.

Kazuma immediately materialized a spear, and blocked the swing, resulting in a clang and the screech of metal against metal.

Kazuma chuckled.

"Why the sudden haste, eh? Or, can it be, you just don't want them to find out that-" Kazuma was cut off yet again as Dan slashed diagonally, causing Kazuma to suddenly fly up with a rush of wind to dodge it.

"Heh, don't even bother. In your current state, you can't possibly beat me."

Meanwhile, as the rest of the people in the room witnessed this exchange, they were all thinking along the same lines.

Inuyasha growled.

"Do you have any idea what the hell's goin' on?"

Everyone shook their heads in bewilderment.

Kagome responded "But, I think we should go help Dan..."

Dan seemed to hear this, however, as he exclaimed, "No. Stay back. I, by myself, will deal with him."

"Aw, refusing your friends' help? But they just want to make sure you won't die. And for good reason too."

His face was smug as he slashed his spear sideways, causing a red blade of wind to emanate out from the tip, and rush towards Dan. Dan's face remained impassive as usual, and he stood his ground. The curved blade impacted Dan directly, causing Kazuma's face to light up with malicious glee.

However, the smirk was wiped clean off his face when the smoke cleared, revealing Dan to not be harmed in the slightest.

"Hmph. Guess you're not totally weak from the power-down."

Kazuma slowly raised his spear, preparing to assault Dan once more, when he suddenly seemed to notice something, and abruptly halted his attack.

He grimaced, and said, "Tch. Damn, I've already been found out." Whatever diverted his attention, though nothing seemed out of the ordinary to anyone else, seemed to irritate Kazuma even further, until it caused him to close his eyes in annoyance.

"Gah! Alright, alright!! I'm coming back! No need to get hostile...a guy can't have a little fun once in a while?"

He then looked down toward Dan.

"Listen up, Dan. I trust you're not weak enough to be done in by the measly traps set in this temple. You'd better get to the end in one piece. So I can tear you apart." He gave one last smug grin, and departed with a gust of wind, disappearing instantly.

Dan sheathed his blade and frowned slightly.

Inuyasha appeared behind him and sarcastically asked, "Another of your friends?" A growl rose up in his throat. "Anything else you've been keeping from us? When we let you come with us, we expected full commitment in your aid. And now we find out you have ties with the enemy themselves?? How do we know you're not with Ralek? Tell us the truth, or so help me, I'll...."

Kagome immediately rushed over, and butted Inuyasha to one side.

"Wh-What Inuyasha _means _is..." she inhaled deeply, then continued. "We, at least I, think it would be best if you told us what exactly was going on, and...and what relationship you have with Ralek."

Dan remained still, then looked at the rest of the group, who all had mutual agreement with Kagome's request etched onto their faces.

He sighed, then responded.

"I suppose it would only be fair to at least tell you that much...although the concept 'fairness' is something that I have no experience with. Practically no amount of fairness existed in _my_ life...since I was born. And, one thing I'll tell you...rest assured that I most certainly do _not_ work for Ralek." Here, his mouth twisted into a crooked smile, as if he suddenly found something terribly funny.

"But...I won't say anything...until we make it to the end and accomplish what we came here to do. Because...I would not want your resolve to weaken."

"What??" Inuyasha spluttered out.

Lia glared slightly, folding her arms across her chest.

"So...what you'd tell us..._is_ a big deal?"

Dan opened the double doors with a push.

"You won't know that until you hear it for yourself. Which won't happen unless we get moving. Now."

Inuyasha started. "Now just hold on a minu-"

But Lia held up an arm, cutting him off.

"Do you _promise?_"

Dan looked down, and smiled softly for a moment.

"'Promise', hm? Another thing which I have had practically no exposure to. But, yes. I promise that I will tell you. Though, words are only words. They really hold no meaning at all sometimes." At this point, there appeared a sad, bitter grimace on Dan's face. "No resolve behind it...no intent at all...just empty words."

Inuyasha sprang forward, marching past the double doors ahead of Dan.

"Keh! Whatever. You'd _better_ tell us soon. And anyway, stop wallowing in self pity. That's pathetic. If you want to regard yourself as strong, then I suggest to just keep moving forward. We've all got our crosses to bear, but you don't hear us cryin' about it. _I _say, just keep on ploughing forward." With that, Inuyasha vigorously stomped across the next room, slashing at monsters, of which seemed to pop out of nowhere at random intervals.

Dan looked at Inuyasha's back, and seemed to ponder something. His lips turned upwards very slightly, and he stated, "Maybe the Goddesses did know what they were doing when they picked you five after all."

Kagome sighed with exasperation and rubbed her temples.

"God...he's such a brute...so straightforward."

Nonetheless, Kagome and the rest followed Inuyasha into the room...

...and saw that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

Kagome gasped, in a mix of shock, fear, and concern.

"What happened?? He-he was right there a split second ago!!! Inuyasha?!? Inuyasha!!! Where did you g-"

She was cut off as the room shook and rumbled. Something caused her eyes to swirl the room around and around in her field of vision. Then, the room immediately turned black. Everything nook and cranny became shrouded in complete and utter darkness.

"What's happening...?" Lia whispered, apprehension evident in her tone.

Dan simply replied, "The room's Distortion Trap...has activated."

And then the darkness receded. Light flooded the corridors once more.

Not a soul was to be found in the room.

* * *

"..mmm..."

A shuffle of a haori. The whipping of sleek silver hair.

"Ugh..."

Inuyasha suddenly shot up from his position on the ground, eyes snapping wide open.

"Huh?!? Where am...?"

He heard the light rhythm of footsteps and the rippling of robes in the wind. He turned around.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

"K-Kikyo?"

Indeed, it seemed Kikyo had appeared, now standing right in front of him. It was now that Inuyasha realized where exactly he was. The Sengoku Jidai, directly across from the Goshinboku tree, Kikyo walking slowly towards him.

Inuyasha shook his head, confused.

"Wasn't I just in...? How did I get here??? And...what are you doing here, Kikyo?"

Kikyo said nothing, just stopped right in front of him, and raised her arm horizontally. She opened up her palm, revealing the pink jewel inside. A completely _spherical_ jewel.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Is that...the complete Shikon Jewel?"

Kikyo spoke.

"Stay here with me, Inuyasha."

"What?"

Kikyo placed the jewel in Inuyasha's hand, causing him to stare at it.

"Use the jewel to become a human...and then we can have a normal life....together."

Inuyasha hesitantly looked up at Kikyo.

"But...I'm needed elsewhere...Kagome and my friends...they need me."

"Do you really think they consider you a companion? That they cherish you? As a half-demon, you are no good to anyone. Become a human...and we can be happy together."

Inuyasha stepped backwards, shaking his head slightly.

"They...they remain by my side. My friends...all of them...they don't care that I'm a half-demon. And...Kagome likes me for who I am."

Kikyo drew closer, and embraced Inuyasha, her arms tightly clamping around his suddenly stiff form.

"Do you...choose her over me?"

"W-wait, d-don't...."

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him, and backed away slightly.

But then, someone else materialised.

Inuyasha's mouth opened in further shock.

He was looking at himself, another Inuyasha, who appeared right beside Kikyo, and was the splitting image of the real Inuyasha.

His other self talked.

"That's right. Don't use the jewel for her. You shouldn't feel obligated to anyone other than yourself!" The other Inuyasha smirked, his fangs poking out. "Wish for further power! Naraku is still roaming about in the open like the bastard he is. You are inadequate as a half-demon. Wish to have more power you can ever dream of!! Use the jewel to become full-demon! Then...then no-one would dare to stand in your way. All would recognize your superiority."

Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration.

"N-no...Kagome said I was fine the way I was!"

The other Inuyasha leered.

"And what does _she_ know? Come on, if you become full-demon, you could protect her from anything! You have the means to; it's right there, in your hand. You can only trust yourself, and help yourself. Do it! If you don't, you'll never be able to destroy Naraku."

As if on cue, a third form materialised. One that caused Inuyasha to bare his fangs in anger and surprise.

"Naraku!"

"Heheh...well, Inuyasha? You have the jewel in your hand...if you don't act soon, you'll never be able to kill me."

All three of them drew closer.

"Do not listen to them, Inuyasha. Happiness awaits you with one wish of the jewel. Become human."

"What're you waiting for? Absolute power is in your hands! You deserve this power; you are destined for it!"

"Why do you hesitate, Inuyasha? Although, I suppose it is natural for you to appear so weak-minded. You are half-demon, after all..."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and gripped his head with clawed hands.

"No...stop! Don't get any closer..." Inuyasha fell to his knees, and became consumed with soul-wrenching agony.

* * *

In the shrouded, distorted temple, on the highest floor, one figure was sitting on a chair, twirling a lock of hair with a finger.

With a gust of wind, a second figure appeared in the room, causing dust to disperse throughout the air.

Kazuma immediately bowed down in respect.

The figure stopped twirling its hair, and looked down at Kazuma.

"Hm...Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazuma. You've been a pretty naughty boy." The female voice giggled.

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress. Please forgive me for disobeying your orders. I just could not help it..."

"Nah, it's alright. You were eager; I understand. But, I warn you, I don't think you should do it again...for your own sake."

"Y-Yes! Of course, Mistress. Thank you for being merciful."

Kazuma got up, and looked at the dark orb his Mistress was currently observing. There were images moving about on the surface.

"Forgive me for intruding, Mistress, but...I am not too familiar with this temple...what kind of traps await them?"

"Hm? Oh, well, you see, in this distorted place, there is only one real obstacle to go through."

"Only one, Mistress?"

"Yeah, but it's a preeetty big challenge. I dunno if they'll get through it. Hm...sorta hoping they will. More fun for us, eh?" She giggled again.

"Of course, Mistress. And, after all, _he_ is with them. I doubt some temple trap will impede his progress."

"True, I guess, Kazuma. But, I really don't know...this isn't just some random trap."

She held up the dark, crystal ball to her eyes, and smirked.

"This...is a test of their souls."

There was a cackle of amusement, which resounded through the tiny room.

"And if the strength of their souls does not save them...it will consume them instead."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hah! So, there you go. Sorry for cutting it off there, but I already had planned this part of the story all out, and it's too long to put in one chapter. Worry not, though! I've already got the next chapter alllll planned out!!! So you should expect it coming as an update pretty soon (I hope). And, let me tell you, it's gonna be a swirlwind of awesomeness (that's right, swirlwind. It's gonna be too epic to convey with just whirlwind), and epic plot twists! Don't miss it! Oh, and, you notice that I'm including the Inuyasha side of the crossover more now? Don't worry, although it's supposed to take place in mainly the Zelda world, there'll still be plenty of Inuyasha content to come! :)

Random quotation of the day:

"You're not a freaky fish guy. You're THE freaky fish guy."


	14. Each one's Path

**Author's Note:** Ok, so here it is. Jesus, I went overboard with this one. Six thousand words!!! Well, that's good news, right? More for you guys to enjoy! Or downright hate....aw, I just made myself depressed....*sniff*. Help ease my depression with reviews please!!! More reviews equals more happiness, and rainbows, and unicorns, and, uh...yeah. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. That privilege belongs to the genius who created it: Rumiko Takahashi (Ohhh my god, let me just cut in to say something. She just began her newest manga, Kyoukai no Rinne!! It's amazing so far, of course. I mean, it _was_ made by Rumiko Takahashi after all...). And I do not own The Legend of Zelda. That piece of downright epicness belongs to the great and godly Nintendo. 'K. Now read. :)

* * *

Chains. Everywhere around her, there were only chains, shackles, and more chains. A listless white glowed dully, encompassing everything. It reflected the blank, empty feeling she received as she opened her eyes.

"Where...am I?" Lia whispered.

She felt tired. No, such a casual word could not express the exhaustion she felt. She felt powerless, weak, as if there was no substance to her. She tried moving; she could at least do that much, right? But, as she willed her limbs to move, to shudder, to twitch, she found that she could not. It was then that Lia noticed the chains coiled tightly around her legs and arms, and all across her torso, pressing and biting into her flesh.

Lia inwardly cringed. She felt extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't in control of the situation. She wasn't in control of anything. As she was right now, in this space, there was nothing to call her own.

Her eyes snapped wide open in surprise as she felt something slithering across her ankle. She looked down to see a chain sliding across, and then levitating up, directly in front of her face. The very tip of it faced her, then...it distorted. The tip of the chain twisted, changed, morphed...until it became a face she knew very well.

She clenched her teeth, and tried to the same with her fists, until she remembered she couldn't at all because of the chains, which were still grinding into her soft flesh.

"Father..." she let out as another whisper.

Her father's tight, stern face grimly looked into her own.

"Vamalia."

"I told you...not to call me that."

"I believe it is my right to call my daughter whatever I wish to call her."

Lia tried to glare defiantly...but was just too exhausted.

"Your rights...don't mean shit. Rights are something you have to _earn, _Father."

"You think that means anything...coming from you, Vamalia? You, who we gave everything to, who we nurtured the best we could as parents, and still failed miserably at whatever she did? What makes you think _you_ have earned or deserved anything at all in your pathetic life?"

Lia, despite her weakened form, still had the strength to venomously chuckle.

"'Gave everything to'? 'Nurtured'? After all this time, you still are determined in feeding me this crap? You cared nothing for me as a person. And if by 'nurtured', you instead mean that you pushed me to the edge of an abyss, working me like a slave, just to glorify your image as the hopeful parents of a _prodigy_ of a daughter, then sure, you nurtured me plenty, all right."

Another chain snuck past Lia's form from behind her back, faced her, and changed as well, this time into a different face.

Lia bitterly smiled.

"Well, whaddya know...the whole gang's here. How do you do...Mother?" She sardonically said with a soft voice.

Her mother's face frowned.

"Do not speak like that to us. Learn your place."

"Now now, Margaret...no need to waste your breath on this failure of a daugher. I see that ever since we died, you've been as abysmal as ever."

Lia snorted.

"A fucking god would still be abysmal by _your _standards, Father. And you know what's really pathetic of you? If someone's parents die, their heart is supposed to be shattered, you know? Saddened so much, they would cry for weeks on end. Well, when you two died, I didn't feel a damn thing. Not a single tear went down either of my eyes. In fact, I felt relieved. You two weren't there to push me, to squeeze all the prestige out of 'till I was nothing but a hollow shell. I could finally lead a life of my _own._ Find my own identity, not strive to be some false prettied up little princess. You know, I've actually met a real princess? She's wise, elegant, kind..._nothing_ like what you two were trying to make me be."

Lia's mother and father's faces were still stoic, the lines as deadened and pronounced on their faces as if a woodcarver had rougly gouged them in.

Lia took one look at them, and continued.

"Fake. That's all you two ever were, ever portrayed yourselves as, and ever pushed me to become."

Her father hissed out, "You were never anything, Vamalia, especially once we were gone. Without us, you can't make anything of yourself. _WE_ were the only reason anyone even noticed you or considered you. _WE_ were the only reason you had a decent life."

"Decent...? **_DECENT?!?_** Thanks to you two, I was a god-damned puppet!! I became happy, for probably the first time in my life, after you two died! Sure, I had no money, I was forced to steal, but for once, my spirit was my own, not forcibly molded into an imitation of some perfect little girl!!"

Lia's mother spoke.

"Perfect? Don't make us laugh. Even with our generous help and goading, you still failed at everything we put you to."

"I damn well did my best at everything you put me through!! Even if it was hard! Even if it was grueling! Do you know why? Because I wanted to please you; because you were my parents!! And I actually did pretty well at everything. But you two kept saying it wasn't nearly enough. That I was horrible at whatever I did. Do you know how badly I thought of myself?"

Lia looked down sadly.

"And...there was a time...that I loved you, as my parents. Before...when I was a child...you two were kind and loving. You embraced as your daughter once. I was happy in your care. So...." Lia's eyes swelled with tears.

"....what happened?"

Her father smirked a steely smile.

"Hmph. We just realized how useless it was to spoil you, that's all. That unless we did something, you would continue to be a failure. And even with what we did, you still are, after all these years."

Lia's eyes turned furious, and her mouth was set in a straight line.

"Well then...glad we cleared that up then. So, this is, always was, and will continue to be your true natures? Then...I'm thankful for what happened a year ago. I'm actually grateful to those demons and crazed beasts for attacking our settlement. Do you know how strange and awful for a girl to say that she's _happy_ her parents were killed off by monsters...? I escaped and left you two behind in that burning house without a second thought! It's unnatural for someone to hate their parents this much...but I congratulate you; you two somehow managed it."

But her father seemed not to be listening.

"Hmm...let's list all the possible successes you've let slip through your fingers, shall we, Vamalia? In archery, you got third place in the entire competition. Third. We couldn't bear to even look anyone else at the magnitude of our daughter's failure after that. At school, you were ranked among the top ten...but not first. Swordsmanship...you came up some stupid style of your own you called unique...you wouldn't follow the teachings of the master swordsman we hired to teach you."

Lia defiantly and intensely stared at her parents, but at the same time tried not to let her tears fall.

"I wanted _something_ to call my own."

"Yet, even with that supposed great style...you could not even win against some foreign boy who just randomly walked into our village. We became shamed beyond belief."

Lia's mother cruelly smiled.

"We should have forsaked such a useless daughter the minute we saw your inferiority."

Lia could not help it now. Her tears were falling freely, dropping onto the white, ethereal ground like stones.

"Why...? Why aren't I ever good enough for you?"

"You aren't good enough to be _anyone's _child. Don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise."

"No...shut up...you two are just psycopaths..."

"Do you really believe that? Don't blame your own inability to succeed on the parents who tried, in vain, to shape you into something even remotely acceptable. Someone like you can only be summed up in _one_ word." Her father spat out in disgust.

Next to him, the chain with the face of Margaret, Lia's mother, spoke with a small, fake smile.

"A failure." She finished, with false sweetness laced into her tone.

Anguish filled Lia's heart as she looked into the unforgiving, cold expressions on her parents' faces. Her breath came out in gasps as that one word kept repeating inside her head.

_Failure....failure....failure..._

Lia's arms and legs fell limp as she stopped trying to resist against her physical and mental restrictions. The chains tightened to the point of leaving red gashes in her skin. Lia felt suffocated.

_I can't take any of this anymore...Maybe I should just...give in. It's not worth it to fight anymore..._

Her parents smirked.

"Finally, you have resigned yourself to your pathetic fate," her father stated, a tone of terrible triumph clear in his voice.

* * *

"Mistress...it seems they are not doing well."

"Hmm...it appears so..." She flashed a grin at Kazuma.

"But even if they don't, aren't they entertaining? I mean...their struggles...so extravagant. I almost feel satisfied just with seeing them squirm."

Kazuma hesitated.

"Y-Yes...Mistress. Of course."

"Oh, come on now, Kazuma. Don't sound so disappointed yet. They still haven't failed yet. All of them are still struggling. You never know exactly what might happen."

Her soft voice flowed like wind to Kazuma.

"I'm sure that you'll get your fight._ He..._isn't one to be trifled with."

"Of course. Thank you...Mistress."

* * *

Zelda panted as she sprinted across the field, her feet thumping dully against the grass.

_This...what is this? This can't be happening..._

Behind her was her kingdom. Her beloved kingdom of Hyrule. Burning to the ground. People were screaming, houses toppling, the entire town and castle being engulfed and consumed by fire and destruction.

Maniacal skeletal soldiers were cackling, mad with intent to slaughter and pillage. Creatures of all kinds ravaged everything within the boundaries of the walls.

Tears were falling behind Zelda and splattering to the ground. As she ran, her foot caught on a rock, and she tripped, causing her dress to become filthy with mud, and scrapes and bruises to appear on her face.

Zelda looked up. She had run into the forest, and fell into a clearing.

There was the sound of cool, running water, and the wind serenely caressed the trees. It felt strangely peaceful. Almost deceivingly so.

A gasp escaped from her lips as a rush of wind came and brought with it numerous white, gaseous substances. The substances flitted like smoke over to her, encircling her, and encompassing her in a whirlwind of white.

Zelda backed away into a tree. Then, her eyes widened in horror. The substances weren't gas. Zelda had looked closer, and saw that they had faces. Faces twisted with anger, hatred, sadness, regret, and agony.

The anguished spirits continued to swirl around her. They spoke words of hatred. They demanded redemption.

"Why did you let our kingdom fall, Princess?"

"We were all living in peace. Were you not determined to protect our peace at all costs?"

"Yet, when terror overruns our land, all vestiges of peace are now all but forgotten."

"Why is that, Princess? Why do you fail to keep safe all that we hold dear?"

"And why...do you run, like a coward?"

"You have a responsibility to your kingdom, yet you run like a dog with its tail between its legs."

Zelda tried to back away further, but her back had already been pressed into the tree trunk.

"No..." she whispered. "No...it's not like that...I-I tried...but what could I do? If I stayed, I w-would've gotten slaughtered..."

"Better to die like a devoted ruler than to survive like a worm."

"Please...there was nothing I could have..."

"You could have resisted. You could have fought for your people."

"I...I'm not perfect! I am a regular human being...I get scared just like any other human."

"You are not _supposed_ to be a regular human!" the spirits spat. "Destiny has chosen you for the role as our leader. You are supposed to lead us to victory, and to peace. You are not allowed to feel emotions that impede that vision!!"

Zelda was frightened beyond belief, stricken with sorrow, and weighed down by guilt.

As she shivered with these emotions, the spirits continued their vengeful assault.

"Look at you...having all these feelings...like a _normal_ person. You never were fit to be our princess. You are not special in any way. Here you reside as such an imperfect person..."

The harsh laughter of a skeleton soldier could be heard as it rode its bony steed towards Zelda. Enveloped with fear, Zelda screamed.

A scimitar swung through the air, cleaving down towards Zelda.

"...and it is here that you will die as an imperfect person."

* * *

"Mistress...why is he doing nothing?"

"Hmm...I wonder."

"At this rate, he will fail, and..."

"Calm down, Kazuma. Tell me, what do you think the result of failing this will be?"

"W-well, surely...their soul would be consumed in darkness...and they will lose sense of who they really are, right?"

"Now..._that..._I would find rather boring. Our lord put me in charge of this. And you know me, Kazuma. I always like to spice things up. Which leads to this having many possible conclusions."

"P-possible conclusions, Mistress? As in...you're not even sure what would happen?"

"Nah, I wouldn't really make it that out of my control. I would try to tweak things in my favor, of course. But yes, I believe this will be more unpredictable than anyone would first think," She smirked.

Kazuma worriedly gazed into the darkened sphere. He did know his mistress. A bit too well. And he hoped that things would not be "tweaked" to something out of their hands.

* * *

The last creature dropped to its knees as it was beheaded, the blood spurting upwards from the severed neck like a fountain.

Link turned around, his eyes of steel locked on his final prey. His hand gripping his blade tightly was stained crimson.

"Ganondorf...you will never learn. As long as I am here, your twisted plots will never succeed."

Ganondorf was slumped over, one knee on the ground, and his breathing came out in hoarse, gurgled gasps. However, even with the blood trickling in waves down from his mouth and dropping onto the ground, he managed a smirk.

"And...I suppose...that you think you have it any better than me?"

Confusion caused Link to crease his brow.

"Y-you think your fellow people are cheering for you...that the princess regards you with respect because of your bravado. Well...let me tell you...you are nothing but a tool. And......heh....a means to an end."

With that, Ganondorf collapsed onto the ground, his breathing slowing down to a stop.

Link looked at the dead body with hatred.

"Stop speaking nonsense. Like I will be deterred by empty words."

Link turned around, only to meet, face to face, with Zelda.

"Hello, Link."

"Oh, Zelda...wh-what're you doing out...?"

She ignored him, then walked past him to inspect Ganondorf's corpse.

"Hmm...very nice work. You have once again saved us from Ganondorf's oppression. I commend you for your consistency."

Link frowned.

_"Consistency"? She's speaking of this as if it was a job. Why is she regarding it so casually_?

"Th-thanks...I suppose..."

"However..." Zelda sighed as she swiveled around to face Link once more.

"It is most regrettable...but now that Ganondorf has died, we no longer require you, Link."

Link stumbled backwards.

"Wh-WHAT? What do you mean???"

Zelda smiled, and then her shape distorted, transforming into Midna.

Midna spoke.

"I mean that we have no further use of you, Link. So, unfortunately, we will dispose of you."

Midna casually bent down, and pryed the sword from Ganondorf's cold fingers.

"What? Midna...why? I-I thought that..."

"That you were more than just a tool to us? Well then, you were wrong, weren't you? After all...you were merely just..."

Link started to protest, but was cut off as Midna promptly thrust the blade into his chest.

Link mouthed blank words, as blood poured from his lips. His vision started to blur.

"...a means to an end." Midna stated with a bland smile.

* * *

Dan sat on the boulder with folded arms and closed eyes.

He opened them slowly to inspect his surroundings.

Darkness had swallowed everything up. All around the area where he sat, chaos and destruction churned up the darkened lands. Villages burning, terror enveloping every other living being. Creatures of such grotesque essence that people fainted at the mere sight of them.

Surrounding Dan were the three Goddesses, and they were speaking with spirited resonance.

However, Dan wasn't really concentrating on listening, so he only caught bits and pieces of it.

**_"...filled with only darkness, chaos, destruction....throughout your entire...."_**

**_"...never trusted, and...no light fulfilling..."_**

**_"...YOU were the one charged.... the blood-stained...in your..."_**

Dan then tuned them out completely, once again closing his eyes, this time deep in concentration.

_Well. It appears that she has become better at this. Her manipulation of souls is done rather masterfully. But that means more trouble for us._

Dan started murmuring quietly to himself.

"Hmm...they are not doing well at all...." he sighed. "Well then...I suppose I'll have to lend a hand to each of them. Otherwise, this will not end well."

He opened his eyes, and a light started to circulate throughout his entire form. It shone brighter and brighter, until it shot upwards, into the blackened sky.

As it disappeared, Dan released a breath he was holding.

"That should do it. Although this leaves _me_ with not enough energy to bypass this trap."

He smirked.

"Oh well. I wanted it this way anyway. After all..."

He remained still as the darkness and chaos from all around converged upon him, and swallowed him up.

"...integrating darkness was my original intent."

* * *

"Oh my."

"D-did he just LET himself fail???"

"It appears so...."

"M-Mistress....d-does this mean...?"

"Now, now. Hold your horses. You have to remember...the way I designed it is that they are each confronted with the darkness lurking within each of their hearts. The darkness is expanded until they are thrust into a situation that could cripple their soul with that darkness if they fail. But he......" She pursed her lips in thought. "It's as if he _wanted _us to expose to him to his own heart's darkness. Hmph. I really can't ever tell what he's thinking."

Kazuma paused, then became surprised.

"Mistress, what's happening?"

"Oh?" she giggled. "_Now_ it's getting interesting. Finally. I expect no less from _him._"

* * *

Inuyasha panted as the three illusions (_I mean, what else could they be? _Inuyasha thought to himself in desperation) drew closer.

He moaned in internal agony, as his soul was seemingly ripped in two different directions.

_What do I choose? H-How should I...? I mean...the jewel is here, in my hand...._

The three illusions suddenly stopped. Inuyasha looked up in confusion, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Are you an illusion too?" he said to the transparent, shadowy image of Dan shielding Inuyasha from the other three.

"In a way," he replied.

The phantom replica of Dan swiveled to face Inuyasha, staring into his amber depths with his own grey pupils.

"So...you are limited to only this?"

Inuyasha had a quizzical look.

"What?"

"'I asked if you are only limited to what you see before you. They are asking you to either turn human or demon. I am asking you if you are only limited to that."

"I-I don't know what you..."

"You don't, do you?"

Dan walked closer, until he was close enough to cover the other three illusions from Inuyasha's field of vision.

"Of course, those are the two obvious choices. Each would logically have its own benefits for you, at least, as they over there..." Dan stopped to jerk his thumb backwards, pointing at the other three. "...would say."

"But...was it not you who told me that one must just 'plough forward' regardless of what lies ahead?"

"W-well, I...."

"You should take your own advice. You think that, if and once you complete the jewel, you are bound by those two choices? To just commit yourself indefinitely, telling yourself to take one option or the other?"

Inuyasha's jaw hung slightly down, his brows furrowed.

"Do what _you_ want to do. Look into your soul...and see for yourself what it is you should fight for _now_. At this moment, do you not have something important to protect?"

Inuyasha's eyes hardened, and his right hand floated over to grasp the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Do you know what it is that you want to do?"

"Yes. I do." Inuyasha replied.

"Then...just _do_ it."

Dan's image dissipated into smoke, and was blown away by the wind.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Even for an arrogant bastard like yourself..."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, flourishing it as it enlarged.

"...you sure are _annoying_, Dan."

Inuyasha swung his fang downwards, and cleaved away the three fake images, and along with them, the entire world of corruption that his soul was inexplicably placed in.

* * *

Lia hung at her perch, suspended by twisting chains.

By now, she had almost given up. She was done.

_I've...resigned myself? Hah...really now...._

"I really have become nothing but a weakling..." Lia whispered softly.

"If this is all you can do, then what else could you be?"

Lia's head snapped up.

"D-Dan?"

Leaning against...nothing, was Dan, a small distance away, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Wh-What're you...doing here?"

"Ask yourself that first."

"Well...I'm..." Lia trailed off.

Dan pushed off of the white space he was leaning on, and walked a few steps towards Lia.

"To have given up, already....Lia, I had a higher opinion of you. I believed you were stronger than this."

This got Lia angry.

"You be quiet. What could _you_ possibly know about me?"

Dan smiled.

"Now that is the attitude I want you to take. Of course, you're right. It would be stupid to ask me or anyone else who Lia is. I know nothing about you. Who is the one person who should know you the best? There is no other answer except 'yourself'. That's why _you_ should ask yourself whether or not something is right. Whether or not something is good enough."

Lia looked at Dan, and pondered exactly what he said.

"Remember, Lia? What I said before? 'Vigorously fight against destiny'. Do not let destiny, or _anyone else _for that matter, decide and control your fate. If they insist on restricting you, well, there is a simple answer. Un-restrict yourself. You think that in this place, you have nothing? You have your beliefs, your ideas, your causes of fighting. Put simply, you have _yourself_. As your own person."

Lia gazed softly in Dan's direction. Then "hmphed" and turned away.

"Hah. You think that you've become some inspirational force? Some all-knowing sage that'll 'purify my soul' or whatever? As usual, you're still so full of yourself, Dan."

But, as she said this, Lia could not help a serene smile from tugging at her lips.

Then her face turned unsure, and she asked, for confirmation, "S-so...Dan...am I...okay as I am? I'm not a...failure?"

Dan rolled his eyes.

"I have never met anyone with such ill-concealed low self-esteem. And if you listened to me earlier, you should realize that it does not matter what I think about you."

But as Lia's eyes looked at him hopefully still, Dan continued.

"...but...if it really will help...you turned out....adequate. For a mortal, at least."

Lia's face broke out into a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Dan."

Dan once again rolled his eyes, then proceeded to walk away.

"You don't need me here anymore, right?"

"I'll...be fine. I can handle it myself, now."

"You should have done so from the very beginning. Stupid girl."

Lia ignored the insult, and called out, "Really, you'd better accept this gratitude! 'Cause I sure won't be thanking you again anytime soon!"

Dan merely raised a hand and waved it at her lazily from behind his back, before fading off into the blank white distance.

Lia sighed, then closed her eyes.

"Now then, I'd better get this over with."

A bright, shining light emitted from Lia's still form, encompassing everything from the shackles and chains, to the surrounding white, which dulled in comparison to Lia's immense surge of a pure, clear light.

"It's time...to stop screwing around." Lia whispered, before the world of chains eroded away in the light shining so brightly that it seemed as if it was sent directly from the gods.

* * *

Zelda had closed her eyes. When nothing had impaled or mutilated her, she tentatively opened an eye. This caused her to widen both her eyes in surprise.

Dan had somehow materialised right before her, and blocked the curved blade with his bare hand. He casually flicked his other arm at the skeleton, causing it scream and disintegrate.

"Dan...you...what's going on?"

Dan looked at her, then turned his entire body around to face her as well.

"That really depends on you. It's not as if _I_ have any control of this place."

"What? Then...that means that I do?"

Dan turned, looked at the swirling corrupted spirits for a moment, and then gazed off into the distance.

"There are hordes of them coming. I cannot handle that many," As if on cue, Zelda suddenly noticed the army of skeleton soldiers galloping on their skinless steeds towards them from the castle.

"Therefore...by the time they get here...we must settle this."

"Settle...?"

"Zelda. Are you scared?"

"Wha...?"

"Do not make me repeat myself. Are you or are you not scared of...all this?" Dan carelessly waved his hand behind him at the chaos engulfing Hyrule, and at the dense, swirling fog of corrupted spirits.

Zelda stared in fear at the spirits, evidently too apprehensive to speak, lest more harsh criticism be thrown at her as a result.

Dan sighed.

"Do not make this too difficult, because it isn't supposed to be. Well, at least it is obvious that you are indeed scared. Look, you are even too scared to say that you are too scared. Of course you are scared. Do you know why?"

Zelda miserably nodded.

"Because I am weak...and undeserving."

Dan frustratingly put his hand to his head and muttered to himself quietly.

"Tch, I know that this is supposed to weaken the soul...but of all the mortals the Goddesses put me with, why did they have to choose the five most...emotionally sensitive? Or maybe all mortals are just...what was the word they used...'emo'? They are just so...easily depressed. To the point of stupidity."

Dan then looked impatiently at Zelda.

"No, it is _not_ because you are weak and undeserving. It is because you are _mortal_. I stress the fact that it is alright for all mortals to feel despair, fear, anger, because it is _normal_ for them. It is _not_ alright for them to feel sorry for themselves or just break down in depression. It is completely pointless and accomplishes nothing. To this day, I still cannot fathom that aspect of you people."

Zelda hesitantly stood up.

The soldiers were getting too close.

"Do you understand? It doesn't matter if you are a princess or lord or revered emperor. It makes no difference, as you are all mortal. To me at least, all mortals have that easily exploited weakness. That they can feel."

Dan walked closer to Zelda and glared.

"And then...do you know what separates the better mortals from the weaker ones? They acknowledge the fact that they are scared or jealous or whatever emotion they feel is dragging them down...and they conquer it. They do not let one emotion take over them and dictate their actions."

The soldiers had reached them. They were wildly swinging their blades at Zelda, but for one reason or another, they could not hit her. Their blades met ground and trees, and they thudded onto boulders with a clang, but they just could not hit Zelda.

Zelda's quivering lip had stabilized by now. The corners of her mouth lifted with a hesitant smile.

"I...yes, you're absolutely....correct. I'm sorry, Dan, to appear so weak and helpless."

Dan tutted.

"There you go again. Expecting yourself to not be weak or helpless. Basically, expecting an impossibility."

Zelda still merely smiled. She looked all around her, past the shrubberies, meadows, and grounds, to the skies above, and the horizon in the distance.

"So...I am trapped within my own fear?"

"...Rather, you are trapped within the fear that you succumbed to your fears."

"Oh. Of course. I am afraid of not living up to my role."

Dan glared harder.

"Is talking all a princess does? Get on with it."

"Of course. I apologize."

Amidst all the destruction, amidst the hordes of cackling skeleton soldiers, amidst all the chaos and the fires, Zelda shone as a single beacon of light. The golden glow stretched outward from her body to become the head of an arrow, which shot up immediately and dispersed the dark clouds above.

Dan nodded, sighed "finally", and faded in smoke.

The light had spread to everything by now, with Zelda in the center.

_Have I...defeated my doubts?_

"No," she whispered. "It's more like I have ascended above them."

* * *

The pain he felt was indescribable. He could literally feel his heartbeat slowing down as blood pumped from the gaps in between the edges of the sword and the edges of the hole it made in his chest. Every time he breathed, more blood would spurt out of his mouth, staining his lips dark red.

His heart was wretching, both from physical pain, and internal pain.

"Wh-....Why, Mid...na?"

Midna blinked.

"Did I not just tell you the reason? Don't take it personally." She grinned, but there was no warmth behind it.

_So...I was only...a blade to be sharpened, honed...and in the end...thrown away._

"At least...in the end...Midna...I....got to see....you."

Just as Link was about to close his eyes for the final time, however, a hand shot out of nowhere, to grasp the middle of the blade. It did not relinquish its steely grip, as the owner of the hand spoke.

"Do not even _think_ to fool yourself into believing that what you see in front of you is the real Midna."

Link hesitated, then turned his head to gaze upon the new arrival.

"D...Dan..."

Dan's eyes turned as hardened as his iron grip.

"I thought that _you_ of all people would at least be able to be rational and sort this out calmly on your own. Evidently, I should learn to not expect too much from mortals."

Link let out a laugh.

"But...Dan...you heard them. I would...no sooner...throw my life away...than let down my kingdom. It's...just as they say. I'm...useful...as nothing but a...tool." Link's breaths were coming out in short, hoarse gasps now, his voice getting weaker.

Dan gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger.

"Obviously...I mistook 'weakness' for 'rationality'. Hmph. Well, I believe I'm going to have to try a different tactic for this one," he spat out.

With that, Dan swiftly pushed Midna away, causing the sword to immediately plunge outwards, out of Link's stomach. A great fountain of blood spurted out, causing Link to cough with greater force.

Dan ignored Link's pain, drew back, curling his hand into a fist, and promptly punched Link square in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards.

Link temporarily forgot his anguish to look up at Dan with shock.

"Have you woken up yet?"

Link placed his hand delicately on his cheek, where a bruise formed. He stared at Dan with a peculiar expression.

"I clearly misjudged your character, thinking that you were strong, if _this_ is how you choose to accept things."

Link slowly stood up, and looked at the blood pooling onto the ground.

"Link, in order to really have strength, you must remember what it is that drives you to do what you do. Do you fight for the sake of being useful? Of being a tool? Think, and remember what it is you _really_ brave all these dangers for."

Link looked away in frustration.

"I...I...I fight for...my people. Hyrule needs me...to protect it."

He clenched his fists.

"And then...you must remember what it is you need to be strong for in the first place. Are you strong for Midna? Or Zelda?"

"That's...part of it. But...I have to be strong, so that I can see clearly, with my own eyes..."

"See what?" Dan inquired, coaxing Link further.

"See that....my country is safe."

By now, Link's wound seemed to have no effect on Link. Blood was still dripping, but Link stood firm and spoke clearly, un-impeded.

Dan was already beginning to fade away.

_Hm. My energy has already run dry. I...most likely cannot assist anyone else._

However, before he could vanish, Dan continued to speak.

"Therefore...it is your own desire to protect that makes you fight. Not Zelda's desire, or Midna's, or the kingdom's, but _yours_. _You_ want to do this, regardless of what anyone else may think. So this destiny of yours, as the Hero of Twilight, is fulfilled, only..."

Link finished for him.

"Because I want it to."

And with that, Link morphed into his wolf form, and let out a snarl of ferality.

Everything melded together, with Link being pinpointed at the center. Dan had already gone. A blue light shone through all the empty space left vacant, and along with it, a spirited howl resounded, sounding as if it could penetrate through someone's very soul.

* * *

The woman shrouded in black "tsked".

"Well, this certainly is a peculiar turn of events. Can't say I didn't expect it, what with it being _him_ and all."

Kazuma continued to stare at the orb.

"Mistress...what happens now? I cannot be sure...everything is rather...confusing."

"Oh, don't worry your li'l head about it, Kazuma. Everything will become clear soon. After all...."

She got up from her chair, and proceeded to walk out of the dark room.

"...this is where the _real_ fun begins."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haaaahahahah! Okay. So, was that the longest chapter _ever_, or what? Well, by my standards, it pretty much is. I mean, 6,000 something words! Yeah, um, a lot of it might seem rather repetitive and doesn't flow well because of just going to one trial to the next repeatedly, which causes it to be this immense monster of a chapter, but I really felt as if I didn't want to drag it out any further. I really want to get to the next, important parts of the story, and even if I didn't, well...I feel that if I broke this part into more chapters, it just wouldn't work out well. So, in the end, I decided that it would be for the best to just smush all of this into one chapter. If you don't like it, you'll have to deal. Come on, look at the bright side. I mean, because of that, you get to read this huge-ass chapter! I mean, what an update, right? And, yes, there is school in Hyrule in my story. I mean, come on, I'm pretty sure Hyrule would have an education system. That's _my_ interpretation, at least. And I most certainly did _not_ forget Kagome. Of course I wouldn't. There's a reason for everything, so just patiently wait for the next update! Or impatiently, doesn't matter. Wow, this is dragging on for too long. 'K, well, hope you enjoyed.

Random quotation of the day:

"My voice gives me super strength!!!"

"Oh yeah, well, my _hair_ allows me to defy GRAVITY!!!"

Meh, not exactly, but definitely along those lines. Stay tuned!!


	15. Laments from the Past

**Author's Note: **Hell yeah! Check out this amazingly quick update!! Am I awesome, or what?? Hahaha!! Okay, 'nuff of tooting my own horn. Yay. Well, this chapter is moderately long. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm....how should phrase this....well, you see, there are these two amazing things called "Inuyasha" and "Legend of Zelda". One thing that you should know about them is that they are not owned by me. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Nintendo, respectively. Another thing you should know about them is that they both kick ass. Hard.

* * *

_He walked onto the rural, dusty road, wearing a grimace on his face._

_"Tch," he sighed. "The things I get assigned."_

_He looked around at the town. It was...ordinary. Ordinary houses, ordinary townspeople, and, as far as he could see, ordinary activities._

_His black, billowing cloak swished around him as he walked, people staring at him along the way, pausing their daily chores to gaze in bewilderment at the stranger who just walked into their village. He heard many whispered comments regarding him._

_"Who is he...?" "A foreigner, maybe?" "Look at his ragged clothing..." "Is that a sword he's carrying in his belt?" "Don't get too close to him...hopefully he'll just pass through."_

_He ignored these remarks. After all, they were just the ramblings those idiotic mortals._

_He saw the children laughing gleefully, playing in the sand, their parents scolding them not to cause too much commotion. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath, and then opened up his palm, raising it above his head._

_His task was simple enough. Total eradication._

_"What a gruesome job," he murmured. Just as he was about to begin, however, he heard a cheerful voice._

_"Hey mister!"_

_He stopped briefly, then opened his eyes to look at who had addressed him. He saw a little girl, probably no older than six or seven, with flowing brown hair, and a broad smile on her face. The other villagers broke out in frantic whispers. _

_Contrary to responding, he merely frowned in confusion, glaring slightly at the girl._

_When the girl received nothing in response, she blinked, but did not falter in that infuriatingly innocent smile._

_"Whatcha doin'? Is this your first time in our town? You don't look like you're from here...Where are you from?? You're kinda weird-looking...What're you doin' just standing there?"_

_He glowered. This human...this girl...was annoying. Are mortals supposed to talk this much? He could not exactly remember from back then whether or not...no. He wasn't going to revisit _that.

_The girl blinked again._

_"Y'don't talk much, do you? Do you need help with something? Ooh!" She paused as she craned her head to peer inside his hood. He drew back slightly, feeling uncomfortable._

_"Hey! Lookit your eyes!! They're all...hm...uh...what was that color?"_

_He rolled his eyes. He really did not understand mortals, particularly the younger ones._

_"They are grey."_

_The girl's smile was all the more apparent as she continued to talk. _

_"Hey! You CAN speak," She giggled. He was really getting annoyed at this girl, especially of that...smile. Why does she continuously do nothing but smile? Can she be nothing but cheerful all the time? _

_The girl mulled over what he said, then shook her head._

_"No. That's not the color I was looking for. Hmm....ah...eh....what was it...oh! I remember! Silver!! That's the color!!!" She grinned at him._

_He blinked in slight surprise._

_"Silver?"_

_"Yeah! They remind me of sparkly things. Grey is so...y'know...boring. Your eyes are glittery, so they can't be grey! I think they're pretty. So...they're silver!!!"_

_He growled once, then walked off._

_The girl stood there for a second, surprised. Then she chased after him._

_"Hey!! Wait!! Where're you going?"_

_He did not turn back to look at her._

_"I need to be somewhere else."_

_The girl stopped, then pouted._

_"Aww...I thought you were gonna stay for something...You're leaving?"_

_He said nothing, and continued walking, reaching the village boundaries._

_"Well...come back sometime! It gets boring here sometimes, so I wouldn't mind having someone else to play with!! You look like you'd be fun to play with!!"_

Me? Fun?_ he thought. That girl...was so strange. All throughout their exchange, the smile never left her face. _

_As he walked off, the village behind him in the distance, he thought of what had just occurred._

_He really did not understand mortals. Not in the slightest. And he did not have the slightest idea what had possessed him to not go through with it. Why did he spare them? They were just another village. Another village filled with foolish mortals. _

_"Tch. I'll have to come back to this place later. The assignment...can be postponed for now."_

_That...was the first mission he had failed to accomplish._

* * *

Inuyasha groaned. Then his eyes snapped open as he noticed what was wrapped around him.

"Huh? What're these vines doing here?" As soon as he woke up, they slackened their tight hold, and receded.

Inuyasha easily ripped them off, and noticed Tetsusaiga lying in a corner of the room he was in. Before he could get up, the vines melted into dust.

Inuyasha stood up and pondered his situation.

"Uh...where exactly...? Ah, never mind." He dashed towards his sword and picked it up. It was then that he noticed the door straight across from him. It was a plain, wooden door, with a brass handle.

"Huh...well, nowhere else to go."

He strode towards the door, his feet thumping against the dusty floor. He twisted the handle and wrenched open the door to find himself in a much larger area. The room was expansive, and every step echoed into its vacant depths. In the middle, Inuyasha saw an old pillar jutting up from the ground, with a single, blackened crystal resting on its center.

Inuyasha frowned, his eyes taking on an inquisitive look.

He head suddenly snapped up as he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah...and the first one emerges!!"

A growl rose from his throat.

"That voice...it's you from before!!!"

The voice giggled.

"I'm so thrilled that you remember me! But before we play, just be patient for a teensy bit longer. It'd be rude to start without your friends."

Inuyasha's eyes sharpened to daggers.

"What?! What happened to them?? Where did you take them??"

"Oh, relax. They should be coming along any second n-Ah! See? Here's one of them now."

Sure enough, the sound of a door creaking open could be heard as Lia emerged from a door that was right next to the one Inuyasha just came out of. This alerted him to the presence of four other doors that he hadn't noticed before, all lined up on the wall, bringing it to a total of six doors.

Lia peered around the room, until she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...what's going on here? Where's everyone else?"

He growled.

"According to _her_, they should be coming soon...but I don't trust the likes of them."

Lia blinked.

"'Her'?"

"Oh, that rather hurt me, Inuyasha. Don't worry, they'll arrive. At least, the ones who survived..." The voice giggled again.

"Huh?? Wh-Who's there??"

"Keh...it's that same voice from before, from when you were unconscious...wait. Hey, what did you mean, 'the ones who survived'?!"

Before the voice could answer, two more doors had opened, revealing Zelda and Link.

"Ah, there we go! Now the gang's all here!!"

Link looked up in surprise.

"Hey, it's that voice from..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Inuyasha cut him off. "We already went through this. More importantly, what did you mean by what you said??"

The voice chuckled, then a dark portal appeared in front of the pillar in the middle.

A body stepped out.

Inuyasha and Link had gripped their swords tightly, but when they saw exactly what had come out of the portal, their grips slackened.

"Uh...whoa," Inuyasha said. "_This_ is the evil mastermind behind all that...?"

A woman, with a head of silky violet hair, had stepped out of the portal. Her skin was flawlessly smooth, and her arms and legs were long and slender. Her long hair swished behind her as she walked, and she smiled at them, her crimson eyes twinkling with mirth. Her simple blue dress flowed like water as she stepped towards them.

"Well, chosen heroes, finally, we meet in person."

Inuyasha shook his head, growled, and roughly asked, "Never mind that! Why did you say all of us are here when there are only four of us???"

"Ah, well, let me rephrase that. I meant that all of you who possibly could be here are here. As in, the ones who survived the trial."

Fear shone clearly in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Y-you mean...Kagome..." He shook his head vigorously. "Don't lie to me!! Where are they??"

She giggled, and replied, "Oh, don't worry. Just 'cause someone fails, doesn't mean they necessarily _die....._Now, since all of you are here-"

However, before she could finish, one more door flew open, banging against the wall as its one of its hinges broke.

The woman widened her eyes, showing surprise for the first time.

"What? How did you...? You should at least not be able to walk after failing the trial!!"

Lia had turned around, and she sighed with relief.

"Dan!! You're alive..." But it was then that Lia noticed something was off.

Dan walked slowly towards them, his face shrouded in shadow. A menacing, dark aura pulsed off of him, causing Lia to shiver.

"D-Dan...what..."

His face rose up to lock eyes with Lia, and she backed slightly away.

His eyes, although grey, had somehow blackened slightly, giving him a rather sinister look. A smirk could be seen on his face.

The woman looked at Dan, intrigued.

"Well now...this certainly is a rare occurrence. I have never seen any trial resulting like _this_."

Dan then looked at the woman for the first time. He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you knew me better than that. You know that something as pathetic as _this_ will not bring me down, don't you...."

Dan walked past the rest of the group, all the while never taking his eyes off of the woman.

"...._Eve_?"

She grinned.

Dan stopped in his tracks, and grasped his katana's hilt tightly.

"Oh...?" Eve said softly. "You intend to fight me? As great as you are, I think you should reconsider. Your power, you know..._is _rather...limited, right now." She grinned.

Dan pulled out his sword, and held it out vertically.

"Is it now?"

He slashed diagonally, and sent a blade of energy rushing at Eve. The blade had flecks of black dotting its surface, tainting its usually purple shade.

Eve frowned, then floated upwards to dodge it, emitting a black haze from her body that acted as her aura.

"Well, well. Definitely a bit stronger than I expected. This was your plan all along, wasn't it? From the start, you were going to use me to exploit the darkness lurking within your own soul, since you couldn't expose it yourself. Then all you had to do was absorb it."

Dan once again smirked.

"I knew that of all people, you would be able to do it, Eve."

Lia hesitantly stepped forward.

"D-Dan...what's this all about?"

Dan briefly glanced at her, then turned away.

"This...is something only I can do, Lia. I suggest you do not interfere."

Eve laughed.

"Hmm...I don't suppose you have an ulterior motive for this? If I had to guess..." She put a finger to her chin in mock confusion.

Dan raised his blade yet again.

"We do not have time for idle chit-chat."

Eve smirked, and floated higher.

"Oh, on the contrary. I've been waiting for this for a rather long time, you know. I believe...we have all the time in the world to have some fun. Let's begin, shall we?"

With that, Eve spread her arms out wide and closed her eyes.

She released a dark pulse of energy, and suddenly multiple forms materialised. Large, hulking shadow beasts had appeared. However, they looked to have a more humanoid shape than the ones they had encountered before. These beasts wore metallic armor on their dark skin, and were equipped with spears, axes, and swords of all sizes.

Eve then called out, "Oh, Kaazuuumaaa!!! You can come out and play now!!" in a sing-song voice.

With a rush of wind, Kazuma appeared, wearing a broad smirk.

"Yes, Mistress."

One of the beasts rushed toward Inuyasha with a snarl, forcing him to draw Tetsusaiga. As the beast swung his massive axe downward, Inuyasha raised his blade horizontally to block. They clashed, causing sparks to fly outwards. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Ch-! Dammit. These guys are more annoying than those before..."

Inuyasha smashed Tetsusaiga down, forcing the axe down as well, then quickly raised it in a swinging motion, attempting to cleave the beast in half.

However, it jumped backwards to dodge it with surprising agility.

Link was at a deadlock with his own shadow beast, each trying to overpower to the other with his own blade.

Inuyasha growled.

"Screw this! I'll just finish them all off at once!!"

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head vertically, and prepared to bring it down to unleash Wind Scar.

"Ah, ah, ah! Can't have that. You'll end the fun too quickly!! Hmm...how about we bring in our newest member? I'm sure she'd like to play too!"

Eve gave a sinister chuckle, then snapped her fingers. Another vortex appeared in front of the pillar.

Inuyasha had a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean, 'newest member'?"

Someone came out of the vortex.

Inuyasha then widened his eyes.

"K..." his jaw shook.

Zelda, in the middle of impaling a beast with a light arrow, gasped.

Inuyasha shouted.

"KAGOME!!!"

Kagome, in her usual attire, slowly walked out of the portal. She raised her head.

Inuyasha lowered his sword in shock.

Kagome's eyes were blank and vacant, her face dull and having no expression at all.

Inuyasha immediately rushed towards her, forgetting completely about the shadow beasts. He gripped each of her shoulders tightly.

"Kagome! What happened? What did she do to you?"

Kagome remained silent, then looked into Inuyasha's deep molten gaze, as if contemplating something.

A sudden, dull, "thunk". A horrible squelching noise could be heard.

Inuyasha's expression shifted only slightly. His face had a look of slight surprise before he slowly turned his gaze downwards, staring at the blade of spiritual energy protruding out from either side of his abdomen. Kagome's hand, which the blade had originated from and was currently attached to, swiftly withdrew, causing Inuyasha to convulse and stumble backwards. He quickly backed away from her, and swiped a hand across his mouth, where blood had accumulated.

"K...Kagome..."

Lia dodged a swipe from a shadow beast, and hurried over to where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha!! A..Are you alright??"

"Keh..." he muttered, his voice weak. "I'll be fine, I'm half-demon."

Lia gazed into his eyes, and frowned. Behind the rough face, Lia clearly saw, in his eyes, the hurt and pain inflicted by betrayal.

"That's not the only thing I'm referring to..."

Inuyasha shakily stood up straight, and placed a clawed hand over his stomach wound.

"Y-You know she doesn't mean anything by it, right? She's being manipulated."

Inuyasha looked away.

"Keh. I know that. Doesn't make it any less painful..." He whispered the last bit so that Lia barely caught what he was saying.

Dan was currently trading blow for blow with Kazuma, the latter maniacally grinning while hacking and stabbing with vigorous force. Eve was merely watching everything that was transpiring with a smug, satisfied grin, lacing her fingers together and propping her head on her conjoined hands.

Dan landed back on the ground, firmly planted both feet, thrust his katana deep into the ground, and unleashed a dark pulse of energy, which exploded towards Kazuma. Kazuma looked surprised for a split second, and was then knocked back several meters, skidding across the sleek floor.

"Grah....seems like you exponentially increased power since the last time we met. Wonder what exactly you did," Kazuma said in a sarcastic drawl, leering at Dan.

Dan ignored him, and looked towards Inuyasha, who, although not in mortal peril, was considerably incapacitated from Kagome's surprise attack.

"Yes, Lia is correct. Eve, stuck in her own little universe, concocted her own scheme involving our souls. She therefore, for reasons only she would think of, took advantage and focused on the darkness in Kagome's soul, twisting it so that she turned Kagome against us. Eve's idea of fun is total and utter manipulation. She likes to string everyone along in her elaborate plans, making sure everyone plays their role exactly as she wants."

Dan rotated slowly to look at Eve, whose smile stretched even wider, not bothered in the slightest at Dan's accusations.

"It is for these reasons that she is known most infamously...as 'Eve the Manipulator'."

Kazuma had stood up, and looked towards Eve for further orders. She held up one hand, signaling for him to stop for now.

Zelda, panting with exertion, inquired, "And so...she works under Ralek as one of his more powerful subordinates?"

At this, Eve blinked.

"Me?" Her eyes were dancing, and her body was positively shaking with mirth at what Zelda said.

"Oh. Oh, this is just too...ooh, there isn't a word to describe it! _You _believe that I work for Ralek?? Ha, this is rich!"

At this, everyone in the room except for Eve, Dan, and Kazuma, wore expressions of the utmost confusion.

"Wh-" Lia started. "Well, of course you work for Ralek!!! He's the one terrorizing both dimensions, and doing all these terrible things..."

Eve closed her eyes contentedly and shook her head with a smile.

"Ah...that's right, I had forgotten...the Goddesses spread that false bit of information among all mortals...that..." she paused here to giggle. "That _Ralek_ is the one behind our operations!! Haha, they told every person, any mortal with intelligence, that Ralek is our great Lord!"

Link was frozen in horror.

"What do you mean...they lied to us? Then...Ralek _isn't...?_"

"Oh, sure, he _was_ pretty high up...at least for a while...I mean, besides our Lord, he must've been, at one time, one of the most powerful among us...but he sure as hell wasn't our leader!!" Eve once again laughed exuberantly. She seemed to find this all extremely funny for some reason.

Lia glared intensely in anger at Eve.

"Then...just who or what exactly _is_ Ralek?"

Eve giggled.

"Well, why don't you just ask the man yourself?" Her eye twinkled.

She slowly turned to face Dan, whose face was covered in shadow as his bangs covered up his vast, grey eyes.

"...well? Why don't you tell them...."

By now, Eve's face was positively twisted with glee.

"...eh? _Ralek?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun dun DUUUUUUNNNNN!!! Whoa!! Didn't expect THAT li'l twist, now didja?!? Come on, be honest, I bet none of you guessed that this would happen!! Ooh, I just love, absolutely LOVE plot twists like this!! Especially writing them!! After all that questing, searching, and supposed conflict with Ralek's supposed plans and minions, it turns out that he's Dan?? Ya gotta love something like this. Well, of course, Eve COULD be lying...but that would utterly make this scenario suck. So, yeah. Look, you're just reading, and reading, and suddenly BAM! Plot twist bomb!! Okay, okay, getting over-excited here. But dont'cha guys love me for my quick update? Love me, hate me, obsessive over me, it all boils down to one thing, really. That little button down there that says "review". Hint hint. *Smirk*

Random quotation of the day:

"Delivery has _nothing_ to do with the delivery business!!"

Ya really gotta love Futurama. It's sooo funny.


	16. Severed Limitations

**Author's Note: **Alright, sorry for the delay in updates, but it's mainly because since it's summer vacation, I'm out with my family driving around and going sightseeing in national parks and the like (I had a _lot_ of fun kayaking). So, I didn't really have time to write. Well, I'm still on the vacation, but I finally found some time, and was able to shove together this update. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Eve, will you do the honors?

Eve: Eeeheeheehee...okay. JimmyDanj2 does not own Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha. Now, I suggest you review his story, before...*gets evil malicious glint in her eye*

Me: *sweatdrops* Yeah, okay...Eve, no threatening readers of the story. 'K, read on, my fellow literature enthusiasts, read on.

* * *

It took a while for Lia to register exactly what Eve said.

Everyone else stared at Dan, frozen in place.

The first to break out of his stupor was Inuyasha.

"Wh-...don't screw with us! Like hell we'd believe that!! You expect us to think that Dan, who was _with _us all this time, had committed all those horrible acts? Before that, he was _imprisoned_ by the Goddesses!! He couldn't have done a single thing!!"

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Firstly," she held up one finger. "Didn't I tell you that the Goddesses lied to you? Our real Lord is the one doing everything you label as 'horrible', and Ralek certainly is _not_ our real Lord."

"Secondly," she held up a second finger. "Even if one is imprisoned, with power as great as our Lord's, there is much he can still accomplish with ease."

"And finally," a third finger was lifted. "Haven't you ever wondered....exactly _why_ Ralek was imprisoned in the first place? What, you think the Goddesses (although they _did_ lie to everyone), who at least must keep up a _pretense_ of goodness and holiness and whatever, would just hold people against their will left and right? Ya gotta face facts at some points; I mean, you knew this was coming on for a while now, right? Everything pointed to this unavoidable fact. Here, in case your itty bitty little brains still can't handle this reality, lemme reiterate one more time. HE..." Eve pointed directly at Dan. "...is Ralek."

Lia gritted her teeth. She seemed unable to accept this truth.

"Dan...is this true? Is what she's saying...real?"

Dan's expression still did not change. His eyes rose to meet Lia's, the black seeping through them lazily, sifting through the grey haze.

"I promised that I would tell you after we get through this. That I would explain everything. That still holds true. I will tell you, though, that...yes. Eve is not lying. _I_ am Ralek."

Lia's knees wobbled dangerously, and she was forced to lean against the wall to keep herself standing.

"However...there is more to this than just that. I promise...that after we do what we came here to do...I will explain _everything. _In detail. There...is more you must know. Some things that only I can explain correctly. I assure you that I am not with the enemy."

Eve sighed, but her face still held that smile.

"Oh, spare me the theatrics, Ralek. Throughout this entire time, there is only one thing occupying your mind. And it's not sincerity, it's not a desire to _help_ the mortals. It's _revenge_. You've embarked on this little heroic journey for the sole purpose of exacting revenge on our Lord...and me. Isn't that correct? And you're not exactly _thrilled_ with your dainty little Goddesses, now are you? Why would you help _them?_ Are you not doing this just for yourself? Well, let me tell you, you should be," Eve giggled.

"Vengeance is the only thing spurring you forward. If you've come all this way, don't stop now. Let it take you...use it to finally fulfill your goals. Don't you hate me? Is there anything stopping you? If there is one emotion that _you_ should rightfully understand...it is anger. You deserve to feel angry. Why don't you just..." Eve's eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief.

"...explode?"

Dan growled, truly looking angry for the first time since coming out of his illusion.

"Your petty mind tricks won't work on me, Eve. I know _exactly_ how you do things."

However, just as he was about to jump at her, Lia unexpectedly spoke. Her voice was sad, its pitch containing a dull inflection.

"Dan...you knew that I was just a random eavesdropper who happened to catch Zelda talking about Ralek, right?"

Lia looked up with sorrowful eyes.

"Do you know why exactly I just suddenly decided to join them? I wasn't really going to, at first...but then I overheard Zelda say 'Ralek'. That word...triggered something within me."

She took a shuddering breath.

"I remember clearly...the day my village was destroyed. Demons running rampant. Fires consuming houses. It was...utterly horrifying. I was extremely lucky just to stay alive after that. And...after traveling around for days on end, with barely anything to eat or drink, I stumbled on a rumor. Apparently, it was about the identity of the one behind the ravaging of my village."

Dan's wispy grey eyes widened. He knew what she was getting at. He knew _exactly_ what drove Lia to her actions now. He took a step backwards from Lia.

_No...it...of all the places...for it to have been...Lia..._

He closed his eyes. Guilt wracked his body.

Lia took mind of Dan's sudden reaction. She sighed, and looked down, her expression streaked with despair.

"So...it's the truth? That it was you, and not their real lord?"

"I...for that particular aspect...yes. For that particular bit of information...you mortals have it correct. I am...sorry, Lia."

Lia chuckled darkly.

"From that day on, I had to find a new purpose for my life. I chose...to make it my utmost duty and goal...to one day track down and kill Ralek. Otherwise, I would have no purpose or will. I really would have been completely devoid of any sense of myself, of what I should do as my own person, if I didn't make it my life's new ambition to destroy Ralek, and take revenge for what happened. Without that...I would've truly only been an empty shell."

Lia suddenly lifted her head and stared directly at Dan with tear-filled eyes.

"Tell me, Dan!!! What the hell should I do now?!? After all this time, I have been searching for Ralek...and now I find out that it's you? Everything that happened to me, everything that I've endured...they all point to the fact that I should kill you!!"

She closed her eyes, and a single tear left a trail of moisture down her cheek.

"And now...I feel torn. Because...because after all you did, why is it that...I don't _want_ to kill you? I want...no, _need_, to take revenge. It's...it's my sole purpose, now. But...WHY does my heart not desire that same result? T-The will my village left me doesn't align with what my soul wants. Everything I know has been thrown into shambles. I...I have no idea what to think anymore. I'm... so confused and _frustrated_. So..." Lia sobbed.

"...what should I do, Dan?" Her whisper somehow echoed through the expanse around the pillar. Dan sadly looked at Lia.

He then turned away his gaze on Eve instead, deciding that he couldn't really bear looking at Lia any longer.

"I...I have told you before, Lia. Only you can answer that. You must overcome the consequences wrought upon yourself through your emotions by deciding. Decide...there are choices in which you, and _only_ you, can make. What those choices involve...is up to you."

Dan glared at Eve, as if blaming her for everything that has happened, although a great deal of it _was_ because of her.

"Eve...these five were dragged in by the Goddesses a long time ago. I cannot change that. But one thing I have made my purpose...is to not allow them to be dragged in by darkness any further. Their objective...will _not_ be smeared or tainted by anything revolting you or anyone else have put forth. Their decision and will is theirs to take hold of, and will not be tarnished any longer."

Eve smiled, her finger lazily tracing patterns on the large stone she was perched on.

"And...you will do that by taking all of it in their place?" She chuckled. "Furthermore...you do it, ultimately, for their cause...or your benefit?"

Dan was, by now, already past his tolerance for Eve. He glared daggers at her, and gripped his katana tensely, prepared.

Eve merrily clapped her hands together.

"Okay! As much fun as this banter is, _I_ think we really should be moving on."

She giggled, and rose both her arms above her head, and splayed them wide.

Immediately, tendrils of darkness rose, and pulsed up from the ground, spasming, before shooting in all different directions. Each thick tendril caught and wrapped themselves tightly around everyone except Kagome, Eve, the beasts, and Kazuma before they could even react to what was happening.

"Wh-! Tch...Dammit! I...can't...get...free!!" Inuyasha thrashed and cursed as the tendril lifted him high off the ground, crushing him in its vice-like hold.

The others around him were struggling as well, each of their attempts equally futile. However, Dan merely stayed still, and had a look of annoyance on his face.

Kazuma, who was panting, grinned.

"Heh! That will show you. You should learn not to mess with the great power of my Mistress!"

Eventually, the tendrils crushed them to the point of restricting all their movements. They couldn't move any limbs even a millimeter. They could only stare on in fear or anger as the life was slowly being crushed out of them.

Link's breaths were shallow and came out in gasps as he looked around him.

"No...we...we were so...close..."

Kazuma snorted.

"As if you had any chance in the first place! Those who tangle with my Mistress do not come out alive."

Eve smiled, then rose up in the air, floating slowly towards Dan.

"Aw, Ralek, why don't you show a bit more happiness or excitement, huh? After all, it's been so _long_ since you've even had a glimpse of me. What happened to those fun times we had?" she pouted, then sighed in mock disappointment. "But...we had such a good time when we were together...are you telling me you're just going to put that all behind you? What about all those times that you said..." she placed a hand on his cheek, and smirked.

"...you loved me?" And before anyone knew what happened, Eve covered Dan's mouth with her own. Dan could not even move his head to break away, as the tendrils had already crept up and restricted his neck movement.

Almost every pair of eyes in the room widened in utter shock, including Kazuma's.

"Wh-wh-how..." was Inuyasha's incoherent blabber.

"O-Oh my..."

"Mi-_Mistress??_ What're you...?"

Lia was silent. However, after she had gotten over her initial shock, she was enraged. She fumed with anger she didn't know she had, and if looks could kill, even the two demi-gods currently engaged in a liplock would probably have shriveled up into nothing. Lia felt something swelling and burning up inside, causing her to become red in the face with all the fury she felt.

_Wh-why am I feeling this way over that? I-It's just a kiss! A-And, furthermore, Dan is Ralek!! I should care even less!!! But then why am I _this_ angry?_

After lingering for a few more seconds, Eve pulled away and grinned.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?"

Dan dully stared at her, as if the kiss had not even transpired.

"Not really, no. Are you done? Because you should realize by now that those days are _nothing _to me. They never will be. You said it yourself; the only I feel for you is hate, and a need for revenge."

Eve frowned slightly, and genuinely seemed slightly bothered, before shaking her head and grinning once more.

Dan glared.

"How could you expect otherwise, after...after what you did, Eve?" Dan seemed to show a moment of weakness, of pain.

Eve continued to smile.

"Heh. Still dwelling on it, eh? Well, it doesn't matter. Right now, I've got you all right where I want you."

She held out one hand, and started swirling it in circles through the air, swilling her fingers in spherical motions. A dark orb appeared, crackling with unspoken menace. She steadied her hand, bringing the orb along with it, and aimed it directly at Dan.

Lia doubled her efforts. She struggled with all her might.

_No...I...I can't let him die. Not until I have everything clear. _

She grunted and snarled, and finally broke free, emitting a blinding white light from her hand, easily tearing through her bindings. Eve stared in surprise.

"Hm...an ordinary mortal...suddenly gaining all this energy? Rather unheard of...well, you _are_ the bearer...and the Goddesses chose you, after all..."

Lia ignored her, grasped one of her daggers, and took aim at the gnarled tendrils encircling Dan.

Amusement alighted Eve's eyes. She delicately raised an eyebrow.

Her voice was soft, yet mocking.

"Girl..." her eyes slanted dangerously, betraying her light tone. "What are you planning to do with that, hmm? Surely, you don't expect to...fight me? To rescue him? And what reason, pray tell, do you have for doing that?"

Eve stopped for a moment in order to sift and swirl her fingers around the orb a few more times, causing it to enlarge further.

"Tell me...Lia, was it? What possible reason would compel you to save him? You said it yourself, didn't you? He is Ralek, the one you've been hunting all this time, the one you all are supposed to confront. Eve if the Goddesses lied to you about Ralek's role as our leader, it doesn't change the fact that he is ultimately your enemy. Destiny means for you to kill him. Do you really believe he fights alongside you for the same cause? Everything considered, you should just let him die."

Lia's body shook, and tensed up in frustration.

"I...I..."

_I don't know...I really have no idea...exactly what I should think. He's the one that I've been...but I don't...why is my resolve so weak?_

"Everything in my head is jumbled. I...don't know what to think anymore. I'm so frustrated..."

She exhaled a deep breath.

"But..."

Lia stared for a moment at Dan, entangled by tendrils and in danger of having his life cut short at a moment's notice.

"...I do know that....if for all this time...he's been bragging like this about how great he is...."

Lia's jaw clenched, and as she looked up, her eyes burned.

"...I sure as hell don't want to see him die in a pathetic way like _this_!"

Lia braced herself on the ground, then immediately released her built up tension in her right arm and hurled her bright dagger, which was enveloped in the light that had covered her hand moments before.

The dagger flew directly and in a straight path. It sliced the air into ripples which dispersed outwards and flew out behind the dagger as its velocity propelled it right towards Dan and Eve.

Eve had a look of curiosity, and made no move to stop the dagger.

It connected with a tendril, but continued to penetrate through, ripping through swathes and coils of tendrils until a metallic clank was heard.

Dan looked down to see the dagger continuing to burst forward with ripples of energy, except that it had come to a stop, digging into the chain locked on Dan's left wrist.

Eve seemed surprised.

Lia panted, sweat dripping down her cheek. She leaned on a nearby wall to catch her breath, but looked up to see what had resulted from her audacity.

Eve merely seemed interested, and stared with a small smirk.

However, all traces of merriment were wiped clean from her face when a crack appeared in the chain. Dan's eyes widened, and his mouth parted slightly in disbelief.

The dagger's surrounding light exploded, and the dagger evaporated, but not before completely breaking the chain ring trapping Dan's wrist in half.

Eve seemed to stumble backwards in mid-air, and hastily floated in a retreat.

"Y-You...you stupid, moronic little girl...you utter _imbecile_." For the first time, Eve seemed to express fear. Her eyes were widened in apprehension.

She swiveled her head and angrily glared at Lia.

"_Do you have ANY idea just what you have just done?!?!"_

When Lia just stared inquisitively at what happened, apparently, she didn't.

Eve pointed accusingly at her.

"You idiot!!! You could very well have doomed us all!! T-To remove one of his chains....I have no idea what could happen!!! There's no telling WHAT you've just unleashed upon us!"

Eve snarled, and threw the dark orb at Lia in her anger.

Lia gasped. Her energy was exhausted; there was no way she could dodge an attack of such magnitude.

There was a dark blur, and in what seemed like nanoseconds, Dan had dashed in front of Lia, calmly lifted one hand, and caught the dark orb.

Eve glared at Dan as the dark orb disintegrated in his palm, and bit her lip.

Dan stood still like that for a couple seconds, then smirked.

His aura shot out, darkened purple wisps of energy exploding in a hundred different directions, all emanating from Dan. The temple shook and rumbled.

Dan's gaze narrowed, and his entire being glazed over in further darkness, causing him to seem malicious, much more so even than when he had first banged his way out of his door.

Eve managed a shaky smirk.

"So...you think you've won because of this?" Then her face twisted into pure fury, and out of her hands shot dozens of spherical dark orbs.

Dan merely raised an eyebrow, and flared his aura for a moment. In that moment, all the orbs disintegrated into smoke.

In Eve's distraction, everyone else had managed to break free of their bindings. Inuyasha immediately dashed towards Kagome, while Zelda attempted to shoot an arrow at the object set upon the pillar.

Kazuma saw this, and sprinted to stop her, but was immediately intercepted by Link's blade swinging at him out of nowhere, he himself barely blocking the attack with his spear.

Kazuma growled.

"Tch. Don't even try. We already have taken over the only one of you who can possibly purify the object anyway."

Link growled with equal intensity, backed up away from Kazuma's spear, and aimed a leg sweep at Kazuma's ankles. Kazuma jumped up, the leg easily missing him by inches, and stabbed his spear towards Link.

Link raised his shield, and the resulting impact showered them both with sparks. Kazuma summoned a blade of wind, and sent it rushing towards Link, trying to take advantage of the close proximity. However, Link quickly stabbed his sword into the ground, and jumped up on the hilt. He propelled himself over the blade of wind, letting go of his shield along the way and smoothly shifted his grip to Kazuma's wrist, all the while sailing over Kazuma's shoulder, and ending up behind him. Link held Kazuma's arm, twisting it in an awkward position, and causing him to snarl in pain.

"Heh, for a mortal...you fight well."

Kazuma, however, let loose a burst of wind, and sent Link flying back several feet, causing him to skid his boots on the ground.

Kazuma turned to face him.

"However, that is all you are, and will ever be. A mortal."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was dodging Kagome's hurled spiritual daggers, panting with exertion.

"Hah....tch...I didn't know Kagome could fight like this."

Inuyasha skidded to a stop, and looked into Kagome's eyes.

He saw once again that they contained no emotion. She held no remorse.

Inuyasha stood still, and intensely gazed into those vacant blue depths.

"Kagome...I...I've told you that I would always protect you, no matter what. Fighting in this way...I can't accomplish shit like this."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He remained completely still

"I won't ever betray your trust Kagome...I trust you with my life."

Kagome seemed as if she heard nothing. She looked impassively at Inuyasha, and out of nowhere, summoned a bow and arrow.

Inuyasha wore nothing but a calm smile on his face.

"A worthless life such as mine...it's not much, but from me....it's all I can give you."

Kagome still held no signs of hearing any of Inuyasha's words. However, the hands gripping the bowstring and arrow were shaking very slightly.

Zelda panted. Around her lay the multiple carcasses of the slaughtered shadow beasts. She glanced over at Kagome and the still Inuyasha.

"No...! Inu...Inuyasha..."

The arrow was released from the bow. A brilliant pink light flashed and coiled itself around it, the brightest of it emanating from the very tip.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, showing that they were burning amber.

The arrow impaled him straight through the chest, and the force of it propelled him straight to the far wall. He slammed against it, and crumpled to the ground.

Kagome hesitated for a second, then the bow slowly slid from her grip. In her eyes, life slowly started to return.

"Inu....ya...sha....."

Her eyes widened, and the bright blue that once filled them came rushing back.

"Inuyasha..."

The bow clattered to the ground, along with her teardrops.

"INUYASHA!!!"

She sprinted with all her might, her mind numb with disbelief, filled with nothing but the image of Inuyasha laying, crumpled, on the ground.

She reached him, and let loose her cascade of tears.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...I'm so...sorry..."

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed her heart out, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye, and weakly smirked. A dribble of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

"Keh...." He brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"Stop crying...stupid wench...I can't stand the smell of that godawful salt...."

Inuyasha sucked in a shaky breath, and went still.

Kagome froze.

"Inuyasha...? No...N-no...."

She hastily checked his pulse, and after moments of panicked searching, she finally found one, albeit it being weak.

"Oh...thank god...h-he's only unconscious..."

Kagome stayed there for a few more moments, then immediately turned around.

Angry tears sprung up in her eyes, and fell down in droplets.

Eve stopped her angry tirade, momentarily distracted by Kagome's awakening.

"What's this? There's no way anyone could have regained their true soul after being subjected to my manipulation...I buried it too deep behind their bitterness and corruption..."

Kagome glared at Eve with such hatred, that it caused Eve to recoil slightly.

Eve smiled, however, one could easily see the ill-concealed fury hidden underneath it.

"God...these mortals...surprising me left and right...doing things they're not meant to...that they couldn't possibly do..."

She stared at Kagome.

"Your potential...your resolves...they all _sicken_ me."

Kagome growled...

"Don't talk of that with me. You...you controlled me, made me do things against my will, making me..._hurt_ Inuyasha....all this horrible manipulation...and for what? It's not just to stop us...I can see how you really think....it's all just for some twisted game that you're trying to force on us. This...."

Kagome summoned another bow and arrow, and took aim.

"This has gone FAR ENOUGH!!!"

With another brilliant flash, her arrow, glorified with pink energy, flew straight and true towards Kagome's target. It rushed headlong at the object resting on the pillar.

Eve made a noise of frustration."

"I don't think so." She flew forward to intercept it, but was intercepted herself by Dan midway.

"Not a chance, Eve."

The arrow struck, and a column of light descended. The object was cleared of its murky blackness, and shone with pure, white light.

Lia breathed heavily, but suddenly froze in all her body motions, as if choking on some unknown substance. She convulsed, and went down on her knees. A beam of white light shot from the object and connected to Lia.

Tanned skin turned pale blue. Brown hair erupted into crimson. Then, all the light disappeared at once.

A body rose up from the ground.

Link, panting from his position of kneeling on the ground, softly gasped. He rubbed his eyes, not believing what was happening.

"Geez, look at this. Wolf boy, I'm gone for a couple months, and _this_ is the mess I find you in?" The speaker sighed. "You really can't do anything without me, can you?"

Link stood up, wobbling slightly.

"M..._Midna??"_

Midna looked towards him.

"In the flesh." She flashed him a toothy grin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun da da DUUUMMMM!!! And...we finally have Midna!!! Aren't you all ecstatic right about now? Midna returns!! Yay. Well, once again, I apologize for this late update, but at least it was lengthy. Anyway, you probably don't wanna here me blabber, so...yeah.

Random quotation of the day:

Yoko: "Hey, something seems strange!! Don't they all seem too weak?"

Kittan: "Don't be silly Yoko, it's that we're just too _badass_!"

Absolutely loved this quotation. And I actually found it as part of the English dub for Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Turns out even in English, it's epic and amazing beyond reason. Actually, I was surprised, they dubbed it pretty well. 'Course, still not _nearly_ as awesomely amazingly epic as the original Japanese version, but...eh. Anyway, no matter what form, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann was, is, and will always be the most epicly amazingly awesome anime to ever exist. It's number one, indefinitely.


	17. The Current of Souls

**Author's Note:** Alright, it's here! Huh....rather slow update for this one. I apologize. I suppose. Hey, common, I got stuff other than this to do, too! No! Stop!! It isn't my fault!!! Don't get near me with that....Auuugh! Well, if someone ACTUALLY did that, they should first stop to think: "Wow....what's wrong with my brain?" Anyway, it's here now, so read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either of them. Inuyasha's not mine, Zelda's not mine; they belong to greater people who do bigger and better things with them. I'm just here mooching off their material. Like a leech. A GOOD leech.

* * *

A crack slithered along the ground like a serpent, widening as it traveled, scarring the marble floors of the dark temple.

The temple itself shook and rumbled, debris shaking loose and tumbling down onto the ground.

Eve's face was contorted into a rare display of rage.

_This is not how it's supposed to have gone!! Everything is getting messed up!!_

Eve narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"You!! This is all your fault! You weren't supposed to wake up!!" she screeched.

Eve raised an arm, and brought it down to release a wave of dark energy.

Before it even could get close, however, a wall of twilight broke its way up from the ground, and halted the wave in its tracks.

Midna lowered her arm, and glared at Eve.

Eve was shaking with fury.

Dan, with a burst of speed, swiped at Eve with his blade, with her only just getting out of his range in time to avoid getting skewered.

He landed back down towards the ground, as Kazuma quickly rushed to his Mistress' side.

"Are you okay, Mistress?"

Eve gritted her teeth.

"F-fine...I'm fine, Kazuma." Kazuma helped her up, and then faced Dan.

There was a dark smirk etched on Dan's face that didn't look at all like it belonged there.

"Losing your cool, Eve?"

Meanwhile, Link stumbled along, lurching forward at an unsteady pace, ignoring his injuries.

"Midna...is it really you?"

Midna glanced back and smirked again.

"Do you know anyone else this beautiful?"

Link cracked a smile. This was Midna, alright.

"I...I thought you would never...."

"We'll catch up later, wolf boy. Right now we've got something a bit more dire to worry about." She smiled as she said this.

The temple was beginning to shake more violently. Chasms appeared along the ground, and dark lightning lanced its way around the walls to add to the chaos. The temple's air was crackling with dangerous bursts of unstable energy.

Kagome, still holding tightly to Inuyasha's unconscious form, stuttered out, "Wh-What's happening? Why is the temple falling apart?"

Eve took a deep breath, attempting to quell her rising fury and indignation.

She turned around, beckoning to Kazuma.

"Kazuma, let's go. We have to retreat. No point staying here any longer."

Kazuma hastily followed, dragging his spear behind him, and leaving a screeching sound in his wake.

"Yes, Mistress."

Dan sprinted in pursuit.

"Don't even think that you can escape."

However, his path was suddenly impeded by an enormous shadowy figure, which appeared out of thin air. He slid to a hasty stop.

"What...?"

The figure chuckled.

"Well, well. Have things already progressed this far?" The voice was laced with venom, and its low, dark tone seeped with malice.

Dan widened his eyes. He let out an inhuman snarl, and rushed full speed at the figure veiled with shadow.

"You!"

It did not budge from its spot, but merely seemed to lightly whip his arm at Dan. However, it seemed to somehow contain much more force than a light swing, for Dan grimaced at the impact, and flew back a far distance, zooming across the room and slamming against the degrading wall.

Midna gasped.

"This power...this dark energy..." She took a step back.

"Everyone! There's no time to explain, but we have to all get out of here now!" Midna exclaimed.

Dan licked his lips in anticipation.

"Sorry. But no chance will I leave this opportunity hanging."

Dan held up a hand and curled his fingers halfway. His arm seemed to pulse, and dark purple slowly swirled and converged on his hand. A glow of the same shade appeared, and grew larger and larger until a ball of pure destructive energy was gathered.

The figure laughed. Behind it, Eve and Kazuma had stopped, and stared in surprise.

"My Lord! Y-You have come. W-We are sorry!!! We were careless, and allowed the Chosen to break one of Ralek's chains....I am sorry. I could not have foreseen that outcome. And now they have succeeded in reviving the holder...."

"It is alright, Eve. _Everything_ that has happened so far is going according to my plan. Do not concern yourselves. You performed splendidly, right down to my expectations. This was not a failure on your part. Because of this, everything is pointing towards my goal..."

The figure then turned to look at Dan.

"Ralek, you're quite different from what I remember."

Dan growled.

"Imprisonment can do that to a person."

"Ah, but it was not I who imprisoned you. The Goddesses are to blame for that."

"Yes, and I will make sure I pay them back in full. But right now, you are all I have my sights set upon."

"Heh. Really. But besides that, you really have become different. What has happened to the cold, unfeeling, and merciless warrior? The one who would slaughter without restraint, who could burn down a village without batting an eye? It seems...that you have come to _care_ for the mortals. Has this group of mortals muddled with your mind? Or..." the figure sneered.

"...is it that one _particular_ mortal who has changed you so?"

Dan narrowed his eyes in further anger.

"That all doesn't matter now, seeing as how I'm going to destroy you right here!"

He hurled the compacted ball of energy, but the figure raised a blurred, shadowed hand, and vaporized the ball on contact.

The deep, dark voice rumbled softly.

"At least it seems your intent to kill and your drive for revenge has not altered. As it should be, you should be aiming to avenge yourself and use your hatred as a weapon."

"Don't think you can drill that philosophy into me as thoroughly as you have into Eve. I am different."

"But of course, Ralek! You were my first-born. My very first spawn."

The figure sighed.

"But...you are foolish in believing you can destroy me of all people. Look, you have broken a chain, and still your immediately released power cannot even scratch me. And this form is but a shadow of my real self. If you cannot even touch a shadow, how can you hope to win?"

Dan took a step forward.

"Believe me, I am working on that."

Here, the figure gave out a sharp, ecstatic laugh.

"Yes...yes!!! As you should be. I, however, merely came so that my beloved minions would not perish. They have done wonderfully, you see, making my plans fall exactly into place, and I like to reward them."

With a click of its fingers, the figure, Kazuma, and Eve disappeared, leaving nothing but wisps of shadow behind.

Dan wore an annoyed look, and sighed in resignation.

"It appears that...it is still not enough...." he whispered.

The temple was now shaking to the point of almost going into a total collapse. Disaster was imminent.

Midna turned her head in all different directions.

"Damn! There's no way out in time! We'll never make it out quickly enough!!"

Dan still had on that annoyed expression when he sighed, then beckoned to everyone.

"Everyone, come here, and get close."

Too panicked about the destruction around them to refuse, everyone did so, Zelda helping Kagome drag Inuyasha's still form towards Dan.

When everyone gathered, Dan took one last look at the crumbling temple, then gazed directly up at the cracked ceiling.

He whispered.

"Darkness...light....sometimes...I cannot even tell the difference anymore."

And with a dramatic bang, a purple light enveloped them all, and they too disappeared with a flash of Dan's darkened light.

* * *

As they were transported outside in the nick of time, the temple itself had collapsed in on itself, jagged rocks careening down and slamming on the ground, as the pillars and columns that managed to maintain a sense of structure amid the chaos finally caved in on themselves. The entire temple then became crushed and compressed, random pieces and boulders hurtling outwards and clattering to various parts of the ground in a strewn manner. As the dust settled, and things finally calmed down, Zelda peered in awe at the overall destruction caused by the degrading of what used to be the temple.

They had been teleported a safe distance away, perched on a cliff overlooking the terrible, awe-inducing spectacle that had just occurred. From their vantage point, they easily, and in full detail, saw the obliteration of the temple, and, incidentally, what could have happened to them were it not for Dan.

Midna blew out a sigh of relief.

"Th-thank god for your quick thinking Dan. Although I suppose it is lucky that Lia somehow broke one of your chains, otherwise this burst of power could not have happened...." She frowned.

"I still wonder about that. I never, ever would have thought it possible for anyone, at least, anyone of mortal descent, to be able to break the chains." She sighed.

Then she smiled at Dan. "Oh well, I guess I really shouldn't be complaining. Again, thank you Dan."

Dan's distant look of irritation promptly shifted, so that his eyes suddenly became wide with surprise, as if he was suddenly struck by realization. He then turned towards Midna and glared intently.

"_What happened to Lia?"_

He spoke softly, yet it easily belied the dangerous tone that everyone on the cliff had already learned not to trifle with. Dan could definitely be quite frightening at times.

Midna's smile faltered.

"Wh-what could you possibly me-mean...?"

Dan growled.

"Do not play dumb. One soul can lay dormant. However, after a sudden, abrupt awakening and of control being immediately seized, the one currently in external control could not possibly have remained in the body. It will have been almost certainly forced out. _What happened to Lia?"_ His voice was laced with menace.

Midna looked down, and sighed, resigned.

"All right. Very well. I-I was hoping to break it to you all a bit less bluntly....but it cannot be avoided now."

Kagome hesitantly spoke.

"B-break what to us?"

Midna gazed at them all sadly. Then, she started up in a whisper.

"It was foretold. Th-The Goddesses....clearly stated that in order for destiny to allow us, The Chosen, to proceed as we are, with said destiny, this had to happen." She took a deep breath.

"As you all probably have guessed...the Goddesses planned my death back some months before. It was the only way of escaping the Fallen One's wrath...they had already predicted what would happen and the only way to survive in spite of it. So, they prepared a body. Some seventeen years before, they prepared my future vessel, a shell to accept my soul later on. They placed it in someone's womb...someone that would later be Lia's mother. They could not just keep the body with them...only a body with a real soul of practiced essence, one who really knows and has gone through the process of truly living. So...the Goddesses had to do this one terrible, irreversible thing. They created a human soul, which was placed in my vessel...a real human soul that feels, that laughs, that cries....a soul that had its inevitable future laid out for it...." Midna had been unable to look at anyone in the face so far.

"They placed my soul inside the vessel, sharing a body with the soul that would become Lia, intermingling with it. However, I could not just be reborn like that. They foresaw this too...and created the object of purification that would acculumate energy for years to come....they foresaw its eventual corruption....they foresaw the six Chosen that would come to free it and cause all the purifying energy that lay dormant to explode out at once, and saw that among them, the soul they crafted themselves would fight alongside the other five. And...." Midna visibly shook at this point.

"...they foresaw that as soon as I regained control of the vessel prepared for me....the other soul would be forced out. Having nowhere else to go, it would then...simply fly out towards the borderline that lies beyond the world of living, a place ALL souls, mortal or otherwise, go to after succumbing to death. A borderline that is known as the Current of Souls. From there on...it would go to a place unknown to living beings....a place after death...just like that." Midna gritted her teeth, and frowned deeply.

"After all the pain, the happiness, the _living _Lia's soul has gone through, the interminable _proof_ that she was a true, human being...she will just go like that. As an object that was used, and then thrown away carelessly." She towards Dan carefully, hesitating in her movement.

"Dan...I am sorry..."

Dan had that annoyed look on his face again, and a frown creased his normally expressionless face.

Suddenly, he turned around and snorted, walking inwards towards the mountain.

Everyone looked in surprise.

Link stepped after him for a couple paces.

"D-Dan! Wh-where are you going...?"

Dan spared them all one glance.

"I'm off to screw with destiny."

And just like that, he conjured up a spinning portal, and walked inside, the portal closing seconds after he entered with a bright display of purple sparks.

Link looked in dumbfounded surprise.

"Wh-What??"

Midna grimly spoke up.

"I-I believe he has....gone to the Current. If there is one person who's alive and yet has the power to enter the Current of Souls...I'd expect it to be none other than him."

* * *

Lightning converged, and struck a point in space. It was from that point that the portal appeared. Hands gripped the sides of the portal, and with a small effort, heaved the owner of the hands out, slipping through and touching down on the other side. The portal dissipated, leaving behind nothing but wisps of purple, which also disappeared after a few moments.

"So the dead like a bit of grandeur, hm?" Dan muttered, taking in his surroundings. If they could be called as such.

For it looked as if no tangible force existed as a boundary for the space he was in, rather, everything around him was rushing along like wind, bright and silver. Basically, a current of spirit and energy surrounded him, and the tunnel-like outer areas whooshed along, a river of purification. Even the very ground he stood on was ethereal in composition, and he felt as if he was floating rather than standing on anything like ground.

And, as far as he could see, numerous souls soared and spiraled themselves through the spiritual tunnel, all seeking their rightful place after death. Human shapes could be distinguished, but only barely, for one had to look past the searingly bright and blinding white light surrounding their form, encasing them in a bubble of their own essence of soul.

Dan could feel his own life being sapped away. It seemed that the very governing forces after death that oversee this realm will pull all life out of a body, all the essence that made someone who they are, and accept it into the far reaches of the Current, fulfilling its purpose and amalgating all life force that is and ever was, and letting it flow freely throughout.

_I do not have much time,_ Dan immediately realized with a grimace.

He sprinted through the cave of spirit, looking for traces of Lia's soul. He has felt its presence before. He knew what her soul felt like. And he was certain that if it was nearby, he could distinguish from the rest.

It was useless to try and visually determine where Lia could be. For one, all the blinding light encompassing the souls would render vision almost completely useless and inefficient. But also, Lia had previously existed in a body not meant as her own. It wasn't the body that her soul would reflect physically. Right now it exists as the form that truly is Lia. Therefore, Dan has no idea what Lia really looks like.

Several minutes passed, and Dan still could not home in on Lia's soul.

_This is strange...I'm almost positive that if it was in the vicinity, I could locate it....it must be much deeper in the Current already. At this rate...she will end up..._

"Tch..." Dan sped up his pace, and became a blur as he blasted forward with all his might.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a few more minutes, and just when Dan was beginning to lose hope, he finally found it.

His head snapped up, and he sprinted still harder.

_At last....I thought she might have...but no. I cannot think like that. I will defy the very overseers of the dead if that is what it will take._

Dan kept running, and he burst into what could most accurately be described as a clearing of sorts. For he had left the "tunnel" behind him, and it widened its ends dramatically, so that it was now more of a circular space, a sphere in which hundreds of thousands of souls were swirling around and around. Dan noticed that while spiraling themselves along the outer perimeter of the space, the souls were gradually also flying upwards, higher and higher, until his eyes saw a blinding light, about 5 meters across in width, in the middle and at the very top. Souls flitted into the light one by one, each no doubt moving on, leaving the last traces of life behind them. Nothing came out of the light; souls only went in.

Dan stopped, and his instinct suddenly blared like an alarm in his head. Whatever he did, whatever he would try, Dan knew that the one thing he must not allow above anything else was letting Lia's soul reach that light.

And so, Dan closed his eyes, forcing his senses to disperse and cover the entire area, attempting to find Lia's familiar presence. He pinpointed it, and, first building up tension in his foot against the "ground", propelled himself upwards. He had shot himself high into the expanse, and became alarmed. This was going high, much too high. Lia's soul was much too close to the top if he was heading in the right direction....

Dan could feel his existence slipping away as he rocketed up; his fingers were starting to fade, his very body became slightly transparent.

And at last, he spotted her. A soul, the same as all the other souls, with nothing unique or special about it, soared at the exact same speed as any other soul in the vicinity. Yet, Dan immediately knew that it was Lia.

He panted; it was getting harder to perform actions now, and even more so in trying to propel himself forward with his energy.

He gave a shout, perhaps showing more emotion in it than he had done in the past couple centuries.

"LIA!"

* * *

She floated along lazily through the current, head pointed forward, feet dangling out from behind her, and flew gently as if on a breeze. Her mind seemed rather numb, and it was hard to register any valid information as to what she was doing or where she was. She simply let herself flow freely, feeling liberated, and for the first time in a very long time (although she couldn't really tell why or have any concrete reason), she felt blissful and at peace. There was a light surrounding her that made her feel even more serene.

She had a feeling that, wherever she was going, no troubles would come her way, and that she would be head towards being truly at peace with herself.

With that happy thought in mind, her eyes had already drifted closed, and she was prepared to accept whatever was to come her way.

"LIA!"

This sudden exclamation barely reached her ears. She blearily opened both her eyes halfway, wondering what it was that disturbed her blissful rest. Although, she had a feeling she heard that voice before....and that name...that name...belonged to her, didn't it?

Just as she was about to disregard it completely, a hand broke in out of nowhere, and gripped her wrist tightly.

* * *

Dan rushed towards Lia, and broke through the light surrounding her form to grab ahold of her wrist. The light burned and seared his hand, but he didn't let go. His expression was resolute.

"Lia. Open your eyes."

She did, and looked at Dan. Her expression was vacant and slightly detached, but there was also some curiosity in them.

"Who....is it...?

Dan was breathing heavily. His time here was more limited than ever.

"Lia....come on...I'm here to take you back home."

She gazed at Dan with a frown, and slightly pouted.

"Go back...home....? I don't understand. I think wherever I'm going now is my home....why else would I feel so at ease...?"

"Lia...it's not your time...there are still things that need to be accomplished...your time in our world is not over."

She frowned more deeply.

"But I don't want to go...back to wherever I was before. And...who are you anyway...telling me this....I'm headed to a better place."

Dan's breath was coming out in shallow pants.

"Our world needs you, Lia. Everyone, all the people, they depend on you since you're one of the Chosen."

Lia remained defiant in her decision.

"I don't know what you're talking about...anyway...I'm not going...back. Wherever 'back' is."

"We need you, Lia," He persisted. "...I need you." He hesitated, then steeled himself.

"Please."

Lia finally seemed to hesitate on her resolution. She eyed Dan carefully.

"You....I...know you....D...Dan...?"

Dan smiled in spite of his exhaustion. He was finally getting somewhere.

"Yes. It is me. Come on, regain your sense of who you are, mortal."

Lia's eyes widened, and she shook her head, holding it in slight pain.

"I...I....Dan...."

Then she lowered her hands, and looked at him with sad understanding.

"I can remember now...."

"Do not give in, Lia....your soul is not meant for this realm yet."

Lia looked away.

"And why not, Dan? I...was just a shell. I-I am glad to have been able to help in such a grand scale...it's of no consequence to me...I think of it as...as an honor. I was never...never meant to stay...I've fulfilled my purpose, Midna's back...everything's done and over with for me. I-It's a relief, really. Y-you should just go back...." The tears dripping down her eyes were contradicting her words.

Dan growled and gripped her wrist tighter.

"...I never took you for a liar, Lia. How many times must I repeat this lesson to you? Stop accepting things as inevitable. It is not up to the Goddesses to decide your fate. Nor destiny. Just, for once, decide things for yourself! You are not an object, you are not a means for destiny to play out, you are LIA! So stop pretending otherwise, stop letting others just do things for you no matter how easy it is, and start acting like yourself! The Lia who I've known for the past few days wouldn't just sit back and let things play out!! Maybe now no-one knows or acknowledges that you should exist. Especially not if things stay like this. So, go do something about it! _MAKE_ it known to them! Punch your own path into history! I came here at my own expense for a reason, Lia! And that reason is to drag you back, by force if need be!"

Lia looked into his fierce eyes, which were glowing with purpose and resolution.

"...you...really need me...? Everyone, the world, they all....need me...?"

"More so, by far, than what you give yourself credit for."

Her eyes closed, scrunched up, and had tears dripping down from them.

"...I...I want to go back...I want to go back! I don't want to be a castaway...I want to see my friends again...I want to go back with you, Dan!!"

Dan drew himself up so that he was level with her, and grinned. He extended out his hand to her.

"Then that's all there is to it, isn't it? Simple, really."

Still sobbing hysterically, Lia took his hand, and he promptly pulled her trembling form against his chest, wrapping one arm around her. He then, mustering as much energy as he could, braced himself, then jumped off into the middle of the vast expanse. As he soared down, pulled down with acceleration, Lia clutched in his arms, he used the last of his power to summon one last portal to bring them back. However, two wispy blurs shot out and took ahold of him.

"What...?"

Spiritual, ethereal hands had came out of the walls of the clearing and restrained them both.

**_"Upon entering this realm, no soul has ever, and will never be able to, leave. It is the law and iron judgment of us Overseers. Do not continue this futile attempt. Cease, and desist."_**

Dan made a noise of frustration.

_Dammit. I have no time left!_

"Shut up! If those are the rules, then they are about to be broken. I intend to bring this soul back, and nothing will stop me."

The swirling portal in front of him was getting smaller.

**_"Even if managing to escape, which is a feat that is not to be allowed, it is meaningless. It is not possible for the souls that have left life behind to go back. They are without substance that connects them to the world of the living. They are under OUR judgment. We do not ever let the souls return. It is...their destiny after death. There is nothing else but for them to proceed."_**

"Oh no....there's nothing we can do, Dan! A-And you're fading away! You're part of the living, you shouldn't let your existence be stolen away!! It's too late for me...I'm already supposed to pass on...please, just go without me!"

Dan winced. He _was_ fading. Fast.

"Are you still insisting on spouting that utter nonsense? We will work something out. 'Destiny after death'? All these higher beings think alike, don't they? 'Destiny' this. 'Destiny' that. Listen, Lia. We ARE going back. Nothing else about it. No arguments. So, help me! You want to go, don't you?"

"B..But..."

"Don't underestimate me! And don't underestimate yourself either! We're going, regardless of what they tell us! Brush destiny aside!!"

Lia tried to put on a resolved face.

"Y-yeah...we have to go...they're waiting for us." And, just like that, a light shone from inside Lia's body, as bright as the one surrounding it.

Dan nodded.

"Of course! They're waiting. Everyone's waiting. And there's nothing else but to...."

The light transferred to Dan, and his eyes shone with ferality, a ferality that disregarded everything around him except his goal.

"PLOUGH ON THROUGH!!!"

Even though multiple hands came out to restrain him further, even though barriers of immense power rose up between him and the diminishing portal, Dan, with bright light surrounding him and itself was shaped like a penetrating drill, impaled through everything in his way, and plunged on. Nothing touched him; everything else around him that tried to hinder him was instead disintegrated.

And as they broke the last impediment and entered the portal, Dan, even with all the shattering and destruction around him, heard only the whisper that emanated from below.

"Dan...have I ever told you....that your eyes have the prettiest shade of silver?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And...this chapter is finito! Hurray! Wow, definitely a bit more romance than I intended. Are you complaining? Hope not. Well, sorry about not having Midna too much in this chapter; I know you guys were patiently waiting for her return, and now that she has returned, you guys probably expect lotsa Midna to make up for her absence. Don't worry, plenty o' that to come. And so, till next time, my faithful readers!!!

Random quotation of the day:

"I'll be back in a flash...with a bigger drill!!"

Aw, my god, Gurren Lagann just doesn't end its reign of awesomeness. This was also from the English dub. Man, gotta give some dubbers more credit than they get. I mean, sure, it usually sucks noodles, but I suppose everything about TTGL just HAS to be awesome. It's like a law, or dictation, of the universe.


	18. Forthright

**Author's Note:** Yaysies! Update! From me! Rather late, but not too bad! Now, read........enjoy......and review! The last part's not important! I just wanna have my readers read and have fun while reading! I do! Seriously! No joke! *Smiles nervously* I'm not lying....well....maybe....AAAH, screw it! Read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer:**

Large shadow: *smirks evilly*

Me: Okay, so this guy here is the one behind all that bad stuff. I've brought him here to do the disclaimer! So...you know...do the disclaimer already!

Large shadow: *Leers menacingly*

Me: Hello?

Large shadow: *Breaks out in a sinister, terrible, jagged grin*

Me: *sweatdrops* Okay, this isn't working. Whatever, forget him. Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, Takahashi Rumiko-san does. I don't own Legend of Zelda. That privilege belongs to the almighty, sacred Nintendo. ...Okay, seriously, you can stop now.

Large shadow: *malicious red glint in eye*

Me: *sighs exasperatingly*

* * *

Inuyasha groaned.

_Ugh...I feel terrible...well, at least I'm on something soft. Hmm? Something soft?_

Painstakingly and with great effort, Inuyasha managed to force his eyes open.

"Inuyasha! Thank goodness..."

"Ka...gome...?"

He found himself in a position where his head was laid gently on Kagome's lap.

Kagome hugged him from his side, being careful not to further aggravate any of his injuries.

"Thank God...I thought you wouldn't wake up...."

Inuyasha blinked, and allowed his blurry vision to adjust itself, before grunting and heaving himself up.

"Keh. Can't get ridda me that easily. Face it, you're stuck with me." He stretched out his limbs, and heard a satisfying pop in his neck area. However, he winced at the bandaged wound in his chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, darn."

However, she then furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't be moving yet...your wound will reopen...."

"Keh, I'm made of different stuff than you. I'll be fine." Yet, he noticeably flinched when Kagome loomed up in front of him with a menacing glare.

"Stay _put_, Inuyasha. Otherwise, I'll make you stop moving using some _other _ways...."

Inuyasha bit back his snappy retort at the sight of Kagome's glare.

Kagome, an innocent, fifteen year-old girl.

...An innocent, fifteen year-old girl who could burn holes through the devil himself with those demonic eyes.

He reluctantly laid back down, admitting defeat with a sigh.

He then turned to other, more important matters.

"Hey, someone tell me what exactly's going on."

Midna, who was looking towards the sky, snapped out of her reverie and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"...uh, Lia, did your skin turn....darker? And since when did you have red (wait, it's more....orangish?) hair?"

Midna blinked, then laughed.

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not Lia. You were unconscious for quite some time. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Midna, the Twilight Princess."

Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"Wow...I have been out for a while. What happened?"

Midna wore a solemn look as her eyes found the sky once more.

"It...was right after you fell unconscious. Kagome, in her anger, shot an arrow at the sacred object. It struck, and I was reborn in Lia's body, but in doing so, I forced her soul out...and it flew to the world beyond that of the living...the Current of Souls. Dan...did not take this well, and right now he's gone after her."

"What?? H-How long has it been since they left...?"

"...About twenty minutes."

Inuyasha fell silent, and lay there quietly.

Link sat there, and frowned.

"Midna...I think I speak for everyone when I ask...what exactly has been going on? I mean...at first we thought our enemy was Ralek, then we find out _Dan _is Ralek, and then that dark figure shows up and talks about something strange with Dan, and...well...what the hell have we been even fighting for? What's Dan been even doing? Who have we been fighting all this time? If we're going to continue...I think we should all know the full truth."

Midna smiled sadly.

"Yes...I think so too....and...I will explain as much as I know. But when Dan and Lia come back. Everyone should be here for this. Besides...it'll help if Dan and I explain together...there are some things only he knows."

"That's _if _they come back..." Inuyasha bitterly exclaimed.

Zelda retorted, "Don't talk like that. I'm sure they will. I have faith in Dan. They're our friends...they'll definitely make it back."

Kagome bit her lip.

"I sure hope so...."

A silence fell over the group. Apprehension rendered the air palpable.

The minutes dragged on for what seemed to be a long while as worry seized them, until suddenly, everyone's expressions expressed surprise. Each of them in turn felt the atmosphere shifting. A purple streak flitted across the sky, dimly illuminating the twilit blanket that had encompassed everything above.

They each had felt it inside them. The presence intruded into their senses, and the familiarity brushed an impression upon each of them.

"It's...it's them!" But nobody needed the exclamation from Kagome to realize the fact as true.

Midna peered out through narrowed eyes at the vague area where she witnessed the fall of the arc of purple light.

"Alright...I...I think I have a lock on the general area where they landed. I can use a Twilight portal to warp us there, since I have the jurisdiction of each portal in the Twilight Realm."

Zelda furrowed her brow.

"Wait...are you sure that R-...I mean, whoever it is we're fighting against won't have just closed off the portals? At least to anyone who didn't work under him?"

Midna pondered this for a moment, then shook her head.

"No...I don't think he wouldn't have closed off that means of transportation. It is based on Twilight, and still comes in as useful to his troops, most likely. It's convenient, and doesn't really hold much significance in his mind that he would go to much effort regarding it. He's pretty much already got everything in this realm under his control, anyways."

Midna slowly raised a slender arm, and aimed her palm at the sky.

"Well, one way to find out if he did or not. Hang tight."

A portal appeared above, blackened completely, except for the straight, rigid lines etched on it, tracing blue paths around it and disappearing into the hole in the center, into the seemingly boundless depths.

Link smiled as nostalgia gripped him tightly.

Then was the familiar sensation of being converted into tiny black, flat squares of Twilight, the darkness seemingly devouring each of them, from top to bottom, with their heads vanishing into the infinitely vast darkness above, and then their other body parts following in succession.

Miles away, another identical portal appeared, and the black squares reassembled themselves accordingly, shaping each person, clouding the shapes with darkness, and then completely defining them, the casted shadow shattering off their bodies.

Inuyasha landed, blinked, and let out a shaky breath.

"Whoa. That was...certainly a peculiar way to travel. Won't be gettin' used to that anytime soon."

Link grinned.

"I'm with you there. I'm_ still _not used to it, after being transported like that left and right, all over Hyrule, doing god knows what, dragged around by a certain someone."

Midna bristled slightly at this.

"Well, no-one _made _you act all chivalrous and heroic and everything! ...Aside from when I sorta did force you when you were a a wolf. B-But that time you were stuck as a wolf anyway, and you had to get back to normal!!" Midna looked flustered for a second, then swiveled her head, crossing her arms, and glaring in the opposite direction indignantly.

Link laughed.

"I never said I didn't like it. Besides," he stretched out his arms and yawned widely. "Even if I didn't like it, you were with me. That's reason enough have kept me going. How could I not enjoy it? ...Even if at times my life was in mortal peril."

Link's nonchalant manner told everyone he took this as granted, and he obviously thought Midna would therefore also take it as granted, by default.

Red spread through Midna's cheeks in a slight blush. She hurriedly looked towards where she thought the light came from.

"Ri-Right. A-Anyway, we should starting looking for those two. I'm pretty sure they were in that direction."

Kagome stifled her giggles.

_I'm seeing a pattern here. Oh well, it'll probably work out in the end. Just another reason we have to keep going forward and end this._

Inuyasha took a step, then grimaced as his wound caused him to grip his chest and attempt to stanch the hissing pain that emanated there.

"Damn injury...."

Kagome immediately turned to face him.

"Oh no...Inuyasha can't walk in this condition...m-maybe I should stay here with him and you guys can g-"

Inuyasha interrupted, " No, I'm going. A little wound like this won't hinder me. Don't worry about it."

"B-But..."

"No buts. We're going. I can handle it."

Kagome hesitantly halted her attempts, but still gazed at Inuyasha worriedly.

They walked at a steady pace, and before long, stepped onto a clear, flat plateau, the mountainous terrain still present.

Each of them gasped in unison.

Leaning against a rocky spire was Dan, his back against the column of rock and his hip and legs limply sprawled out in front of him. His body was transparent, and and efflorescent glow emanated outwards from him, though it didn't seem to bode well. He appeared weak, his breathing shallow to prove it, and his head hanging downcast.

Perched over and casting a shadow on him was a strange girl whom nobody had ever seen before. She was leaning over him, her face etched with concern. Stray strands of her blue hair fell on Dan's shoulder, the rest dangling in mid-air in the vacant space between the two. She too, was transparent.

"You idiot! You shouldn't even think of doing something like that! You're not meant to go on yet!! Your lifeforce is being drained away way too quickly...you're one of the living that still belong to this world!"

Dan, although blatantly weak, managed to raise his head and glare at her.

"Are you still arguing over that? If I listened to_ that_, then that whole little excursion I did will have gone to waste. What do you think was my sole purpose of even going there? For some sort of vacation? I'm not about to let you fade away after all I just went through."

The blue-haired girl angrily retorted, "Same goes for you! Dan, you've already sacrificed enough..."

"And _I_ keep saying, if I don't do this little bit more, then what I have already sacrificed will have all been for naught."

"B-but...y-you already used up so much of your own existence to force a vacancy for _me _to exist in this world...I-I'm not about to let you give up even more just for my sa-"

Dan ignored her, extended an arm, and firmly gripped her wrist.

"Wait, D-Dan, just-!"

Once again, he ignored her protests, and then closed his eyes.

The group watched in astonishment as Dan's image kept fading, and became more and more transparent. However, while it was doing that, the girl's became less so, and it wavered slightly before becoming more and more vivid, until she was essentially solid.

The girl's emerald eyes widened considerably, and her expression practically exuded terror.

"N-NO! Dan, w-wait, don't-!"

His face bore a grimace-or could it have been a bitter smile?-as he muttered, "Hmph...not how I expected I would go...always thought I would die in battle, at least..."

The rest of the group stood there, rooted and rigid, not knowing how to approach the situation. None of them had any experience in this type of matter before, after all.

The girl gripped his shoulders as tears streamed down her face from behind her closed eyelids.

"NO!! Don't die yet! Y-You're not supposed to die yet!! I want to live...b-but not if it means that-..." Her voice broke off in a sob.

However, her eyes re-opened halfway, as a voice entered her head.

**_Child...you are special...do not relinquish your hope as of yet..._**

"S-Special?"

**_Yes...your connection with us proves it...you have a power no other person possesses...and with it, with your powers of purity...you can still save him from his fate...._**

The girl's eyes snapped completely open. She did not even bother to question the strange occurrence, or who the voice belonged to.

"How? How do I save him? What are these...powers you speak of?"

**_As we stated...they are the powers of purity...complete, spiritual purity. In essence, perhaps, you are unfamiliar with how it can be used...and you must learn with experience...We will assist you this first time..._**

The girl gasped as her hands lit up on Dan's fading shoulders with a pure light. It flowed over Dan's frame like a liquid, and after encasing him fully, shone with even further brilliance.

"Wh-Wha..."

Dan slowly stopped fading, and, just as slowly, his body started re-solidifying, his face able to caress the air once more, and his shoulders feeling real once more under the girl's hands.

The girl stared in awe and astonishment.

**_Embrace this power, child...creating essence and spirit from nothing is just one of its many capabilities...they all originate...from inside your one and only unique....pure....light..._**

The voice faded away from her mind, and, try as she might, she could not get another grasp on it.

Dan slowly opened his eyes, then blinked.

"What...how did you..."

The girl, unable to conceal her immense relief any longer, exuberantly threw her arms around Dan's neck, taking him by surprise. He lost balance at the sudden force, and fell over.

Dan awkwardly patted her back, uncomfortable in this unfamiliar situation he was put in.

"Y-you're okay....thank g-goodness...you're alright..." the girl muttered through choked sobs.

Midna blew out a sigh of relief, smiled, and walked over.

She lightly rapped Dan on his head, and he reeled back from slight surprise, a question on his face, the girl still latched onto him.

Midna frowned.

"Lia's right, Dan, you were being an idiot. I mean, thank heaven things somehow worked out alright in the end...but do you have any idea what had just threatened dangerously to happen? You almost faded straight out of existence."

Dan glared at her slightly.

"And if I chose not to? Lia would not be here right n-"

However, he was cut off by Inuyasha, who wore the same surprised expression as everyone besides Dan and Midna.

"Hang on...that's Lia?"

Lia untangled her arms from around Dan's neck, and raised her head up slightly, frowning.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

Inuyasha scratched his head in slight confusion.

"W-well it's just...you look...different."

Lia blinked, then grabbed a bit of her hair, and brought it up to eye level. She then rubbed her cheeks slightly.

"O-Oh, you're right...that's...whoa. I didn't realize it before, because I was so worried..."

Midna coughed, a hand right below her mouth, clutched as a fist.

"U-Ummm...we can discuss that later. But first....Lia, I know you're happy and relieved and all to see that Dan's okay...but...um...you know...that...might be considered rather...indecent."

Lia had a questioning look, then followed Midna's gaze and looked down. And then, all hell broke loose inside her mind.

Lia was currently naked as the day she was born, and practically draped directly over Dan, who was lying down with her perched directly on him. Her skin was in close contact with his.

Her eyes bugged out of her skull, and became wide as dinner-plates.

"O-OH MY FREAKING G-!"

She IMMEDIATELY wrenched herself away, and hastily stood up, hurrying behind a rock, concealing herself.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Link and Zelda broke out in laughter. As heartfelt and relieved as they were about Dan's almost-nonexistency, they couldn't help themselves. The situation was just too humorous.

Midna held up a hand to stifle her own chuckles.

Dan slowly stood up, and looked away. A rare blush had settled itself on his features, and he frowned in embarrassment.

Zelda loudly cleared her throat, and exclaimed, "Well, does anyone have any spare clothes? It would not do if Lia should freeze to death."

Kagome stopped her laughing and responded.

"Oh! Y-Yeah, I have some extra clothes I keep just in case."

She rummaged around in her yellow backpack, located the spare clothes, and handed them over to Lia.

Lia mumbled her thanks, and hurriedly rushed back behind the rock to put the clothes on.

Inuyasha was still grinning as he walked over, but the grinning immediately shifted to that of a more somber look.

He too whacked Dan lightly on the head.

"Yo, Dan, what exactly were you thinkin'?! Whaddya think your life is exactly worth? To just chuck it away like that?? Though I'm not sure exactly what happened..."

Dan's frown deepened, and his face expressed more annoyance than before.

He spoke slowly and deliberately.

"For your information, I was not merely 'chucking it away'. If I had not used my own power of existence, Lia's grip on this world's allowance of existence would have been lost, and she would have faded away to..." Here, he flung his hand carelessly in the air, indicating something that wasn't there. "...wherever she would have went. And I should have thought that you mortals would appreciate a bit more such an act of great risk meant to just save one mortal life. Obviously, I was deluded."

Dan seemed more irritated than usual, his angry visage tightening at the prospect that they didn't show their gratitude at what he had just, with great threat to his own life, accomplished.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dan...it's not that I don't appreciate it. In fact, really quite the opposite. I...really, truly want to thank you for everything you've done, but...I-_we_...were all worried for you. If you really are prone to be this reckless whenever we fight with whoever's really behind all this...there's no telling what could happen. And...it's just...I don't want to see you hurt or risking so much again. Especially for my sake. That would be unbearable."

Dan swiveled around to tell Lia just how infuriating it is to hear that kind of talk, or how her statement blatantly contradicts her so-called gratefulness, or about how her mortality limits her by so much. He turned around to tell her all of these things and whatever else could make its way into his currently beyond irritated mind and out of his mouth.

However, something caught in his throat, and indeed, every single retort seemed to die halfway up his vocal cords as he laid eyes on Lia. Those same eyes widened slightly as he froze.

He realized that, after returning from the Current of Souls, he really hadn't properly looked at Lia yet; he was either too busy feeling weak or feeling irritated. But now that he had, he was forced to admit that Lia was, with those plain blue jeans and bright red T-shirt, now-he really could not believe this even held a significant portion of his thoughts at the moment-rather attractive.

Okay, so he didn't admit the whole truth. Very attractive. There. That was as far as he went. His inner mind berated him for so transparently avoiding something he knew was inevitable and already set in stone. Very well. If only for the fact of trying to rid his conscience of something heavily burdensome, he'll cut back on the subtleties. Stunning. That was as far as anything as he'll admit to seeing Lia as, but his inner conscience finally seemed reasonably appeased.

Lia stared inquisitively at the suddenly unmoving Dan, and waved a hand in front of his face.

Dan started, hastily ended the argument that was taking place inside his head, and looked away pointedly, determined not to let himself be swayed by something he knew only came as a result of mortal limitation and their innate desires.

Still looking away, but uncomfortably noting that Lia was still close enough so that her long, vibrant blue hair could brush him lightly on the shoulder, he responded to Lia's statement.

"...I wasn't being reckless because we fought against him. I was being reckless so I could bring you back," he mumbled quietly. What? Mumble? He _never_ mumbles. And he especially would never let only physical appearances distract him so. _He_, of all people, most certainly did _not_ place _anything_ in store by someone's "looks". He, above all mortals, knew that important philosophy the best; he even prided himself on it. So why...?

Lia drew back, slightly surprised.

"W-Well, thanks, Dan...I'm glad you regard me as a friend. We _are_ friends, right?" She glanced at him hopefully.

Dan briefly looked at her, then turned his head away again.

He jerkingly and mechanically nodded.

As she smiled back, he briefly wondered why he felt rather disappointed at her phrase. Most people usually would not be disappointed to have themselves acknowledged as a friend.

Then again, he supposed it made sense; after all, he was special and easily set apart from normal people.

He frowned. Normally, he wouldn't regard himself as such. He normally wasn't so self-centered or vain.

This only served to further validate his curious, conundrum of an assumption that Lia, just by being there, _somehow_ brought out qualities from him he thought to never have possessed in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, alright, I know what you're thinking. Not too much happened for about 4,000 words. Yes, I realize this, but I hope you won't dismiss this chapter off as useless because of that. This originally was going to be part of a much larger chapter, where it wouldn't only be this, but also have massive story and plot developments (everyone would finally get to know just exactly what happened to Dan in the past and who the bloody hell they've been fighting this whole time). But,I decided to cut it off here, because it simply would have been too long. Trust me, quite a few things will happen. So, instead of that original, huge, fat-ass of a chapter, all that aforementioned stuff will instead take place next chapter. And I actually think this little splice works out well; this chapter seems to stand on its own pretty well, don't you think? Well, in any case, I hope you agree, but since I cut this chapter off, the good news is that I have a lot of next chapter already planned! So it'll come much sooner as an update, hopefully! See? Ya just gotta be patient and wait for good fortune to slap you 'round the head a couple of times. That's part of how life works.

Random quotation of the day:

"The chains of habit are too weak to be felt until they are too strong to be broken." -Samuel Johnson

Alright, stay tuned!


	19. Necessary Evils

**Author's Note: **Whoa, holy crap, it's been almost a month. I'm sorry, I had a bit more trouble with this chapter than I initially thought I would. But, oh my god, you won't believe the amount of plot revealed in this chapter. So much plot that it almost suffocated me with its sheer bulk! Oh, and how awesome am I? This is completely accidental, but....but....guess what? It's...been exactly a year since Feral Souls was first published!!! *Sob* How time flies...To commemorate this sacred event, I give you this chapter! Thanks so much to all my awesome faithful readers and reviewers!!! You guys rock!! Ahem. Without further ado, read on, and let's celebrate together the one year anniversary of Feral Souls: Into the Twilight!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda. But it was thanks to them that I could stay with this for the entire time! And also, thanks to my readers!! You guys are what give us authors spirit! :)

* * *

The rigid darkened squares descended down into the inky black of the forest. The two shades of darkness blended in with each other until it was nearly impossible to tell the two apart. Reassembling, the squares rearranged themselves into defined shapes, rendering them possible to be distinguished from the dank surroundings of the forest. Above the appearing figures, a blue and black portal receded into the twilight.

Midna deeply exhaled.

"Does teleporting take too much energy, Midna?" Link inquired worriedly.

Midna smiled wearily.

"No, no. Well...yes, but only because I haven't been inside a body for a long time. It'll take some getting used to. It's okay. It's helping me get accustomed to my powers anyway."

Kagome shivered.

"Did we have to pick such a...creepy location?"

"I'm sorry, but we all agreed it's best to camp out somewhere detached from all other areas. This dark section of the forest is the perfect hiding place from shadow beasts and the like, should they try to hunt us down, which, no doubt they are."

"Keh! I don't like the idea of us bein' cowards! I say we should just go out and face 'em."

Kagome rounded on Inuyasha angrily.

"Ohh no. You are _not_ gonna gonna continue this tough guy charade!"

"Charade?? It's not a charade!"

"Don't even start! We're all tired and wounded, and everyone agreed that it'll do us some good to rest for the night! Rushing headlong into things like you always do won't solve anything! It'll just make things worse!"

Inuyasha had opened his mouth indignantly, clearly starting up a retort, but Zelda interrupted.

"Okay, okay, it _also_ won't do us any good to quarrel amongst ourselves. We need to stay together as a solid group if we're to have any chance. I say we should all just calm down. Besides, we're not only resting in preparation. We have to also hear the full story of who we're fighting, and what he's trying to do, and everything involved in this, because, clearly, our information hasn't been reliable so far."

Zelda turned to Midna expectantly, with a curious visage, which caused everyone else, excluding Dan, to do the same.

Midna looked at them nervously, then took a deep breath.

"A-Alright. But I warn you, I don't know everything. Dan will have to help me on some parts."

"Okay, well, to start, the version of how the Goddesses created both worlds is not accurate. That story was spread in order to not instigate fear in the mass populace. But before my foreseen death, the Goddesses came to me in a vision, to tell me the true events. Well, it was in a dream, to be more precise. Anyway, it turns out that...yes, the dimensional energy was too great in this original world, but...that really wasn't the main problem. The Goddesses could've easily fixed it with their vast power. But what _isn't_ in any of their areas of experience....is darkness."

"Darkness...?" Kagome inquired.

Dan broke in.

"Darkness, shadow, whatever you call it. Point is, that was the problem."

Midna nodded in consent.

"Yes. Actually, it wasn't an overload of darkness that was the dilemma...but rather, it was an excess of light. You see...alongside the dangerous amount of dimensional energies present because of the sudden creation of this world, there also came to be too much light energy. The Goddesses had used their powers jerkingly, explosively, and in doing so, let too much light energy take over the world. And therein lies impending disaster. It isn't only darkness that results in chaos. All energies, all sides of any coin, must be in relative balance to maintain order and not let cataclysms run rampant."

Zelda held her forehead, currently deep in contemplation.

"So....what you're saying is....it wasn't the dimensional energies that worried the Goddesses...but that they couldn't counter-act the light efficiently, because they didn't know how to use darkness effectively."

Midna nodded.

"And when they tried to come up with a method on how to do it...." Midna bit her lip and trailed off.

Dan continued for her.

"...they decided to create...._him_," he exclaimed with a grimace.

"H-Him...?" Link asked.

Dan gave an almost inaudible grunt.

"Yes. They created a being of pure darkness whose job it was to balance the amount of light that had come into being. An entity known as...Braelhei. The problem was...he took his job a little too seriously. And exceeded his boundaries. He believed it was his right to spread darkness all over the universe, and create a dominion with him as a dictator. He wants darkness to rule over _everything_, and extinguish any hope or light. But he didn't let any of the Goddesses know of his twisted desires, and carried on with his task, and made it seem as if nothing was out of the ordinary."

Dan sighed.

A moment passed, where silence descended, and Midna, seeing as how Dan didn't continue, decided to speak in his stead.

"Well, there _was _still too much dimensional energy as well, so the Goddesses also gave Braelhei the task of regulating that in addition to balancing the light. For some reason, whether it it's because he himself didn't have the ability to, or whether he was too busy with his own ambitions..."

Dan once again cut in.

"...he decided spawn someone who _did_, and would work under him. To be more precise, me."

Again, silence reigned, and was made all the more palpable by the suffocating darkness of the forest.

Kagome timidly suggested that they make a fire before continuing, a request which was met with half-hearted consent.

After a few attempts, they were able to cause a bright fire to illuminate the night, which had a light that permeated the thick blackness with a vibrant orange glow.

Another moment of pause.

Lia spoke up.

"S-So...you're Braelhei's creation?"

Dan shook his head morosely.

"No. Not exactly. I...was once mortal as well. Braelhei told the Goddesses he needed an intelligent being to become a 'host' of sorts for the dimensional powers he would bestow."

"Wh-What??," Lia gasped. "You were...human once? B-but, how is that possible...? Humans didn't exist at the time of our two worlds' creation! We didn't exist till thousands of years later!"

Dan bitterly smiled.

"You don't know of the true extent of the Goddesses' power, do you? Braelhei asked them to open the timestream for him into the future. They allowed him to choose one person who would become his...underling, essentially. For the goddamned sake of the worlds, they sacrificed the humanity of a bystander. _My_ humanity."

Dan gritted his teeth in anger, but then sighed, and continued.

"Naturally, since opening the timestream allowed someone to regulate the dimensional flow, the worlds were kept balanced, and the future would then be normal because of that act in and of itself.....it's rather confusing, but there is no paradox because of that."

"But then...if the Goddesses are so powerful...why can't they stop him themselves? Why do they have to rely on us?" Lia's voice was pleading.

Dan stared at her for a moment.

"Because...Braelhei's a devious bastard. His goals, which Zelda told you all earlier were unknown, are actually quite obvious. Well, now that his intentions are brought to light, they are. He has been spreading darkness to unbalance the universe ever since his creation. He created disasters, cataclysms, tragedies, all covertly at first so as to not alert the Goddesses' attention. Little by little, he has adding to his strength because of the increasing darkness, and as a result, impairing that of the Goddesses'. Because the Goddesses are beings of light. They cannot involve or attribute themselves in any way to darkness, which was why they had to create Braelhei in the first place, in order keep balance between light and dark. But because of that, they've contributed to their own downfall."

He clenched his fist.

Midna sadly gazed downward.

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it. From then on, Braelhei's been slowly becoming more and more powerful. He's gathered enough strengh to spawn even more subordinates who would then do his dirty work since the Goddesses had imprisoned in that space of zero gravity once they figured it out. But that used up pretty much the last of their strength. They're drained, because of the darkness. And Braelhei's gained strength. Almost enough to break out and ravage the worlds with his power."

Dan growled.

"At first, he created me, and after I fixed the dimensions, he used me to do everything. He transported me from my time at first to correct the dimensional balance, but then sent me back to my own time. He decided that I could cause more destruction there. He went with me. The Goddesses were careless, and paid no heed. They could have stopped this. But they didn't. And now, they're powerless!!! Now, _they can't do a fucking thing!!!_" Dan's fist had collided with the ground, leaving a sizable crater in its wake.

His inhales and exhales came out deeply, but as soon as his unusual emotional visage had appeared, it was gone, replaced by his usual deadpan expression once more.

"...After we both went to a time of civilization, he started raising me to become a cold-blooded killer. He couldn't have anything other than that, you see. I was a necessary tool for his eventual plans to come into fruition. I razed villages from a young age. I spread chaos. I killed thousands. So much blood had stained my hands, that I was accustomed to seeing them covered in red. I didn't care. I was taught not to. And Braelhei just kept on increasing his role as Darkness in the universe, and kept on becoming stronger. He transformed another person to become like me. He gave her different powers, but they were alike in that they could cause destruction. That was Eve. He eventually had enough power to spawn subordinates from nothing but his pure dark energy. Kazuma was one of them. Shadow Beasts are both his insignia and his army. He is slowly taking over. He manipulated Ganondorf, and used Twilight through him to spread more chaos through this world."

Dan took a deep breath.

"Although...even with all that, it isn't plausible that he would be able to turn the whole universe to darkness without _some_ specific method. Some great, extravagant event that would give darkness the final push to envelop both worlds. Therefore...he's planning something grand for his goals to succeed. Our best-rather, our only-bet is too find out what that is, and somehow turn it against him. Should he succeed, everything as we know it will cease to be the same."

Kagome was silent throughout everything until she suddenly asked, "Dan...what about...our world? The one Inuyasha and I come from? Is he taking over there as well?"

"He doesn't have quite as firm a foothold as he does here...but, I believe...last I heard...he sent someone named Naraku there in his place to cause darkness to spread there as well. Undoubtedly another of his spawn."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his arms, currently wrapped around Tetsusaiga, involuntarily tightened.

Kagome shakily drew away from the fire slightly.

"I...I see..."

Kagome furrowed her brows, then asked, "Dan...where exactly were you from, before you were taken by Braelhei?"

Dan frowned.

"Your world. I cannot remember precisely what region. It was five hundred years ago, and I was a child then."

"Was it...a place called China?"

Dan gave an air of nonchalance.

"Something like that."

Lia hesitated, then asked, "Dan, if you don't mind telling...if you were working under Braelhei as Ralek, taught to do nothing but kill...why are you on our side now? Why are you now so adamantly against him? And...you mentioned something about the Goddesses betraying you, and..." She seemed to force herself to say the next words. "...you seemed....close....to Eve. Did something happen between the two of you....and something with Braelhei, too?"

Dan drew himself up to full height.

"_That_...is not something you are required to know. I have told you all that was necessary, and nothing more or less. All I'll say to you is don't get any wrong ideas about me turning over a new leaf, or becoming a savior of justice. I have already been sunken far too deeply for anything like that. Right now, I have only revenge in mind. Nothing else."

He briskly walked away, and leaned against a tree trunk, crossing his arms.

Lia gazed after him worriedly. Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's wise to broach that subject. He seems overly sensitive about it."

"Y-yeah...."

Inuyasha grunted.

"Well, I dunno about you all...but I'm gonna go to sleep. It's been a stressful day, to say the least."

Kagome nodded, took out her sleeping bag and settled in by the tree whose branch Inuyasha leaped on.

"Good night....everyone."

Zelda nodded.

"Good night." She left the clearing to go sleep somewhere close enough to be safe, but far enough to ensure she would have a quiet sanctuary.

This left Link and Midna by the fire place, which was now glowing rather dully, giving off weak sparks now and then.

Link stared into the embers.

"Braelhei...he's really got to be stopped, huh? Being responsible for so much grief and tragedy..."

Midna stared at the same spot in the flames sadly.

"We'll stop him...we have to."

Link switched his gaze to rest on her instead.

"And then...after that?"

Midna looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"After that...if we...I mean, _when_we succeed...what'll we do?"

Midna was resolutely still looking in other direction.

"I still don't quite get..."

"Goddammit, Midna! I'm...talking about you and me!"

This caused her to finally look at him, staring into his fervent blue eyes with her own crimson eyes.

"I...I'll have to stay...here, in the Twilight Realm...."

"No...! Midna, I...you can't leave again..."

"But, I have to....I'm the realm's ruler. I...belong here, and you belong in the Light World. It's what we were meant to do since birth."

Link wouldn't take this as an answer.

"No! We've done what we were meant to do then! And we'll do what we're meant to do now!! But after that, we're not tied down to anything! I will stay with you, wherever you choose to be!"

"But, Link...I...it has to stay like this, where I'm the ruler. You have to stay as the hero of the Light Realm, and I can't run away from my duties as my people's leader."

Link responded promptly.

"Then I'll stay here with you!!"

Midna shook her head.

"You can't...I can't allow you to make that kind of sacrifice just for m-"

"It isn't much of a sacrifice! I'd do it easily-no, _especially-_for you!"

Midna's lip trembled.

"Link, I...I just don't know...you don't know how much I _want_ to stay with you, but...we just....we're of two different-"

Link shook his head.

"Kagome is human, and Inuyasha is half-demon. Lia is Gerudo, and Dan...well, he's just some kind of super-being. Don't try to tell me that's not as different as you and me. And don't say that there's nothing between them, it's rather obvious."

Midna closed her eyes.

"I know, I know...but....it's just..."

She sighed, then leaned her head on Link's shoulder.

He blushed, then hesitantly put an arm around her.

Link blew out a breath.

"Midna, it's just...you have to understand...I missed you so much. It was hell without you. I can't go through that again."

Midna smiled, despite her sadness. She gripped his green tunic.

"I know, Link...and thank you. I missed you too."

Link gazed at her.

"Midna...we'll figure something out. I dunno what, but after all this is over, you and I...we'll definitely work it out somehow."

Midna nodded.

"Okay...but for now...can we just stay like this a little longer? Just for a little bit?"

Link smiled.

"Yeah. Just for a little bit longer."

Midna's eyes were half-closed. She looked drowsy.

"mmm...Link....you're so warm...."

Link's blush deepened.

Midna giggled, despite her weariness.

"Eheheh...the great hero....so easily embarrassed....I'm glad I'm the one...that can cause that."

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her grin still present, a single fang poking out.

Link stared at her intently.

"Yeah. Only you, Midna."

* * *

Dan had fallen asleep, leaning against the trunk.

Lia walked over from the campfire, deciding to give Midna and Link their privacy.

"Dan, I...oh, he's asleep. I didn't know he needed sleep...I guess even he must be exhausted, after all that."

Lia hesitated, then got closer and brushed some hair out of Dan's eyes.

"He looks really tired...."

Lia suddenly jumped as a voice entered her mind.

**_Child...do you wish to know?_**

"Wh-What?? Know what?? And who are you anyways???"

**_I...am the Goddess Farore._**

"HUH??? Th-The Goddess??? Wh-Why are you talking to me?"

**_You were Chosen, child....and I know you desire answers about his past._**

"You mean Dan? Well, yes...I do want to know what exactly...."

**_Would you like to find out? You deserve to know. _**

"Can you tell me anything?"

**_It would be more efficient to learn of such things from him yourself. Your unique power we spoke of earlier allows you to do that. Right now is the perfect opportunity....while he is sleeping, probe his mind, and look into his memories._**

"I...I can't do that! It'd be an invasion of his privacy!! He didn't want me to..."

**_Do you not want to help him? His memories cause him pain....more pain than he lets on....much of it is our fault, and we sincerely regret it...we do not wish to cause an individual such pain...but only you can help him. Are you not concerned about him?_**

"I...yes, but..."

**_Then delve into his mind...it is a simple task, with your powers...._**

Lia bit her lip.

"W-Well..." she started slowly. "Al-Alright. How do I do it?"

**_Reach out with your soul, and intertwine it with his. Let your own mind flow directly into his own._**

Lia closed her eyes, and raised her arms straight out in front of her, opening up her palms, and pointing them at Dan.

"O-okay. I think I...feel it."

**_Good. Now, find yourself in his dreams, and his memories._**

Lia sucked in a shaky breath, as her mind left her body, and entered Dan's. Her body became rigid, and images started to appear to her in rapid flashes.

* * *

_A little boy, perhaps seven or eight years of age, wearing tattered and decrepit clothes, stood there, eyes incredulous, not understanding what was transpiring._

_The air was rent with screams, and bodies lay scattered like ragdolls around and on top of blazing huts and cottages. Sparks popped and danced while acrid smoke filled the boy's nostrils and caused him to cough, his violet eyes watering._

_"W-Wait....Mommy?!? Daddy?!?! Where are you? What's happening?!?"_

_He panted and ran towards his house, stumbling along the way and scraping his knee._

_"O-Ouch!" He sniffed, tears slowly leaking from his eyes, but he got up and strode forward with a kind of feeble determination._

_He reached his house, and saw the inferno consuming it._

_"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" He attempted to dash forward, but reeled back at the intense heat._

_He broke down completely, sliding onto his knees, and started to bawl, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks._

_"M-Mommy...." he sobbed. "Daddy...where are you?"_

_He heard a sound behind him, and slowly turned to see a dark, looming figure obscure his vision._

_"Yes....you...I can feel it...you are definitely the one, perfect for the role."_

_The figure got closer, causing the boy to hastily scramble backwards._

_"Wh-Who are you? Where's mommy and daddy??"_

_The figure stooped down to the boy's eye level._

_"Your parents are gone. From today on, I will be your father. And you will work under me as my son. You will do everything according to my wishes."_

_"Wh-What?? N-No!! You-you're not daddy....Give him back!! Give my mommy and daddy back!!"_

_"I'm afraid...that I cannot do that. But you will learn your role soon enough...soon, you will fulfill it perfectly..."_

_The figure raised two charcoal fingers, and aimed it at the boy's forehead._

_"W-Wait, what are you...don't...I'm scared..."_

_"I christen thee....Ralek."_

_And a dark beam shot from the figure to strike the youngster straight on the forehead, causing his body to convulse and becoming enveloped in black._

_The air was rent with new screams of a higher pitch, drowning out the other screams because of its sheer volume._

_The boy's eyes were open wide, tears falling to the side and behind him because of the force of the blast. _

_He screamed in pure, undiluted agony, and the sound resounded through the canyon of bloodsplattered paths, through the plethora of ascending souls, and through the eternally broken village._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh....I feel sorta bad writing about Dan like that. Breaks my heart to see my own characters in pain. Well, it was necessary. Oh, and don't think that that's the end of Dan's past. There are more memories, don't worry. It just ended well there. Any more would have added too much to this chappie. Oh, and you know how I came up with Braelhei's name? I took the second of part of one of the Latin words for darkness (Tene**brae**), and I used the Chinese word for black (**Hei**). Anyone catch that? Well, anyway...I guess that's it for now. Thanks, and don't forget to review!! (Sorry again for the delay)

Random quotation of the day:

"When Chuck Norris, does a push-up, he doesn't push himself up, he pushes the whole world down."

Lol, I love Chuck Norris jokes, some of them are so witty.


	20. Convergent Circle

**Author's Note: **Okay, I really have some apologizing to do. Long period of time since last update, I know. But this time, there is a completely valid reason. Well, more like a conglomeration of many reasons clumped together like a big ugly ball of impedement. First, basically, summer's ended. That means school has started. That means...I have been COMPLETELY swamped. I've been so busy with stuff like 5 hours of homework every night (multiple AP's. 'nuff said.), and on top of that, various activities. Like SAT school on top of regular school. And volunteering at the library. Things like that. I have pretty much one day outta the week where I have any free time. And to make things worse, my computer completely bugged on me. As soon as I turn it on, it restarts, and starts a loop of restarting over and over and over....I did a system restore, and it seems to have worked, but who knows how long it'll last. Anyway, I still apologize. And after that long wait, you guys get a sorta short chapter....well, doesn't mean it's not bad, but...Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is. On a sidenote, this is the twentieth chapter! Hooray! Twenty chapters of Feral Souls!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda. If I did, you can bet I would be much more responsible despite circumstances, and force myself to crank out more chapters quickly for my awesome readers. Well, I'm gonna try doing that regardless, but, you know....

Enjoy!

* * *

_The youth blew out a sigh as he wearily slid down the wall against his back, the jagged edges of bricks causing his cape to wrinkle in several places._

_Finally. A break. He wasn't allowed many, so whatever respite he could grab, he would gladly take. Usually, they happened in between his missions and duties when his next ones haven't been decided on as of yet._

_He sniffed the air and grimaced. The atmosphere was filthy, and the very air about the town seemed polluted. It was hard for him to believe that mortals could be so repulsive in nature. He supposed it just made it that much simpler to carry out his tasks without complaint. _

_He looked around the bustling town, glancing at the many shops filled to the brim with useless trinkets that seemed so necessary to appease the materialistic desires of humans._

_Standing up to stretch, he started to wonder whether this town would be next on the list. Definitely a possibility. His master didn't show prejudice when selecting a target, regardless of whichever world it belonged to. He knew that all too well._

_He blinked as he suddenly heard a yelp of protest. He scanned the area and witnessed a girl with purple hair surrounded by a group of men. As he got closer to get a better grasp on the situation, he realized that the men reeked of alcohol. Although indifferent to mortal affairs, he at least knew what liquor was and its effect on mortals, particularly those of weak wills. He had encountered the substance many times during his numerous excursions to human civilizations._

_Fear was clearly shown from the girl's expression, yet she attempted to remain of a defiant visage, and glared daggers at the men surrounding her._

_"Get away from me, you brutes!" she vehemently snarled._

_The youth watching the scene from afar raised an eyebrow. _At least this mortal has spirit_, he thought with amusement._

_"Hey, c'mon...why don'chu come wit' us and have some fun?" One of them slurred with a grin plastered on his face._

_The girl trembled but continued to glare, as she was backed into an alleyway, the men shuffling closer and closer._

_The youth glanced around with boredom. He saw numerous humans whispering about the scene, looking on with apprehension, eyes quirked in interest. But not one of them did anything to help the girl or take any action._

_The youth growled softly. Mortals were so despicable. If he had to stomach any more of this trash-like behavior, then he would most likely vomit._

_The girl tripped backwards and landed with a dull thud._

_"N-No...get...get away..."_

_They were almost upon her, but a sudden blur sped through them, zig-zagging in between each thug._

_He stood there, glancing down at the girl, who still trembled, with indifference etched on his face._

_The inebriated men seemed frozen in time for all of 3 seconds, then immediately toppled to the ground, crashing and fumbling roughly, completely devoid of any coordination or grace._

_Tears, which the girl had been trying so hard to suppress, finally dripped down in profusion. Those same crimson eyes looked on the scene with confusion._

_"Who...Who are you? You....saved me?"_

_The youth was silent for a moment, then spoke._

_"I merely could not handle being around such filth. What I did was only to appease my rapidly expanding revulsion expressed at the actions of vermin. I would have killed them, but I decided that it wasn't wise to arouse too much attention."_

_He then abruptly turned around and started to walk out of the alleyway._

_"W-Wait!"_

_The girl quickly swiped an arm over her tears, gathered her senses, and chased after him._

_He craned his neck around to look at her._

_The girl caught up, hunched over on her knees, and panted._

_"W-Wait....um...regardless of your....your motive...I just wanted to thank you properly. Y-You're pretty much the only decent human I've met in a long time...and...and, well...just...thank you."_

_The youth stared._

_"I'm not." He suddenly stated._

_"Wh-What?"_

_"I haven't been for a long time." _

_The girl gazed in confusion, but shook it off, and smiled._

_"Um...may I ask what your name is?"_

_The youth narrowed his eyes slightly. He never disclosed anything about himself, usually. Well, it was because he didn't actually talk with many people. He didn't particularly care to._

_"Ralek."_

_The girl blinked._

_"Ralek? That's...a weird name," She giggled. "But it's okay. Being normal is overrated in my opinion."_

_Ralek merely stood there in silence, a stony expression on his face._

_Eve lightly gasped._

_"Oh! I'm sorry! It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first, isn't it? Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ralek."_

_She bowed her head, then promptly raised it to reveal a wide smile._

_"You can call me Eve."_

* * *

_He waited while tapping his foot against the ground. No, not impatiently, _certainly_ not anxiously. He leaned against the wall, situated in the general area of their meeting spot. He fidgeted slightly as he drummed his fingers against the hard stone._

_Okay. So perhaps he was just a little anxious. But only just._

_"Heyyy!! Ralek!!" _

_He immediately turned his head to face the speaker, a rare softening of his features evident on his face._

_Eve sprinted as fast as she could towards him, and skidded for about a foot, before screeching to stop. She hunched over and gasped, holding her sides._

_"Hah...hi....Ralek...sorry....about...being....late."_

_He rolled his eyes and gave a mock sigh. Perhaps they were strange tendencies, at least for him, but being around Eve has changed him, if only slightly._

_"Well, I've learned not to expect much from you, so I suppose it's alright." _

_Eve put her hands on her hips and glared._

_"Hey! Come on, give me a break! I dunno why, but it's just some sort of innate habit or something....maybe it's something I inherited in my genes."_

_Ralek once again rolled his eyes._

_"Right."_

_Eve smirked._

_"Well, whatever. Where do you wanna go today?"_

_He shrugged._

_"I'm not certain."_

_Eve giggled and twirled, backing away slightly from their location near the alleyway._

_Ralek closed one eye in mock exasperation, but suddenly snapped both of them open in alarm._

_"Eve!"_

_He dashed forward at an inhuman speed, and tackled Eve to the ground on the other side of the street just in time for her to avoid getting crushed by a horse-drawn carriage._

_"Ahh!"_

_The carriage wobbled dangerously from side to side, but managed to not flip over on its side, and continued on the path it was on before._

_"Ouch..." Eve rubbed her head, wincing._

_"Heh...I guess that's twice you've saved my life, Ra...lek...." she trailed off and blushed when she saw the position they were in. His palms touched the ground on either side of his head as his body hovered slightly above hers. She gazed into his grey depths and her blush deepened._

_"R-Ralek...um..."_

_He hastily got up and offered her his hand._

_"Sorry..."_

_She shook her head._

_"Never mind. Well, come on."_

_She walked ahead and grinned backwards at him._

_He followed without protest._

* * *

_"I love you." _

_He said it dully, bluntly, but perhaps made his sincerity all the more evident because of it._

_"Wh..." Eve's widened, and her lips parted slightly from shock. "What...?"_

_"I'm completely unfamiliar with things like this. Right now, I'm not certain exactly what I'm saying. The only thing I know for sure is that it's true. That you are the only person that makes me feel this strange, foreign emotion."_

_"You...love me?" Eve's lips trembled, her hands shook, and she took a tiny step backwards. Ralek took note of this, and a slight pang in his heart resulted._

_"I...can understand if you do not feel the same. It was just necessary for me to say it."_

_Eve immediately shook her head in protest._

_"No, no! Tha...That's not it at all...it's just that...you took me by surprise. And...and..." her body trembled again, but this time because of something completely different._

_"...I guess I just never thought about it. But...but now...I realize that....it's been the same for me the whole time I was with you." A single tear leaked from her eye, and she smiled brightly._

_"I suppose I just needed it shoved in my face to realize it."_

_Eve stepped forward, and enveloped Ralek in a warm embrace._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

_Ralek could not ever remember anticipating anything this much. Or ever being this completely ecstatic._

_He knew, deep in his mind, that there was a great risk that everything could all end abruptly. But right now, he pushed all thoughts of his duty behind him as he rushed towards the meadow that he and Eve promised to meet at today._

_The happy expression was wiped from his face when he approached the location and saw two distinct figures, one of them no doubt Eve. The other was giant, hulking, and dark._

_The world around Ralek froze for a moment._

_He couldn't have. He and Eve made sure to specifically run from town to town. She respected his privacy and never asked him why. She didn't seem to mind. _

No....he...he couldn't have caught up...we were supposed to escape...._Ralek thought._

_The figure turned, and a smirk twisted its features._

_"Ah...just the person we wanted to see."_

_Ralek skidded to a halt, momentarily confused as to why Eve was just standing there, and why she didn't seem to be in any apparent danger._

_"Braelhei!! How did you...we were...."_

_Braelhei shook his head and sighed._

_"Oh, Ralek, Ralek....you have much to learn. You couldn't honestly have believed there was any place you could escape to. I can and will always find you. I have bound your will to my own."_

_"Eve! Get away from there!"_

_Eve sadly looked at him._

_Braelhei laughed._

_"Ralek, who do you think led you here in the first place? Was it not Eve?"_

_"Wh-What??"_

_Braelhei grinned._

_"I must admit...you certainly are clever and agile. It was difficult even for me to locate and ascertain your exact whereabouts. But that all became simple...when I discovered your general area...and enlisted a little help from my new recruit."_

_Ralek visibly blanched._

_"What are you talking about...? E-Eve...what does he mean by re-recruit?"_

_Braelhei sighed._

_"Didn't you wonder why she was so willing to follow you wherever you went? It was because she had no place else to go. It's sweet that you were her only means of happiness and salvation. When she was young, she witnessed the ugliness of human nature for herself. Her own village had turned against her family because of famine, and she had to watch as her parents were brutally murdered before her eyes. Maybe that's why you too are so compatible. Similar pasts, no?"_

_Ralek clenched his teeth and balled up his fists._

_"What are you implying with all this...?"_

_"It's not obvious by now? I had approached her before this moment, asking her if she would like to take revenge and punish the filth that still preside in the world. I promised to give her powers that would allow her to do just that as my new subordinate. She just had to do me a little favor in return. And that was betraying your presence, making it known to me, completely exposing you out in the open. Made my task a little easier, it did."_

_Ralek stared, not believing it to be the truth._

_"Is that true, Eve...?"_

_Eve bit her lip, but her eyes reflected a bitterness that Ralek had not noticed before, but now was sure had always been there since they met._

_"I...Ralek...I-"_

_Braelhei continued to smirk._

_"Well, Ralek, I brought you here for a reason, you know. Alas, it is regrettable, but...I'm afraid I'm making you my scapegoat in this whole matter. You'll have to pay for your crimes in some way, after all...."_

_"What?!? What are you saying?"_

_"We can't pretend that it all didn't happen, now can we? The chaos, the villages burned down, everything that YOU did. Well, it's all finally been brought to light. The Goddesses have to deliver justice, you understand, now that they know of what's transpired."_

_"You...bastard! All of it was on YOUR orders!"_

_"Why, whatever are you talking about, Ralek? Putting the blame on others is not a dignified thing to do. You'll have to take responsibility. All the interminable proof that you have been causing chaos in this world....of course the Goddesses will have to reciprocate. Don't worry, I'll get along fine without you. I have someone new to take care of things in a more....subtle way, after all." He smirked._

_Above, the clouds parted to reveal a blindingly sharp light._

_Ralek's eyes widened._

_"This...this can't all be....it wasn't supposed to..."_

_He turned to Eve._

_"Eve....how could you do this?"_

_Eve averted her eyes, and seemed determined not to look._

_Braelhei sneered._

_"Repent for your misdeeds....Ralek."_

_The light split into three, each of a different color: one a fiery red, one the color of a forest, and one glowing the same shade as a sapphire._

_They swirled around and around, and descended upon Ralek, enveloping him in an incandescent flash._

_Energies circled about him, and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He felt restricted and painfully contained._

_He panted and strained himself to utter his last few words._

_"Mark my words, Braelhei....I will one day....have my vengeance," He snarled, his face twisted in fury._

_Braelhei smiled._

_"Perfect."_

* * *

_Nothing surrounded him except vacant whiteness._

_He felt completely hollow inside. The lack of substance was beginning to suffocate him._

**_"You have brought this upon yourself."_**

**_"Your entropic actions deserve something just as drastic to serve as punishment."_**

**_"Imprisonment is your sentence."_**

_Ralek creased his eyebrows weakly. The chains he suddenly discovered latched onto his wrists seemed extremely heavy._

_"I have concluded...that higher beings and gods....are no better than mortals. Completely full of themselves, they are."_

_He raised his head and glared at nothing._

_"Just remember....oh revered **Goddesses**..." he spat the word with complete spite._

_"...Superiority, no matter how great the power, is relative."_

_He then hung limply, held up only by his connecting chains, floating there in the white, all-encompassing Void._

* * *

A hand burst forward and grasped Lia roughly by the neck, constraining her throat. Lia gasped out of her reverie into Dan's conscience, and drew back slightly, clawing at the iron grip on her neck.

"_**Enjoying yourself?**" _His voice had a dangerous inflection; low, raspy, deadly. His eyes blazed with a fury that Lia had never witnessed before on anyone.

"D-Dan...I...." She choked and put more into her attempt to pry Dan's hand off.

"Y-You're....hurting..."

Dan, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing, let go immediately.

Lia gasped, and coughs arose from the back of her throat.

Dan glared at her, his gaze locked on her form.

"You had absolutely no right to do that."

Lia apprehensively looked up, hesitantly meeting Dan's unrelenting gaze.

"I...I know...I'm really sorry, Dan. I-I just wanted...t-to know why...and I wanted to help you deal with...with everything."

"I do not _require_ your help."

This time, Lia glared at him, albeit a little feebly.

"Well, now that I've seen what's happened to you, I can easily say that that's a load of bull. Dan, h-how could you just....keep all that bottled inside? All those things...so painful...wh-why didn't you tell anyone? We could've all helped you! You need to at least...at least _talk_ to someone about what's happened..."

Dan growled. His glare sharpened.

"I've told you before. _None_ of what's happened to me is any of your concern."

Lia glared back, just as intensely.

"Well, I'm making it my concern. I want to help you, Dan. I-I really do."

Dan remained silent for a moment, before turning around, facing the opposite direction.

"It is too late to help me in any way. And we do not have any time for such trivial matters. I am beyond salvation. I have been for a long time."

"You can't think that way. And it's certainly not trivial."

She hesitated.

Walking forward, she encircled Dan with her arms from behind, pulling them, locked together, against his chest.

He stiffened.

"...What are you doing?"

"Giving you something you've needed, that has long since been overdue."

He looked down bitterly, but touched his hand to one of Lia's.

He said nothing. He found that he was physically unable.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There it is! Hooray, widdle Dan's past is revealed! Man, he's had it rough, huh? I feel for him. :( Well, sorry once again for that wait. Well actually, it hasn't been THAT long....but still, i'm sorry. I like the fluffiness in this chapter, even though it was sad fluffiness....hm....oh, and I forgot to mention: another reason for slow updatation is because I've started my second fic. It's one for Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. An awesome game. In my opinion, has better main chars than original. So I'll be writing in between Feral Souls and aforementioned ficcie, so...might be a bit slower because of that....but I'll try my best! Promise! :)

Random quotation of the day:

"The whole universe is going to die!!"

Lol, why is it always Vegeta who says these memorable, hilarious, spazzy things?


	21. Embodiment

**Author's Note: **Maannnnnn....this time_ over_ a month before my next update. Really sorry again, I really _am_ trying my hardest.....And it seems like this story's review activity has gone down the drain....well, it's what I get for having such late updates....wahhhh...on the upside, not to sound pretentious....but I personally think that this chapter is awesome. I mean....I put everything I had into it...I hope you guys think so too. It's so packed _full_ of major events. _Really_ plot-filled. I think so, anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Me: Dan, you get to do it again!

Dan: Hmmm....*goes below to read the chapter*....wait...._WHAT???_ I did WHAT???? How **dare **you make me....!!!

Me: NO...SPOILERS!!!! Idiot....just say the disclaimer.

Dan: *grumble* Fine. My blasted owner JimmyDANj2 doesn't own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda. He only owns this story and any plots or original characters associated with it. Damn him.

Me: Man, you're so hostile. Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So, what the hell do we do now?" Inuyasha growled. "We're no effing closer to defeating Braelhei than when we first started!"

Having the blunt truth of their position shoved in their faces, everyone pondered this reality with a grim expression.

"Inuyasha....raises a good point..." Link slowly mused. "After all that, we've only managed to accomplish reviving Midna...and we have no idea what to do next. I mean, we haven't received anything that would somehow aid us in defeating Braelhei since coming here..."

"At least we know who Braelhei _is _now..." Kagome supplied.

"But how in the _world _do we even go about st-" Zelda was cut off as Midna coughed loudly.

"Um...eh-heh...." Midna started, with a timid giggle.

Link turned his face to her with a questioning look.

"Is...something the matter, Midna?"

"W-Well..." she slowly uttered. "It's just that...I _might_ have neglected to mention something about that..."

Zelda pursed her lips in contemplation.

"Like...?"

"Well, it so happens that....I_ do_ know what we must do next. The Goddesses told me, and they said that our next step would be extremely crucial if we are to have any chance. We....are to head over to the Nexus of the Divine. In order to hear the Fated Declaration."

Lia frowned.

"And...you kept this to yourself because....."

Midna winced.

"It's just....so much happened yesterday, and everyone was so worn out...I just didn't want add another worry to the pile."

Lia turned to Dan and opened her mouth, only for him to answer her question before it was even uttered.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't aware in the slightest. It's not like the Goddesses would confide in _me_. I'm simply along for the ride."

Kagome hesitated.

"Well...so, what exactly is this Fated Declaration?"

"It is Destiny's only known tangible edict. That is, it's the only thing that can be relayed to us as Destiny's statement that is concrete. It is above even the Goddesses' jurisdiction-" Here, Dan disgustedly muttered, "What isn't these days?", causing Midna to frown. "-and the only thing they could do involving it was prophesize its eventual fated location and stress our necessity to hear its meaning."

Link furrowed his brows.

"What does this....declaration have to do with Braelhei?"

"Supposedly...it tells us something like the only way that we can defeat him...and in the process, save all our worlds."

"...And....where is this Nexus?" Zelda inquired.

Midna gave a crooked smile.

"Well, that much, at least, was clear when the Goddesses talked to me. Any guesses?"

No one answered.

"Where else....but my former castle?"

* * *

Eve's eyes were half-lidded, as the wind whipped her violet hair behind her. Specks and particles buffeted her placid face as she zoomed through the air at a tremendous velocity, perched on a cloud of shadow.

She frowned slightly as she remembered the words relayed to her just before her leave.

_"You know what to do. Go there, and make sure to remember..." he hissed. "Remember...and use any means necessary....immerse him in as much darkness as possible. This is essential. Go, and do not fail me."_

She sighed at the orders issued to her from her Lord.

"Is something the matter, Mistress?" inquired a voice speeding along just to her right.

She shook her head, both as a negative to the question, and to clear her head of her reverie.

"No, Kazuma, I'm okay. It's...just...I feel hesitant."

Kazuma frowned.

"Is this...about Ralek?"

"Well, not so much as....I mean, to do something like this, and to him, again...." she trailed off.

"Mistress...I'm not certain of the exact circumstances, and as such, I cannot give you exact advice...except that the word of our Lord is law. If it's something that's...not desired, then it's best to just get it over with. And hope for the best regarding our sakes."

Eve sighed.

"Yeah...I know....I dunno why it's just _now_ all of a sudden something like this is kicking in. I didn't have any problem with much before..."

Both of them remained silent, deep in their own thoughts as they raced through the twilit atmosphere towards a far-off, looming castle.

* * *

"There it is."

"Wow, Midna, your house is huge!"

"It's...a castle, technically, Kagome."

"It was a joke."

"Keh! Not a very good one."

"Just trying to lighten atmosphere a bit, gosh."

"Well, you're not going to be able to lighten it much if...well, I mean, _look_ at it."

Lia grimaced.

"You have a point there, Zelda."

There they stood, on the shadowed side of the looming castle. However, it could hardly bear any resemblance to how it was before Braelhei's invasion. Being dark, sinister, and overbearing, the walls of the large structure sharply contrasted to the serene twilight that had once encompassed it.

Midna sighed.

"It pains me to see my castle like this. It's just further proof of the mark and bearing Braelhei has scarred upon my realm."

Inuyasha squinted at a window located near the top.

"So....the place we gotta get to is in a locked room at the top of the eastern tower, right?"

Kagome giggled nervously.

"That's so cliche. Next thing you know, we're gonna have to rescue a damsel in distress."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Are we done? We shouldn't be wasting time. Not that it's that important to me, but if we linger any longer, won't all mortal worlds be in jeopardy?"

Lia poked him on his head from behind.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Dan. We're all human, after all."

"Not me." He muttered broodingly.

"An' I'm only half-human!" Inuyasha stated.

Zelda smiled.

"But Dan's right. We really should get going."

They approached the immense double doors. Link stepped forward to push them open, but right after he did so, the ground beneath them shook and trembled.

Dan reacted quickly, and immediately emitted a blast of radiation that forced every person but himself outwards a fair distance. As such, when the black vortex burst into existence, he was the only one to be taken beneath its depths.

Lia shook her head, but immediately brushed off her disorientation.

"DAN!"

She rushed towards him as he was sucked under, only to collide with the ground as the portal thinned out to a mere speck, then dissipated altogether.

"Damn! Dan!"

Kagome approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Lia. He'll be fine. Remember who we're talking about here."

Lia stared at the spot where Dan disappeared in silent anger.

"Hmph. We take one step in....and the bastard gets himself wrapped up in another mess. He's so stupid...."

"Don't worry, Lia. We'll find him. Even if this is now the home of the enemy....it's _my _castle. We'll definitely find him," Midna said.

Inuyasha snorted.

"_I _say we screw the petty stuff and just barge on through!"

"No, we won't be hasty. The enemy already knew we were coming. We can't afford to make mistakes," Link replied, his features sharpening into a serious expression.

"Big talk coming from the person who pretty much tried to commit suicide just to save someone he _thought_ might be-"

"Wait, wait!" Kagome hastily cut in. "Let's not argue. In _fact..._" Kagome paused in contemplation.

"...I think we can do something that'll satisfy _both_ of you." She grinned.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk..." Daargrek sneered. "Oh, the once almighty Ralek, now under my power, as helpless as a rat! Tell me...how does it feel to be reduced down to this?"

Dan did not spare him a glance.

"Well...I can say that you're not the most original person I know. I mean...to keep me in _chains_ of all things? You're referring the person who's been kept in chains the majority of his life. And a long life at that. But otherwise...yes, I suppose I do feel rather demeaned, captured by _you_ of all people. The mightiest dreck among drecks."

Daargrek's eyes narrowed.

"Hmph. And how, pray tell, do _you_ know of me? I was created years after you were imprisoned."

"I don't, specifically. I just know that that bastard would make a dreck like you, to be his servant. To get all the lowly tasks accomplished in my stead once I was gone and to be his connection to the outside world. You're just like a janitor who does all the things he finds himself above doing."

Daargrek's visage turned still more angry.

"You just wait. You thought you've experienced hell, but you've experienced nothing of the sort compared to what our Lord's going to do to you. Excruciating pain beyond pain. And you're right about one thing. I exist only to fulfill the regal desires of my Lord. I shall do all in my power to make sure he is reasonably satisfied. Right now, that involves you, ripped apart limb from limb." He stated with a smirk.

Dan looked bored, his half-lidded eyes mocking.

"Does it? Do you really think that you actually _know_ just what your Lord wants?"

Daargrek pursed lips into a thin line.

"You're lucky that my patience can tolerate your insolence, or you would have already been-!"

"So what's stopping you? Why not just kill me here and now? Is it that you know, deep down, that your Lord doesn't care nearly enough about you to tell you a damned thing? You really don't know what he wants."

Daargrek silently seethed, but maliciously grinned as he materialized a scythe composed entirely of shadow.

"I'm sure...my Lord will forgive me...for ridding him of such a vile insect," he hissed as he viciously swung his sickle blade through the air in an arc, towards the enchained prisoner.

* * *

The beast snarled, but was promptly silenced when a curved blade jammed his mouth shut from the bottom and ripped out through the other side.

Lia trodded over its corpse as she sprinted up the spiral stairs.

"Inuyasha, hurry up! Can't you be a little faster?"

"Shut up! I don't see _you_ fighting off 40 of these things! And why are you in such a rush, eh? Antsy about rescuin' Dan?"

A faint blush appeared on her face even as she impaled another shadow beast through the abdomen.

"Mind your own business!! Just hurry the hell up!"

"Keh! Don't have to tell me twice, wench!" he yelled as he sliced one beast in two, vertically down the middle.

He then sent a wind scar surging through the black ranks. Black blood poured freely onto the floor and seeped through the cracks.

Inuyasha dashed through the opening he created to the other side, and scooped Kagome, who was using her vantage point from the stairs to fire arrows left and right at the beasts, up in his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. He unceremoniously flung her over his shoulder, her chin colliding with his back as he raced up the spiral staircase.

"Inuyasha! Don't just suddenly do that! Plus, you're being too reckless!! You still have that injury from before."

"I told you, it's nothing! An' in case you didn't hear from Lia, we're in a hurry!"

Kagome's eyes furrowed in contemplation.

"Inuyasha, are you absolutely _sure_ we'll find him while this way?"

"Keh, weren't you listening? Midna said that this is still her castle, remember? They can't completely erase the twilight energy from it without eradicating the place. So she's still attuned to the familiar energy here, and that way, she can analyze the castle. She discovered that Dan is kept at the same place as where we were headed to in the first place."

They heard Lia's rapid footsteps directly above them and as their heads peeked out above the floor, they witnessed her flying back towards a wall. She rammed into it with a dull thud, and swiped the back of her hand across the blood acculumated at the corner of her lip.

Kagome jumped off from her perch on Inuyasha's shoulder, and ran to Lia.

"Are you okay, Lia??"

"Y-Yeah..." she panted in response.

It was then that Kagome turned her head and, while simultaneously gasping, backed away several steps from the hulking, black behemoth that towered above her.

Inuyasha quickly positioned himself in front of both of them, and held out Tetsusaiga in a defensive stance, his legs tensed and his body slightly hunched over.

"Heh. This big ugly thing proves that we're really close. Gotta say...they couldn't have chosen a more repulsive guard." He smirked.

It had no eyes or nose, only a an ellipse for a mouth, with jagged teeth, currently bared in a snarl, flecks of drool and spittle sliding off.

It roared and charged in primal fury.

"Come an' get it, you deformed brute!" Inuyasha roared back with equal intensity.

* * *

Daargrek trembled in ill-concealed rage while gazing at the column of tendrils that stopped his scythe completely in its tracks.

Eve, with her hand outstretched, glared at him.

She slowly stepped over the shards of broken glass from the window behind her.

"...What do you think you're doing? Your specific orders from our Lord were to capture him unharmed."

Kazuma floated in through the uneven opening and touched down behind his mistress.

Daargrek stepped back and forced a smile on his face.

"Forgive me. I forgot myself for a moment."

Eve did not relent in her glare.

"Did you, now. You'll have to be more cautious in your service to our Lord in the future, Daargrek. If you are so easily provoked, I for one think that you are ill fit to be trusted with such matters."

Daargrek's travesty of a smile grew wider.

"I apologize. It shall not happen again."

"I should hope not."

Dan chuckled.

"Even now, I see that you are as demanding as ever, Eve."

Eve glanced at him, but looked away quickly.

"Well, then, Eve, since you are here, I can go out and dispose of the rest of the intruders while you remain here to stand guard over our prisoner."

As Daargrek moved towards the door handle, Eve halted him in his tracks.

"No. You are to let them proceed on their own through the castle."

Daargrek frowned.

"But...our Lord's orders were merely to capture Ralek. He said nothing about leaving the rest of them alone. The castle itself isn't particularly well-defended. I doubt anything will impede them for long."

"Yes, those were his orders to _you_, perhaps. However, he happens to confide in me a few more important matters."

Daargrek visibly bristled. A grim smile twisted his face. He looked less like the humanoid shape he was a moment ago.

"Very well, then."

* * *

"Hraaaaaahhh!!!" Inuyasha bellowed as he drove the curve of his blade deep into the beast's left chest area. He barreled the beast along the ground, dragging it with his gargantuan strength.

It screeched in agony, but seemed to force it down, and aimed its open mouth directly down at Inuyasha, a dark sphere of energy charging in its salivated depths.

Inuyasha only smirked, and let loose a wind scar, which pushed the beast away, ploughing it across the ground, the yellow daggers of energy impaling it in several places. Its back collided with the far wall.

It attempted to push itself to a standing position, but before it was able, Lia darted towards it from above in an arc and stabbed down at its dome-shaped head with her single dagger. It screeched as she twisted it out and jumped backwards in a somersault.

An arrow flew towards its open wound and struck with an explosion of pink light.

The monster's spluttered and its body retched, before bulging and finally bursting, sprays of black blood raining over the trio.

Inuyasha grinned and hitched his massive blade on his shoulder.

"Keh! Nothin' to it. What a pathetically weak guard."

But Lia had already dashed towards the double doors located up ahead.

"Oi! Wait up!"

He and Kagome hastily followed.

Lia forced the doors open, and rushed inside.

"Dan!!"

Her eyes widened a fraction when saw him hung limply from the wall by chains.

To the far right wall, a gemstone the size of a fist rested on a table. It possessed a complete, blank, white hue.

Inuyasha and Kagome had caught up, and they looked towards the stone.

"Look!" Kagome exclaimed. "That must be what'll transport us to the Nexus!"

Lia disregarded this, however, and ran towards Dan.

A swath of onyx swirled into existence near the ceiling of the room. Eve materialized, and dropped, upside down in midair, towards the gemstone, a bubbly grin on her face.

"Trap....activated!" She declared with a happy giggle.

She pointed two fingers at the stone and shot a thin, dark beam at it point blank. The stone distorted into the same shade for a second, then faded back to white, before bursting into miniscule shards.

"Wha...?"

A seal appeared and stretched the span of the entire floor, its white glow tracing its intricate, circular patterns and then ascending into the air.

The room flashed with light: a brilliant, blinding, vibrant light. The no longer glowing shards sprinkled noiselessly onto the ground. The chains fell back and clattered against the wall before hanging limp, its shackles vacant of substance.

* * *

Link grunted as he dropped down to the ground like a dead weight.

"Ugh....dammit....where-where am...?"

Beside him suddenly fell Zelda and Midna, followed by Dan, Lia, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head of confusion.

"Shit...what the fuck happened? Did our plan fail?"

Link gritted his teeth.

"I think we can safely say that it did. Even if they didn't know that we split into two groups with one as a diversion, that doesn't matter if they're just going to transport us somewhere else. Secret passages or no, me, Zelda, and Midna would've still ended up in that room. We couldn't have anticipated this outcome...."

"At least Dan's with us again," Kagome said.

"But what the hell happened with that stone? And for that matter, where the fuck are we _now_?"

"Exactly where you wanted to be!" a voice giggled.

Eve floated above them, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Inuyasha snarled and brandished Tetsusaiga.

"Eve!!"

"Wait, you mean this...is the Nexus?" Lia inquired.

All around them, the air seemed saturated with dank, foreboding darkness, with overshadowed boulders and pebbles floating through the air, the stones bobbing up and down lazily. In the distance, an undoubtedly massive castle floated in the still, suspicious atmosphere.

Eve smiled.

"Yep!" she chirped. "This is the Nexus, alright. Well, a branch of it anyway. Isn't this where you wanted to go?"

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha roared. "There's no freaking way that you'd just send us here!"

Eve leered.

"Then I guess I should be a bit more specific. This place is indeed part of the everlasting, ever-encompassing, great Nexus of the Divine. The Nexus is sort of like a different dimension, you see. But of a _much_ higher caliber. This one dimension presides and is ascended over all other dimensions, worlds, and universes. It is timeless, and is where all things originated, even gods. It's pretty much the closest you'll get to having anything to do with the most divine, eminent, and enigmatic force known to anyone. Destiny. Which is why the Fated Declaration can only be heard in a place like this."

Eve touched down to the ground.

"...But..._this_ place we're in right now is a bit special. Kinda _artificial_, really. The Goddesses had forced an extra section into existence that branched off from the Nexus. This place acts as Lord Braelhei's 'eternal' prison. An area of zero gravity, with spirit and energy completely deadened. A place of anti-life. It's called the Void. Basically, it's a place where the entity of non-being...springs into being. Ironic, isn't it? Almost the completely opposite of the Nexus...being a _part_ of the Nexus." She grinned.

Zelda had a look of dawning, grim-faced, comprehension.

"W-Wait...then...then does that....mean...." She stuttered.

"Naturally, you _weren't_ supposed to come _here_, specifically." Eve grinned.

"I shattered the stone after infusing it with dark energy. This would, of course, have no other outcome other than you all being transported to the most lifeless part of the Nexus. And the stone itself was the only link to Destiny. Right now, it's shattered and left back in another dimension."

"_What?"_ Midna seethed.

"What does that mean???" Inuyasha vigorously asked.

"It means that it's over for you Chosen." A sinister voice rang out.

A body followed suit, warping out of mid-air.

Dan's face clouded over with dark recognition.

"Braelhei..."

This indeed was Braelhei. Not a shadow, not just an imprint. The real entity, the actual form of Braelhei appeared before them. His humanoid figure was immense, thrice that of a normal person's, and his body was overcome with shadow and darkness. His gigantic cloak was completely still in the heavy atmosphere even as he walked slowly towards them.

"Well, well, well. We can all meet face to face...at last."

Behind him, Kazuma and Daargrek materialized. Both went onto one knee and bowed to their Lord.

Braelhei did not smile. With a solemn face, he outrstetched both massive arms.

"Without further ado, then. Let us commence."

Eve sighed.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Somehow, for some reason, Eve's powers seemed exponentially greater. Her dark tendrils had shot up from the ground and towards Lia with unreal speed.

Lia barely had time to gasp before becoming enveloped in them, her lungs struggling to take in oxygen as it was suffocated beyond previous measure.

"Lia!!" Dan sprung into action and drew out his katana, his entire body crackling with dark purple energy.

He dashed forward, only to be intercepted by Daargrek's scythe. Neither gave an inch, red and purple energies swirling around the pair.

"You're weaker than I remember, Ralek."

Dan glared.

"No shit."

Braelhei did not make any move, except by way of speech.

"Lia...do you remember that fateful day when your parents had suddenly turned cold towards you? They turned unfeeling to the point of cruelty."

Lia stopped struggling. Her eyes were wide open.

"Shut up."

Braelhei ignored her.

"Do you know exactly why that happened? It's all because of this person, right now risking his life trying to rescue you."

Both Dan and Lia froze.

"What....?"

Braelhei smiled. Though it did not reach his eyes.

"I did not provide Ralek with nothing when he served under me. Demons, beasts, they served under him under my orders. They were his to command. You may already know that he destroyed your village. But you probably _don't_ know...that he was supposed to do that years before. And he did indeed try. Though not personally, he did indeed ravage your village with his demons. Not much immediate damage was done. But demonic energy is not to be underestimated. It polluted and invaded the townspeople. Many were infected in various ways: Diseases, internal energy eating away at them. This includes your parents. They had been afflicted, and so their personalities had altered for the worse. They turned greedy, cruel, sadistic..."

Dan had brushed Daargrek aside.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Braelhei smirked.

"So you see, Lia..."

"I told you to _**SHUT UP**!!!"_

Black vapors were rising out of Dan's heaving body. Malicious energy came off him in pulses.

"...Everything that has gone wrong in your life, everything that had occurred...all your suffering, all your misfortune....were all because of the man standing in front of you."

Lia seemed to pay no attention to her bindings anymore. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, some wetting lone strands of azure hair.

With a feral, inhuman roar, Dan sprinted, straight and head-on, at Braelhei.

Eve sighed again.

"You can hardly blame me for being known as the Manipulator, Ralek..."

The tendrils shifted in mid-air.

Dan was charging at a full velocity in a straight line, his blade pointed directly in front of him, his wild silver eyes fixed on nothing but Braelhei.

The tendrils zoomed through the air, carrying Lia with them. They halted directly in Dan's line of attack.

He could not change direction. He could not alter his position in any way. Even his eyes were fixed, and looking away seemed impossible.

"...when you yourself are so _easy_ to manipulate."

Both Dan and Lia's eyes widened for a split second.

The blade ripped through her torso out to the other side, and flecks of blood dispersed like water from a sprinkler.

Lia seemed frozen in place. Dan was trembling slightly, his hands being the fiercest in that regard.

Still visibly shaken, he let go, his eyes not believing the sight before him. He collapsed onto his knees, and his cold, rigid hands flew towards his scalp and gripped it so tightly his hair threatened to rip out from its roots. His head was bent down towards the ground.

He closed his eyes, and seemingly overtaken by something, he screamed in absolute, deafening despair. His hoarse yells resounded off the dead stones and jagged peaks.

Jet-black steam billowed out from his widened eyes, his open mouth, his shaking shoulders, his stone-like hands, and dark liquid leaked and poured out seemingly from every pore on his body.

The steam and liquid converged on a spot to the right of him, and condensed and melded together, until a shape was molded into being.

A sudden spray of wisps of black smoke. And before them all stood a figure, who, in shape, in features, in height, was identical to Dan in every way. The one difference was that this new arrival had everything about him shrouded in complete darkness. His hair was an absolute black. His eyes, his nose, his clothes, they were all encompassed with complete darkness.

Dan had stopped screaming, and fully collapsed onto the ground, his breathing hoarse and uneven, his eyes half-lidded.

"Finally....finally! Your purpose has finally been fulfilled, Ralek."

Braelhei looked down at Dan's form and his face lit up with insane glee.

"You see, Ralek...contrary to some beliefs, although I am the representative of darkness, I am not the greatest threat to the balance of the dimensions and universe. That important role...belongs solely to you."

He stared with something akin to deferring pity at Dan's helpless state.

"And as such, to that effect..." Braelhei softly uttered. "...you may, at last, meet, face-to-face, with your one and only..."

His gaze slowly traveled and alighted upon the blackened being that had finally been brought form.

"...Shadow."

Braelhei laughed eerily, chillingly, to the deadened skies above.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...My God. Again, not meaning to toot my own horn, but this chapter came out great. Though, I'm pretty sure it doesn't make up for my lack of updates....*sigh*...Well, comments and feedback would **immensely** be appreciated. More reviews means more motivation to continue (that does not mean I won't try my _absolute_ hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible anyway!), and that means you guys get to find out what'll happen to Lia. Man, Dan, not be insensitive, but you gotta stop impaling your friends (not that Link was his friend when Dan did it to him...). *sob* More angsty stuff....I don't enjoy reading angst, but writing it was strangely satisfying....Well, please, review, and I hope you enjoyed.

Random quotation of the day:

"Is it really that we forget to remember? Or in actuality, is it that we remember to forget?"

:) Made it up myself. Totally applies to loads of things.


	22. Rising from the Ashes

**Author's Note: **Alright, finally! Sorry for yet _another _unbearably late update...geez, this is getting routine. That sucks. Sorry, again. But anyway! At least the next chapter's out! Plus, at least it's a lot. About 4,000 words. And something important:

The following is also written in the beginning of chapter one.

All right, so, I took a look at the first couple chapters of this story the other day. And...well, lemme just say, compared to how I am now...I mean, wow, my jaw literally dropped. I asked myself with trepidation: "This was me _one year ago??!?!?"_ So yeah. I found it rather atrocious and horrendous. So...I have decided to completely re-write the first couple of chapters of Feral Souls. I dunno how many exactly, haven't determined that yet, but definitely at least the first five or so. I really don't want new readers to have something like what was here before as their first impression. :) Basically, for every new chapter I release, I shall also release one re-done chapter, until I am reasonably satisfied with the beginning. For example, for this update, the twenty-second chapter _and_ the re-done chapter 1 is added. For the next update, twenty three and re-done chapter 2 will be added, and so on in that fashion until I am appeased.

So, as you can see, there will be a lot of changes that might not be as obviously updated as the new chapters. I say definitely go back and check it out and see how Feral Souls would be with a much stronger introduction. And it's such good news, too! Now you get to see two chapters every update; one completely new, and one a way better version of an old chapter. Well, that's enough of that. Read on, and engage in literary comprehension!!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either of them. That is to say, Inuyasha and Legend of Zelda. I'm sixteen, for God's sakes. Stop living vicariously through me. I can safely say that you'll be sorely disappointed.

* * *

The shadow was rigid for a moment, before raising its arms and examining its hands. It flexed its black fingers. Its eyes were specks of scarlet, and they glowed as they shifted slowly to observe their surroundings.

Braelhei smiled.

"How does it feel? To be given form at last?" he whispered softly.

The shadow spoke, and its voice was a dull, deeper imitation of the original's.

"A form does not matter...if I am not given purpose. Are you to be the one who will give me purpose?"

Braelhei walked forward, until he stood in front of the shadow.

"I can relay it to you, certainly. But that purpose is already integrated within you. And it was already given by Destiny. To destroy all that is spirit, and all that is harmony. To send everything, all dimensions, back to its Origination. Back to Nothingness. Let nothing exist, except darkness. Let darkness run rampant, and seep into every corner of the universe. That is what you were meant to do. It is your sole reason for being."

The shadow frowned.

"That...is my purpose? I was conceived...towards that end?"

Braelhei nodded.

"Your creation was imminent, as is your purpose."

The shadow lowered its hands.

"...I see. Very well. I shall....move towards my goal. It is to assist you?"

"You would certainly be doing that. But that is only because your purpose helps me once accomplished. It is still _your_ reason for living."

"Then I will...require time...and the correct location."

Braelhei nodded once more.

"That will all be prepared shortly. Come."

As the shadow turned to leave along with Braelhei, Inuyasha rushed forward and shouted.

"Just a minute! We're not letting you-"

Braelhei merely flicked his wrist in Inuyasha's general direction. An immense dark pulse seemed to consume the air around him and he was thrown back violently against the jagged rocks.

Then, Braelhei and the shadow disappeared in a flash of black, Kazuma and Daargrek along with him.

Eve, however, lingered.

Midna gritted her teeth.

"And why are you still here?" she ground out angrily.

"There's something...I have to do."

"I think you've done enough." Midna coldly responded.

Eve sighed.

"Here."

She tossed something at her, and Midna barely caught it in time, her expression shifting to one of surprise.

"What's...?"

"That's all I can do. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry, because I'm not. But for what it's worth...I regretted it."

With that, Eve disappeared as well, in a shroud of black.

Midna frowned, before opening her palm, and gasping.

"Th-This is...!"

Kagome, who was currently examining Lia's unmoving body, turned her head towards Midna.

"What is it?"

Link stepped over for a closer look. He, too, gasped.

"It's...a fragment of the gemstone. The gemstone of the Nexus."

Inuyasha staggered over, with Tetsusaiga acting as a support.

"Wait...then that means...what does that mean? Why would she give us this?"

Zelda frowned.

"It could be a trap...but it didn't seem like it. I think..." she pursed her lips. "...With this, it's possible to just use this one fragment as the medium for Destiny's message. I mean...we _are_ technically in the Nexus, so...."

"Well, it's all we have right now to go on. There's...nothing else left we can do," Midna said sadly.

Kagome bit her lip.

"B-But Dan...and...Lia...." She said, as she glanced over at both their still forms.

"There's nothing we can do for them as it is. We have to take the only option available, and pray for the best," Zelda declared. However, contrary to her resolute visage, her eyes flashed with sorrow.

Midna took a deep breath.

"Alright."

She mustered up her energy in her hand, and let it wash over the stone fragment. The effect was immediate.

The piece of the gemstone became laden with cracks, and then abruptly shattered. A light hovered where the stone was moments before. It then grew, causing Midna to shield her eyes, and then shot towards the clouds.

The light shone radiantly, then dispersed, causing a wave of light to seep through the land. It stretched in every direction for miles.

A harsh, otherworldly voice sounded. It was unlike anything anyone had ever heard before in their lives. Neither male or female, reflecting neither life nor death, it exuded a sense that surpassed that of the gods. "Ascension" was the only thing that came to mind when the group attempted to pinpoint a description of the voice.

**_"SEVEN CHOSEN....THY DESTINY AWAITS. TO CAUSE DARKNESS TO RELINQUISH ITS HOLD. TO RESTORE THE BALANCE THAT HAD ONCE PRESIDED...ONLY WHEN THE SEVEN ENERGIES CONVERGE...ONLY WHEN THEY UNITE....CAN TRUE HARMONY EVER BE RESTORED. THE POWERS WILL CONGREGATE: HUMAN, DEMON, LIGHT, TWILIGHT, BEAST, DIMENSION, SOUL. ONLY THE HOLDERS...ONLY THE VESSELS...THE CHOSEN...CAN BRING THE CONFLICT TO A TRUE END...AND RESTORE THE BOND BETWEEN THE DIVINE AND THE MORTAL."_**

They listened to the enigmatic message in wonder.

"W-Wondrous. Vessels...and convergence. This...this is the knowledge...that we've been searching for all along." Zelda whispered.

Midna stared at her empty palm, then faced Zelda.

"Do you...know what it means?"

Zelda slowly furrowed her brow.

"It's...definitely vague. But...without this, it's impossible to be able to fight against Braelhei."

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes as she gazed down at the ground.

"I don't know about you....but I dunno how I'm going to even begin with focusing on that, when Dan and Lia are....I mean, yeah, we've heard the Fated Declaration...but I feel that we're basically stranded. Some kind of divine intervention this is....we can't do anything without any help."

Zelda's expression faltered.

"W-Well-"

**_"Destiny may not be able to assist you, child....but we can."_**

Everyone's heads snapped to attention.

"Wh-What the...who's there??"

It was then that Kagome ascertained the exact whereabouts of the voice, and looked down at Lia, whose eyes were open, but her pupils had disappeared. Her gaze was blank as she rose to her feet.

"L-Lia...?"

Lia's lips moved.

**_"Not quite. I am the goddess Farore. Lia...acts as our temporary vessel for whenever we need to interact with those of the tangible world, because of the special connection that she originally had that was re-forged to become even stronger when she was brought back from the Current of Souls. We have already conversed with her personally, inside her mind...however, it is only because you are at the Nexus, that we are able to come close enough to speak with you."_**

Link's eyes hardened.

"You are....the Goddesses?"

A sad smile graced Lia's lips.

**_"You do not have to say it, Hero of Twilight. We...are aware of our numerous blunders. Right now, it is true, we are practically powerless. The only people who can do anything about the disaster to come....are you seven. Destiny has declared, objectively, its edict. It simply stated one destined path that the worlds can follow. It cannot really help anyone. But as Zelda has stated....the declaration was necessary. You seven must stand together against the threat, or all is lost."_**

Lia's eyes looked toward the sky. A sorrow deeper than any human could feel seemed to emanate from her.

**_"We...concede the universe's fate to you, with this final act. With the last of any vestiges of power we have remaining....WE shall aid you, in Destiny's stead, where Destiny could not."_**

Lia's eyes were closed, and three lights, one red, one green, and one blue, abruptly shot out from her, snaking their way into the air above her, twisting around and in between each other. Lia's form, without the Goddesses' residence, slumped down at the ground, limp and unmoving.

However, the three lights converged, and a new light appeared, its brilliance easily outstripping that of the originals. It flashed, then split into two, each one zooming towards a different body. They struck, and both Dan and Lia convulsed, before dropping down to the ground once more. Lia's skin regenerated wherever the heavy wound had afflicted her. In a matter of seconds, it was impossible to tell that she had been harmed in the first place.

Smoke and residue rose into the atmosphere.

**_"Now....we bequeath everything to you. One thing....to keep in mind. Dan's great inner pain has...been increased many-fold. Something....essential...to all our fates....is to help him....combat his inner demons. We implore you....for his sake, and all mortals'.....to stand with him....not as partners of Fate.....but as his friends. So that....the damage done onto him by us.....can be repaired. Only then....only then....can.....everything...."_**

With that, the voices faded into the vast, empty distance.

The entire exchange left everyone stunned.

Lia and Dan both rose from the ground.

Lia's lips were parted, and her eyes widened, as she inspected her revived body.

"I....I feel.....different. S-Something....something changed." Her visage was apprehensive, but held a sort of suppressed excitement.

Dan, however, felt no such optimism. He trembled as soon as he stared at his hands, and he could not look anyone in the eye.

This did not escape Lia's notice.

"D..." she took a deep breath. "...Dan...? A-Are you..."

"I hurt you." He said abruptly. "I actually went and....and.....you were going to die. Because of me. Everything...everything was because of me."

"N-No! Y-You...it wasn't your-"

"Before, too." Dan continued as if she had not spoken. "She was dragged into this because of her connection with me. Everything that has happened...." His teeth were ground together.

"All this time, since from the very start....he has played me for a fool. I actually thought I had a method, and I actually thought I was going about it the right way. I played straight into his hands, every single time. Every god-damned time."

He laughed derisively.

"Acculumating darkness...what was I thinking...? He predicted exactly what I would do, how I would go about doing it. And it was exactly what he wanted."

Lia, however, immediately shouted.

"No! It was out of your hands! You couldn't have-"

"NO, don't you see? Can't you comprehend it??? Even if you were Chosen, I've doomed you, and everyone else, to their inevitable fates!! Because of your interaction with me, I've tied all of your lives down to impending destruction."

Lia glared.

"...No, Dan. In fact, exactly, we were _Chosen_. Our fates were tied down from the beginning, with or without you. What matters is what we're going to do about it. We can still-"

Dan shook his head vigorously, muttering to himself.

"No, no, nothing is....no-one can ever....and it's all my fault. I...I can't remain."

He turned his head, and rapidly sprinted off in a random direction.

"Dan, wait!!!"

Lia reached out after him, then sighed.

Inuyasha grimaced.

"It's useless. Not even I can match his speed."

"No, but I have to...if I leave him in that state....there's no telling what could happen to him."

Zelda pursed her lips.

"You're right."

Lia faltered.

"Wh-What?"

Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha can't go after him, but not only because he can't catch up. It's because there's only one person here who can talk to him."

Link planted his foot into the ground, and heaved himself up.

"Even I can tell, Lia. Right now, Dan needs _you_."

Lia turned her head from one person to another.

"Uh...w-well..."

Inuyasha snorted, and folded his arms across his haori.

"Get goin' already. You're so slow.

Midna giggled.

"Eh-heheh, go knock some sense into that dense brain of his. Don't worry. We'll all be waiting for you."

"I...yes...but, how am _I_ going to catch up to him?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and scrunched his nose.

"Keh. Won't have to walk for very long. He's stayed in one place. Hmph. He's probably just wallowing in self-pity right now."

Lia took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll go see what I can do."

She tensed her leg muscles, and propelled herself forward at a furious velocity, a blaze of white light trailing in her wake. In a matter of moments, it was hard to make out even her outline.

When the dust settled, and Inuyasha's robe stopped billowing, he asked with a tentative voice, "...Could she do that before?"

Link blinked.

"...No. No, she definitely couldn't do that before."

* * *

Lia whipped her head from side to side, attempting to pinpoint Dan's location as her hair rippled from the wind's impact. She bit her lip.

_I...I have to find him....it can't be that hard....it's all jagged rocks anyway, not a forest...._

"H-!" She suddenly stopped.

"The trail...of exactly what, I'm not sure....but his trail stops here. Whatever it is, I can feel it."

She scanned the area, and that was when she noticed the tiny alcove, its mouth barely visible among the towering stones.

She had a forlorn look on her face and hesitated for a moment, before slowly and deliberately stepping towards the entrance of the cave.

Lia found him leaned against the wall, half-way slumped over. His expression was bitter and brooding as he inspected a stray patch of moss along the uneven ground.

He did not speak at first, though he slightly shifted his head, which indicated that he was aware of her presence.

"...Can I sit next to you?" Lia asked timidly.

Dan gave a sort of half-hearted grunt, which Lia took to mean that he did not care either way.

She sat, and looked at the far cave wall.

"...It was in a place like this that I first noticed you."

At this, Dan finally turned to her, a quizzical look momentarily replacing his sullen one.

"What do you mean, 'noticed'? We first met in the Room of the Trial."

Lia laughed.

"Is that what you called it? Cheesy name. No, I meant when I first really noticed you. As someone I can rely on. Another soul, not just....well, you know...at first I thought you were just nothing but a cruel, killing machine. And a bastard. Don't get me wrong, you're still probably the biggest jerk I've ever met. But back when we were on the run from those shadow beasts...that was the first time I saw your own character shine through. And it's only been developing past the restraints that you claim Destiny has put on you, despite everything that has happened in your life."

She abruptly turned, and fiercely gazed into his silver eyes.

"And that's the thing, Dan! Everybody...everybody makes mistakes, even on this scale! Mortal or not, you have a soul! And don't try telling me you don't, because the evidence is all there! And that's what's important, Dan! Not what you've done wrong, but that you've proven you can still grow past your boundaries!! YOU taught me what was important! To throw aside one's fate, no matter how futile it seems!! "

Dan turned away.

"I cannot go back. If not only because I will make everything worse, I must atone the only way I can-"

But he was cut off as his head snapped back at a right angle, his expression one of utmost surprise.

He placed one hand delicately on the red, hand-shaped mark that was burned onto his cheek.

Lia's face was rigid as she glared daggers at him.

"Like that, you can atone for _nothing_. You think it's that easy? To just slip out of your responsibilities like that? I never took you for such a coward. Atonement is putting in _effort_, to rectify your past mistakes. Dan....you were the one who inspired me to look past my faults. I want to do the same for you. Because....because Dan, even if you think you have no-one...you're not alone. Your friends, everyone, we all wish to stand by you, if only you'll let us. We need you, Dan..."

She took a deep breath.

"And....And, if no-one else will..." she un-sheathed her single dagger.

"...I believe in you. With all my heart and soul, I believe in you." The dagger glowed, and she softly grasped Dan's wrist with her other hand. She took the blade, and sliced through the remaining chain linked to his arm effortlessly.

Dan's widened eyes were rendered visible as another light shined from him. An incandescent purple flashed for a second, and then faded. He stared at his hands in wonder.

"I hope....that in the end...we can fight together, with everyone else. Side by side."

It was impossible to make out Dan's expression, until suddenly, he laughed once more. But this wasn't like before. He laughed spiritedly, filling the dark vacancy with his own presence. His exuberance flowed as easily as water.

His laughter died down, and, finally, he faced Lia. With a smirk on his face.

"You mortals never cease to amaze me. My Gods....my mistakes and blunders know no end, don't they? I think I really do deserve to suffer for what an utter imbecile I have been. I seem to have a consistent knack of letting those most important to me down. You're right, though. There are more important things than to just wallow in misery." He stood up, his cloak billowing outwards before settling around him.

"I....I will disregard my past. In order to look towards the future I want to exist. This time..." he fiercely clenched his fist. "...I will do things right."

He hesitantly looked towards Lia.

"Thank you. You have shown me, time and time again, that despite your mortality; no_....because _of it_...._you are the greater person."

Lia smiled, then got up as well.

"...You just needed a push in the right direction, is all." She said quietly. "It's just that you've never had anyone for that up 'til now."

"We have to get back to the others." he murmured.

She nodded.

"Take my hand."

She did so.

His expression hardened.

_Just you wait, Braelhei. This time, I will not face you with concealment or falsity. You will fight me as you've never fought me before. This time, you fight against my entire being, as neither I nor you have ever known of._

The two dissipated with a gleam of violet.

* * *

Link was the first to notice the portal that sprung into being.

"They're back!"

It disappeared, and left Dan and Lia behind.

Inuyasha's eyebrows were arched inwards in a frown.

"So? You got your priorities straight, Dan? Have you stopped bein' a moron?"

Dan stared at each of them in turn impassively.

"I have. Thank you all....for remaining, when I could not."

This caused Inuyasha to be taken aback.

"Holy sh-...just a minute. Didja just....thank us?!?"

The others seemed surprised as well.

"Who would've thought...." Midna shook her head. "Lia, you're a miracle worker."

Dan turned away.

"I only said it because I had to. Don't be expecting it again."

Lia laughed.

"That's twice in one day, too. I think he deserves a medal."

"Tch. No time for these mortal nuances. We have to proceed."

Kagome giggled.

"Glad to see you're back to normal."

Zelda approached him.

"But how do we continue? The Goddesses said they'd help us...but..."

"And they did. For once." Dan replied. "They have given us something extra. Lia and I have each received a portion of power....that gives us jurisdiction to rise above the laws of the universe. Not absolute power, mind you. But, more like....permission to have free rein over spirit and dimension. To an extent, anyway."

"That sounds impressive, I guess, but....what does that-"

"It means, at the very least, we are able to combine our energies and effortlessly warp out of this dimension to another. In fact, if both Lia and I are in one place, any mortal plane is accessible to us, provided we know of it."

Inuyasha unfolded his arms, and listened intently.

Zelda mused.

"However, that doesn't bring us that much closer to Braelhei. How do we know...?"

Dan grimaced.

"I know. I know exactly where he is. But it's in a place that's...much more difficult to reach. Even with the Goddesses' jurisdiction, we most likely cannot get there, with only two of us affecting the fabrics of time and space. We don't have enough influence over the universe."

"Eh??? So...you need a third person or something?!" Inuyasha asked.

Dan looked surprised.

"...Yes. I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly. We require....someone else. Someone else who can affect something that's not of his or her world or dimension. And I have heard rumors....during my travels through dimensions....of someone who has a...weapon, of sorts, which allows him to do exactly that. I believe he resides in your world, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha clapped a hand over his face. He had already had a look of dawning comprehension overtake him, before it was replaced by an expression of utmost dread.

"Oh no. Crap. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_." He groaned.

"Y-You...you _can't_ mean...no way. No effing way. It can't be. Not..." he grimaced.

"...Not _Sesshoumaru!!!!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh, not my best work, but I think this chapter at least solidly gets the job done. Muahahaha!!! Yes, you all probably wondered, all probably attempted to fathom exactly _how_ I would tie Inuyasha's world into all this. And now you know! Kind of. At least now you know why they want to go there in the first place. Now, don't expect another whole arc or something, something like another equal section devoted to the time they spend in Inuyasha's world; I just write my story in accordance to where the plot takes me. But at least they'll go there. Expect a whole lot of the Sengoku Jidai to come! :) And once again, sorry for infrequent updating. .

Random quotation of the day:

"Remember, whether you think you can or you can't...you're right."

Lol, Stewie pretty much half-assed this quotation for the pure sake of humor, but it's nice, nonetheless.


	23. Rupture

**Author's Note: **....Well, really, what can I say, except that I am extremely, sincerely sorry. It's been more than just a few months since the last update _this_ time. But, really, the fact of the matter is, I simply don't have **any** time to devote right now to fanfiction......11th grade makes _no_ concessions whatsoever to your own agenda or desires. I was extremely lucky to even be able to get this chapter out in the current state of things. Things standing as they are now, I barely have any time to update _new_ chapters, much less re-do old ones. So consider that idea put on hold: I would still like to re-do the first couple chapters, but I simply cannot find the time to do so. What with ALL the things I'm completely barreled over with right now.....it's gonna be rough trying to update. But I promise I will try my very best to bring the next chapters as soon as I can. Definitely NEVER think that I would abandon this or any of my other stories. I love them too much to do that kind of thing. I _will_ get this story finished, the only thing is a matter of when. I can't promise anything like a set date or anything though. For now, enjoy the newest, _long_ overdue chapter. At least it's lengthy. ....There ARE still people reading this, right? ............Lol, anyway, read, enjoy, and review.

**Disclaimer:** I can barely force a new chapter out; you think I have the time or capacity to AMUSE you with a damned, petty, DISCLAIMER??? Screw that! I, JimmyDANj2, do not own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda!!! I still have my dignity, dammit! ...Even if it IS in shreds....^_^'

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled and brooded, his face scrunched up in anger.

"When I pictured finally going back....this is _not_ how I wanted it to be. Returning just for that....that...._bastard!_"

Kagome glared at him.

"Alright, we get it! Stop your complaining! This is for the sake of the universe! Don't let some petty sibling rivalry get in the way of saving our worlds!!"

Zelda stared curiously at Inuyasha.

"Still, I never expected the person we're looking for to be Inuyasha's _brother_, of all people."

"_Half_-brother!!" He loudly retorted. "He and I are nothing alike! Keh, that arrogant prissy little...." he trailed in a mumble.

Kagome put a finger to her lips.

"Ssh! Be quiet!! They're trying to concentrate."

For indeed, Dan was standing in front of them with Lia, their eyes closed and Dan firmly gripping her wrist.

They stayed still for several more seconds, until their eyes snapped open and a white light surrounded everyone.

"Alright," Dan spoke. "We've pinpointed it." And a second later, every single of their figures distorted, blanking out into a pure white, before vanishing on the spot.

* * *

They reappeared in a dank, dusty room, wooden boards lining the walls. The floor creaked with their landing.

Kagome opened her eyes and peered around.

"This.....This is my well-house! We're back! We really made it back!!" she cried joyfully.

Inuyasha grunted and looked around as well.

"Yeah, I guess we did....I suppose we can't jump dimensions _and_ travel 500 years into the past..."

Link peered at his surroundings and then into the well.

"So....we need to go in there, right?"

Kagome nodded in confirmation.

"Yup. Who we're looking for doesn't exist in _this_ time period."

Dan brushed some dust off his cloak, and frowned.

"I have to admit....I'd be annoyed at having to jump from one era to another repeatedly...mortals should just stay where they are."

Kagome smiled and waved off his comment.

"Oh, it's okay. You get used to it after a while." Suddenly, her eyes turned serious. "Now hurry! Everyone into the well! I'd prefer not to face my mother right now and have to explain what the hell I've been doing all this time and where I've been."

"Huh?? B-but-" Link was cut off, however, when Kagome roughly shoved him into the well face-first. The others, with apprehensive looks, hastily leaped in after him.

From the depths of the well came a brief glimmer of light, which faded a moment later.

"Oof! Get off me!"

"Oops! Sorry...."

One by one, each of them clambered out of the well, and inspected their new surroundings.

"A forest...." Link uttered as he observed the foliage.

"Well, what now?" Midna asked. "Where in the past do we go to search for your brother?"

Kagome eyes widened as she pondered this.

"Y'know....that's a valid question. Inuyasha, how _do_ we find your brother?"

"Keh! Don't ask me! You think it's _my_ job to keep track of that idiot?"

"Well, surely, you can just sniff him out or something!"

"Not if he's too far. And who knows _where_ the bastard likes to go in his spare time?"

As Kagome glared, however, Inuyasha relented.

"Tch. Alright, alright. Probably not gonna do much good....." He muttered as he sniffed the air.

Suddenly, his ears perked up.

"Eh?"

He began sniffing more intently.

"You found him?? Is he nearby?" Lia inquired.

Inuyasha slowly shook his head.

"No. It's something....else. This isn't good. I smell blood. Blood....and Naraku."

"_What?!" _Kagome exclaimed in alarm. "Where???? Wh-Where's it coming from?"

Inuyasha's face was grim and over-ridden with worry.

"From the village."

* * *

Sango panted as she sprinted away from the pulsing, grey tentacles. One thrashed by her and barely missed her ankle.

"Damn it! Of _all _the times Inuyasha and Kagome had to be missing....."

She gritted her teeth and swiveled around.

The tentacles squirmed and prepared to engulf her. Her face clearly expressed revulsion.

"Disgusting things....."

She grabbed her gargantuan boomerang and swung her arm back.

"_Hiraikotsu!_"

She hurled her weapon, and it dug through the flesh of the tendrils as if they were made of butter. It continued to gyrate as it spiraled through the air and ground the tentacles to pieces.

Purple liquid poured out from the incisions and made its way towards her.

"Sango! Run! That's miasma!"

"Tch! Kirara!"

The multi-tailed demon perked up at her call and flew towards her, snarling as its humongous form descended towards her master.

Sango leaped on Kirara's back, and then they immediately flew away from the noxious vapors and liquids.

She spotted Miroku running from another bout of tentacles.

"Miroku!" She extended one arm towards him as he ran. He gratefully grasped her hand with his own, and she heaved him onto Kirara's back.

"What the hell's going on?" Sango asked.

"It's obviously Naraku assaulting the village..."

"Yes, but he's hardly ever done that before! Plus, why is it so difficult to defeat him when it's just another golem? And he's conveniently attacking right when Inuyasha and Kagome are gone.....does he know that they're missing?"

Miroku grimly shook his head.

"I don't know. This is strange to me too. But our first priority is to protect the village and Lady Kaede. I don't know what Naraku hopes to accomplish, but we must uphold the safety of the villagers at all costs."

Kirara veered right as a tentacle smashed the ground right where she had been a second ago.

"Damn it! Where is he? Miroku, can you sense him?"

Miroku frowned.

"No....there's too much disturbance in the air from his miasma and poison vapors. I can't make anything out through this jumble."

Suddenly he gasped.

"Sango!! Look out!"

She, too, gasped when she saw the compact blob of miasma zooming straight towards them.

"Crap! Kirara can't avoid it in time!"

"_Distortion Wave."_

A line of purple, crackling energy fell from the air and struck the ball of poison, point-blank, right before it was able to make contact. Its form was twisted out of proportion for a second, before it disintegrated entirely.

"Wh-What?"

"Keh! What's wrong, you two??" A familiar voice called out.

"Why are you having trouble with such a pathetic excuse for an enemy? I'll show you how it's done!"

Inuyasha smirked as he raised Tetsusaiga above his head, and brought it hurtling towards the ground, sending gravel flying with the force of his impact.

"Wind Scar!!"

The golden blades of energy erupted from the end of his sword, and clawed their way along the ground, shredding the multitude of tentacles to smithereens.

"In-Inuyasha?!?"

From the dense brush came the rest of them, with Dan at the fore.

"Where the hell are you going, Dan? The battle's over here!" Inuyasha hollered over the thicket of tentacles he was currently hacking through.

Indeed, while everyone else was busy fending off the pulsing appendages, Dan had spurted straight through, ignoring the writhing feelers attempting to thrash him.

One limb managed to force its way through the flurry and confusion and tried to run him through.

Dan, without batting an eye, unsheathed his katana and sliced the appendage in half. Blood, colored a shade of filthy purple, spewed all over him. Still, he neither blinked nor slowed.

He sheathed his blade and ignited his hand with crackling bolts of vibrant magenta. Hand set ablaze with lightning, he sprinted straight into the forest on the other side of the village, reeled back his hand, and vigorously swiped. He felt it make contact, and submerge itself in flesh. The crepitating energy surrounding his hand was muffled as it plunged right through, out the other side.

Someone grunted.

"Heh. I find perceptive insects the most annoying."

Naraku, on the receiving end of the blow, smirked, as miasma billowed through pores on his pale skin.

Dan glared.

"Tch." He planted both feet on Naraku's body and pushed, extricating his hand from Naraku's bloody torso. He propelled himself backwards and swiftly backed away, returning to the fray of battle raging within the village.

Mounted on top of Kirara, Miroku gasped.

"Naraku!!"

For Naraku had revealed himself and floated lazily from out of the forest and into everyone's line of sight.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and destroyed the last of the tentacles in his way before leaping to Dan's side.

"How the hell'd you know he was in there??"

Dan scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Hmph. As if I'd ever forget Braelhei's putrid aura. Even through this ugly mess of poison and demonic energy, I can easily make out the source."

Kirara landed, and Sango and Miroku dismounted.

"Wait....that....that's not a golem. So the reason this battle was so difficult....was because the real Naraku attacked the village?" Miroku inquired.

Naraku leered.

"I decided to take things into my own hands this time. Everything will go according to my master's wishes."

Lia glowered at him.

"In other words," Lia began angrily. "Braelhei anticipated our decision to go to the Feudal Era, and sent you to intercept us, knowing we would arrive at this time. No doubt, you're carrying out another of his twisted schemes." She clenched her teeth.

Naraku laughed.

"Very good. Very perceptive. You are yet another annoying little insect for me to squash."

Sango gaped.

"M-Master?? What the hell are you talking about? _You_ have a master?!?"

Inuyasha scowled.

"We'll explain later, Sango. Right now, though, this bastard is gonna regret showing his ugly face."

He bared his fangs and growled, "I'll fucking tear you apart!!" He leaped towards him and snarled.

Naraku smirked.

"Patience..." Naraku began deteriorating, his flesh disintegrating bit by bit.

"...is a virtue, Inuyasha...." Inuyasha's eyes widened as Naraku dissipated into the atmosphere as poison vapor.

He growled menacingly, and swiped Tetsusaiga at the air Naraku had vacated only moments before.

Inuyasha landed, and pounded the ground with his fist.

"God-DAMMIT!! Every single time, the bastard escapes!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Zelda said. "We must assess how to best approach the situation. Besides, we came here to find your brother, not to defeat Braelhei's spawn."

Inuyasha gave a forced laugh.

"Keh, you think the two matters aren't inter-related?? As Lia said, Braelhei _knows _that we're here! He _knows _that we need to find Sesshoumaru. You feel that? Naraku's trail is out in the open! Poison, miasma, whatever; his aura's right there, blatant as hell and easy to follow!! Even a weak demon can easily track him down. That's never happened before, and Naraku's not stupid. He's obviously setting a trap; in fact, he came to this village right when we would arrive for that sole purpose of luring us somewhere else!! Braelhei's using him, just like he used Eve, just like he used all his underlings, for some stupid, convoluted plan!" Inuyasha panted slightly from these revelations.

Zelda furrowed her brows.

"I-I see. You're absolutely right. But....what about Sesshoumaru? It's not like we can just ignore what we set out to do...."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Like I said, Braelhei knows exactly _why _we're here, too. You think Sesshoumaru'll just lie back and do nothing after getting such a potent whiff of Naraku? Sesshoumaru will track him down too, and since we're looking for him, we're forced to go wherever he goes. Long story short, we're gonna all wind up exactly where Braelhei wants us to be."

"Just a minute," Miroku cut in. Inuyasha swiveled around to look at him. "What's going on, Inuyasha? Where have you and Lady Kagome been all this time?"

"Oh right," Kagome exclaimed. "I guess.....we'd better fill you in. We should all probably sit somewhere more comfortable, since...." She smiled at them sheepishly.

"It's gonna take a while."

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," Miroku rubbed his temple. "The _dimensions _are at stake?"

Kagome, with Shippo curled up contentedly on her lap, nodded and said, "Yeah. It's all been bizarre....but we've seen firsthand what Braelhei's capable of. Well, actually, in the end, it won't exactly be him, but Dan's shadow who will be-" However, she widened her eyes and abruptly stopped, hesitantly glancing sideways at Dan.

"B-but Kagome-! You finally get back, and then you have to leave so soon?" Shippo whined. "When I smelled you today, I thought my nose was playing tricks on me, since I was way over here in the hut while everyone else was fighting.....do you really have to go?"

Kagome smiled down at him.

"Sorry, Shippo. It's really important, so....we can't afford to waste any time."

"Th-then, let us help you, Kagome!! We can help you track down Naraku, and fight!"

"Shippo's got a point, Kagome..." Sango said slowly. "We should come along with you. It's the least we could do, after being separated for so long...."

Kagome shook her head.

"No, Sango, I can't let you guys do that. It's too risky to involve any non-Chosen.....Only us seven should bear the burden. We can't get you involved.

Sango started to protest, but Miroku cut her off.

"It's fruitless, Sango. You know how stubborn Lady Kagome can get. I want to help just as much as you, but....." He sighed. "I think this time we should just take Lady Kagome's word for it."

"I'm sorry, guys. I really do appreciate your concern."

Sango bit her lip.

"Then....are you leaving....now?"

"Yes. It is crucial that we do not waste a single bit of time. Since we have so little of it," Dan responded.

Sango nodded.

"I understand. Then, we'll be anticipating your return, Kagome. You and Inuyasha had better return alive."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled.

"Don't worry, Sango. We're gonna be sure to give 'em hell. Nothing that bastard can scheme up will stop us."

With that, the seven Chosen stood up and headed towards the door of the hut.

"Then Lady Kagome, this is goodbye, for now. I feel frustrated that after everything we've been through, we cannot even be there for the final battle with Naraku. But our spirits are with you. Remember....don't be too reckless....for you have a home to return to. Both you and Inuyasha."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Miroku. I promise, we'll be back before you know it."

The last thing Kagome witnessed, before swinging the door shut behind her, was Miroku's nod of affirmation and Shippo's fidgeting frame.

* * *

"There's something that still disturbs me...." Midna mused, while the group trudged along a litter-strewn, sun-lit path.

Link craned his head towards her.

"What is it, Midna?"

"I thought....I thought that Eve gave us that piece of the gemstone of her own volition. Braelhei couldn't know about that, right? Unless she told him, and it was all part of his plan? Because, otherwise, how would he know that we escaped from the Void and came here....?"

"Wait, you're saying....Eve set us up by giving us that fragment?"

Midna frowned.

"Actually....I don't think so. I mean, it's just on instinct, but....the way she seemed....she didn't seem like she meant any harm with the gesture. I think she really meant to give it to us."

"You're most likely right. Even if Braelhei was not told of her actions, I'm almost certain he would instantly find out. He's not someone careless, who would let such things just slip under his nose," Dan said.

"So...." Zelda began, "So Eve doesn't know that Braelhei knows?"

Dan stopped in his tracks, causing the rest of them to stop as well and stare at him curiously.

"No....no, she probably doesn't. Naraku being prepared for us is all the proof required to realize Braelhei knows exactly where we are. Then, Braelhei would have easily found out about Eve's moment of treachery. ...He....I'm not sure what he would do in response to that.....if Eve is not aware.....then she might be....." he trailed off, frowning.

Lia observed him for a moment, then sighed.

"You're....You're worried about her, aren't you?" She asked.

Dan looked back at her, startled.

"N-No, I'm not-"

"It's okay." Lia smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's natural for you to be scared for her. Regardless of what anyone might say....she was the first person who you were ever close to, wasn't she? And your first love."

"Wait, Lia, I didn't say-"

"I told you, it's alright. Anyway, that's just more reason for us to hurry. The sooner we reach them....the sooner we can make sure she's safe."

She turned back around, and broke into a solemn, yet quick, pace.

Dan stared, still taken aback, at her retreating figure.

Zelda sighed, said nothing, and followed Lia. The rest of them followed suit, and as Inuyasha passed by, he snorted and said, "Even you can be this dense, huh? Take it from someone experienced in stuff like this: you'd better fix this before you screw up, and things get ugly."

The half-demon walked past, leaving Dan to ponder what had just transpired.

After a moment, he shook his head bemusedly.

"Mortals," he muttered. "Even after half a millenium, I can't ever hope to understand them."

He trudged after the group, ridden with a kind of despair he had never felt before. It was not nearly on as grand a scale as the kind he had been through before, but, for some reason he couldn't begin to fathom, it seemed just as significant; perhaps, impossible as it might seem, even more so.

* * *

"We're here, it seems," Inuyasha said as they exited the forest perimeter and came upon rocky slopes.

His ears and nose simultaneously twitched. His mouth curved into a half-smirk, half-grimace.

"Keh. And right on cue, the bastard decides to make his appearance."

There was a whip of wind, a blurred white outline, and Sesshoumaru stood in front of the group.

Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru. There's some business we gotta take care of."

Cold, amber eyes piercing, smooth lips set rigid, and pale, pristine visage unmoving, Sesshoumaru silently regarded his brother.

One delicate, white eyebrow was raised.

"If you are talking of my desire to possess the Tetsusaiga....do not strain what little thought you can muster. I have no more need of Father's other fang."

Taken aback by Sesshoumaru's unexpected appearance, Lia gulped and blushed.

"H-He sure gives off....a much more different air than you do, Inuyasha,"

Dan suddenly, impulsively decided then and there that Sesshoumaru was someone with whom he would never be able to see eye to eye. An unprecented and abrupt irritation showed on his face.

"Shut up! That's not what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru uttered softly, the slightest bit of skepticism barely discernible. "Then what, dear brother, do you hope to accomplish by conversing with me?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Gah! I really can't stand talking to this ass any longer! Someone else explain to him!" He stomped furiously away, turning his back on his sibling.

"As irrational as a child...." Sesshoumaru murmured.

Zelda looked incredulously back at Inuyasha's brooding form, then back at Sesshoumaru.

"O-Okay....W-Well, Sesshoumaru, um, we....we need to...." Zelda trailed off, somehow not able to come up with the exact words to convey the situation.

Dan strode forward, his countenance betraying the slightest bit of perturbation.

"I shall cut to the chase," he said coldly, harshly. "We require you, Sesshoumaru, to assist us. You need fill the role as a third person who has the ability to manipulate dimensions. With that sword of yours, you are able to access and influence the realm of the dead, correct? That is proof enough that you are the one who can help us reach the plane that Braelhei is currently residing in."

Sesshoumaru's expression did not alter in the slightest.

"And just what makes you think..." he responded slowly, but with equal frigidity. "...that I would consign myself to your wishes? I do not take demands. Unlike my simple-minded brother....I do not let blind, primitive passion cloud my own judgment, and I, therefore, am not swayed as easily. I came here for the sole reason that that vermin Naraku has foolishly revealed his scent. Whether a trap or not, it makes no difference. I will put an end to that wretch's pathetic existence today."

Dan's glare burned fiercer than before.

"You may act more refined than your brother, Sesshoumaru....." Dan said, his cloak swathing to and fro in the breeze.

"....but you are equally as stubborn."

Sesshoumaru regarded Dan a moment longer, before completely turning his back upon the group.

"...Hmph."

Before anyone could utter another word, however, there was a great splintering noise as the thicket of trees in front of Sesshoumaru was blown apart, as purple vapor seeped into the air previously occupied by the foliage.

In the center of the cloud of vapor was Naraku floating lazily with a smirk on his face.

"And now....that everyone is present, we can finally begin the purging of the last remnants that could possibly pose any threat to my master."

On cue, the purple gas was suddenly surrounded by a much larger and thicker vapor, one that was pure black.

Behind Naraku stood Braelhei's massive form, who easily dwarfed his subordinate.

Naraku laughed and cackled, the air around him growing more putrid by the minute.

"Finally, with this, it will all finally end, and we shall remain victorious!!!"

Inuyasha growled.

"Don't count on anything yet, you scum! We're still alive and kicking, and I promise that we won't rest until the two of you are in pieces!!"

Naraku merely widened his smirk.

"Heh...oh, but Inuyasha, it IS over.....there is nothing you can do in the face of-" There was a piercing sound, followed by a squelch.

Naraku's smile was frozen in place, but his eyes widened as a single trail of purple liquid leaked down the corner of his mouth. In his chest, there protruded a lone black needle, stabbing straight through the now impaled Jewel of the Four Souls. Naraku's dark blood started to stain the once-pearly sheen of the small round jewel.

"M-Master.....what...? What...is the meaning......of....?"

Braelhei's deep, baritone voice resounded through the clearing.

"For something as great, powerful, and extravagant as this.....a sacrifice is needed, don't you think, Naraku? I believe that the power in the jewel you possess, as well as your life, is sufficient. Do not despair, Naraku. At least you proved useful to the very end."

Naraku seemed to attempt to speak, but was cut short by the torrent of blood he suddenly coughed up, the liquid splattering to the ground.

Dan, who suddenly looked worried, said, "What? What does he mean by that? As extravagant as...what?"

Braelhei looked towards them all.

"So sorry....but as I cannot have anyone interfering until the preparations are complete, I will have to detain you all."

The ground beneath Naraku's barely twitching body suddenly burned black, and the darkness seeped outwards, in the pattern of a circle, encompassing the entirety of the moss-covered floor. The circle of ebony contracted, and suddenly, it shot outwards, past everyone's feet, past the roots of the oak trees, and expanded until it slithered beyond the horizon, stretching for miles in every direction. In mere moments, it seemed as if the entire planet's surface was draped and covered in absolute darkness.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the black ground beneath him, his expression remaining rigid and unconcerned.

"What...._What the hell are you doing?"_ Inuyasha spat.

Braelhei's eyebrows were raised the slightest bit, indicating amusement.

_"_I am wiping the board clean, so to speak. _This_ time, dear heroes, be prepared for something much more severe than Eve's little game."

Dan glared at him.

"You....are trying to detain us, you said?"

Braelhei smirked.

"Don't be disappointed. This kind of feat would be difficult even for me, had I not had a sacrifice to power it. I trust that, by now, _you_ would be able to figure what is going on, Ralek?"

Dan looked around. A bead of sweat slid down the back of his head. His smile was forced.

"I am beginning to. As much as I despise you, I am rather in awe. Still...." Cold fury was suddenly etched in every line of his face. "**_You scum. _**That you would actually go to such lengths as _these_...You sicken me to no end. Don't think that this will be enough. _Nothing_ will stop us from reaching you, and tearing you apart."

Braelhei merely seemed to grow more amused.

"I look forward to observing how you attempt to squirm your way out of this one."

Lia, glancing fretfully at the glowing darkness around her, apprehensively asked, "Dan....wh-what's going on?"

He shook his head, and sighed.

"There is no time to explain. It wouldn't matter if I did, anyway. Just....brace yourself. If this is what I think it is...."

He looked sadly back at her.

"...Well, just....just prepare yourself, okay?" He pleaded softly.

Lia gazed, startled, back at him.

_What...? Since when is he so...? What could make him act this way?_

"D-Dan...."

She reached out for him, but before she could completely do so, the planet shook and rumbled. The darkness shot up, sensations were twisted, fates were clutched at greedily, and entire worlds were jostled.

* * *

Feet padded noisily across the stony ground as a slim figure zoomed speedily across pavement, skirting around buildings and forcefully pushing people out of its way.

The wind picked up, and blue hair was whipped this way and that as the figure panted while sprinting as fast as it could.

It reached down and fumbled with something at its holster, until something glinted in the glaring sunlight. The figure skidded around a corner and cut across a dark alley.

A hand gripped the silver dagger tightly as legs propelled the figure into broad daylight once more.

Blue hair was flipped backwards as a head whipped up to look at something above.

The figure skidded to a halt, a screeching sound resounding off the pavement.

Above the figure, standing on top of a building, was another figure, silhouetted against the harsh sunlight, shadow obscuring its features as a cloak billowed out from behind it.

A feminine voice bellowed angrily from the figure below, as the hand holding the dagger clenched even more tightly around the blade.

"Finally! I've finally caught up with you!!"

The sun shifted its alignment slightly. Shadow melded away from a half of the silhouetted face, and faded to reveal a single eye, lonely and silver.

"This is it," the figure below continued. "Today is the day. Today is the day I get my revenge."

The figure's dagger-less fist clenched just as tightly as the other.

Furious emerald eyes snapped completely open.

"Today is the day you will die by _my hands...**RALEK**!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooooooohhh......You might be asking yourself, "What the friggin' hell just happened?!?" Rest assured, all will be made clear soon enough. Probably. Well, anyway, I'll leave you guessing...the beginning was kinda iffy, but I honestly could not pull it off a different way and have it sound any less awkward. It had to be done the way it was. All in all, I think it was a reasonably well-done chapter. Hope you agree. ...At least it's long. Anyway, just to reiterate: Never think I'll put any stories on hiatus or something like that. I WILL finish them. In fact, this one's almost done. We're actually at the last stretch, so brace yourselves. Not too far away from the finish line. HOW it will end....well, you'll just have to keep reading. Thanks for reading! I will struggle to bring the next one in as soon as possible!!!

Random quotation of the day:

"All generalizations are false, including this one."

Lol. Mark Twain...what an ass. What a brilliant, sophisticated, prodigy of an ass.


	24. More than Abrasive

**Author's Note:**

So. I've updated. ...Appalling? My tardiness certainly is. Well, all I can say is that I can't apologize enough. Is anyone still following this? *sigh* At least the chapter is insanely long, by my standards. Enjoy, please.

**Disclaimer:** If the creators of Inuyasha and Zelda were really _this_ irresponsible, do you think they'd still be in business? ...Cripes.

* * *

He quirked his eyebrow up slightly, and gazed downward.

"...Oh. It's you again."

Nothing in his expression shifted in the slightest, save for a slightly quizzical narrowing of the eyes.

"...Vamalia, correct?"

The girl snarled, narrowing her eyes as well, but for an entirely different reason.

"Don't act like you barely know me. You...you **lowlife.** To-To just stand there, like you're not even aware...to just brush it off like that! I'll SLAUGHTER you!" She ended with a scream.

She abruptly leapt up with incredible speed, rocketing straight towards him. Vamalia's beautiful face was marred with fury, and distorted with loathing. Ralek's visage, however, remained as impassive and unperturbed as it had been since the beginning.

"Of all those whose lives I have shattered..." he droned. "You are the most persistent."

At the highest point in her leap, just above Ralek, Vamalia snarled, raising one of her daggers overhead.

"I'll shut that disgusting maw of yours once and for all!"

She brought the dagger down, but Ralek effortlessly evaded it. The blade buried itself into the stone of the building they stood upon.

Vamalia growled, and tore the dagger out from the rocky surface, leaving gravel strewn across the once occupied hole.

She locked her gaze with his, cold fury etched in every crevice of her countenance. Neither person moved for several seconds.

"I've been waiting for the day when I could finally repay my debt ten-fold." Vamalia glared, and, using the back of her hand, carelessly tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I will _rip you apart_, Ralek."

She suddenly sheathed her right dagger, then violently plunged her hand into her torso. It did not penetrate skin; rather, it sunk through as though her body was made of smoke, and had no substance to it.

Her hand seemed to struggle to grasp something for a moment, before withdrawing from her body, bringing with it a vibrantly glowing orb of pure white. Tightly clenched in Vamalia's fist, the pulsating orb radiated a blinding light that would cause almost anybody to wince from the intensity of the shine. However, Ralek merely gave it a passing glance, seemingly not disturbed in the least.

He brought his gaze back, level with Vamalia's.

"I was not given any order to kill you."

She smirked.

"Oh, really? That'll make it awfully difficult for you, won't it? To stay alive, I mean. You won't hear ME complaining, though." She then rammed her orb directly onto her other dagger. It permeated the surface, and slid into the weapon with ease. The dagger now shone with the same blinding radiance as the orb Vamalia held only moments before.

She pounced at him, swinging her glowing dagger with deadly precision. He sidestepped it with little effort, only to step backwards in order to the dodge the consecutive stab that thrust towards him.

Vamalia did not pause for even a millisecond, moving gracefully to accomodate her previous movements, hacking and slashing with the utmost efficiency. There were no wasted actions, the dagger gleaming as the white aura coiled around it was blurred.

As expertly as Vamalia wielded her weapon, Ralek never flinched once as he dodged each strike with minimal movement, his body swerving aside with ease.

Vamalia growled as she suddenly halted, then thrust her dagger into the rooftop of the building. What followed was a white deluge of murderous energy, washing relentlessly towards Ralek.

He leaped up and backwards, avoiding the glowing wave. He was in mid-air, in the middle of two buildings, when Vamalia moved so swiftly that her outline became indistinct. She drew her second, un-empowered dagger, and hurled it at Ralek, while jumping off the edge of the building herself.

With no change in expression, Ralek violently twisted in mid-air, barely evading the blade as it nicked the side of his ribs, tearing cloth. But that instant was all Vamalia required, and she was upon him.

Ralek sighed, as she drew a vicious arc with her charged dagger. A jagged gash was ripped into his torso and flecks of black clothing and blood were strewn every which way.

He winced, but otherwise did nothing to show his pain, and he careened downwards, his leap halted in mid-flight.

He himself plunged a hand into his bleeding chest, and withdrew an orb of energy, this one purple. He quickly flung it down towards the ground, causing a burst of light and explosion, the force of which slowed his descent enough to allow him to land, unscathed, on his front.

Vamalia landed inches away, with more grace, as she glared at him. He slowly dragged himself to his feet, drops of blood staining the rubble around him.

Screams erupted around the two as throngs of people hastened to evacuate the premises.

"_Why won't you fight back?_" she bluntly demanded.

Ralek looked at her with what might have been disdain. She couldn't be sure.

"I told you. There have been no orders to kill you."

She let out a frustrated snarl.

"Fuck that! Fight back, you bastard! I won't have this pitiful vengeance! Fight me, and I'll kill you!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but as if on cue, a blur of movement to his side interrupted him.

A heavily cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere. Its clothing was so baggy that it obscured any sort of distinct figure or means of identification.

Only its voice revealed that it was a man.

"Ralek. The Master has given you your next assignment. You are to kill _her_." It raised a finger and pointed at Vamalia.

For the first time, Ralek's face became clouded with confusion.

"That does not make sense. My orders aren't to slaughter on such whims. My past assignments were nothing like this. She bears no threat to the Master."

The voice became laced with venom.

"Regardless, you are to kill her. Do not forget your place. As nothing but our Master's tool. There is no question about his orders. _Kill_ her, and make it quick."

Ralek, still wearing a troubled visage, nodded.

"As he wishes."

The figure nodded and disappeared, as swiftly as it came.

Vamalia had heard this entire exchange, and she grinned.

"Well, well. Ain't _this_ just dandy. Now you have no choice in the matter." Her expression darkened. "Now _fight _me, you murderer," she spat.

He stared wordlessly at her, then sighed once more.

"I apologize in advance," He said quietly.

He withdrew a katana from his side, then thrust his hand into his body once more. His hand held another purple orb, which he collided with his blade. Electricity of the same shade as the sphere crackled throughout and around the katana.

He suddenly sprinted towards her at an unimaginable speed. In just a moment, he was in front of her.

She gasped, and barely managed to block his deadly swipe at her shoulder with her dagger. The force of the blow sent her careening backwards.

She managed to land on her feet, before her eyes widened as she saw Ralek only feet above her. He brought down his energy-imbued katana, and she leapt hastily backwards.

There was a force akin to that set off by a bomb, and the entire area around them was reduced to rubble by a bright purple flash. The smoke cleared, and Ralek was left crouching there, alone.

Blood still dripped from his wound, but he took no notice of it.

He glanced around once, then drew himself up, and dashed off in silence.

* * *

Vamalia gasped for breath, her muscles aching as she leaned against the stone wall of a narrow alleyway. Blood slid down from her many scrapes and injuries, and she groaned. Her vision blurred as she panted. She had barely managed to escape alive.

_How the hell did he move like that with that wound I gave him? _

She gritted her teeth, both in anger and pain.

_He's nothing but a monster._

She blinked, surprised, however, when she discovered that she wasn't alone. Right across from her was a homeless couple, apparently staring at her. She couldn't exactly tell, as their faces were hooded and covered in shadow.

One of them spoke, and judging from his build and voice, he was a man.

"Oi! What the hell are you doin' there, just dropping in unannounced like that?" he demanded.

The other one, a female, elbowed him sharply.

"Dear!" she hissed. "Be nice. She's injured!"

He grunted in response.

Vamalia took in their haggard and dirty clothing, ripped in several places. She shook her head, reprimanding herself for being distracted by trivial matters.

"H-Hey! What are you two still doing here? Didn't you hear the screaming? You have to get out of here, quick, before you get killed!" she warned them. She would _not_ have innocent lives destroyed because of her.

The man guffawed. She stared in bewilderment.

"Keh! Don't mind us. We'll take our chances. We can make our own way just fine."

"You don't understand!" Vamalia desperately exclaimed.

Suddenly, her head snapped up in alarm.

"Shit, he's here!" she grimaced.

The man glanced in the direction she was staring, to see Ralek bounding rapidly towards the trio.

"Hmph. That guy's all you're worried about?" He turned to his companion. "Get behind me," His voice grew softer at that moment.

She nodded, and retreated further back.

" 'A-All I'm worried about...?' " Vamalia incredulously echoed back. "Do-Do you know just who that is? That's Ralek! Surely you've heard of him? He's an Anima user! Y-You'll be killed in an instant!"

"Pfff, whatever," he replied.

She stared at him with disbelief. However, that left her completely open as Ralek dashed towards her with inhumane speed, and sliced at her with his blade.

There was a yellow flash of light, and the man ran in front of Vamalia. He blocked the thin katana with ease as he brandished a humongous sword. The blade was easily as tall as himself and as broad as he was wide, and it held Ralek's blade off as it emitted its own golden crackles of energy. His heavy cloak flew off, revealing lengthy, jet-black hair and an arrogant smirk.

"Don't assume that he's the only one who can use Anima, little lady," he laughed, as Vamalia could only gaze ahead in shock.

Ralek leaped backwards immediately, holding his violet blade slack at his side.

The man turned to face Vamalia while still holding his giant sword in front of him.

"The name's Inuyasha. Pleased to make your acquaintance, wench."

He then turned back to Ralek.

"Yo, Ralek! Long time no see, eh? Is that any way to greet a fellow former-Veteran?"

Ralek did not reply, but shifted his blade so that it rested on his shoulder.

Vamalia's open mouth only grew wider at Inuyasha's exclamation.

"Wh-What? Inuyasha...was a Veteran?"

She felt a hand at her shoulder, and saw the hooded female, who promptly removed her hood, revealing a friendly smile and blue eyes.

"My name's Kagome. Don't worry about him; Inuyasha's reckless at times, but he knows what he's doing. Besides, I'm sure even Ralek wouldn't dare fight by himself against _three _Anima users."

"D-Does that you too, can...?"

Kagome nodded at her hanging question.

Sure enough, Ralek gave them a once-over, then sheathed his blade, and sprinted off.

Inuyasha's blade suddenly lost its energy as well, and it reverted into a thin, crumbling, relic of a sword. He, too, sheathed his blade.

"W-Wait! Ralek!" Vamalia angrily shouted. However, Inuyasha raised a hand, stopping her from giving chase.

"Forget it. Trust me, not many people can catch _that_ prick when he goes off like that. He's so goddamn fast."

Vamalia glared in the direction Ralek escaped, then winced as she clutched her side.

Kagome glanced at her with worry.

"You'd be in no condition to chase after him anyway," she spoke softly.

Vamalia sighed, then directed her attention back to the couple.

"Who..._are _you two anyway?"

Kagome smiled.

"Well, we already introduced ourselves, didn't we? Come to think of it, you never gave us your name."

"It's Vamalia," she replied, before pressing on her ribs to stem the flow of blood.

When she saw Kagome still looking at her with concern, Vamalia smiled.

"It's alright. They're just shallow cuts, in any case."

"Still," Kagome insisted. "You should at least come with us to treat them."

At that, Inuyasha whipped his head around so fast Vamalia actually heard his neck crack.

"_What? _Whaddya mean, 'come with us'? Come with us where? We're not going...back _there_, are we? Not with that bastard still around?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, we were bound to return there sooner or later. I mean, things are starting to act up again. Ever since the Dominion won the War of the Anima nine years ago, things haven't calmed down. You know just as well as I how ruthless and unrelenting the Dominion became. I don't think people are gonna stand for it much longer. Things are coming to a boiling point, Inuyasha...which is why we have to-"

"Goddammit! I thought we were trying to _avoid_ dealing with the Dominion! We have for the past nine years!"

Kagome glowered at him.

"People are going to fight. This time around, the war - and I'm pretty sure it's going to come down to a second war - will finish things. For good. And if you're telling me you can live with yourself after not helping those people...I mean, you _are_ a Veteran, after all."

Inuyasha grunted.

"Playing the Veteran card, again? Keh. Whatever. I was getting bored of the same old shit every day anyway. I just don't wanna see _him _again..."

"Umm..." Vamalia piped up. "Excuse me, but...where are we going, exactly?"

"The Rebellion. _That's_ where we're effing going." Inuyasha scrunched up his nose in distaste.

Vamalia's eyes widened.

"Th-The Rebellion? I've...I've heard rumors...that there _was_ one. B-But, I never thought I'd actually get to go there. It's virtually undetectable."

Vamalia's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Just who are you guys?" she repeated.

"Does it really matter?" Inuyasha lazily drawled. "From here on out, it's gonna come down to the bare bones of everything. And the bare bones of it is that everyone's gonna have to pick a side. And we like to think that ours is the right one. Either you come with us or you don't."

Vamalia pursed her lips.

"I don't give a damn, really. Picking a side won't make a spit bit of difference. All I want is my revenge."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Revenge against Ralek? Not that I care either, but if that's really what you're goin' for, your priorities had better be in order. Think about what it is you _really_ want."

He swiveled around.

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's go before I change my mind."

Kagome flashed Vamalia an exasperated smile, and walked after Inuyasha.

Vamalia stared at their retreating backs, biting her lip.

She followed them.

* * *

"A warehouse?" Vamalia exclaimed with a blank look.

"What did you expect? Neon signs that flash 'Secret hideout of the Rebellion' at anyone who'd look?" Inuyasha snorted.

Inuyasha strolled up to a beaten door and rapped his knuckles on the cold metal.

A stern voice resounded faintly from the other side.

"...Password?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"This ain't a secret clubhouse and I don't have the time to bother with effing passwords! Just go tell the bastard that runs the place that he's about have a thrilling family reunion."

There was a pause, before the voice responded.

"Wait there for a bit."

Vamalia heard the shuffling of muffled steps fading into the distance.

Brief moments later, the door opened up to reveal a weary, yet young face of a man who wore almost nothing but green.

The man's face broke into a smile.

"Inuyasha. Haven't seen hide nor hair of you since the War."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Maybe you would've if you'd stop clingin' to that lame ass you call a leader, Link."

Link ignored him and faced Kagome.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too, Kagome."

She smiled at him.

"Don't mind Inuyasha, Link. He's just anxious to meet his brother after all these years."

"_Anxious?_ I'm about anything but! Feh." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, we can't have you both standing here out in the dark. Come in and we ca-" he stopped for a moment, taking the haggard, dirty appearance of Vamalia, whose still had dried blood covering her wounds. "Who's this with you?"

Vamalia walked forward hesitantly.

"M-My name's Vamalia. Umm..."

"Turns out she can use Anima too," Inuyasha said. "Couldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands blasting apart enemies, hmm? As for her own reason for being here...well, she can explain to you inside."

Link, though slightly puzzled, nodded, and gestured them in.

As he led them inside, Vamalia noticed that what was supposed to be an abandoned, broken down warehouse had an interior that spoke nothing of the sort. There wasn't anything grand - no embellishments or luxurious furniture - but people could at least inhabit the place. There was an abundance of sofas, for instance, and plenty of room.

Nobody spoke until Link had led them to a thin door with a brass handle, the entrance just wide enough for someone scrawny to pass through. Vamalia winced slightly as her wounds brushed pass the edges of the doorframe.

Sitting at a desk in front of them was a man of about thirty years of age, with black hair stretching down to the floor. His hand paused mid-sentence, poised above a sheet of paper.

Vamala gasped as he lifted his head and fixed them all with a glare, punctuated by piercing golden eyes. His face betrayed almost no emotion, but Vamalia could tell from the heavy wrinkles below his eyes - the only part that marred his otherwise flawless, almost _overly_ impeccable face - that he was tired.

Vamalia shuddered slightly from intidimation.

_His face is smoother than a girl's! ...Metrosexual? Ugh, no way. Not _this_ guy._

Link grinned a little bit, and gestured towards him.

"Vamalia, was it? Meet our leader, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave no indication that he was surprised to see any of the three Link brought with him. Instead, he merely flicked his head to glance at Inuyasha.

"...My. What a pleasure to see you again, dear brother." His tone, or lack thereof, indicated that it was anything but.

Inuyasha growled.

"I ain't too cracked up about it, either, smartass."

"...So. Your reason for coming, at long last, is...? Though I wouldn't believe it possible from you, could have come here because of financial issues? Judging from your attire, I'd deem it not too far-fetched. Or perhaps you've finally decided to collaborate."

Inuyasha grunted.

"Much as I hate it, it's the latter. Things are coming to a close, an' I think it's now or never. Not that I'm particularly keen on the idea."

Sesshoumaru gave the slightest of nods.

"Your timing is uncanny. We are, in fact, about to throw everything to the wind. It is all or nothing, but we hope to end it on our terms. Additional help never hurts. At the very least, I hope that your potential blunders won't hinder us."

"Feh. I didn't come here to be lectured, Fluffy. Let's just get this over with."

"How brazen."

Inuyasha laughed. And though Vamalia didn't think it possible of this man, Sesshoumaru, who seemed to have a shard of ice in lieu of a heart, he cracked the tiniest of smiles.

Inuyasha picked at his teeth, turning his back upon Sesshoumaru.

"Missed you too, bastard."

* * *

_"What?"_ shouted Vamalia. "T-Tomorrow? I mean...we just got here."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey, it gave me a shock, too. Don't forget, though. _We_ might've just gotten here, but Sesshoumaru's had nine years to prepare. And he's a stuck-up old coot about matters like this, so it's no use tryin' to persuade him to postpone it or anything. It ain't like he's got _nothing, _either. This warehouse is simply the main base of operations. Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass has forces scattered all throughout this city. It's pretty easy to coordinate the attack, too, since the Dominion headquarters is smack dab in the middle of everything."

"Bu-But..."

Kagome grinned.

"You must have a sort of sixth sense about this stuff, Vamalia. We wouldn't even have come here in the first place had you not come crashing down with Ralek hot on your heels the day before Sesshoumaru decided to attack."

Vamalia sighed.

"I dunno if I'd call it a sixth sense...It's just my luck, though."

"Keh. What're you so worked up over, anyway? It's not like you care, remember? You told me yourself. Isn't it only important 'cause in the midst of the battle, you can find Ralek? He's bound to be there, y'know, as the Dominion's lapdog."

"Y-Yeah..." Vamalia hesitantly exclaimed. "I...I suppose so."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru's probably right about this. Delaying it really won't do any good. Tomorrow, it'll end, one way or another."

The door to their room opened, and someone poked their head in, brown locks of hair swaying with her movement.

Kagome smiled.

"Zelda! It's so good to see you again, after all this time."

The woman smiled back.

"Likewise. Just coming in to check on you two. It's a...big day tomorrow, after all." She turned her gaze.

"And you must be Vamalia. I've heard about your reasons for joining up. It's nice to meet you."

Vamalia nodded.

"Um...same here. Not to be rude or anything, but I haven't really joined up...it's more like I just need to be there tomorrow. And...you're a Veteran too, right?"

Zelda nodded blithely.

"Yup! All the way from the war way back when. I'm the co-captain of the squadron that you, Inuyasha, and Kagome will join, together with the other captain, Link, so I thought I'd better make your acquaintance now. Regardless of your motives, it's always good to have someone extra to help our cause."

Vamalia slowly nodded.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what was the war like last time?"

Zelda's visage hardened.

"Heh. I'll be honest. The Anima War's name is slathered with blood. So many lives were lost, and people were openly surprised at the brutal face of what they thought would have been only a small skirmish. They didn't realize just how much the Dominion grew in power at the time. But we realize now. And this time around, I expect it to be just as ruthless. But we are prepared, more so than we ever were or ever can become. You could say it's one last desperate throw of the dice. What's different, though, is that Sesshoumaru is the one casting them."

Vamalia was silent.

"Well, thank you for your cooperation as well, Vamalia. I suggest you all rest now. Tomorrow will decide things."

She closed the door behind her on the way out.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the shut entrance.

"Seems like Fluffy's been rubbin' off on everyone lately."

He then flopped down onto his mattress, falling asleep the second his head touched fabric.

* * *

Vamalia, to her credit, didn't make a single peep when prompted to sneak along with the rest of the squadron, with Link and Zelda at the fore.

Her mind was screaming bloody murder, however, at the fact that they had arrived at the Dominion infrastructure (it was really more of a behemoth of a castle) around three hours before, and had done nothing but wait.

_My GOD, I thought THEY were the ones who said that it wouldn't do any good to put it off any longer!_ Vamalia gritted her teeth in monotony-induced agony.

She was annoyed, too, at the fact that almost everyone there in the squadron with her were basically walking drones. Forget trying to spark a conversation, they were about as high-strung as Lord Icy Pompous Ass himself. Inuyasha, it seems, wasn't lying.

Not least of all Link. For the entire three hours, he had maintained his position and his expression rigidly. His muscles seemed tighter than piano wire, and there was an everlasting glare present on his stony face.

Vamalia timidly tip-toed her way to the rock where Zelda was loosely perched on; one of the _only_ people who could even be described as loose, Vamalia reminded herself.

"Um, Zelda? Is there perhaps...a _reason_ why we've stayed here so long?"

Zelda quirked a smile.

"It's unfortunate - actually, I suppose it's quite the opposite - that you've only been with us for a day. It's a big city, Vamalia, even if it's only one of the many establishments the Dominion has taken near complete control of over the past several years. It's the location of the very foundation of the Dominion. _This_ is the place where anything could hope to break out. _This_ is the place where any action must be concentrated. So, Sesshoumaru has quite a few of us scattered throughout. Positioning for all of his forces will take time."

Vamalia sighed.

"I guess I can understand that. Erm...just as an afterthought, why is Link so...I mean, I can see that everyone else isn't much better, but particularly him..."

Zelda pursed her lips.

"You have to understand, first, how much of himself Link has committed to this. He's invested every fiber of his being towards this very day. It's tearing him apart inside, but I'm certain that it would tear him apart even more if he were to not be as determined. Since..." Zelda hesitated.

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you this, Vamalia...but, I suppose it really is not much of a secret. Someone precious to Link, who fought alongside him nine years ago, was captured by the Dominion."

Vamalia's insides churned.

"Captured...? A-A Veteran of the war?"

Zelda nodded grimly.

"There is this popular delusion that people have, Vamalia. It's that, despite how hard we - collectively, this means all the Veterans - fought, there were only a couple alternatives. Veterans, no matter for which side, fought valiantly, tooth and nail. And today, there are hardly any of us left, despite how numerous Anima-users were back then, because the War nearly wiped out the lot of us. I can see how the misconception could pop up, then, that if you didn't barely escape with your lives, then you died in battle."

Zelda drew a deep, shuddering breath.

"But it was a _war_, Vamalia. No one but those who participated could possibly understand the full scale of the atrocities that sprung up in the midst of it. Blood was spilled, Anima energies ran rampant, tearing up the battlefield. People were frequently tortured, mutilated, captured as prisoners. One such prisoner was someone irreplaceable to Link. Her name was Midna. Vamalia, in reality, precious few of us Veterans actually live to be Veterans. It's why there are almost no more Anima users. In those days, it was almost unthinkable to actually escape with your life. Do you know how few of us, right now, in Sesshoumaru's army, can actually utilize Anima? The rest are ordinary soldiers. Frankly, I'm extremely surprised that someone like you exists, Vamalia. Someone that is not a Veteran, and yet still has the power to control Anima."

Vamalia gulped, then shivered.

"And...And this Midna...is she...alive?"

Zelda sighed.

"It's impossible to tell. She was taken prisoner nine years ago. Most likely, she is dead. But no one knows for sure. Link is especially torn up about it. It's why he's so doggedly unyielding."

Vamalia opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get the words, a bright flash of blue exploded in the atmosphere, right at the forefront of the looming fortress not a mile from where they were waiting.

Zelda abruptly stood.

"Sorry, we'll have to talk later. If we're alive." She then turned to the rest of the squadron, along with Link.

"That was the signal! We're moving into the lower corridors near the East entrance! Prepare for battle!" She commanded.

A brusque, sharp nod, from nearly all of them, and everyone set off, at a pace faster than Vamalia expected.

She panted as she fell into step right behind Kagome.

Suddenly, more explosions of light. This time, they were closer, and had they been moving any faster, the front of the squadron would have been blown to smithereens.

The soldiers blanched, and gazed in all directions.

Link gritted his teeth.

"It's an ambush!" was his hoarse yell.

Inuyasha swore.

"What the fuck? They were prepared for us?"

Dominion soldiers swarmed them from all sides, and already, the periphery of the squadron had been cut to ribbons, blood staining the yellow stone of the ground.

Vamalia, alarmed, hastily leaped to the top of a canopy of draped curtains mid-way up the side of a building. From her better vantage point, she could see that they were outnumbered, but only barely.

However, all thoughts were promptly wiped clean from her mind as she saw who accompanied the group of Dominion soldiers intercepting them.

"Ralek!" she hissed. In a split second, she had pushed off from her perch and was hurtling through the air straight towards the source of her seven years worth of accumulated hatred.

* * *

He immediately noticed the girl flying towards him, her face contorted in fury and loathing.

He sighed.

_So this is why I was assigned to this position. Thank the non-existent gods for non-existent mercies, I suppose. If 'mercy' is even in my vocabulary._

His eyes suddenly narrowed, however, when he saw that two of his contingent had also noticed her. They had locked on, undoubtedly perceiving her as a threat. Their cannons would be charged in less than three seconds.

She didn't notice. She was too focused on him.

Ralek's world was abruptly and unexpectedly concentrated on her, and everything else, save for what would end her life if he did not intervene, was wiped black.

He did not know what prompted him to even care. Let alone throw everything to abandon just to try and _preserve_ the life of the one attempting to kill him.

But next thing he knew, he was right in front of her, to his and her surprise, and for reasons completely different from what she thought.

* * *

Vamalia was startled when he moved seemingly faster than lightning and ended up right in her face. She didn't hesitate, however, and relentlessly drove her blade towards him.

She was all the more confused when he made absolutely no move to dodge, and her dagger was buried to the hilt in his shoulder.

She heard a strained whisper.

"For someone who cares about lives to the extent of wanting to end mine in vengeance, you should really take better care of your own."

He enveloped her body in his, and only grunted in pain when the twin beacons of energy meant for her engulfed him instead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

...So. Freaky, right? Am I the only one surprised at how bipolar my story is? Well, in any case, I am mortified at my tardiness to deliver this chapter. College Apps is simultaneously the lamest and most perfect excuse I can come up with. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter at any rate. The story itself is drawing to a close. Only a few more chapters before it's finished. 'Till next time, whenever _that_ may be. I promise I'll try my best!

Random quotation of the day:

Naoi: "Now, notice the usefulness of a laundry clip? Despise your uselessness which is beyond that of a laundry clip!"

Hinata:

"L-Laundry clip...

It can clip...

Things don't fall when clipped! The laundry doesn't get dirty! Fabulous! There's other uses, such as using it to clip hair! It's useful! But compared to that, what am I? I am needless!"

Angel Beats is freaking awesome.


	25. Like a Bolt from the Blue

**Author's Note: **Okay...wow. Um, so...yeah. Kinda awkward. It's been such a while after all, that I'm sort of beyond apologies, as I know those won't suffice. But it's here now, isn't it? Please, feel free to indulge in your reading pleasure, and feel free to think about the future court case in which you're tried for my gruesome murder. Nearly inevitable, isn't it? *sadness*

**Disclaimer:** Maybe through some converse time-space-causality loop, by being so infrequent in my updates, I somehow upturn a contradiction and make it so that I DO own Zelda and Inuyasha *starry-eyed*. The sarcasm, I hope, speaks for itself.

* * *

For several moments, Vamalia lay there amidst all the commotion and bloodshed, sprawled and confused, Ralek's slumped body pinning her to the ground.

Her nose picked up the scent of smoke, as well as something charred. She blinked, twice, and gazed down to observe that something indeed had fumes wafting from it.

To be precise, Ralek's marred back.

Never before had she witnessed him in such a state; the beams of energy had scorched right through his black cloak and undershirt, turning his back into a smoldering scarlet crisp.

Soldiers immediately swarmed the two from all sides, before Vamalia could shake herself out of the surreal experience. Her mind, for some reason, couldn't quite efficiently process what had just occurred.

"Captain Kazuma, our cannons have struck Ralek instead. He appears to have protected one of the enemy."

Said captain strode towards them, face impassive.

"Then it seems," he spoke, "that this is an act of insubordination against our Lord."

"What should we do with him, sir?"

Kazuma glanced at Vamalia for a brief moment, seeming to assess something, before swiveling back around.

"Take both of them in as prisoners. Hold them in our highest security facility."

"B-Both, sir? But what use could we possibly have for the girl?"

"She possesses the ability to utilize Anima. Her type are rare, so we should preserve as many of them as possible. It is a waste to extinguish them when there are so few left. She could indeed be of some use in the future."

The soldier saluted, before approaching Vamalia.

It was then that she finally realized her predicament.

"H-Hey! Stay the hell away from me, Dominion _scum_-"

But before she could react, she felt a sharp pain emanating from the back of her head.

Her vision wavered, and her dimming world became obscured by black.

* * *

Roused by the clinking and slithering of chains, Vamalia awoke. She groaned at the incessant pounding in her cranium, but made an effort to heave herself into a sitting position.

"You're awake?"

That voice she knew all too well. Blinking away the bleariness in her eyes, Vamalia took in her bleak surroundings.

On three sides loomed solid stone walls, their dismal presence dictating the very idea of freedom as something quite absurd. Facing the hallway outside was a set of thick metal bars, on which a vertical row of hinges could be seen. A latch was firmly fixed upon the door they created, barricading any conventional means of exit.

The sole lantern hanging from the low ceiling and what little light it provided allowed Vamalia to just barely make out the outline of Ralek's face. She also saw the two previous stab wounds that she herself gave him: one on his torso, and one on his shoulder, the latter being the injury that she had given to him just prior to being taken captive.

Immediately, by habitual tendency, she pulled her face into a scowl.

Her hand went quickly to her side, but she grasped at nothing but air.

"Huh? My dagger..."

"Do you really think they would allow a prisoner to hold weapons?" came Ralek's impassive drawl.

She shot a glare in his direction at once.

"And what are you, my warden?" she spat.

He raised an eyebrow, before pointing downwards.

Her gaze followed his finger, seeing the shackles that bound Ralek's right ankle. It was then that she noticed her own bindings, on her left thigh. The chains for both prisoners' shackles originated from separate walls, but were long enough so that either captive could comfortably reach the other.

"So what?" she said. "I don't _weapons_ to-" She frowned, however, when her hand could not plunge into her chest as it had so many times before.

"They would have taken precautions against Anima-users as well, I hope you realize. This entire dungeon possesses a field that renders summoning Anima as a futile attempt. Prisoners are expected to remain prisoners, after all."

Vamalia growled in resentment at such a revelation.

At his words, however, the events prior to her imprisonment came rushing back to Vamalia, causing her to gasp.

"T-Turn around!" she demanded, glaring at Ralek once more.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

He did as she asked, and she unwillingly cringed as she witnessed the dried blood clinging to his back. It still looked to be in bad condition; flecks of burnt and blackened skin hung off of the edges of the wound.

"Satisfied?" Ralek exclaimed, before shifting back to face her, only for his expression to twitch in slight surprise when he beheld Vamalia biting her lip.

"...I had thought that you were the one who desired me dead. Signs of concern are hardly ever directed towards me, and if they were, I certainly would expect you to be the last person to exhibit them."

Vamalia blinked, before her cheeks dusted red.

"O-Of course I want you dead! You'd be an imbecile to think otherwise! I don't care about _your_ well-being, got it? It's only that if anyone were to kill you, it'd be me! No one else will have the privilege, if I have anything to say about it."

And then Vamalia was taken aback, because for the first time in the seven years she'd known the assassin, she saw him smile. Even if it was purely out of amusement.

"So," he chuckled. "It's a _privilege_ to kill me, is that it?"

She blushed profusely.

"That's not what I meant, you...you..." she trailed off, unable to form the words sufficient enough to express her frustration towards him. "Dammit! I should just finish you off right now."

He shrugged.

"Bare-handed? You might as well, I suppose. Perhaps you can use the chains our legs have been bound with to strangle me. It doesn't really matter anymore, whether I live or die."

Vamalia snarled.

"Just like it _didn't matter_ when you mercilessly slaughtered my parents? Like it _didn't matter_ when you annihilated my home, my entire village? I see you still have that same disgusting disregard for life as you did back then. Tell me, how many people have you destroyed? How many families have you ripped apart, placed in turmoil?"

He stared steadily back at her.

"It is not my job to keep track of such things."

She gritted her teeth in restrained fury, before she bit back her violent retort and slumped backwards, against the wall.

"Forget it. It's not worth it to even argue with you."

Silence reigned in the cramped prison cell.

Vamalia looked at Ralek, who seemed indifferent to their plight.

"...At least...Can you at least tell me why? Why did you do these things, for all these years? I can't expect myself to understand a murderer's way of thinking, but...how could you just end lives in cold blood like that? Is the value of life really so meaningless to you?"

He sighed, before imitating her and slumping back against the dreary wall.

"Mine is an existence which does not allow for such sentiments. From the very beginning, I was taught how to kill with the utmost speed and precision. It has been ingrained into my head to follow no will but my Master's."

"That's just...so stupid," Vamalia couldn't help but interject.

He glanced at her, but otherwise showed no sign of acknowledging her remark.

"I am nothing," he continued. "Except as his weapon. He pulls the proverbial trigger, and I am the bullet which strikes a target. It was strictly clear, from the onset, that there would be no room in my soul for any other purpose."

"So why has the Dominion you've so dutifully obeyed turned against you now? You've been tossed unceremoniously into a jail cell, as if they couldn't care less of your fate."

He nodded.

"My period as a tool is no more. I am of no more use, so I am to be thrown away. They cannot utilize a soul that wavers, after all."

"Your soul...wavers?"

"Ironic, really, that a former assassin like me would ever risk his tainted, albeit meaningless, life to save another."

Vamalia glowered at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What in holy hell would possess you to do something like that? To _save_ me, when I thought your mission was to _kill_ me. Not to mention that I've been attempting to do the same to you for the past several years."

She tapped her finger impatiently on her elbow when he did not reply.

"Well?" came her irritated demand.

"...I don't know," he admitted.

She blinked incredulously.

"What?"

"I have no idea why I saved you. All I know is that it doesn't matter, since we're to die soon, anyway. Or perhaps we'll merely rot slowly away in this cell."

This prompted Vamalia to stand up with renewed vigor.

"So that's it then? You're just going to give up? Coward. Life isn't something to be squandered, and I'll never forgive those who look down it. I, for one, am _not_ letting them walk all over me without a fight. I'll escape, and you're _going_ to come with me."

She glared down at him, as if daring him to suggest otherwise.

"I'm not gonna settle for some half-assed revenge against some pathetic shell of a human whose resigned to his fate. We're going to get out of here, and when we do, I'll fight you on even grounds. Wish for death after that all you want, bastard, because I'm going to be the one to give it to you."

Ralek stared curiously at her, as if finding her suddenly fascinating.

"Wh-What? You have some sort of problem with that?"

Abruptly, he broke out into laughter, startling her once more.

"None have followed me back along the path of destruction so determinedly as you, Vamalia. You really are the oddest victim I have ever seen."

She bristled angrily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head as he stood up as well, his chains clattering beside him.

"Nothing at all."

He turned his face towards her, a look of contemplation on his visage.

"Very well," he finally said. "I'll help you escape. Along with myself. It's not as if I have anything better to do, is there?"

"Hmph. About time. Well, you were on the side of the Dominion up until now. D'you have any idea of how we're supposed to get out of here?"

"Hmm. The issue is that we've been placed in the Dominion's highest security prison. It is known for being the strictest enforcer of rules and authority anywhere. I said before that you might as well kill me, but truth be told, they are so strict in their duties that they probably would not have allowed it. Prisoners are to stay in this prison until further orders are given, no matter what. It is an iron dictation."

"Tch. Well, it sounds like it's gonna be a pain in the ass to escape."

Ralek's brows furrowed in thought.

"Perhaps. But perhaps...we can use their nothing-may-deviate tendencies against them."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Just then, however, she heard two distinct sets of footsteps from the edge of the hallway outside. From how close they were, she estimated that they were about to round the bend that led into the hall stretching straight across the outside of her and Ralek's cell.

"The guards' hourly patrols," Ralek whispered. "Alright, there's no time to explain. Just play along and trust me. I have a plan."

"Plan?" she inquired, as the footsteps became louder. "What do you mean by play alo-mmph!"

In one fluid motion, Ralek had made his way over to her before she could react and mashed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened and she turned ten different shades of red, before shoving Ralek off.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're-"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" he interrupted. He then kissed her once more, and held it.

As the pair of guards reached their door, meticulously scrutinizing every detention cell along the way, the one nearer to them glanced in their direction. Vamalia saw out of the corner of her eye that both of them were equipped with some sort of javelin which constantly emitted bright sparks of energy at its tip.

"Hey!" a gruff voice rang out. "You two, break it up immediately!"

While Ralek pointedly ignored him, Vamalia was becoming literally and emotionally suffocated. It was all she could do to hold her mouth in place for the entire duration while not attempting to murder Ralek at the same time.

"I _said_ to stop at once!" barked the same patrolman.

When he was paid no heed once more, he strode angrily to their cell door and thrust his javelin through one of the gaps in the bars.

Ralek immediately swiveled to face him, and grabbed the pole of the javelin before the point could strike him. Before the guard could react, he yanked the weapon out of his grip, twirled it around so that the cusp of the javelin was directed towards the guard's chest, and, without pause, stabbed it through his armor.

The sharp end made contact with the guard's flesh, and he cried out as his body was electrocuted. Ralek did not relent, and kept the javelin poised there until the guard ceased all movement and toppled backwards, his entire frame singed and smoking, from head to toe.

However, while he was concentrating on his target, the other guard leapt forward and drove his weapon towards Ralek through the bars.

He winced as it lanced through his ankle, goring through to the other side. However, he disregarded it a moment later and kicked upwards, causing the javelin still embedded in his leg to swing upwards, striking the guard's chin with the pole end. He grunted, and succumbed to a second's hesitation, which was all Ralek needed to impale him as well.

As the second patrolman fell, Ralek withdrew the weapon, causing it to dislodge itself from the body, emitting a noise akin to a plunger's.

He staggered backwards from the momentum and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Y-You idiot!" gasped Vamalia. "I'd never have guessed you could be so rash. What the hell was all that for, anyway?"

The corner of Ralek's lips twitched as he momentarily grinned.

"These spear-like weapons are imbibed with a sort of...synthetic Anima. They're manufactured, but they're still..." he paused for breath. "...they're still powerful enough to shatter the bars."

Vamalia grimaced as she viewed the javelin still stuck through Ralek's leg.

As he made to get up, she shouted, "Wait! Don't move, dimwit."

She kneeled down to his level and examined the spear.

"Alright. Grit your teeth for a second."

She grasped the handle, and tore it loose from its fleshy confines. Her face became peppered with blood.

Ralek grunted, but otherwise displayed no sign of the pain.

Vamalia used her teeth to tear a bolt of cloth away from Ralek's cloak, before using it as a makeshift bandage. The black of the cloth immediately tinted a darker crimson color as the bloodstain crept slowly from the center outwards.

"...That should hold it for a bit. But," she chewed her lip. "You're in pretty bad shape."

He chuckled.

"Believe me, I've been in worse. I'm more struck by how odd this situation is. My self-appointed executioner, caring for my injuries?"

She blushed.

"L-Like I said, you jerk! I'LL be the one to end your life!" Flustered, she attempted to change the subject. "B-Besides! You're acting weird, too! Especially with that..."

She could not bring herself to mention the word directly.

"That...that...you know what I'm talking about!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"The kiss?"

"Yes, the fucking kiss!" she seethed, still blushing. "Pray tell, why in the nine circles of Hell would your stupid _plan_ require you to paste your damn mouth over mine?"

"Well, it was just to get their attention. I had to get them riled up, you see. I told you, didn't I? That the guards here are enforcers of the highest caliber. They let nothing be led astray, and will not tolerate misconduct within the cells of any kind. Whatever shouldn't happen will not happen, is their creed."

"Then couldn't you just...I dunno, insult them or something?"

"They would not have responded to insults. Those aren't deviations, and they wouldn't have spared me a second glance. Something must diverge from the norm within the cells for them to notice it."

"Then we should have staged a fight or something! If we started fighting, that certainly would've caused a disruption! We didn't have to _kiss_."

She spoke the word as if it was venom in her mouth.

"Yes, I suppose a fight would have sufficed."

"Wh-then why did you...?" she trailed off, perplexed.

He shrugged.

"I thought this would be less of a hassle. I'm tired of always fighting you."

She gaped at him, as if she didn't properly hear his words.

"I don't believe this," she sighed.

Ralek merely stood up slowly, wincing once more as weight shifted onto his wounded ankle, and stepped towards the cell door.

With a bellow, he swung the shaft of the javelin at the bars. The point, still glowing white, crackled as it impacted the thin, metal cylinders.

Ralek gritted his teeth as he strained himself, continuing to press the weapon against the bars. Eventually, through persistence, the energy seared indentations into the formerly smooth steel surface, and Ralek finally managed to demolish the rods at the middle. Fragmented, they collapsed inward, towards Ralek, before clattering to the ground.

The endeavor left a section of space just wide enough for a person to sidle through.

Sweat dripped from the end of Ralek's nose as he gasped for breath.

Vamalia glared stonily at him, before snorting.

"Give that to me."

Ralek gave her a sidelong glance, and obliged.

Weapon in hand, Vamalia grasped it with both palms and pointed it downwards. With precise stabs, she severed the chains binding both her and Ralek.

She paused her movement to gaze at its pulsing tip.

"You're absolutely certain this is a 'high security facility'? It seems awfully incompetent of them to have guards walking around with the very tools that could be used to escape."

Ralek smiled wearily.

"You overestimate the average detainee, Vamalia. These guards are about on par with the highest ranking officers among Dominion troops, in terms of being highly trained. There really aren't many who exist that are able to overpower them."

She pursed her lips.

"...And yet, you did so almost effortlessly, with a scorched back and an bleeding shoulder. Without the use of Anima, even."

She shook her head.

"You...really _are_ a monster."

He laughed weakly.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

Vamalia noticed that, as he said that, his eyes glazed over with a forlorn look. His mouth was smiling, but remained tight while doing so.

"...Hmph."

She bent down and grabbed his right arm, slinging it over her shoulder with a grimace on her face.

When he glanced towards her quizzically, she replied, "Not even you can move about freely in this condition. Like this, you won't be as much of a burden."

As she supported his weight, the pair of them exited their holding cell and continued along the hallway. Escaping from the dungeon went smoother than Vamalia would have first expected. There was a clear route among the hallways which lead to stairs that stretched up toward what must have been the ground floor of the facility.

As soon as their heads emerged from the stairwell, Ralek spoke.

"From here, Anima restrictions are not present. It is a simple matter to blow away a section of the wall and sneak out."

It was then that Vamalia noticed their surroundings. They were in a grand hall of sorts, except there was no hanging chandelier or extravagant ornaments or majestic stairs. There were merely lengthy wooden tables, rough around their jagged edges, and torches set in dreary stone walls.

"Where are we, exactly? How far did they take us?" she whispered, as if afraid that speaking too loudly would violate a taboo within this eerily silent hall.

"Not far in the slightest. The Dominion headquarters are located right in front of the security facility. I would hazard a guess that your companions are still caught up within the throes of battle just outside of this building."

Vamalia set her mouth in a tight line.

"Fine, then. I'll get us out."

She shuffled towards the wide expanse of wall on the east side of the building, and used her free arm to extract from within the depths of her chest a pulsing white orb.

She hurled it at the wall, which immediately burst outwards, the rock shattering upon impact. The explosion left wispy smoke behind, blurring the outline of whatever was behind it.

"Tch. I guess I wouldn't expect them to build a prison with thin walls. I dented it, but there's still a sheet of rock blocking our way."

"Try again," came Ralek's soft voice.

Vamalia was slightly alarmed by how weak he sounded, but nevertheless heeded his words, and threw another compact sphere of energy at the crippled wall.

She did this twice more after that, before the final, flimsy portions finally gave way and revealed to them the outside.

A trifle blinded by the sun, Vamalia shielded her eyes while continuing to drag Ralek with her.

As they stepped across the threshold, a voice trickled down from above.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A couple of lost little caged canaries."

Vamalia snapped her gaze upwards to see a young woman with a head of violet hair sitting daintily atop the facility's terraces.

"Eve," she heard Ralek speak, "The Master's primary tactician."

Eve's tinkling laugh reminded Vamalia of bells.

"Lord Braelhei was most displeased by your rebellion, Ralek. But I think he was more disappointed that you were idiotic enough to believe that we would let you get away."

She waggled her finger, as one would to scold to a child.

"Ah, what to do, what to do...well, only one thing _to_ do, really."

She motioned behind her, and it soon became clear why when several people emerged from behind her, silent as shadows, and gazed down at them with listless, vacant looks.

Vamalia felt a tug at her side, and met Ralek's gaze.

"Run," he said while nodding.

She did so, but it became more of a plod along the way because of the extra weight that Ralek bore.

"Well, that won't do," pouted Eve. "How 'bout we let one of our most seasoned puppets handle this? Midna? You there?"

From Eve's side emerged someone with excessively tanned skin. Her features, although beautiful, carried no indication of her having a mind of her own. Her eyes were misted over and her pupils were dulled behind her half-lidded stare.

She suddenly leaped out over the terrace, before landing silently on the ground. Giving chase, she reached inside her chest and coated her fingers with a dark smoky substance. She pointed one such finger at Vamalia's retreating back, and fired a thin beam of black, one which streaked forward in an instant.

Vamalia furrowed her eyes and threw herself and Ralek to the side, narrowly avoiding the cylindrical spike of darkness.

"Vamalia," Ralek murmured. "Leave me behind. You'll never outrun them whilst carrying me."

"Shut up!" she retorted. "I'll damn well make sure we _both_ escape! You're not wriggling out of this one that easily."

She hauled him up by his arm, which she once more slung over her shoulder, and continued to stride ahead.

She was startled, however, when a tree just to their left exploded when struck by a yellow cone of energy. She swiveled around to see that others had joined Midna in her attempt to kill the both of them, all of whom appeared to be under Eve's control.

She gritted her teeth, and set off at a faster pace than before.

All around them, bundles of flames erupted, emitting thick fumes into the atmosphere as Anima rained down mercilessly from the sky.

"Don't worry!" Vamalia breathed desperately. "D-Don't worry. We'll not get stopped...by something like this..."

Suddenly, Vamalia witnessed, out in the distance, a cloud of trampling feet rushing. With Sesshoumaru at the fore, and his brother trailing just behind, a sea of determined faces, Link's, Zelda's, and Kagome's included, bloody and battered but still alive, washed relentlessly towards them.

A relieved expression encompassed Vamalia's visage.

"They're here! See, Ralek? I told you, we're going to-"

Her next words were cut off as she felt a slight shudder emanating from right beside her.

She looked down to her side and saw Ralek, wide-eyed, his heart run through by a single arrow, composed solely of dark energy.

Behind them, Midna slowly lowered her twilit-manifested bow.

For an eternity contained within a moment, time seemed frozen, and Vamalia could not exactly believe her eyes nor register what had happened.

Ralek hacked and coughed up blood, painting the ground crimson. He slipped from Vamalia's grasp and fell backwards.

The scarlet liquid now seeped from the sides of his mouth as he choked it out.

"Wha...Wha..." Vamalia babbled.

"I...suppose...my obligation to you...will...regrettably remain...unfulfilled, hm?" He managed to disjointedly wheeze.

Tears leaked, unhindered, from Vamalia's eyes, as if by some automatic response. As if her soul had dictated it that way. She could not fathom or understand it. Regardless, they dropped down in droves and blended with Ralek's blood.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, as she bent low over his body. "No, you can't...you're not allowed to...your life-" she hiccuped.

"Your life was supposed to be in _my_ hands!" she spluttered.

"_I'm_ the one who'll kill you. Nobody else but me..."

She continued to weep, even as both sides of people drew closer and closer.

Water droplets blurred the specks of blood as they fell upon Ralek's face.

"Don't..." Her gaze was downcast, and her voice intoned despair. "Please don't die..."

Ralek gave a smile that cleaved through rivers of red.

"Remain...resolute, Vamalia. I'm not...sure what drove me...to come along with you...but it is an irrevocable force...nonetheless. Anima is...the vigor of one's soul. Never...forget...to embrace...and reign in...that vigor."

His breaths came out sharper and more labored than before, but he continued to smile regardless.

"Without you..." Vamalia whimpered. "Without you, I..."

"Come on," Ralek coaxed, with the remaining vestiges of his breath. "You can...carry on fine...without me. Right...? Don't be such a...shortsighted...mortal."

Even as the word escaped from his sanguine lips, Ralek's eyes widened, and an iota of life returned to them.

Vamalia, too, stared at him in wonder.

Moments passed with them merely gazing at one another, as if truly seeing other for the first time.

* * *

Sitting on the terrace, Eve turned to look at a figure beside her, one easily several times her size, cloaked in shadow.

"It would seem, my Lord, that your plan to deter them has failed."

"...It indeed appears that way. I've...underestimated them rather harshly, I believe."

"Excuse me for my impudence, my Lord, but trust me when I say that you really should never do so, whenever dealing with him."

"I suppose you would know him better," he answered.

She smiled sadly.

"Ghosts from years past are all I can draw from, I'm afraid."

* * *

She did not stop crying in the least. Rather, the tears dripped down as intensely as ever. But now she, too, smiled at him.

Through her watery gaze, she could see him sighing, whether in irritation or serenity she could only guess.

"Ral-" she paused and shook her head. "No. Do you...remember?"

"As fervently as I ever did, Lia."

A sob wracked her body, and she covered his hand with her own.

"Dan..." She wailed. "Dan...Dan..." she repeated, over and over.

Her muttering slowly died down and gave way to more sobbing.

"Real?" was the only word she could make known to him amidst her mess of tears.

"Entirely separate lives devoted to it..." he responded. "But no less real."

She couldn't take it anymore, and flung herself down and embraced him with all her might, even as storms approached from either side and blades flashed and arrows glinted and glaring light swallowed the world from the ground up and infinite cosmoses were ripped apart at the seams once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I actually like this chapter quite a bit. Plus, it signals the conclusion of this particular arc, so I tried to make its ending as sensational as possible. More shamelessly, I just love "character-regains-lost-memory-of-separate/past-life" situations. And with this, the story is nearing its end; Feral Souls will soon reach its epic finale! If all goes according to plan, anyway. I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Even if extremely delayed in its release, it's at least long, right? A whopping over five thousand words, even! Reviews are most heartily welcomed!

Random Quotation of the day:

"A fair price ... is nothing to be trifled with."

Tsubasa Chronicles is SO awesome. Epic to the highest degree, one might say.


End file.
